Vestida Con Sangre
by DragoViking
Summary: Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, un asesino de...¿fantasmas? Así es, matar fantasmas es su trabajo, tal como lo fue para su padre. Pero eso esta por cambiar, cuando, inesperadamente viaja a otra ciudad dispuesto a matar al mas peligroso de los fantasmas...Astrid Vestida de Sangre... ¿Qué ocurrirá? Averiguenlo aquí. Pasen y lean... /AU Moderno/ /TERMINADA/ /SEGUNDA PARTE YA PUBLICADA/
1. Sinopsis

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _ **SINOPSIS**_

" _Esta ciudad huele a humo y a cosas que se pudren en verano. Está más encantada de lo que imaginé. Ahí fuera, en algún lugar, está lo que vine a buscar, un fantasma con fuerza suficiente para arrebatar el aliento de las gargantas de los vivos._

 _Pienso de nuevo en ella. Astrid. Astrid Vestida de Sangre._

 _Me pregunto qué trucos intentará._

 _Me pregunto si será inteligente._

 _¿Flotará? ¿Se reirá o gritará?_

 _¿Cómo intentará matarme?_ _ **"**_

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III ha heredado una vocación inusual: Él mata a los muertos.

Lo mismo hacía su padre, hasta que fue horriblemente asesinado por un fantasma al que trataba de matar. Ahora, armado con el misterioso y mortífero athame* de su padre, Hipo viaja a través del país con su cocinera-bruja madre y su gato huele-espíritus. Juntos, ellos siguen leyendas y tradiciones locales, tratando de seguir a los muertos asesinos dejando de lado cosas molestas como el futuro y los amigos.

Cuando llegan a un nuevo pueblo en busca de un fantasma que los lugareños llaman _Astrid Vestida en Sangre_ , Hipo no espera nada fuera de lo ordinario: rastrear, cazar, matar.

Lo que encuentra en lugar de eso es a una chica enredada en maldiciones e ira, un fantasma como ninguno que haya enfrentado antes. Ella aún lleva puesto el vestido que usó el día de su brutal asesinato en 1958: anteriormente blanco, ahora manchado de rojo y chorreante de sangre. Desde su muerte, Astrid ha matado a todas y cada una de las personas que se han atrevido a dar un paso en la desierta casa Victoriana que ella solía llamar hogar.

Pero ella, por alguna razón, se apiada de la vida de Hipo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 ***Athame** : El athame es una daga ceremonial utilizada en la Wicca. Usualmente es una daga de mango negro y debe tener una hoja de doble filo a pesar de que no debe usarse para cortar.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Bueno, aquí otro fic. Espero les guste esta adaptación. Les recomiendo el libro, es fantástico…**

 **Los leemos pronto…**

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER…**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _ **CAPITULO 1**_

El pelo engominado con grasa es un claro indicativo de: no tengo la menor idea. Pero entonces el holgado y descolorido abrigo de cuero, sin contar el cómo lucen sus patillas. Y la manera en la que él se mantiene asintiendo y moviendo su Zippo*, abriéndole y cerrándole al mismo ritmo de su cabeza. Sé que él pertenece a una escuadra de Porristas de los Jets* y los Sharks*.

No obstante, tengo buen ojo para estas cosas. Sé lo qué debo buscar, porque ya he visto a casi todas las variedades de espectros que puedas imaginarte.

La autopista-embrujada bordea el tramo de la carretera rumbo a Carolina del Norte, que también esta bordeada por cercas y vallas sin pintar y un montón de nada. Los conductores ingenuos probablemente le recogen por aburrimiento, pensando que simplemente se trata de algún chico universitario que lee demasiado a Kerouac*.

 _ **"Mi novia, ella está esperándome"**_ , él dice con una voz emocionada, como si estuviéramos a sólo un minuto de verla, después de pasar la cúspide de la siguiente colina. Él golpea ligeramente el encendedor sobre el tablero, dos veces, yo recorro el panel con la mirada para asegurarme que no haya dejado un raspón en el panel. Éste no es mi coche. Y he sufrido por ocho semanas trabajando el césped del Sr. Dean, el coronel del ejército jubilado, que vive en nuestra manzana, solamente para poder pedírselo prestado. De un hombre de más de setenta años que tiene la espalda más recta que alguna vez haya visto. Si tuviera más tiempo, bien podría haber pasado un verano completo escuchando interesantes historias de Vietnam. En lugar de eso tuve que arrancar arbustos y haber labrado una parcela de ocho por diez para los nuevos rosales mientras él se mantenía observándome con una mirada hosca, asegurándose de que su bebé estuviera segura con este niño de diecisiete años en una vieja camiseta de los Rolling Stones y los guantes de jardinería de su madre.

A decir verdad, sabiendo para lo que voy a usar este coche, me siento un poco culpable. Es un Camaro Rally Deportivo, azul crepúsculo de 1969, en perfecto estado. Con movimientos suaves como la seda y ruidosos ronroneos alrededor de curvas. No puedo creer que me haya dejado manejarle, así haya trabajado en su jardín o no. Pero gracias a Dios él lo hizo, porque sin este estaría arruinado. Este auto es algo en el que el **fantasma-de-la-autopista** iría en algo en lo que vale la pena salir del suelo.

 _ **"Ella debe de ser muy bonita,"**_ digo sin mucho interés.

 _ **"Sí, hombre, sí,"**_ él dice y, por enésima vez desde que le recogí hace cinco millas atrás, me pregunto _¿Cómo es que alguien no puede darse cuenta de que él está muerto?_ Él suena como a una película de James Dean*. Y luego está el olor. No del todo podrido pero definitivamente es musgoso, que cuelga a su alrededor como una niebla.

 _¿Cómo pueden confundirlo con alguien vivo? ¿Cómo puede alguien permitirle quedarse durante diez millas hasta llegar al Puente de Lowren, dónde él inevitablemente toma el timón y hace que ambos, coche y conductor caigan al río?_ Lo más probable es que se asustan por sus ropas y su voz, y por el olor de sus huesos. Reconocen el olor a pesar de que probablemente nunca antes lo han olido. Pero para entonces siempre es demasiado tarde. Ya han tomado la decisión de recoger al **caminante-de-la-autopista** , y ya no hay marcha atrás. Alejaron sus temores. Las personas no deberían de hacer eso.

En el asiento del pasajero, **el-fantasma-de-la-autopista** sigue hablando con esa voz lejana acerca de su chica quien está esperándole, alguien a quien nombró Lisa, y de cómo ella tiene el más brillante cabello rubio y la sonrisa más bonita, y de cómo van a escaparse y casarse tan pronto él regrese de Florida. Él había estado trabajando durante el verano por allá, para su tío en un concesionario de coches: La mejor oportunidad de ahorrar para su boda, incluso si eso significaba que no se verían por algunos meses.

 _ **"Eso ha debido de ser difícil, estar lejos de casa durante tan largo tiempo,"**_ le digo, y de hecho hay verdadera lástima en mi voz. _**"Pero estoy seguro de que ella estará muy contenta por verte".**_

 _ **"Sí, hombre. De eso es de lo que yo hablo. Tengo todo lo que necesitamos, justamente en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Nos casaremos y nos mudaremos hacia la costa. Tengo a un camarada allí, Robby. Podemos quedarnos con él hasta que consiga trabajo, trabajare con coches".**_

 _ **"Claro,"**_ le digo. **El fantasma-de-autopista** tiene esa mirada triste y optimista en su cara, iluminada por la luna y los faroles encendidos. Él nunca volvió a ver a Robby, por supuesto. Él nunca volvió a ver a su chica Lisa tampoco. Debido a aquellas dos millas de la vía en el verano de 1970, en el que él se subió a un coche, probablemente muy parecido a este. Y le dijo a quienquiera que iba al timón que él tenía la solución del inicio de una nueva vida en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Los lugareños cuentan que le dieron una buena paliza en el puente y luego lo arrastraron hacia los árboles, donde le apuñalaron un par de veces y le abrieron la garganta. Empujaron su cuerpo por el muro de contención hacia una de las corrientes afluentes. Allí es donde un agricultor le encontró, casi seis meses más tarde, con vides enredadas en su garganta, con su mandíbula abierta por la sorpresa, ya que no podía creer como es que se quedó atorado allí.

Y ahora él no sabe que también esta atorado aquí. Ninguno de ellos parece saberlo. Ahora mismo el **caminante-de-autopista** está silbando y moviéndose con la música inexistente. Probablemente aun está escuchando la misma música que aquella noche que le mataron.

Él es perfectamente agradable. Una persona agradable con quien dar un paseo. Pero cuando lleguemos a ese puente, él estará tan enojado y tan horrible como nadie que hayas visto alguna vez. Se informa que su fantasma, apodado con un nombre no-muy-original como el Caminante del Condado 12, ha matado al menos a una docena de personas y ha herido a otros ocho. Pero en realidad no le puedo culpar. Él nunca llegó a su casa para ver a su chica, y ahora él no quiere que nadie más le lleve.

Pasamos la milla veintitrés, el puente está a menos de dos minutos. He conducido por esta vía casi cada noche desde que nos mudamos aquí con la esperanza de ver su pulgar con mis focos delanteros, pero no he tenido demasiada suerte. No hasta que me metí detrás del timón de este Deportivo Rally. Antes de esto solo me he pasado la mitad del verano viendo el mismo camino, la misma y maldita tierra bajo mis pies. Odio cuando esto es así, como un horrible viaje de pesca que se hace más largo. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas. Siempre vienen con todo, al final.

Dejo a mi pie aflojar un poco el gas.

 _ **"¿Sucede algo amigo?"**_ , me pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. _**"Sólo que éste no es mi coche, y no tengo el dinero para arreglarlo si decides tirarme por el puente"**_.

El **caminante-de-la-autopista** se ríe, un poco demasiado fuerte como para ser normal. _**"Creo que has estado bebiendo o algo por el estilo esta noche, camarada. Tal vez tengas que dejarme aquí"**_.

Me percato demasiado tarde que no debí de haber dicho eso. No puedo dejarle salir. Mala suerte la mía si solo fuera a dar un paso y luego desaparecería. Tenía que matarle con el coche en movimiento o tendría que hacer esto una vez más, y estaba seguro que el Sr. Dean ya no estaría muy dispuesto a dejar que yo manejara su coche una noche más. Además, estaba por mudarme a Berk en tres días.

Pero también tengo esa idea de que estoy a punto de matar a este pobre desgraciado una vez más. Pero ese pensamiento es fugaz. Él ya está muerto.

Intento mantener el velocímetro sobre cincuenta. Demasiado rápido como para que él realmente considere saltar, pero con los fantasmas uno nunca puede estar seguro. Tenía que trabajar rápido.

Es cuando me agacho para sacar mi daga, que está debajo de mi pierna con pantalones vaqueros, que veo la silueta del puente bajo la luz de la luna. Justo en ese preciso instante, el **caminante-de-la-autopista** sujeta el timón y la empuja bruscamente hacia la izquierda. Trato de enderezarme y presionar con mi pie el freno. Oigo el sonido del caucho sobre el asfalto y por la esquina de mi ojo puedo ver que la apacible cara del **caminante-de-la-autopista** se ha ido. No más Joel, nada de pelos engominados y sonrisa entusiasmada.

Él sólo es una máscara de piel podrida y agujeros descubiertos, negros, con dientes como piedras desafiladas. Parece que está sonriendo abiertamente, pero bien podría tratarse del efecto de sus labios descarnados.

A pesar de que el coche sigue patinando mientras intenta detenerse, no tengo ningún destello de mi vida pasando por delante de mis ojos. ¿Qué causo que esto fuera así? Un montón de fantasmas asesinados. En lugar de eso veo una serie de imágenes rápidas y ordenadas de mi cadáver: Una con el timón atravesando mi pecho, otra con mi cabeza ausente mientras el resto de mí cuerpo cuelga por la ventana faltante.

Un árbol aparece de la nada, directo hacia la puerta que está a mi lado del conductor. No tengo tiempo para maldecir, sólo tomo el timón con fuerza y presiono el acelerador, entonces el árbol queda detrás. Pero aun así no quiero llegar hasta el puente. El coche se dirige por el borde de la carretera y sé que el puente no tiene uno. Este es estrecho, de madera, y antiguo.

 _ **"No es tan malo, estar muerto"**_ , el **caminante-de-la-autopista** me dice, clavando sus uñas en mi brazo, intentando alejarme del timón.

 _ **"¿Y que con el olor?"**_ Rechiflo. Ya que debido a todo lo que ha sucedido he perdido mi agarre en mi daga. No me preguntes cómo; mi muñeca se siente como si mis huesos fueran a separarse en cuestión de diez segundos, y he sido arrastrado lejos de mi asiento sólo para caer sobre la palanca de cambios. Pongo el coche en neutral con mi cadera (lo cual debería de haber hecho más temprano) y saco mi daga rápidamente.

Lo que ocurre después es casi sorpresivo: La piel está de regreso sobre la cara del **caminante-de-la-autopista** , y el verde también regresa a sus ojos. Sólo es un simple chico, quien tiene clavado los ojos en mi daga. Recupero el control del coche y doy un frenazo.

La sacudida de la parada le hace pestañear. Él me mira.

 _ **"He trabajado todo el verano para tener este dinero,"**_ él dice suavemente. _**"Mi chica me matará si le pierdo"**_.

Mi corazón late con fuerza por el esfuerzo de controlar el coche que da bandazos. No quiero decir nada. Sólo quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas. Pero al contrario oigo mi voz.

 _ **"Tu chica te perdonará. Lo prometo"**_. La daga, athame de mi padre, es ligera en mi mano.

 _ **"No quiero hacer nuevamente esto,"**_ el **caminante-de-la-autopista** susurra.

 _ **"Ésta será tu última vez,"**_ digo, y entonces me giro hacia él, cortando con la hoja a través de su garganta, abriendo una negra línea abismal. Los dedos del **caminante-de-la-autopista** llegan hasta su cuello. Intentan juntar de nuevo la piel, pero algo tan espeso y oscuro como el aceite sale fuera de la herida y lo cubren, la sangre no solo va incluso por debajo de su distintiva chaqueta sino que también sube por su cara y ojos, hasta su pelo. El **caminante-de-la-autopista** no grita mientras se marchita, pero tal vez eso se debe a que él no puede: Su garganta está cortada y el líquido negro también está dentro de su boca. En menos de un minuto él ya se ha ido, sin dejar huella alguna.

Paso mi mano sobre el asiento. Está seco. Entonces, salgo del coche y giro a su alrededor, como mejor puedo, bajo la oscuridad, buscando rayones. Las llantas aún están humeando y derritiéndose. Puedo oír los dientes del Sr. Dean chirriando. Estaba por dejar el pueblo en tres días, y ahora estaba a punto de gastar en un set nuevo de Goodyears*. Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no debería de llevar el coche de regreso hasta que las nuevas llantas estén puestas.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Zippo:** Cierre.

 **Jets:** Equipo de futbol americano del estado de New York.

 **Sharks:** Equipo de futbol americano del estado de Florida.

 **Kerouac:** Jean-Louis Kerouac novelista y poeta estadounidense. Integrante de la Generación Beat. Sus escritos reflejan la firme voluntad de liberarse de las asfixiantes convenciones sociales de su época así como la búsqueda de un sentido a la existencia. Compañeros de esta búsqueda fueron las drogas, como la marihuana o la bencedrina, y el alcohol. Kerouac elogia las hazañas del amor (la pasión carnal es para él «la puerta del paraíso»), proclama la inutilidad de todo conflicto armado y considera que «sólo las personas amargas desprecian la vida». Jack Kerouac y sus escritos son así considerados los precursores del modo de vida de la juventud de los años 1960.

 **James Dean:** James Byron Dean fue un actor estadounidense. En 1953 tuvo un papel en Broadway, The Immoralist, que tuvo una acogida muy positiva por la crítica, ese año también tuvo otro papel en la película Trouble Along the Way.

 **Goodyears:** Marca de neumáticos.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **The-rider-sel:**_ **Me alegra que te guste jeje… gracias por tu Review, espero leerte más seguido. Saludos**

 **Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Pronto volveré con más =)**

 **Dejen sus Reviews…**

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER…**_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _ **CAPITULO 2**_

Es después de la medianoche cuando parqueo el Rally Deportivo en nuestro camino de entrada. Probablemente el Sr. Dean está todavía despierto, nervioso y lleno de café negro como él es, mirándome manejar cuidadosamente calle abajo. Pero él no espera el carro de vuelta hasta mañana. Si fuera capaz de levantarme lo suficiente temprano, podría llevarle a la tienda y sustituir los neumáticos antes de que él reconociera algo diferente.

Mientras las luces delanteras cortan a través del patio y salpican sobre el frente de la casa, veo dos puntos verdes: los ojos del gato de mi madre. Cuando llego a la puerta delantera, se ha ido de la ventana. Iba a decirle a mamá que yo ya estaba en casa. Chimuelo es el nombre del gato. Es una cosa revoltosa, y no le importo mucho. A mí tampoco me importa mucho. Tiene el extraño hábito de arrancarse todo el pelo de su cola, dejando pequeños mechones negros por toda la casa. Pero a mi mamá le gusta tener un gato alrededor. Como la mayoría de los niños, pueden ver y oír cosas que ya están muertas. Un truco muy útil, cuando vives con nosotros. Entro a la casa, me quito los zapatos, y subo las escaleras de a dos. Muero por una ducha—quiero librarme de esa musgosa y podrida sensación de mi muñeca y hombro. Y quiero comprobar el athame de mi padre, y enjuagarle cualquier cosa negra que pueda estar en el filo.

En la parte superior de las escaleras, tropiezo contra una caja y digo, _**"¡Mierda!"**_ Un poco demasiado fuerte. Debería saberlo. Mi vida es vivida en un laberinto de cajas empacadas. Mi mamá y yo somos empacadores profesionales; no perdemos el tiempo con cartón desechado de las tiendas de comestibles o de licores. Tenemos cajas de alta calidad, resistencia industrial, reforzadas con etiquetas permanentes. Incluso en la oscuridad puedo ver que acabo de tropezar con los utensilios de cocina.

Entro de puntillas al baño y saco mi cuchillo de mi mochila de cuero. Después de terminar con el caminante-de-autoestopista le envolví en un paño de terciopelo negro, pero no pulcramente. Estaba muy apresurado. No quería estar en la carretera, o en cualquier lugar cerca del puente. Ver desintegrarse al caminante-de-autoestopista no me asustó. He visto peores. Pero no es a la clase de cosas a las que te acostumbras.

 _ **"¿Cas?"**_

Miro el espejo y veo el soñoliento reflejo de mi mamá, sosteniendo al gato negro entre sus brazos. Pongo el athame sobre el mostrador.

 _ **"Hey, mamá. Lamento despertarte"**_

 _ **"Sabes que de todas formas me gusta estar despierta cuando llegas. Siempre debes despertarme, así puedo dormir"**_

No le digo cuan tonto suena eso; sólo abro el grifo y empiezo a correr la hoja bajo el agua fría.

 _ **"Yo lo haré"**_ dice ella, y toca mi brazo. Entonces por supuesto agarra mi muñeca, porque puede ver los moretones que están empezando a ponerse purpura a todo lo largo de mi antebrazo.

Espero que diga algo maternal; espero que cotorree como un pato preocupado por unos pocos minutos y vaya a la cocina a buscar hielo y una toalla mojada, aunque los moretones no son de ninguna manera la peor marca que he conseguido. Pero esta vez no lo hace. Tal vez porque es tarde, y está cansada. O tal vez porque después de tres años finalmente está empezando a descifrar que no lo voy a dejar.

 _ **"Dámelo"**_ dice ella, y lo hago, porque ya he quitado lo peor de la cosa negra. Ella lo toma y se va. Sé que es libre para hacer lo que hace cada vez, que es hervir la hoja y después, apuñalar con esta un frasco grande de sal, donde se quedara bajo la luz de la luna durante tres días. Cuando finalmente le saque, le limpiara con aceite de canela y le llamara como nuevo.

Ella solía hacer lo mismo para mi papá. Quien llegaba a casa después de matar algo que ya estaba muerto y ella le besaba en la mejilla y se llevaba el athame, tan casualmente como cualquier otra esposa podría llevarse un maletín. Él y yo solíamos mirarla mientras yacía en su frasco de sal, nuestros brazos cruzados sobre nuestros pechos, transmitiéndonos el uno al otro, pensamientos, de que todo eso era ridículo. Siempre me pareció un ejercicio de fingimiento. Como lo era _Excalibur_ en la roca.

Pero mi papa la dejaba hacerlo. Él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se conocieron y casaron, una hermosa chica Wicca* de pelo castaño con un hilo trenzado de flores blancas alrededor de su cuello. Después se recostaría y se llamaría a si mismo también Wicca, a falta de una mejor palabra. Pero realmente, papá no era nada de nada.

Solo amaba las leyendas. Amaba una buena historia, cuentos sobre el mundo que lo hacían parecer más frio de lo que en realidad era. Enloquecido por la mitología Nórdica, que es de donde conseguí mi nombre.

Se comprometieron a ello, porque mi mamá amaba a los vikingos, y terminé llamado Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III. Horrendo Abadejo III por el valiente vikingo que alguna vez se llamó así, e Hipo porque, según las costumbres vikingas, así se le llama al más pequeño de todos, y vaya que yo era pequeño; digo era porque ahora ya no es tan notorio. Creo que suena estúpido. Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III. Todos me llaman solo Hipo. Supongo que debería estar contento—mi papa no solo amaba la mitología Nórdica, sino que le obsesionaban los dioses vikingos, así que podría haber terminado siendo llamado Thor, lo que habría sido básicamente insoportable.

Exhalo y miro el espejo. No hay marcas en mi cara, o en mi ropa gris abotonada, al igual que no habían marcas en la tapicería del Rally Deportivo (gracias a Dios). Me veo ridículo. Estoy en pantalones y mangas como si estuviera en una gran cita, porque es para lo que le dije al Sr. Dean que necesitaba el coche. Cuando deje la casa esta noche mi pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás, y había un poco de gel en este, pero después de ese jodido jaleo, esa cosa negra estaba colgando a través de mi frente en vetas oscuras.

 _ **"Debes darte prisa e ir a la cama, cariño. Es tarde y tenemos más embalaje para hacer"**_

Mi mamá ha terminado con el cuchillo. Ella flota de vuelta contra la jamba de la puerta y su gato negro está girando alrededor de sus tobillos como un pez aburrido alrededor de un castillo de plástico.

 _ **"Sólo quiero saltar en la ducha**_ " digo. Ella suspira y se aleja.

 _ **"¿Le atrapaste, no?"**_ Dice ella por encima de su hombro, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

 _ **"Sí. Le atrape"**_

Ella me sonríe. Su boca se ve triste y melancólica. _**"Estuvo cerca esta vez. Pensaste que lo tendrías terminado antes de finales de julio. Ahora es agosto"**_

 _ **"Fue una caza difícil"**_ digo, tirando de una toalla de la estantería. No creo que vaya a decirme nada más, pero se detiene y retrocede.

 _ **"¿Te hubieras quedado aquí, si no lo hubieras conseguido? ¿La habrías dejado de lado? "**_

Sólo pienso por unos pocos segundos, sólo una pausa natural en la conversación, porque yo sabía la respuesta antes de que terminara la pregunta.

 _ **"No"**_

Mientras mi mamá se va, dejo caer la bomba. _**"Hey, ¿puedo pedir prestado algo de dinero para un nuevo juego de neumáticos?"**_

 _ **"Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III"**_ se queja, y yo hago una mueca, pero su suspiro agotado me dice que estoy listo para ir a por ellas por la mañana.

Berk, es nuestro destino. Voy allí para matarla. Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. _Astrid Vestida de Sangre_.

 _ **"Esta te tiene preocupado, ¿no, Hipo?"**_ Mi mamá dice desde detrás del volante de la camioneta. Sigo diciéndole que simplemente deberíamos comprar nuestro propio camión de mudanzas, en lugar de alquilar. Dios sabe que nos mudamos con la suficiente frecuencia, siguiendo fantasmas. _**"¿Por qué dirías eso?"**_ pregunto, y ella señala con la cabeza hacia mi mano. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba dando golpecitos contra mi bolso de cuero, que es donde el athame de papá esta. Con un esfuerzo concentrado, no la retiro. Simplemente sigo dando golpecitos como si no importara, como si ella estuviera sobre-analizando e interpretando cosas.

 _ **"Mate a Peter Carver cuando tenía catorce años, mamá"**_ digo. _**"He estado haciendo esto desde entonces. Ya no hay mucho que me sorprenda"**_

Hay un endurecimiento en su rostro. _**"No deberías decirlo así. Tú no 'mataste' a Peter Carver. Fuiste atacado por Peter Carver y él ya estaba muerto"**_

Me sorprende a veces el cómo ella puede cambiar una cosa sólo usando las palabras correctas. Si su tienda de suministros ocultos alguna vez cayera en banca rota, ella tendría un buen futuro en el Branding*.

Fui atacado por Peter Carver, dice ella. Sí. Fui atacado. Pero sólo después de que irrumpí en la casa abandonada de la familia Carver. Ese había sido mi primer trabajo. Lo hice sin el permiso de mi mamá, lo que es en realidad una subestimación. Lo hice contra las estridentes protestas de mi mamá y tuve que abrir la cerradura de la ventana de mi dormitorio para salir de la casa. Pero lo hice. Tomé el cuchillo de mi padre y la forcé. Esperé hasta las dos a.m. en la habitación donde Peter Carver le disparo a su esposa con una pistola calibre 0.44 y luego se ahorcó con su propio cinturón en el armario. Esperé en la misma habitación donde su fantasma había asesinado a un agente de bienes raíces intentando vender la casa dos años después, y luego a un inspector de la propiedad un año después de eso.

Pensándolo ahora, recuerdo mis temblorosas manos y un estómago cerca a las náuseas. Recuerdo la desesperación de hacerlo, hacer lo que tenía que hacer, como mi padre. Cuando los fantasmas finalmente aparecieron (sí, fantasmas en plural—resulta que Peter y su esposa se habían reconciliado, encontrado un interés común en el asesinato) Creo que casi me desmaye. Uno salió del armario con su cuello tan purpura e inclinado que parecía que estuviera de lado, y el otro sangró a través del suelo como una toalla de papel comercial en reversa. Ella apenas salió de las tablas, estoy orgulloso de decirlo. Los instintos tomaron el control y la clave por la espalda antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento. Aunque Carver me ataco, mientras estaba intentando sacar mi cuchillo de la madera que estaba recubierta con la mancha que solía ser su esposa. Estuvo a punto de tirarme por la ventana antes de que lograra destrancar el athame, maullando como un gatito. Apuñalarlo fue casi un accidente. El cuchillo simplemente por suerte tropezó con él cuando él envolvió el extremo de su cuerda alrededor de mi garganta y me giro alrededor. Nunca le dije a mi mamá esa parte.

 _ **"Sabes más que eso, mamá"**_ digo. _**"Es solo otra gente la que piensa que no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto."**_ Quiero decir que papá también lo sabía, no lo hago. A ella no le gusta hablar de él, y sé que ella no ha sido la misma desde que él murió. Ella ya no está completamente aquí; hay algo que falta en todas sus sonrisas, como una mancha borrosa o una lente de cámara fuera de foco. Parte de ella lo siguió, dondequiera que él se haya ido. Sé que no es que ella haya dejado de amarme. Pero no creo que ella alguna vez se hubiera imaginado a si misma criando un hijo, por si sola. Se suponía que su familia formaría un círculo. Ahora andamos por ahí como una fotografía de la que mi padre había sido recortado.

 _ **"Estaré dentro y fuera así"**_ digo, chasqueando mis dedos y reorientando el tema. _**"A lo mejor, ni siquiera voy a tener que pasar todo el año escolar en Berk"**_

Ella se inclina sobre el volante y sacude su cabeza. _**"Debes pensar en quedarte más tiempo. He oído que es un lugar agradable"**_

Ruedo mis ojos. Ella sabe más. Nuestra vida no es tranquila. No es como la vida de otros, donde hay raíces y rutinas. Somos un circo ambulante. Y ella no puede echarle la culpa a mi padre siendo asesinado, porque también viajábamos con él, aunque es cierto que no tanto. Esa es la razón por la que ella trabaja como lo hace, haciendo lecturas de tarot y limpiezas de aura a través del teléfono, y vendiendo suministros ocultos en línea. Mi madre la bruja móvil. Se gana la vida sorprendentemente bien. Incluso sin las cuentas de fideicomiso de mi papá, probablemente estaríamos bien.

En este momento estamos conduciendo hacia el norte en alguna serpenteante carretera que sigue la orilla del Lago Superior. Estaba feliz de salir de Carolina del Norte, lejos del té helado y acentos y hospitalidad que no me conviene. Estando en la carretera me siento libre, cuando estoy en mi camino de aquí para allá, y no será hasta que ponga mis pies sobre el pavimento de Berk que sentiré como si estuviera de vuelta al trabajo. Por ahora puedo disfrutar de las pilas de pinos y capas de roca sedimentaria a lo largo del borde de la carretera, llorando aguas subterráneas como un constante lamento. El Lago Superior es más azul que el azul y más verde que el verde, y la luz clara entrando por las ventanas me hace entrecerrar los ojos detrás de mis gafas de sol.

 _ **"¿Qué vas a hacer respecto al colegio?"**_

 _ **"Mamá"**_ me quejo. Frustración burbujeando de mí de repente. Ella está haciendo su rutina medio-y-medio. Medio aceptando lo que soy, medio insistiendo que sea un chico normal. Me pregunto si se la hizo a mi papá también. No lo creo.

 _ **"Hipo"**_ se queja de vuelta. _**"Los superhéroes también van al colegio"**_

 _ **"No soy un superhéroe**_ " digo. Es una etiqueta terrible. Es egoísta, y no encaja. No desfilo en fibra sintética. No hago lo que hago y recibo elogios y las llaves de las ciudades. Trabajo en la oscuridad, matando lo que debería haber permanecido muerto. Si la gente supiera lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente tratarían de detenerme. Los idiotas tomarían el lado de Casper, y entonces tendría que matar a Casper y a ellos después de que Casper mordiera sus gargantas. No soy un superhéroe. Si algo soy, entonces soy Rorschach* de _Watchmen_. Soy Grendel. Soy el sobreviviente de _Silent Hill_.

 _ **"Si estás tan dispuesto en hacer esto durante el colegio, hay un montón de ciudades que podrían mantenerte ocupado durante cuatro años"**_ Ella gira la camioneta en una estación de gas, la última en el lado de los . _**"¿Qué hay de Berserker? Ese lugar esta tan embrujado que podrías tomar dos en un mes y probablemente tener todavía suficiente para terminar el colegio"**_

 _ **"Sí, pero entonces tendría que ir a al colegio en la jodida Berserker"**_ digo, y ella me lanza una mirada. Murmuro una disculpa. Ella podría ser la más liberal de las madres, dejando a su hijo adolescente vagar por las noches cazando los restos de asesinos, pero a pesar de todo no le gusta escuchar la Bomba-F caer de mi boca.

Ella levanta el surtidor de gasolina y toma una respiración profunda. _**"Tú lo has vengado cinco veces de más, ya sabes"**_ Antes de que pueda decir que no, ella sale y cierra la puerta.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Wicca:** La Wicca es una religión neopagana que suele ser llamada hechicería o brujería, aunque también hay grupos neopaganos que se identifican con la brujería pero no con la Wicca moderna. Sus seguidores son conocidos como wiccanos. Fue popularizada por el británico Gerald B. Gardner como un renacimiento de la llamada Antigua Religión, después de ser iniciado por un "coven" o cofradía que había encontrado en la zona de New Forest. La práctica de brujería, según la forma propuesta por Gardner, ha evolucionado y ha sido adaptada dando paso a la creación de las numerosas denominaciones (tradiciones) wiccanas existentes hoy en día.

 **Branding:** Posicionamiento de una marca.

 **Rorschach:** Es un anti héroe ficticio que protagoniza la aclamada serie de DC Comics de 1986.

 **Watchmen:** Es un monstruo y uno de los tres antagonistas presentes en el poema épico Beowulf.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Pronto volveré con más =)**

 **Ahora, a contestar sus Reviews:**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Y eso que aun no la describo. Créeme, incluso a mí me da miedo XD Pronto sabrás(n) como es Astrid…Terminaran traumados jajaja…ok no…Gracias por tu Review y por seguir la historia.**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Me alegra que te guste jeje, prometo que actualizaré pronto. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Aileen:** **Me alegra que te esté gustando jeje, actualizare muy pronto, así que no te desesperes jeje ;)**

 **Yop 3:** **¿De dónde sacas que yo soy sanguinaria? Jajaja para nada…ok ya si, un poquis. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia jeje…**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS…**_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _ **CAPITULO 3**_

Nuestro escenario cambia rápidamente mientras cruzamos hacia Canadá, miro hacia fuera de la ventana y veo millas de colinas onduladas cubiertas de bosque. Mi madre dice que es algo llamado bosque boreal. Recientemente, desde que nosotros comenzamos verdaderamente a cambiarnos de lugar, ella ha desarrollado este hobby de investigar intensamente cada nuevo lugar al que vamos a vivir. Dice que lo hace parecer más como unas vacaciones, ya que desea conocer lugares en los que quiere comer y cosas que quiere hacer, cuando lleguemos ahí. Yo creo eso hace que ella lo sienta más como un hogar.

Mi madre ha dejado a Chimuelo fuera de su porta-mascotas y él está encaramado en su hombro con la cola enrollada en su cuello. Ni siquiera me da una mirada. Es mitad siamés y tiene esa característica propia de su raza de elegir una persona a la que adorar y decirle a todos los demás que se jodan. No es que me importe. Me gusta cuando me sisea y golpea, y la única cosa para la que es bueno es para ver, ocasionalmente, fantasmas antes que yo.

Mi madre está mirando las nubes, tarareando algo que no es una canción de verdad. Ella tiene la misma sonrisa que su gato.

" _ **¿Por qué el bueno ánimo?"**_ Pregunto. **"¿Tu trasero aún no se duerme?"**

" _ **Ha estado dormido por horas,"**_ responde. _**"Pero creo que me va a gustar Berk. Y por como lucen estas nubes, lo voy a disfrutar por un tiempo."**_

Miro hacia arriba. Las nubes son enormes y perfectamente blancas. Están mortalmente quietas en el cielo mientras nosotros avanzábamos hacia ellas. Las observo sin pestañear hasta que mis ojos se secan. No se mueven o cambian de ninguna manera.

" _ **Manejando hacia las nubes inmóviles,"**_ susurró. _**"Las cosas van a tomar más tiempo de lo que esperabas."**_

Quería decirle que estaba siendo supersticiosa, que las nubes inmóviles no significaban nada, además, si las mirabas lo suficiente, tendrían que moverse – pero eso me haría un hipócrita, este chico que la deja limpiar su cuchillo con sal bajo la luz de la luna.

Las nubes estancadas me hacían sentir mareado por alguna razón, así que volví a mirar el bosque, un manto de pinos en colores verde, café y óxido, penetrado por troncos de abedules que sobresalían como huesos. Usualmente estoy de un mejor humor en estos viajes. La emoción de un lugar nuevo, un nuevo fantasma que cazar, nuevas cosas que ver… las expectativas, usualmente, mantienen a mi cerebro radiante, al menos durante el viaje. Tal vez solo estoy exhausto. No suelo dormir mucho, y cuando lo hago, generalmente hay algún tipo de pesadilla involucrada. Pero no me estoy quejando. Las he tenido desde que comencé a usar el athame. Riesgos del oficio, supongo, mi subconsciente liberando todo el miedo que debería sentir cuando camino por lugares donde hay fantasmas asesinos. A pesar de todo, debería intentar descansar un poco. Los sueños son particularmente malos la noche antes de una caza exitosa, y no se han calmado desde que eliminé al fantasma de la autoestopista.

Cerca de una hora más tarde, luego de varios intentos de dormir, Berk surge en nuestro parabrisas, una ciudad en expansión, urbanizada, con alrededor de mil vidas. Conducimos a través de los distritos comerciales y de negocios y no estoy impresionado. Wal-Mart es un lugar conveniente para respirar, pero nunca he visto un fantasma comparando precios de aceites de motor, o tratando de palanquear su camino hacia el estuche de juego de Xbox 360. Es solo cuando entramos al corazón de la ciudad – la parte más antigua que reposa sobre el puerto – que veo lo que estoy buscando.

Situadas en medio de hogares familiares restaurados, hay casas cortadas en malos ángulos, sus capas de pintura descascarándose, y sus postigos cuelgan torcidos en las ventanas, luciendo como ojos heridos. Apenas noto a las casas más bonitas. Parpadeé cuando las pasábamos y ya se habían ido, aburridas e inconsecuentes.

A lo largo de mi vida he estado en muchos lugares. Lugares sombríos donde las cosas han estado mal. Lugares siniestros donde las cosas siguen estando así. Siempre he odiado las ciudades iluminadas por el sol, llenas de nuevas construcciones en desarrollo con garajes de dos autos en tonos cáscara de huevos pálidos, rodeados de pasto verde y punteados de niños sonrientes. Esos pueblos no son menos encantadores que los otros. Solo son mejores mentirosos. Me gusta más venir a un lugar como este, donde el olor de la muerte es llevado a ti a cada séptima respiración.

Observo el agua del Superior yacer al lado de la ciudad como un perro dormido. Mi padre siempre dijo que el agua hacía a los muertos sentirse seguros. Nada los atrae más. O los oculta mejor.

Mi madre enciende el GPS, al que nombró afectivamente como Fran, en honor de un tío que tenía un particular buen sentido de la dirección. La voz monótona de Fran nos guía a través de la ciudad, dirigiéndonos como si fuéramos idiotas: _Prepárese para girar a la izquierda a 100 pies. Prepárese para girar a la izquierda. Gire a la izquierda._ Chimuelo, percibe que el viaje está por terminar, y regresa a su porta-mascotas mientras yo me agacho y cierro la puerta. Me sisea como si pudiese haberlo hecho por sí solo.

La casa que rentamos era más bien pequeña, dos pisos de pintura granate fresca con postigos y bordes gris oscuro. Se asienta en la base de una colina, el comienzo de un gran parche de tierra plana. Cuando nos detenemos, no hay vecinos mirándonos a hurtadillas desde las ventanas, o viniendo a nuestro porche a saludarnos. La casa luce contenida y solitaria.

" _ **¿Qué opinas?".**_ Pregunta mi madre.

" _ **Me gusta,"**_ respondo honestamente. _**"Puedes ver cosas venir."**_

Ella suspira hacia mí. Estaría más feliz si sólo sonriera y saltaría hacia la escalera del porche, corriendo hacia el segundo piso para reclamar como mío el cuarto principal. Solía hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando nos mudábamos a un nuevo lugar con Papá. Pero en ese entonces yo tenía siete. No iba a dejar que sus ojos cansados por la carretera me culparan de nada. Antes de ser consciente de algo, íbamos a hacer una cadena de margaritas en el patio trasero y coronaríamos al gato como el rey del solsticio de verano.

En lugar de eso, cojo el porta-mascotas y salgo de la camioneta. No pasan ni diez segundos, cuando escucho los pasos de mi madre detrás de los míos. Espero que abra la puerta principal, y luego entramos, oliendo el aire de verano encerrado y la vieja suciedad de extraños. La puerta se ha abierto en un gran living, ya amueblado con sofás y sillas orejeras color crema. Hay una lámpara de latón que necesita una nueva pantalla, una mesa de café, y una esquinera: ubicadas en la oscura caoba. Más atrás hay un arco de madera que lleva a la concina y a un comedor abierto.

Busco en las sombras de la escalera a mi derecha. Silenciosamente, cierro la puerta principal detrás de nosotros y pongo el porta-mascotas en el piso de madera, luego le abro. Luego de unos segundos unos ojos verdes se asoman, seguidos por un cuerpo negro y sinuoso. Este es un truco que aprendí de mi padre. O más bien que mi padre aprendió de sí mismo.

Él había estado siguiendo un aviso hacia Portland. El trabajo en sí eran las múltiples víctimas de un incendio en una fábrica de conservas. Su mente estaba tensa con pensamientos de maquinarias y cosas cuyos bordes se abrieran cuando ellos hablaran. No había prestado mucha atención cuando rentó la casa a la que nos mudamos y por supuesto el propietario no había mencionado que ahí habían muerto una mujer y su bebe no nacido cuando el marido los empujó por las escaleras. Estas son cosas que uno tiende a encubrir.

Es algo gracioso acerca de los fantasmas. Ellos deben haber sido normales, o relativamente normales, cuando aún respiraban, pero una vez que mueren son típicos obsesivos. Se vuelven fijados en lo que les pasó y se atrapan a sí mismos en el peor momento. Nada más existe en su mundo excepto el filo de ese cuchillo, la sensación de esas manos alrededor de sus gargantas. Tienen el hábito de enseñarte estas cosas con demostraciones. Si sabes su historia, no es difícil predecir lo que harán.

En ese día particular en Portland, mi madre me estaba ayudando a mover mis cajas a mi nuevo cuarto. Era cuando aún usábamos cartón barato, y estaba lloviendo; la mayoría de las tapas de las cajas se habían ablandado como cereal en leche. Recuerdo haber estado riéndome de lo mojados que estábamos quedando y cómo dejábamos huellas en toda la entrada de linóleo. Por el sonido de nuestros pies luchando, habrías pensado que una familia de Golden Retrievers Hipoglicémicos se había mudado.

Todo sucedió en nuestro tercer viaje por las escaleras. Estaba zapateando, haciendo un desorden, había sacado mi guante de beisbol de la caja porque no quería que quedara con manchas de agua. Luego lo sentí. Algo se deslizaba por mí, en la escalera, rozando mi hombro. No había nada de ira o apuro en el toque. Nunca le dije a nadie, por lo que pasó después, pero me sentí maternalmente, como si estuviera siendo sacado del camino cuidadosamente. En ese momento llegue a pensar que era mi mamá, quien agarraba mi brazo, porque me giré con una gran sonrisa en mi cara, justo a tiempo para ver a esta mujer cambiar de viento a niebla. Ella parecía estar usando una sábana, y su cabello era tan pálido que podía ver su rostro a través de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Había visto fantasmas antes. Viviendo con mi padre, era una rutina, como los jueves de carne mechada. Pero nunca había visto uno que empujara a mi madre hacia el aire.

Traté de alcanzarla, pero con todo lo que terminé fue con un trozo de la caja de cartón. Mi madre cayó, el fantasma oscilo triunfalmente. Podía ver la expresión de mi madre a través de la sábana flotante. Suficientemente extraño, recuerdo que podía ver sus molares posteriores al caer, sus dos molares superiores, y tenía dos cavidades en ellos.

Eso es lo que recuerdo cuando pienso en el accidente: la asquerosa y mareada sensación de ver las cavidades de mi madre. Ella cayó con el trasero, primero, e hizo un pequeño sonido de "oh", luego rodó hasta chocar con la pared. No recuerdo nada después de eso. Ni siquiera recuerdo si nos quedamos en la casa. Por supuesto, mi padre debió de haber despachado al fantasma –probablemente el mismo día– pero no recuerdo nada más de Portland. Todo lo que sé, es que después de eso mi padre comenzó a usar a Chimuelo, que era un gatito en ese entonces, y Mamá todavía caminaba cojeando el día antes de una tormenta eléctrica.

Ahora Chimuelo está ojeando el techo, y olfateando las murallas. Su cola se le crispa ocasionalmente. Le seguimos mientras revisa toda la planta baja. Me impaciento con él en el baño, porque parece que se le olvida que tiene un trabajo que hacer y en lugar de eso quiere rodar en el frio azulejo. Chasqueo los dedos. Me mira de soslayo resentidamente, pero se pone de pie y sigue su inspección.

En las escaleras parece que duda. No me preocupa. Lo que espero es que sisee al aire, o que se siente quieto y mire a la nada. Vacilación no significa nada. Los gatos ven fantasmas pero no tienen precognición. Lo seguimos escaleras arriba y por costumbre tomo la mano de mi madre. Tengo mi bolso de cuero en el hombro. El athame es una presencia reconfortante en su interior, mi propio pequeño medallón de San Christopher.

Hay tres cuartos y un baño en el cuarto piso, además de un ático con una escalera desplegable. Todo huele a pintura fresca, lo que es bueno. Cosas nuevas son buenas. No hay opción de que alguna cosa sentimental quede unida. Chimuelo da vueltas en su camino a través del baño y luego entra al dormitorio. Se queda mirando el aparador, sus cajones abiertos y ladeados, y observa la cama despojada de ropa con disgusto. Luego se sienta y limpia sus patas delanteras.

" _ **No hay nada aquí. Entremos nuestras cosas y sellémosla."**_ Al sugerir una actividad, el perezoso gato gira su cabeza y me gruñe; sus ojos verdes reflectores redondos como un reloj. Le ignoro y alcanzo la puerta trampa del ático. _**"¡Ow!"**_ Miro abajo. Chimuelo se ha trepado en mí como a un árbol. Tengo mis dos manos en su espalda y él tiene las 4 garras cómodamente incrustadas en mi piel. Y la maldita cosa está ronroneando.

" _ **Solo está jugando, dulzura,"**_ dice mi madre, y cuidadosamente arranca cada una de las garras fuera de mi ropa. _**"Le pondré en su portador nuevamente y lo meteré en una pieza hasta que entremos las cajas. Tal vez deberías de buscar en el remolque y encontrar su caja de arena."**_

" _ **Genial,"**_ digo sarcásticamente. Entonces, termine por establecer las cosas del gato en el nuevo cuarto de mi madre con comida, agua, y su caja antes de entrar el resto de las cosas. Me toma solo dos horas. Somos unos expertos en esto. Sin embargo el sol está comenzando a ponerse cuando mi madre termina los asuntos de bruja en la cocina: aceites hirviendo, y hiervas para ungir puertas y ventanas, que mantienen efectivamente fuera cualquier cosa que no estuviera aquí cuando llegamos. No sé si funciona, pero no puedo decir que no lo hace. Siempre hemos estado a salvo en nuestras casas. Sé, sin embargo, que apesta como sándalo y romero.

Después de que la casa está sellada, enciendo un pequeño fuego en el patio trasero, y mi madre y yo quemamos cada baratija que encontramos que pueda significar algo para el antiguo inquilino: un collar de cuentas morado dejado en un cajón, unas agarraderas hechas en casa, incluso una pequeña caja de fósforos que lucía muy bien conservada. No necesitábamos fantasmas intentando regresar por algo que dejaron atrás. Mi madre presiona un pulgar húmedo contra mi frente. Podía oler el romero y el aceite dulce.

" _ **Mamá."**_

" _ **Sabes las reglas. Cada noche por las primeras tres noches."**_ Sonríe, y a la luz del fuego su cabeza castaña, lucía en ascuas. _**"Te mantendrá a salvo."**_

" _ **Me dará acné,"**_ protesto, pero no hago ningún movimiento para sacarlo. _**"Tengo que comenzar el colegio en dos semanas."**_

No dice nada. Solo mira hacia abajo, hacia su pulgar con hierbas, como si pudiera presionarlo entre sus ojos. Pero luego pestañea y lo limpia en una pierna de sus jeans.

La ciudad olía a humo y cosas que se pudren en verano. Está más encantada de lo que creí que estaría, un estrato entero de actividad bajo la inmundicia: susurros detrás de las risas de las personas, o movimientos que no deberías ver en el rabillo del ojo. La mayoría de ellos son inofensivos – pequeñas, tristes y frías manchas o quejidos en la oscuridad. Parches blancos borrosos que solo se muestran en una Polaroid. No tengo problema alguno con ellos.

Pero en algún lugar allí afuera, hay uno que sí importa. En algún lugar allí afuera, está el fantasma por el cual vine, uno con la fuerza suficiente para extraer el aliento de las gargantas de los vivos.

Pensé en ella de nuevo. Astrid. Astrid Vestida de Sangre. Me preguntó que trucos intentará. Me pregunto si será inteligente. ¿Flotará? ¿Reirá o gritará?

¿Cómo intentará matarme?

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado. Pronto volveré con más =)**

 **Bueno, tal vez no muy pronto. Saldré de viaje y no podré actualizar durante las próximas semanas…espero que comprendan y sean pacientes…**

 **Ahora, a contestar sus Reviews:**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado jeje y que no tengas ninguna queja y gracias jeje me hace muy feliz saber que si está gustando =)**

 **Aileen:** **Jeje me alegra que te esté gustando y que te fascine y si, ya pronto encontrará a Astrid, no es por hacer spoiler pero…ya en el siguiente capi las cosas se pondrán muy intensas ;)**

 **Moer:** **Que bueno que te guste, pero… ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Cualquier duda que tengas yo con gusto la responderé.**

 **Yop 3:** **Que bueno que te guste jeje.**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Me alegra que te esté gustando jeje…y descuida, muy pronto se revelará la apariencia de Astrid…las cosas van a ponerse muy intensas.**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS…**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _ **CAPITULO 4**_

" _ **¿Preferirías ser un Vikingo o un Pirata?"**_

Mi madre pregunta mientras está parada sobre la plancha haciendo panqueques de maíz. Es el último día para registrarme en la preparatoria antes de que comience mañana. Sé que quiso hacerlo antes, pero ha estado ocupada entablando relaciones con los comerciantes del centro, tratando de advertirles de su negocio de adivinación y viendo si podrán con sus suministros ocultos. Aparentemente un fabricante de velas ha aceptado inyectar su producto con una mezcla de aceites para hacer una especie de hechizo de vela en una caja. Venderán estas creaciones a las tiendas de la ciudad y mamá intentará también atender a sus clientes por teléfono.

" _ **¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Tenemos algo de mermelada?"**_

" _ **De fresa o algo llamado Saskatoon*, que se parece al arándano."**_

Puse cara de pocos amigos. _**"Tomaré la de fresa"**_

" _ **Deberías vivir arriesgadamente. Prueba la de Saskatoon"**_

" _ **Vivo con riesgos suficientes. Ahora, ¿qué es eso de Vikingos o adictos al Ron? ¿Acaso quieres que sea un alcohólico?"**_

Pone un plato de panqueques y tostada en frente de mí, cada uno con una pila de lo que espero desesperadamente sea mermelada de fresa

" _ **Compórtate muchacho, son las mascotas del colegio. ¿Quieres ir a Hooligan High School o Jackdaw* Collegiate? Aparentemente estamos suficientemente cerca de los dos."**_

Suspiro, no me importa. Tomaré mis clases y pasaré mis exámenes, y luego me transferiré, como siempre. Estoy aquí para matar a Astrid, pero tenía que demostrar que me importaba, sólo para complacer a mi mamá.

" _ **Papá querría que sea un Vikingo"**_ digo tranquilamente, ella toma una pausa por un segundo en la plancha antes de deslizar el último panqueque en su plato.

" _ **Entonces irás a Hooligan High School,"**_ dice. _**"Qué suerte."**_

Es como escoger entre una ducha o no. Como ya dije, no me importa. Estoy aquí para una sola cosa, algo que cayó en mi regazo cuando estaba inútilmente escogiendo entre ir a la escuela o ir tras el Excursionista del Condado 12, un nuevo fantasma.

Vino, encantadoramente, en el correo. Mi nombre y dirección estaban manchados con café, y dentro, un simple pedazo de papel con el nombre de Astrid escrito con sangre. Suelo recibir estos pedidos por todo el país, por todo el mundo. Hay muy pocas personas que saben lo que puedo hacer, pero hay una multitud que quiere que lo haga, y me buscan, preguntando a aquellos que saben, y siguen mi rastro.

Nos mudamos bastante pero soy fácil de encontrar si me buscan. Mamá hace un anuncio en la página web, cuando volvemos a mudarnos, y siempre les decimos a algunos de los amigos más antiguos de mi padre dónde íbamos a quedamos. Todos los meses, como un reloj, un grupo de fantasmas vuelan a través de mi escritorio metafóricamente: un e-mail acerca de gente yendo a una iglesia Satánica en el norte de Italia, un recorte de periódico con los misteriosos sacrificios animales cerca del túmulo funerario Ojibwe. Me fio sólo de algunas fuentes. La mayoría son los contactos de mi padre, antiguos miembros de su hermandad de la universidad, o eruditos que él conoció en sus viajes y a través de su reputación.

Ellos son en los que puedo confiar para no ir en búsquedas inútiles. Cumplen con su tarea.

Pero, con los años, he conseguido unos pocos contactos míos, cuando vi las letras rojas, y las marcas de garras a los costados, sabía que tenía que ser una carta de Rudy Bristol. Era su arte dramático, su amor gótico al pergamino amarillo, quería que crea que la misma fantasma la había hecho, grabar su nombre con la sangre de otro y enviármelo como una invitación a cenar.

Rudy "Daisy" Bristol es un gótico incondicional de New Orleans. Suele holgazanear en uno de esos bares del Barrio Francés, perdido en sus medianos veintitrés y deseando tener todavía dieciséis. Es flaco, pálido como un vampiro, y usa demasiadas mallas. Más allá de eso, me ha llevado a tres buenos fantasmas: asesinatos rápidos y buenos. Uno de ellos estaba, realmente, colgando del cuello en un sótano, susurrando a través de las tablas del suelo y atrayendo a nuevos residentes de la casa para unirse a él en la tierra.

Entré, le destripé, y salí de nuevo. Era ese trabajo lo que me hacía como 'Daisy'. Pero, fue mucho después que aprendí a disfrutar de su extremadamente entusiasta personalidad.

Lo llamé en el minuto que recibí su carta.

" _ **Hey, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?"**_ No había decepción en su voz, solo un tono emocionado y halagado que me recordó a un joven en un concierto de The Beatles.

Era mi fan. Sólo si yo se lo permitiera, tomaría una mochila y me seguiría por todo el país.

" _ **Por supuesto que fuiste tú. ¿Cuántos intentos te tomó hacer que las cartas se vean bien? ¿Es sangre real?"**_

" _ **Sí, es real"**_

" _ **¿Qué clase de sangre es?"**_

" _ **Humana"**_

Sonreí. _**"Usaste tu sangre, ¿verdad?"**_ Hubo un sonido de jadeo, y de movimiento.

" _ **Mira, ¿quieres saberlo todo o no**_?"

" _ **Claro, continúa"**_ Mis ojos se deslizan por el papel. Astrid. Aunque sabía que ese era uno de los trucos baratos de Daisy, su nombre en sangre se veía precioso.

" _ **Astrid Hofferson. Asesinada en 1958."**_

" _ **¿Quién lo hizo?"**_

" _ **Nadie sabe"**_

" _ **¿Cómo?"**_

" _ **Tampoco se sabe"**_

Empezaba a sonar como una gran vasija vacía. Siempre solía haber grabaciones o investigaciones. Cada gota de sangre derramada deja una documentación de aquí a Oregón, y el tono con el que él decía la frase _'nadie sabe'_ sonaba asustadizo y empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

" _ **¿Cómo sabes?"**_ Le pregunté.

" _ **Muchas personas lo saben"**_ Respondió. _**"Es la historia de terror favorita de Berk"**_

" _ **Las historias de terror usualmente son eso: historias. ¿Por qué me haces perder el tiempo?"**_

Extendí la mano para alcanzar el papel y arrugarlo con mi puño, pero no lo hice. No sé por qué estaba siendo escéptico. La gente siempre sabe, a veces incluso lo sabía demasiada gente, pero en realidad no hacían nada acerca de eso. No dicen nada, en lugar de escuchar las advertencias van y se las cuentas a cualquier tonto ignorante que llegue a la telaraña. Es más fácil para ellos, les permite vivir en la luz del día.

" _ **Ella no es esa clase de historia"**_ , Daisy insiste. _**"No conseguirías nada si vas a preguntar, a menos que fueras a los lugares correctos. No es una atracción turística, pero si vas a cualquier pijamada, te garantizo que estarán contando la historia de Astrid a la medianoche"**_

" _ **Claro, como si fuera a un montón de pijamadas"**_ Suspiro. Por supuesto, me imagino que Daisy sí asistió a algunas en sus días. _**"¿Cuál es el trato?"**_

" _ **Tenía dieciséis cuando murió, hija de inmigrantes de un lugar llamado Bog-Buglars. Su padre murió de alguna enfermedad o algo, y su mamá tenía una pensión. Astrid estaba yendo al colegio cuando la asesinaron; alguien cortó su cuello, pero eso es una subestimación, alguien casi le corta la cabeza completa. Dijeron que estaba usando un vestido de fiesta blanco, y cuando la encontraron el vestido entero estaba manchado de rojo. Por eso la llaman Astrid Vestida de Sangre"**_

" _ **Astrid Vestida de Sangre"**_ Repetí suavemente.

" _ **Algunas personas piensan que lo hizo uno de los huéspedes. Que algún pervertido le echó un vistazo y le gustó lo que vio, la siguió y la dejó sangrando en una zanja. Otros dicen que era su cita, o algún novio celoso."**_

Tomé una respiración profunda y me puse en trance. Esto era malo, pero todos ellos eran malos y eso no quiere decir que es la peor cosa que haya escuchado. Howard Sowberg un granjero en el centro de Iowa, mató a toda su familia con un par de filosos setos, apuñalando y cortando alternativamente, como el caso permitiera. Su familia consistía en su esposa, dos hijos pequeños, un recién nacido y su madre anciana. Ahora esa era una de las peores cosas que había escuchado. Sin embargo me decepcione cuando llegue al centro de Iowa y descubrí que el fantasma de Howard Sowberg no estaba lo bastante arrepentido como para andar rondando por ahí. Aunque parezca raro, usualmente las víctimas son las que se vuelven malas en la siguiente vida. La verdadera maldad sale a flote, para quemar o convertir en polvo, o ser reencarnado como estiércol de escarabajos. Ellos gastan toda su furia mientras siguen respirando.

Daisy seguía hablando de la leyenda de Astrid. Su voz se hacía baja y pausada con la emoción. No podía decidir si reírme o enojarme.

" _ **Bueno, ¿entonces que hizo ella ahora?"**_

Él se detuvo. _**"Ella ha matado a veintisiete adolescentes… eso es lo que sé."**_

Veintisiete adolescentes en los últimos cincuenta años. Estaba empezando a sonar como un cuento de hadas otra vez. Eso, o el más extraño encubrimiento en la historia. Nadie mata veintisiete adolescentes y escapa sin volverse una persecución en un castillo por una multitud con antorchas y horcas. Ni siquiera un fantasma.

" _ **¿Veintisiete niños de la ciudad? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Sin arrestos o fugitivos?"**_

" _ **Bueno-"**_

" _ **¿Bueno, qué? Alguien está jalando de tu cadena, Bristol."**_ La amargura creció en mi garganta. No sabía por qué. Entonces, ¿qué si el aviso era falso? Había otros quince fantasmas esperando en la pila. Uno de ellos era de Colorado, un tal Grizzly Adams que estaba asesinando cazadores en una montaña. Ahora eso sonaba como diversión.

" _ **Ellos nunca encuentran los cuerpos,"**_ Daisy dijo en un esfuerzo por explicar. _**"Todos creen que los niños sólo se fugaron, o fueron abducidos. Sólo aquellos chicos podían contar algo de Astrid, y claro que nadie lo hizo. Ya puedes saber por qué."**_

Sí. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie y también algo más. Había más sobre la historia de Astrid que lo que Daisy me estaba diciendo. No sabía que era, llámalo intuición. Tal vez era su nombre, escrito en carmesí. Tal vez el truco barato y masoquista de Daisy si hizo su trabajo después de todo. Pero sabía. Y lo siento en mi intestino, y mi padre siempre me decía que cuando tu intestino te diga algo, lo escuches.

" _ **La buscaré."**_

" _ **¿Estás yendo?"**_ Ahí estaba ese tono emocionado otra vez, como un perro demasiado ansioso esperando a tener su cuerda suelta.

" _ **Dije que lo buscaré. Tengo algo que hacer aquí primero."**_

" _ **¿Qué es?"**_

Por un momento estuve por comentarle acerca del excursionista del Condado 12. El hizo algunas sugerencias necias acerca de cómo sacarlo, ahora ni siquiera recuerdo cuales eran. Luego como siempre, trato de regresarme a Nueva Orleans.

Yo no tocaría Nueva Orleans ni con un poste de 10 metros. Esa ciudad está obsesionada hasta la mierda por los fantasmas, y de los mejores. Ninguna ciudad en el mundo ama tanto los fantasmas como esa ciudad. A veces me preocupo por Daisy; me preocupa que alguien escuche lo que habla conmigo, enviándome a cazar fuera, y algún día estaré cazándolo a él, como la versión de una víctima hecha pedazos, arrastrando sus miembros despedazados cerca de un almacén.

Entonces, le mentí ese día. Le dije que no iría tras Astrid. Con el tiempo descolgué el teléfono, sabía que estaba yendo tras Astrid. Mi intestino me decía que no era solo una historia. Y además, yo quería verla, vestida en sangre.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Saskatoon:** Arbustos propios de el norte de Yukon, Canadá – Estados Unidos. Son bayas rojas o moradas, iguales a las cerezas.

 **Jackdaw:** Es el nombre de un barco que aparece en el videojuego: Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag *(El nombre fue elegido por mis hermanos)*

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Aquí termina el cuarto capítulo. Espero que este fic les esté gustando, ya vieron, no tarde tanto jeje… Muy pronto la emoción y la intriga se intensificaran ;) Astrid ya se está preparando para hacer acto de aparición…**

 **Pronto volveré con más =)**

 **Ahora, a contestar sus Reviews:**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **De nada jeje… siempre encontraras respuesta a tus Reviews. Y tienes razón, la intriga es enorme…pero no te preocupes que la primera aparición de Astrid ya esté muy cerca…**

 **The-rider-sel** **:** **Si jeje la emoción es muy grande. Ya pronto Astrid hará acto de aparición, no te desesperes. Igual, saludos**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Espero no haber tardado tanto jeje…tuve un tiempecito, así que…he aquí. Espero que te haya gustado**

 **Aileen:** **Tranquila jeje…aquí está ya el siguiente. No te alteres**

 **Lady Aira H H:** **Me alegra que te esté gustando jeje y haber hecho tu sueño realidad XD y sí, es la adaptación de un libro (se llama Anna Vestida De Sangre). Igual, saludos…**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS…**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _CAPITULO 5_

De lo que puedo ver, el colegio y el vocacional Hooligan High School es igual a cualquier otra secundaria a la que he ido en Estados Unidos. Me la pase todo el primer periodo trabajando en mi lista con el consejero escolar, la Sra. Ben, una amable mujer joven parecida a un pájaro, quien estaba destinada a usar holgados cuellos de tortuga y tener muchos gatos.

Ahora, en el camino, todas las miradas están en mí. Soy el nuevo y el diferente, pero no solamente es eso. Los ojos de todos están encima de todo el mundo, porque es el primer día de clases y las personas se están muriendo para saber que compañero de clases cambio durante el verano. Debe de haber al menos 50 renovaciones y nuevos look tratando de salir en algún lugar en el edificio. La pálida gusano de biblioteca ha teñido su cabello de blanco y está usando un collar de perro. El flacucho niño del equipo de pista se la ha pasado todo julio y agosto levantando pesas y comprándose camisetas ajustadas.

Aun así, las miradas de la gente tienden a posarse sobre mí un poco más de tiempo, porque a pesar de todo soy nuevo, no me muevo como ellos. Apenas miro los números de las aulas que voy pasando. Encontrare mi salón de clases eventualmente ¿correcto?, no hay razón para entrar en pánico. Además, tengo experiencia en esto. He estado en 12 preparatorias en los pasados dos años. Y estoy buscando algo.

Necesito ser enchufado a la tubería social. Necesito que la gente hable conmigo, así puedo hacerles preguntas que necesito que me respondan. Siempre que soy transferido, busco a la abeja reina.

Toda escuela tiene una. La chica que sabe todo y conoce a todos. Yo podría tratar de relacionarme a fuerza con el bromista, supongo, pero nunca he sido bueno para eso. Mi papá y yo nunca vemos deportes o jugamos atrapadas. Puedo luchar contra los muertos todo el día, pero el futbol americano podría dejarme inconsciente. Las chicas, por otro lado, siempre se me han dado fácilmente. No sé exactamente por qué. Tal vez es esa vibra de forastero que tengo y la mirada meditabunda. Pienso tal vez que es algo que veo a veces en el espejo, algo que me recuerda a mi padre. O quizá soy malditamente facial en los ojos. Así que simplemente paseo por los pasillos hasta que finalmente la vea, sonriendo y rodeada de gente.

No hay motivo para confundirla, ella, la reina de toda la escuela siempre es bonita, pero esta es correctamente hermosa. Tiene como tres pies de cabello largo negro ondulado y labios del color de melocotones maduros. Tan pronto como ella me ve, ella levanta su barbilla. Una sonrisa fácil viene a su cara. Esta es la chicha que consigue todo lo que quiere en la Hooligan High School. Ella es la maestra de las mascotas, la nueva reina del baile y fiesta central. Todo lo que quiero saber, ella puede decírmelo. Por eso es que espero que lo haga.

Cuando paso de lado, ignorándola adrede. Unos segundos después ella deja su grupo de amigos y brinca a un lado mío.

" _ **Hey. Nunca te había visto por aquí antes"**_

" _ **Me acabo de mudar al pueblo"**_

Ella sonríe de nuevo. Tiene dientes perfectos y ojos como verde aceituna. Ella es desarmada inmediatamente, _**"entonces vas a necesitar que alguien que conozca te ayude. Soy Heather Jones*"**_

" _ **Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III. ¿Qué clases de padres nombran a su hija Heather?"**_

Ella se ríe _**"No es un nombre muy usado."**_ Murmuró. _ **"¿Qué clases de padres nombran a su hijo Hipo Horrendo?"**_

" _ **Amantes de los vikingos"**_ le respondo.

" _ **Exactamente"**_

Nos reímos juntos, y mi risa no es completamente falsa. A Heather Jones le pertenece esta escuela, te lo puedo decir por la forma en que ella anda por ahí, como si nunca tuviera que arrodillarse en su vida. Puedo decirlo por la forma en que la muchedumbre revolotea lejos de ella como pájaros cuando un gato merodea igualmente, ella no parece arrogante o engreída como todas estas chicas lo hacen. Le muestro mi horario y ella se da cuenta que tenemos la misma clase de biología en el cuarto periodo y–aún mejor– la misma hora de almuerzo. Cuando me deja en la puerta de mi segunda clase, ella voltea y me guiña sobre su hombro.

Las abejas reina son una parte del trabajo. A veces eso es difícil de recordar.

(…)

A la hora del almuerzo Heather me hace señas para que me acerque pero yo no voy directo a ellas. No estoy aquí para salir con nadie, y no quiero darle una idea equivocada. Aun así, ella es bastante bonita, y debo de recordarme que toda esa popularidad y facilidad probablemente la hagan a ella increíblemente aburrida. Ella es demasiada luz de día para mí. Pero la verdad debe ser dicha, todo el mundo lo es. ¿Qué esperabas tú? Me mudo demasiado, y gasto demasiadas noches matando cosas. ¿Si no quién lo va a hacer?

Observo el resto del salón de almuerzo, tomando nota de todos los diferentes grupos y me pregunto cuál sería el más probable que me permita acercarme a Astrid. Los chicos góticos pudieran saber la historia mejor, pero también ellos son los más difíciles de acercar. Si ellos se hacen a la idea de que voy en serio con eso de matar a su fantasma, probablemente me encontraría con una pandilla de usadores de delineador negro encima de mí, cargadores de crucifijos, los seguidores de Buffy la Caza vampiros twiteandose en relación a mi persona.

" _ **¡Hipo Horrendo!"**_

Demonios, se me olvido decirle a Heather que me llamara Hipo. La última cosa que necesito es tener la cosa de _'Hipo Horrendo'_ alrededor y pegada a mí. Hago todo el camino hacia su mesa, viendo como todas las miradas se hacen más grandes conforme me acerco. Probablemente 10 o más chicas instantáneamente posan su mirada en mí, todo porque ellas se dan cuenta que le gusto a Heather. O eso es lo que el sociologista en mi cerebro dice.

" _ **Hey Heather"**_

" _ **Hey, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de HHS?"**_

Hago una referencia mental para nunca referirme a la escuela como _'HHS'_. _**"No está mal, gracias a tu tour de esta mañana. Y por cierto la mayoría de la gente solo me llama Hipo"**_

" _ **¿HIpo?"**_

" _ **SIP, pero más suave en el 'Hi', ¿qué es lo que almuerzan por aquí?"**_

" _ **Usualmente hacemos esto de la pizza hut por ahí en la barra de pizza"**_ ella señala vagamente con su mano, y yo volteo y ojeo vagamente por esa dirección. _**"Así que, Hipo, ¿por qué te mudaste a Berk?"**_

" _ **Paisaje"**_ digo y sonrió. _**"Honestamente, no me creerías si te dijera"**_

" _ **Inténtalo"**_ dice ella. Otra vez se me viene a la mente que Heather Jones sabe exactamente como obtener lo que quiere. Pero también me está dando la oportunidad de ser completamente franco. Mi boca en realidad se mueve para formar las palabras, **Astrid, estoy aquí por Astrid** , cuando el maldito ejercito vikingo se pone a tras de nosotros en una formada línea de camisetas de lucha de la Hooligan High School.

" _ **Heather"**_ dice uno de ellos. Sin necesidad de mirarlo, se inmediatamente que él es o fue el más reciente novio de Heather. La forma en que él dijo su nombre pegado a su mejilla. Por la forma en que Heather reacciona, levantando su barbilla y arqueando su ceja hacia arriba, me figuro que él es más bien como el tipo EX.

" _ **¿Vas a venir esta noche?"**_ , él le pregunta, ignorándome completamente. Lo miro con entretenimiento. Estaba en el palco principal, viendo algo que podría ser gracioso.

" _ **¿Que hay esta noche?"**_ pregunto.

" _ **La fiesta anual del borde del mundo"**_ Heather hace rodar sus ojos hacia arriba _**"Algo que hacemos desde siempre, en la noche del primer**_ _**día de escuela, bueno, por siempre, o al menos desde que las reglas de la atracción fueron liberadas"**_.

" _ **Suena bien"**_ , le digo. El neandertal atrás de mí no puede ser ignorado por más tiempo, así que extiendo mi mano y me presento.

Solamente el más tonto de los tontos se reusaría a sacudir mi mano. Y acabo de conocer al más tonto de todos los tontos. El mueve su cabeza y dice _**"¿qué hay?"**_. Él no se presenta así mismo, pero Heather lo hace.

" _ **Este es Dagur Berserk*"**_ ella gesticula hacia los demás; _**"y Patán Jogerson, y Brutacio Thorson y Eret Hijo de Eret"**_

 _¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?_ Pienso mientras intento contener una risa. _Y yo que creía que mi nombre era malo_.

Todos ellos cabecean hacia mí como totales idiotas excepto por Eret Hijo de Eret, quien me saluda de mano. Él es el único que no se ve como un completo estúpido. Él usa su chamarra con su inicial, suelta y con sus hombros encorvados, como si estuviera avergonzado de ella. O al menos avergonzado de su actual compañía.

" _ **Así que, vas a venir ¿o qué?"**_

" _ **No lo sé,"**_ responde Heather. Ella suena molesta. _**"Tengo que ver"**_

" _ **Bueno, voy a estar por las cataratas alrededor de las 10"**_ dice él. _**"Avísame si necesitas un aventón"**_ cuando él se va, Heather suspira.

" _ **¿De qué está hablando? ¿Cataratas?"**_ pregunto, fingiendo interés.

" _ **La fiesta es en las cataratas de Punta Cuervo* cada año se mueve alrededor, para mantener a los policías alejados. El año pasado fue en la Cala Inalcanzable*, pero todo el mundo se asustó cuando…"**_ , entonces ella hace una pausa.

" _ **¿Cuándo qué?"**_

" _ **Nada, solo un montón de historias de fantasmas"**_

¿Podría ser tan suertudo? Por lo general necesito una semana antes de empezar la caza de esta conversación. No es exactamente la cosa más fácil de hacer.

" _ **Amo las historias de fantasmas. De hecho, me estoy muriendo por una buena historia de fantasmas"**_. Me muevo para sentarme al otro lado de ella y me apoyo en mis codos. _**"Y también necesito de alguien que me enseñe todo lo relacionado con la vida nocturna de Berk"**_

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos. _**"Podemos irnos en mi coche. ¿Dónde vives?"**_

(…)

Alguien me está siguiendo. La sensación es tan aguda que siento como si mis ojos quisieran resbalarse a través de mi cráneo y parte de mi cabello hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Soy demasiado orgulloso para voltearme. He pasado por mucha basura de miedo para ser sacado de juego por cualquier atacante humano. Aunque también está la pequeña probabilidad de que solo este siendo paranoico. Pero no lo creo. Hay algo ahí atrás, y es algo que todavía respira, lo que lo hace todavía más difícil. Los muertos tiene motivos simples: odio, dolor y confusión. Los vivos tienen necesidades, y quien quiera que me esté siguiendo quiere algo de mí o algo mío. Lo que me pone nervioso.

Tercamente, me paro adelante, tomando pausas extra largas y asegurándome de esperar en los semáforos de paso en cada intersección. Estoy pensando que soy un idiota por esperarme emplazar para comprar un auto nuevo, y preguntándome dónde puedo salir por algunas horas para reagruparme y recuperarme sin ser seguido a casa. Me paro y tiro de mi hombro mi mochila de cuero y busco adentro hasta que mi mano siente la funda que sostiene mi athame. Esto me está matando.

Estoy pasando por un cementerio, alguien triste. Alguna cosa presbiteriana que no está bien guardada, las tumbas adornadas con flores sin vida y moños rasgados por el viento y negruzcos por el lodo. Cerca de mí, una de las cabezas de piedra yace sobre el pasto, caída muerta justo como la persona que está enterrada debajo. Para todo esto, su tristeza, también es quietud y permanencia y me calma un poco. Ahí está una mujer parada en el centro, en una ventana vieja, mirando hacia abajo a la tumba de su esposo, su abrigo de lana colgado sobre sus hombros y tiene una delgada mascada atada bajo su barbilla. Estoy tan distraído por quien quiera que me estuviera siguiendo que me toma un minuto darme cuenta que ella está usando un abrigo de lana en agosto.

Hay un tirón en mi garganta. Ella voltea su cara hacia el ruido y puedo verla, incluso desde aquí, ella no tiene ojos. Solo un juego de piedras grises donde deberían estar sus ojos, y aun así nos miramos el uno al otro, sin parpadear. Las arrugas en sus mejillas son tan profundas que podrían estar pintadas con marcador negro. Ella debe tener una historia. Algún perturbador cuento del infortunado que le dio esas piedras por ojos y la trajo de regreso para que viera lo que ahora sospecho es su propio cuerpo. Pero ahora mismo estoy siendo seguido. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Abro el cierre de mi mochila y jalo mi cuchillo hacia afuera por el mango, mostrando únicamente un destello de la hoja. La vieja mujer tuerce sus labios y abre sus dientes en un silbido silencioso. Entonces se marcha, hundiéndose en la tierra, el efecto es algo así como cuando ves a alguien trabajando en la escaladora. No siento miedo, solo una triste vergüenza porque me tomara tanto tiempo darme cuenta que ella está muerta. Ella pudiera estar tratando de darme un susto por eso consiguió que me acercara lo suficiente, pero ella no es el tipo de fantasma que matas. Si yo hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pudiera ser que no me hubiera dado cuenta. Pero estoy metido en estas cosas.

" _ **Yo también"**_

Salto al escuchar la voz, a la derecha de mi hombro. Ahí hay un chico parado a mi lado, habiendo estando parado ahí sabe Dios por cuánto tiempo. Tiene el cabello rubio desigual y lentes con borde negro, un cuerpo algo robusto oculto bajo ropas que no le calzan bien. Siento que lo reconozco de la escuela.

El cabecea hacia el cementerio.

" _ **Una anciana que asusta ¿eh?"**_ dice. _**"No te preocupes ella es inofensiva, está por aquí al menos tres veces a la semana. Y yo solamente puedo leer mentes cuando las personas están pensando fuertemente en algo"**_ , aparece media sonrisa en su boca. _**"Pero tengo el presentimiento que tú siempre estás pensando fuertemente"**_

Escucho un golpe que viene de algún lado cerca y me doy cuenta que he soltado mi athame. El golpe que escucho es el sonido del golpeteo en el fondo de mi mochila. Sé que él es quien me estaba siguiendo, y es un alivio haber estado en lo correcto. Al mismo tiempo, encuentro la perspectiva de él siendo telépata desorientador.

He conocido telépatas antes. Algunos de los amigos de mi padre son telépatas en diferentes grados. Papa dice que son útiles. Yo pienso que es más que nada raro. La primera vez que conocí a su amigo Jackson, con quien ahora estoy muy encariñado, forre el interior de mi gorra de beisbol con papel de aluminio. _¿Qué?_ Tenía cinco. Pensé que funcionaria. Pero resulta que ahora no tengo una gorra de beisbol o cualquier cosa de papel de aluminio, así que trato de pensar suavemente…. Cualquier cosa que eso signifique.

" _ **¿Quién eres tú?"**_ Pregunto _**"¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?"**_

Y entonces lo sé. Él es quien guio a Daisy. Algún chico telepático que quiere estar dentro de algo de acción ¿de qué otra forma supo el que tenía que seguirme?, ¿de qué otra forma supo él quién soy yo? Él estaba esperándome. Esperando a que llegara a la escuela como alguna extraña serpiente en el pasto.

" _ **¿Quieres ir por algo de comida? Estoy famélico. No te he estado siguiendo por mucho tiempo. Mi coche esta calle arriba"**_ se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, el final de sus vaqueros esta raído debido a que se raspan con la acera cuando camina porque arrastra los pies, camina como un perro que ha sido pateado, cabeza abajo y las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón. No sé de donde ha recogido su chaqueta verde polvorosa, pero sospecho que ha sido en la tienda de pulgas que pase unas cuadras más atrás.

" _ **Te voy a explicar todo cuando lleguemos allá"**_ , dice sobre su hombro. _**"Ven"**_

No sé porque lo seguí, pero lo hice.

Él maneja un Ford Tempo. Pero tiene como 6 diferentes sombras de gris y suena como un niño muy enojado pretendiendo manejar un bote de motor en la bañera. El lugar al que me lleva es una pequeña unión llamado el Tazón Sushi, que se ve absolutamente como basura desde afuera, pero por dentro no esta tan mal. La mesera nos pregunta si deseamos asientos tradicionales o regulares. Miro alrededor y veo mesas bajas con almohadas alrededor de ellas.

" _ **Regulares"**_ digo rápidamente, antes que el psico-ejército de salvamento decida sentarnos en el suelo. Nunca antes he comido nada que este sobre mis rodillas, y justo ahora no quiero sentir que me veo tan torpe como me siento. Después de decirle al chico que yo nunca había comido sushi, él ya había ordenado por ambos, lo que no me ayuda para nada en sacudirme el sentimiento de desorientación. Es como si estuviera atrapado en uno de esos sueños omniscientes donde solo te miras hacer cosas estúpidas, gritándote a ti mismo acerca de lo estúpido que es, y tu sueño solo continua haciendo lo que está haciendo de todas formas.

El chico al otro lado de la mesa está sonriendo como un idiota. _ **"Te vi con Heather Jones hoy"**_ , dice, _**"no pierdes tu tiempo"**_

" _ **¿Qué quieres?"**_ le pregunto.

" _ **Solo ayudar"**_

" _ **No necesito ayuda"**_

" _ **Ya la tienes"**_ , él dice bajo cuando llega la comida, 2 platos con misteriosos círculos, uno frito y el otro cubierto con pequeñas bolitas naranja. _**"Prueba alguna"**_ , dice.

" _ **¿Qué es?"**_

" _ **Filadelfia roll"**_

Miro el plato escépticamente _**"¿Qué es esa cosa naranja?"**_

" _ **Hueva de bacalao"**_

" _ **¿Qué demonios es hueva de bacalao?"**_

" _ **Huevos de bacalao"**_

No gracias, estoy tan feliz de que haya un Mc Donalds cruzando la calle. Huevos de pescado. _¿Quién demonios es este chico?_

" _ **Soy Patapez Higerman"**_.

" _ **Deja de hacer eso"**_

" _ **Lo siento"**_. Sonríe. _**"Es solo que tú eres tan fácil a veces. Sé que es rudo. Y en serio, no puedo hacerlo siempre"**_. Se mete a su boca un círculo completo que tiene huevo de pescado crudo. Trato de no inhalar mientras mastica. _**"Pero ya te he ayudado. ¿El ejército vikingo, recuerdas? Cuando esos chicos se pusieron atrás de ti hoy. ¿Quién crees que te lo dijo? Lo hice yo, de nada"**_

 _El ejército vikingo_. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando Dagur y compañía se pusieron detrás de mí a la hora del almuerzo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, no estaba seguro de porque pensé eso. El único vistazo que había tenido de ellos fue por la esquina de mi ojo. _El ejército vikingo_. El chico puso el pensamiento en mi cabeza tan suavemente, como una nota tirada en el piso en un lugar visible.

Ahora el continua diciendo que eso no es tan fácil de hacer, y que estuvo a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal por hacerlo. Suena como si pensara que él es mi pequeño ángel guardián o algo así.

" _ **¿Por qué debería yo estarte agradecido? ¿Por ser ingenioso? Pusiste tu juicio personal en mi cabeza. Ahora yo tengo que ir por ahí preguntándome si lo que pensé, que eran un saco de carne en realidad lo pensé, o solamente fue porque tú lo pensaste primero"**_

" _ **Confía en mí, tú estás de acuerdo. Y tú realmente no deberías estar platicando con Heather Jones. Al menos no todavía. Ella justo acaba de terminar con Dagur 'el Desquiciado' Berserk la semana pasada. Y he sabido que él le ha pegado a la gente con su coche solo por mirarla mientras ella iba en el asiento de pasajeros."**_

No me gustaba este chico. Era presuntuoso. Y sin embargo, él era serio y bien intencionado, lo que me suaviza un poco. Si esta escuchado mis pensamientos, voy a acuchillar sus neumáticos.

" _ **No necesito tu ayuda"**_ le digo. Desearía no tener que verlo comer más. Pero la cosa frita no se ve tan mal, y como que huele bien.

" _ **Creo que si la necesitas. Ya has notado que soy un poquito extraño. ¿Te mudaste aquí que hace 17 días?"**_

Cabeceo lentamente. Fue exactamente hace 17 días que fui empujado hacia Berk.

" _ **Eso pensé. Los pasados 17 días, he tenido la peor jaqueca psíquica en mi vida. Del tipo que actualmente late y hace una cosa atrás de mi ojo izquierdo. Hace que todo huela a sal. Es solo hasta ahora que estamos platicando que se ha ido"**_ , limpia su boca y repentinamente se pone serio en relación a todo. _**"Es difícil de creer, pero tú también lo tienes. Yo solo tengo estos dolores de cabeza cuando algo malo va a ocurrir. Y nunca había sido tan malo antes."**_

Me inclino hacia atrás y suspiro _**"¿Con que piensas ayudarme? ¿Quién piensas que soy?"**_ claro, pienso que yo ya se la respuesta a estas preguntas, pero no daña a nadie el checar otra vez. Y además, me siento completamente en desventaja, totalmente fuera de mi juego. Me sentiría mejor si pudiera parar este infernal monologo interior. Quizá solo debería de vocalizar todo. O constantemente pensar en imágenes, gatitos jugando con bolas de estambre, vendedores de hot dog en la esquina de la calle, vendedores de hot dog sosteniendo gatitos.

Patapez limpia la comisura de su boca con su servilleta. _**"Es un elegante pedazo de trabajo duro lo que tienes en tu mochila"**_ dice. _**"La vieja ojos muertos se impresiono bastante con él"**_ , pone sus palillos chinos juntos y recoge una pieza de esa cosa frita, después se la mete a la boca. Mientras mastica, también habla, y desearía que no lo hiciera. _**"Así que yo digo que eres algún tipo de caza fantasma. Y sé que estas aquí por Astrid"**_

Probablemente debería de preguntar cómo es que lo sabe. Pero no lo hago. No quiero hablar más con él. Él ya sabe demasiado sobre mí.

Maldito soplón de Daisy. Iba a rasgarlo y conseguirme a alguien más, enviarme aquí, donde había un metiche telepático mentiroso esperando, y ni siquiera advertirme.

Mirando ahora a Patapez Higerman, él tiene una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa sobre su pálida cara. Empuja sus anteojos arriba de su nariz en un gesto tan rápido y fácil que puedo decir que él hace esto muy seguido. Hay tanta confianza disimulada en esos ojos verdes; él nunca va a ser convencido de que su intuición psíquica está mal. Y quien sabe cuánto ha sido posible leer de mi mente.

Impulsivamente, tomo del plato de sushi empanizado de pescado y lo meto en mi boca. Hay una cierta clase de salsa dulce y saborizada encima de él, es sorprendentemente bueno, pesado y masticable. Pero aun así no pensaba tocar los huevos de pescado. He tenido suficiente de esto. Si no puedo hacerle creer que no soy quien él dice que soy, al menos tengo que hacerlo caer de su arrogante caballo y regresarlo empacado. Arqueo mis cejas en una expresión de perplejidad.

" _ **¿Astrid quién?"**_ , Digo.

El parpadea, y cuando empieza a chisporrotear me inclino hacia adelante apoyándome en mis codos.

" _ **Quiero que me escuches muy cuidadosamente Patapez"**_ le digo. _**"Aprecio el consejo. Pero no hay ninguna caballería y yo no estoy reclutando, ¿entiendes?"**_ y después, antes de que él pueda protestar, pienso muy duro en todas las cosas espantosas que he hecho, la millonada de veces que he visto cosas, sangrar, quemarse y retorcerse en partes. Le envió las imágenes de los ojos de Peter Carver exhortando en sus calcetines, le envió imágenes del Excursionista del Condado 12, sangrando negro como lodo, su piel secándose y pegándose a sus huesos.

Es como si le hubiera pegado en su cara. Su cabeza realmente se hace hacia atrás y el sudor inmediatamente empieza a aparecer sobre su frente y su labio superior. Él traga, el terror haciendo subir y bajar su manzana de Adán. Realmente pienso que ahora el pobre chico tal vez pierda su sushi.

El no protesta cuando pido la cuenta.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Jones:** No supe que apellido usar para Heather, así que usé este.

 **Berserk:** Era mejor que dejarle "El Desquiciado" como apellido, sería muy extraño, ¿no creen? Y si, sé que se ha descubierto que Dagur y Heather son hermanos, pero en esta historia no lo serán (que mala)…pensé en este detalle antes de que se descubriera su "hermandad", así que, no se confundan. En esta historia ellos tuvieron una relación amorosa…pero YA NO.

 **Punta Cuervo:** Ya saben, un lugar mencionado en la película. Dudo mucho que hayan cataratas ahí pero, supongamos que si las hay.

 **Cala Inalcanzable:** No, no es donde Hipo y Chimuelo se conocieron. Es un lugar mencionado en el libro de Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón, un lugar que se encuentra en la isla de Berk.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Aquí termina el quinto capítulo. Espero que este fic les esté gustando.**

 **Ya falta poco… No se desesperen… Astrid ya se está preparando para aparecer…y lo hará de una manera MUY EPICA…**

 **Una preguntita… ¿Qué piensan de estos nuevos miembros de la historia, Heather, Patapez y…Dagur…principalmente?**

 **Ahora, a contestar sus Reviews:**

 **Love and Cute:** **Me alegra que sea de tus favoritos. Aunque… ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? Cualquier duda que tengas con respecto a la historia, con gusto yo te responderé.**

 **Lady Aira H H:** **Si, jeje… Pronto las cosas se complicaran…uppss… ¿yo dije eso?... Y de nada jeje…me alegra haber podido aclarar tu duda…**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Jeje…si eso te causo miedo… Espera a leer el capítulo donde Astrid al fin aparece… (Cielos, estoy hablando de mas)**

 **Aileen:** **Si, su muerte fue muy cruel. Pronto se explicara más a fondo el "¿Cómo paso?" exactamente.**

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** **Jeje…tranquis. Lo importante es que te está gustando…**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS…**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _CAPITULO 6_

Dejo que Patapez me lleve a casa. Después de estar menos a la defensiva, él no me ponía tanto de los nervios. En mi camino hacia las escaleras del porche, escucho que baja la ventana y me pregunta torpemente si voy a la fiesta de _'El Borde del Mundo'_. No digo nada. Ver esas muertes lo conmocionó bastante. Cada vez más me parece simplemente un chico solitario, y no quiero volverle a decir que se mantenga lejos de mí. Además, si él es tan psíquico entonces no debería preguntar.

Cuando entro coloco mi mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mi mamá está allí, picando hierbas para lo que podría ser la cena o uno de sus variados hechizos mágicos. Veo hojas de fresa y canela. Eso es, o un hechizo de amor o los comienzos de una tarta. Mi estómago da un vuelco y sube hasta mi hombro, así que me encamino al refrigerador para hacerme un emparedado.

" _ **Hey. La cena estará lista en una hora."**_

" _ **Lo sé, pero tengo hambre ahora. Soy un chico en crecimiento."**_ Saco mayonesa, queso y mortadela. Mientras mis manos se mueven por el pan pienso en todo lo que necesito hacer para esta noche. El athame está limpio pero, en realidad, eso no tiene importancia. No espero ver algo muerto, a pesar de lo que digan los rumores de la escuela. Nunca he escuchado de algún fantasma que ataque a un grupo mayor de diez personas. Esas cosas sólo pasan en películas slasher*.

Esta noche es de entretenimiento. Quiero oír la historia de Astrid. Quiero conocer a las personas que pueden llevarme hacia ella. Por todo lo que Daisy me pudo decir –su apellido, su edad– él no me dijo dónde fue maldita. Todo lo que él sabía era que ella estaba en su casa familiar. Yo podría, claro está, ir a la biblioteca local y localizar la residencia de los Hofferson. Algo como el asesinato de Astrid tuvo que salir en los periódicos. ¿Pero qué hay de divertido en eso? Ésta es mi parte favorita de la cacería. Llegar a conocerlos. Escuchar sus leyendas. Quiero que sean tan grandes en mi mente como posiblemente pueden ser, y cuando los vea no quiero decepcionarme.

" _ **¿Cómo fue tu día, mamá?"**_

" _ **Bien,"**_ ella dice, doblada sobre su tabla de picar. _**"Tengo que llamar a un exterminador. Estaba guardando una caja de Tupperware* en el ático y vi la cola de una rata desaparecer detrás de una de las placas de la pared."**_ Ella se estremece y hace sonidos de asco con su lengua.

" _ **¿Por qué no solo dejas que Chimuelo suba allí? Sabes, eso es lo que hacen los gatos. Atrapar ratones y ratas."**_

Su cara se convierte en un estrabismo horrorizada. _**"No. No quiero que se le peguen los gusanos por mordisquear alguna rata sucia. Simplemente llamaré a un exterminador. O tú puedes subir y colocar algunas trampas."**_

" _ **Seguro,"**_ digo. _**"Pero no esta noche. Esta noche tengo una cita."**_

" _ **¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?"**_

" _ **Heather Jones."**_ Sonrío y niego con la cabeza. _**"Es para el trabajo. Hay una fiesta en algún tipo de parque cascada esta noche y debería poder obtener alguna información decente."**_

Mi mamá suspira y vuelve a picar. _**"¿Es una chica agradable?"**_

Como siempre, ella se fija en la parte equivocada de las noticias.

" _ **No me gusta la idea de que estés usando a estas chicas todo el tiempo."**_

Me río y salto sobre el mostrador para sentarme junto a ella. Le robo una fresa. _**"Lo haces sonar tan sucio."**_

" _ **Usar para un propósito noble sigue siendo usar."**_

" _ **Nunca he roto ningún corazón, mamá."**_

Ella chasquea su lengua. _**"Tú nunca has estado enamorado, tampoco, Hipo."**_

Una conversación sobre el amor con mi madre es peor que la conversación que involucra a las flores y abejas, así que mascullo algo alrededor de mi emparedado y huyo de la cocina. No aprecio la implicación de que voy a lastimar alguien. ¿No piensa que soy cuidadoso? ¿No conoce las dificultades de seguir la orden de mantener las personas a distancia?

Mastico más duro y trato de no exaltarme. Después de todo, ella solo está siendo una mamá. Aun así, todos estos años que llevo sin traer amigos a casa le deberían dar una pista.

Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Son complicaciones que no necesito. Ocurrirá, en alguna ocasión, estoy seguro. O tal vez no. Porque nadie debería quedar atrapado en esto, y no puedo imaginar que jamás termine. Siempre habrá más muertos, y los muertos siempre matarán.

(…)

Heather me recoge después de las nueve. Ella se ve genial con ese top de tiras rosado y esa falda corta caqui. Su cabello negro cuelga entre sus hombros. Debería sonreír. Debería decirle algo agradable, pero yo mismo me detengo. Las palabras de mi madre interfieren con mi trabajo.

(…)

Heather conduce un Audi plateado que es de hace un par de años, y abraza las curvas mientras pasamos rápidamente las extrañas señales de tránsito que lucen como una camiseta de Charlie Brown, y otros anunciando que, aparentemente, un alce va a atacar el coche. Se acerca el crepúsculo y la luz se vuelve anaranjada; la humedad en el aire se acaba y el viento es tan fuerte como una mano contra mi cara. Quiero sacar toda mi cabeza por la ventana como un perro. Mientras dejamos la ciudad detrás, agudizo mi oído, a la escucha de ella –de Astrid– preguntándome si puede sentirme mientras me alejo.

Yo la puedo sentir allí, mezclada en el barro de un centenar de fantasmas, algunos arrastrados e inofensivos, otros llenos de furia. No puedo imaginar lo que es estar muerto; es una idea extraña para mí, habiendo conocido tantos fantasmas. Es todavía un misterio. Realmente no entiendo por qué algunas personas se quedan y otros no. Me pregunto a dónde irán aquellos que se van. Me pregunto si los que mato van al mismo lugar.

Heather me pregunta sobre las clases y mi antigua escuela. Le doy algunas respuestas vagas. El paisaje se ha vuelto instantáneamente campestre, y atravesamos un pueblo donde la mitad de las edificaciones están enmohecidas y cayéndose. Hay vehículos estacionados en patios, cubiertos con años de óxido. Me recuerda a lugares en los que he estado antes y se me ocurre que he pasado por muchísimos lugares; eso ya no podría ser nada nuevo para mí.

" _ **¿Bebes, cierto?"**_ Heather me pregunta.

" _ **Sí, claro."**_ No, no realmente. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de entrar en el hábito.

" _ **Genial. Siempre hay botellas, pero generalmente alguien consigue un barril instalado detrás de su camión."**_ Ella coloca la señal de giro y se sale de la carretera para entrar en un parque. Puedo oír el ominoso apremio de las cascadas desde alguna parte detrás de los árboles. El paseo en coche fue rápido; no puse atención a mucho de ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la muerte, y en una chica muerta en particular, trayendo puesto un hermoso vestido, manchado con el rojo de su propia sangre.

(…)

La fiesta va como todas las fiestas. Soy presentado a una multitud de caras que trataré de conectar con nombres después y fallaré. Las chicas están todas sonrientes y ansiosas de impresionar a los demás asistentes. Los chicos se han agrupado y han dejado la mayor parte de sus cerebros en sus coches. Me he tomado dos cervezas; esta tercera la he estado sosteniendo durante casi una hora. Es bastante aburrido.

' _El Borde del Mundo'_ no se siente como el borde de nada, a menos que te lo tomes literalmente. Todos estamos reunidos a lo largo de las cascadas, hileras de personas de pie presenciando el paso de agua marrón sobre rocas negras. En realidad no estoy hablando de mucha agua. Escuché que alguien dijo que fue un verano seco. Aun así, el desfiladero que el agua ha cortado con el paso del tiempo es impresionante, una caída vertical por ambos lados, y en el centro de las cascadas hay una imponente formación rocosa que me gustaría escalar, si sólo tuviera mejores zapatos.

Quiero estar a solas con Heather, pero desde que llegamos, Dagur Berserk ha estado interrumpiéndola en cualquier oportunidad y tratando de mirarme fijamente con tanta fuerza que es como ser hipnotizado. Y cada vez que logramos evadirlo, las amigas de Heather, Brutilda y Katie, aparecen, mirándome expectantemente. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuál es cuál. Ambas son blancas y tienen características extremadamente similares, incluso los recogidos de sus cabellos rubios son parecidos. Lo único que sé es que una de ellas es hermana de uno de los miembros del ejército vikingo.

Siento que estoy sonriendo bastante, y tengo esta extraña urgencia de ser chistoso e ingenioso. La presión pulsa en mis sienes. Cada vez que digo algo ellas se ríen, se miran entre sí para permitirse reír, y me vuelven a mirar otra vez, esperando mi siguiente gracia. Dios, las personas vivas son irritantes.

Finalmente, alguna chica llamada Wendy comienza a vomitar a un lado de la barandilla, y la distracción es suficiente para tomar a Heather por el brazo y caminar con ella a solas a lo largo de la pasarela de madera. Quise llegar hasta el otro lado, pero cuando llegamos al centro, mirando sobre la caída de las cascadas, ella se detiene.

" _ **¿Te estás divirtiendo?"**_ Ella pregunta, y yo asiento. _**"Le gustas a todos."**_

No puedo imaginar el por qué. No he dicho nada interesante. No creo que haya algo interesante en mí, excepto lo que no le puedo decir a nadie.

" _ **Tal vez le gusto a todos porque a todos les gustas tú,"**_ digo intencionalmente, y espero que ella se burle, o haga algún comentario sobre la adulación, pero ella no lo hace. En lugar de eso, ella sólo asiente quedamente como si probablemente tuviese razón. Ella es lista, y consciente de sí misma. Me pregunto en qué estaba pensando ella al salir con alguien como Dagur. Alguien del Ejército Vikingo.

Pensar en el ejército me hace pensar en Patapez Higerman. Pensé que él estaría por aquí, escondido por los árboles, acosándome en cada movimiento como un enfermo de amor… bueno, como un estudiante enfermo de amor, pero no lo he visto. Después de algunas conversaciones huecas que he tenido esta noche, siento algo de remordimiento.

" _ **Ibas a contarme sobre fantasmas,"**_ le digo. Heather me guiña el ojo y luego empieza a sonreír.

" _ **Así es."**_ Ella se aclara la garganta y hace lo mejor que puede para comenzar, diseñando las especificaciones técnicas de la fiesta del año pasado: quién estaba allí; qué hacían; por qué vinieron con esta o aquella persona. Supongo que ella quiere que tenga una imagen completa y realista. Algunas personas necesitan eso, supongo. Personalmente, soy del tipo que le gusta rellenar los espacios vacíos y hacerlos por mi cuenta. Probablemente es mejor que la manera en que realmente fue.

Finalmente llega a la oscuridad, una oscuridad llena de chicos borrachos y poco fiables, y escucho una tercera versión de las historias de fantasmas que fueron contadas esa noche. Acerca de nadadores y excursionistas que murieron en la Cala Inalcanzable, donde la fiesta fue ese año. Sobre cómo a ellos les gustaba tratar de hacer que tuvieras el mismo accidente que tuvieron, y más de una persona había sido víctima de un empujón invisible en el borde del acantilado, o una mano invisible arrastrándolos a la ruina en la corriente fluvial. Esa parte me hace aguzar el oído. Por lo que sé de fantasmas, suena probable. En general, les gusta pasar alrededor de la maldad que les ocurrió. Como el autoestopista, por ejemplo.

" _ **Entonces Tony Gibney y Susanna Norman salen gritando desde uno de los senderos, dando gritos sobre cómo fueron atacados por algo mientras se daban el lote."**_ Heather niega con la cabeza. _**"Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, y muchos de nosotros realmente estábamos algo asustados, así que nos metimos en nuestros autos y salimos pitando de allí. Yo iba con Dagur y Patán, Eret estaba conduciendo, y mientras salíamos del parque, algo saltó frente a nosotros. Todavía no sé de dónde vino, si bajaba corriendo de la colina, o si había estado subido a un árbol. Se parecía a un enorme puma peludo o algo por el estilo. Bueno, Eret dio un frenazo y la cosa esa sólo se quedó allí por un segundo. Pensé que iba saltar sobre el capó y te lo juro, habría gritado. Pero en vez de eso, enseñó los dientes y siseó, y entonces––"**_

" _ **¿Y entonces?"**_ Apremio, porque sé que debo hacerlo.

" _ **Y entonces se apartó de los faros del coche, se paró en dos piernas, y se adentró en el bosque."**_

Empiezo a reírme y ella me golpea en el brazo.

" _ **No soy buena contando esto,"**_ dice, pero está intentando no reírse también. _**"Dagur lo hace mejor."**_

" _ **Sí, él probablemente usa más palabrotas y locos gestos con las manos."**_

" _ **Heather."**_

Me doy la vuelta y allí está Dagur otra vez, con Patán y Eret a sus lados, diciendo el nombre de Heather como si fuese un disparo de baba pegajosa. Es extraño cómo el sólo sonido del nombre de alguien puede ser hecho para actuar como un cabecilla.

" _ **¿Qué es tan gracioso?"**_ Patán pregunta. Él apaga el cigarrillo en la barandilla y vuelve a colocar la vieja colilla en su paquete. Estoy un poco asqueado, pero impresionado con su eco-conciencia.

" _ **Nada,"**_ respondo. _**"Heather sólo pasó los últimos veinte minutos contándome cómo todos ustedes se encontraron con un Pie Grande el año pasado."**_

Dagur sonríe. Hay algo diferente. Algo fuera de lo normal, y no creo que sea el hecho de que todos han estado bebiendo. _**"Esa historia es tan real como la mierda,"**_ él dice, y me doy cuenta de que eso es lo diferente, él está siendo amistoso conmigo. Él está mirándome a mí en vez de Heather. Ni por un segundo doy esto como genuino. Él simplemente está tratando algo nuevo. Él quiere algo, o peor, él va tratar de apuntarse un tanto sobre mí.

Escucho como Dagur me cuenta la misma historia que Heather acaba de terminar, sólo que con un montón de palabrotas y gestos con las manos. Las versiones son sorprendentemente similares, pero no sé si eso significa que son probablemente exactas, o que simplemente ambos han contado la historia demasiadas veces. Cuando él termina, de alguna manera titubea en donde está parado, pareciendo perdido.

" _ **¿Así que te gustan las historias de fantasmas?"**_ Eret Hijo de Eret pregunta, llenando el espacio.

" _ **Las adoro,"**_ digo, parándome un poco más directo. Hay una brisa húmeda desprendiéndose del agua en todas las direcciones y mi camiseta negra está comenzando a pegarse a mí, dándome escalofríos. _**"Al menos cuando no terminan con un Yeti tipo gato cruzando la carretera sin molestarse en atacar a alguien."**_

Eret se ríe. _**"Lo sé. Ese es el tipo de historia que debería acabar con el chiste de 'un pequeño gatito nunca lastima a nadie.' Les digo que añadan eso, pero nadie me escucha."**_

Me río también, aunque oigo a Heather mascullar hacia mi hombro cuan repugnante es eso. Oh, bueno. Me agrada Eret Hijo de Eret. Realmente tiene un cerebro. Por supuesto, eso lo convierte en el más peligroso de los tres. Por la manera en que Dagur está parado, sé que él está esperando a que Eret concrete algo, o que ponga algo en marcha. Por pura curiosidad decido hacerlo más fácil para él.

" _ **¿Conoces alguna mejor?"**_ Pregunto.

" _ **Conozco unas cuantas,"**_ él dice.

" _ **Escuché de Brutilda que tu mamá es algún tipo de bruja,"**_ Patán interrumpe. _**"¿No jodes?"**_

" _ **No jodo."**_ Me encojo de hombros. _**"Ella dice la fortuna,"**_ le digo a Heather. _**"Vende velas y esas cosas online. No me creerías la cantidad de dinero que tiene."**_

" _ **Genial,"**_ Heather dice, y sonríe. _**"Tal vez ella puede leer la mía algún día."**_

" _ **Cielos,"**_ dice Dagur. _**"Justo lo que este pueblo necesita: otro maldito bicho raro. Si tu mamá es una bruja, ¿en qué te convierte eso a ti? ¿En Harry Potter?"**_

" _ **Dagur,"**_ dice Heather. _**"No seas idiota."**_

" _ **Creo que sobra decirlo,"**_ digo suavemente, pero Dagur me ignora y le pregunta a Heather por qué anda frecuentando a tal fenómeno. Es muy elogioso. Heather comienza a parecer nerviosa, como si pensara que Dagur podría perder los estribos y tratara de darme puñetazos sobre la barandilla de madera y lanzarme al agua poco profunda. Miro por encima el borde. A oscuras realmente no puedo distinguir cuán hondo podría estar, pero no creo que esté lo suficientemente profundo como para amortiguar una caída, y probablemente me rompería el cuello en una roca o algo así. Estoy tratando de permanecer calmado y tranquilo, manteniendo mis manos en mis bolsillos. De todos modos, espero que mi apariencia de indiferencia lo esté volviendo loco, porque los comentarios que él hizo sobre mi mamá, y sobre mí siendo algún tipo de niño mago llorica, me cabreó mucho. Si él me lanzara por el borde de las cascadas ahora mismo, probablemente terminaría asechando en las rocas húmedas, muerto y buscándolo, incapaz de descansar hasta haberme comido su corazón.

" _ **Dagur, basta,"**_ dice Eret. _**"Si él quiere una historia de fantasmas, démosle la buena. Démosle lo que mantiene los chicos de la escuela intermedia despiertos por la noche."**_

" _ **¿Cuál es esa?"**_ Pregunto. El cabello me está picando en la nuca.

" _ **Astrid Hofferson. Astrid Vestida en Sangre."**_

Su nombre se mueve a través de la oscuridad como un bailarín. Escucharlo en la voz de otra persona, fuera de mi propia cabeza, me hace temblar.

" _ **¿Astrid Vestida en Sangre? ¿Cómo Cenicienta Vestida de Amarillo?"**_ Bromeo, porque eso los frustrará. Se esforzarán en hacerla más horrible, más aterradora, lo cual es exactamente lo que quiero. Pero Eret me mira curioso, como si se preguntase por qué conozco esa poesía infantil.

" _ **Astrid Hofferson murió cuando tenía dieciséis años,"**_ él dice después de un momento. _**"Su garganta estaba cortada de oreja a oreja. Iba camino a un baile escolar cuando sucedió. Encontraron su cuerpo al día siguiente, ya cubierto con moscas, y su vestido blanco manchado de sangre."**_

" _ **Dijeron que fue su novio, ¿cierto?"**_ Patán ayuda como si fuese la audiencia perfecta.

" _ **Tal vez pensaron eso."**_ Eret se encoge de hombros. _**"Porque él dejó el pueblo algunos meses después de que eso pasara. Pero todo el mundo lo vio en el baile esa noche. Preguntando por Astrid, y creyendo que ella simplemente lo había dejado plantado.**_ "

" _ **Pero no importa cómo murió. O quien la mató. Lo que importa es que ella no se quedó muerta. Más o menos un año después de que la encontraron, ella apareció de nuevo en su antigua casa. Verás, la vendieron después de que la mamá de Astrid muriese de un ataque al corazón seis meses antes. Un pescador y su familia la compraron y se mudaron allí. Astrid mató a todos. Los despedazó miembro por miembro. Ella dejó sus cabezas y sus brazos amontonados al pie de las escaleras y colgó sus cuerpos en el sótano."**_

Doy un vistazo a las caras pálidas del pequeño grupo que se ha reunido. Algunos de ellos parecen incómodos, incluso Heather. La mayoría de ellos simplemente parecen curiosos, en espera de mi reacción.

Estoy respirando más rápido, pero me aseguro de sonar escéptico cuando pregunto, _**"¿Cómo sabes que no fue algún vagabundo? ¿Algún psicópata que logró irrumpir en la casa mientras el pescador estaba fuera?"**_

" _ **Por cómo lo encubrieron los policías. Nunca hicieron ningún arresto. Incluso, apenas investigaron. Simplemente sellaron la casa y pretendieron que nada había ocurrido. Fue más fácil de lo que pensaban. En realidad, las personas están muy dispuestas a olvidar una cosa así."**_

Asiento. Eso es verdad.

" _ **Eso y que habían palabras, palabras escritas en sangre por todas las paredes. 'La casa de Astrid'."**_

Dagur sonríe burlonamente. _**"Además, no hay manera de que alguien pudiese haber despedazado un cuerpo así. El pescador era un tipo de doscientos cincuenta libras. Ella desgarró sus brazos y cabeza. Tendría que haber sido como The Rock, estar lleno de metanfetaminas, y tener un disparo de adrenalina al corazón para poder retorcer la cabeza de un tipo de doscientos cincuenta libras limpiamente."**_

Resoplo a través de mi nariz, y el militar vikingo se ríe.

" _ **Él no nos cree,"**_ Patán gime.

" _ **Él simplemente está asustado,"**_ dice Dagur.

" _ **Cállense,"**_ Heather contesta bruscamente, y me toma por el brazo. _**"No les prestes atención. Han querido entrometerse contigo desde el minuto en que vieron que podríamos ser amigos. Es ridículo. Es una estupidez de la escuela primaria, es como decir 'Bloody Mary'* delante de un espejo en una pijamada."**_

Me gustaría decirle que esto no es nada parecido a eso, pero no lo hago. En lugar de eso aprieto su mano tranquilizadoramente y me vuelvo hacia ellos.

" _ **Entonces, ¿dónde está la casa?"**_

Y por supuesto, se miran los unos a los otros como si eso fuese exactamente lo que querían oír.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **El slasher** : es un subgénero del cine de terror. Su principal característica es la presencia de un psicópata que asesina brutalmente a adolescentes y jóvenes que se encuentran fuera de la supervisión de algún adulto. 24 Es una marca de recipientes de cocina, de plástico, herméticos.

 **Tupperware:** Es una marca de recipientes de cocina, de plástico, herméticos.

 **Bloody Mary:** Muchos conocemos ésta leyenda estadounidense. Se dice que si te pones frente al espejo y dices tres veces "Bloody Mary" una chica o mujer se aparece y te desfigura la cara o te mata (depende de la versión que se conozcan). Es el juego que predomina en una pijamada para probar la valentía de las chicas cuando se han quedado hasta las tantas de la madrugada.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Aquí termina el quinto capítulo. Espero que este fic les esté gustando.**

 **Ahora sí. Prepárense porque ya en el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán más intensas…**

 **Ahora, a contestar sus Reviews:**

The-rider-sel: Jajaja me alegra que te esté gustando…y que te de miedo XD y si, estos nuevos personajes van a ser…muy importantes…durante toda la historia jeje

Princesa Cenicienta: Gracias por leer jeje… Pronto veremos si tus teorías son acertadas

UnbreakableWarrior: Jajaja pues sí, Astrid sorprenderá a todos. ¡Sera muy épico!

Cris Haddock Flynn: No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que obtuve esa impresión de ti jeje…

Chilena de: Ya pronto aparecerá, no te desesperes. Y si, habrá Hiccstrid, un Hiccstrid JAMAS antes visto jajaja =P y también habrá otra parejita por ahí, no muy notoria, y no dije cual XD

Clari: Si, lo venden en español. De hecho yo lo leí gracias a un amigo jeje…también está disponible digital (pdf)

Aileen: Jajaja si…pobre Patapez. Pero descuida, esta no será la única vez que se traume jajaja…uppss…creo que hable de más =P

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 _ **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS…**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 _ **Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **El momento que tanto han esperado… ¡HA LLEGADO!**

 _CAPITULO 7_

Dejamos atrás las cataratas y condujimos de vuelta hacia Berk, pasando debajo de las farolas ámbar y yendo demasiado rápido a través de las borrosas señales de tráfico. Patán y Dagur se estaban riendo con sus ventanas abiertas, hablando de Astrid, haciendo que su leyenda creciera aún más. La sangre en mis oídos cantaba con tanta fuerza que me olvidé de buscar señales de la calle, olvidando hacer el mapa de mi camino.

Tomó un poco de delicadeza para que ellos abandonaran la fiesta y convencer a los demás que siguieran bebiendo y disfrutando del fin del mundo. Heather incluso tuvo que usar el viejo **"Hey, ¿qué es eso de ahí?"** con Brutilda y Katie antes de subirnos al SUV de Eret. Pero ahora íbamos rápidamente a través del aire de verano.

" _ **Largo viaje"**_ , me dice Eret, y esto hace que recuerde que él también fue el conductor designado el año pasado después de la fiesta de la Cala Inalcanzable. Él despierta mi curiosidad, su estado de DD# hace que parezca que está saliendo con estos idiotas sólo para encajar, pero es demasiado inteligente, y algo en su actitud le hace parecer como si fuera él quien mueve las piezas sin que los demás lo sepan.

" _ **Ella aparece por ese camino. Hacia el norte**_."

" _ **¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos allí?"**_ Pregunto, y todos se ríen.

Eret se encogió de hombros. _**"Beber un poco de cerveza, lanzar algunas botellas a la casa. No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa?"**_

No lo haría. No mataría a Astrid esta noche, no frente a todas estas personas. Sólo quería estar ahí. Quiero sentirla detrás de una ventana, mirando, fijamente hacia mí, o tal vez retirándose a lo más profundo dentro de la casa. Si soy honesto conmigo mismo, sé que Astrid Hofferson se ha metido en mi mente como pocos fantasmas han podido antes que ella. No sé por qué. Sólo ha habido un fantasma aparte de ella que ha ocupado mis pensamientos de esta forma, que haya sacado a la luz tal despertar de sentimientos, y ese fue el fantasma que mató a mi padre.

Estamos conduciendo cerca del lago, y puedo escuchar el susurro del Superior para mí en oleadas sobre todas las cosas muertas que ella esconde bajo su superficie, mirando a través de las profundidades con ojos oscuros y mejillas mordidas por los peces. Ellos pueden esperar.

Eret dobla hacia la derecha en un viejo camino sin pavimentar y los neumáticos del SUV dan un chirrido y nos lanzan hacia delante y atrás. Cuando miro hacia arriba, puedo ver la casa, abandonada desde hace años y comenzando a inclinarse, sólo una silueta negra agazapada en la oscuridad. Se detiene en lo que solía ser el final del camino de entrada y me bajo. Los faros dan en la base de la casa, iluminando la descascarada pintura gris, planos y podridos paneles en un porche poblado por pasto y malezas.

La vieja entrada es larga, estoy, por lo menos, a treinta metros de la puerta delantera.

" _ **¿Seguro que es aquí?"**_ Escucho susurrar a Patán, pero sé que lo es. Puedo distinguirlo por la forma en que la brisa mueve mi pelo y ropa, pero no mueve nada más. La casa está tensamente en control, mirándonos. Doy un paso hacia adelante. Después de unos segundos, sus pasos vacilantes suenan detrás de mí.

En el camino hacia la entrada me dicen que Astrid mata a todo el que entra a su casa. Me hablan de vagabundos que llegaban aquí en búsqueda de un lugar para dormir, sólo para ser eviscerados cuando se acostaban. No podían haber sabido eso, por supuesto, aunque probablemente sea cierto.

Hay un sonido agudo detrás de mí, seguido por rápidas pisadas.

" _ **Esto es estúpido"**_ , Dice Heather enojada. La noche se había vuelto más fría y se había puesto una chaqueta de puntos gris sobre su top sin mangas. Sus manos están metidas en los bolsillos de su falda color caqui y tiene los hombros encorvados. _**"Debimos habernos quedado en la fiesta."**_

Nadie la escucha. Todos simplemente están tomando sorbos de cerveza y hablando demasiado alto para cubrir su nerviosismo. Me arrastro hacia la casa con pasos cuidadosos, mis ojos pasando de una ventana a otra, ansioso por un movimiento que no debiera estar allí. Me agacho mientras una lata de cerveza pasa volando junto a mi cabeza, golpea al camino de entrada y rebota hacia el porche.

" _ **¡Astrid! ¡Hey, Astrid! ¡Sal a jugar, perra muerta!"**_

Dagur se está riendo, y Patán le lanza otra cerveza.

Incluso en la oscuridad puedo ver que sus mejillas están ruborizadas por el alcohol. Está empezando a tambalearse en sus pies.

Echo un vistazo entre ellos y la casa. Por mucho que me gustaría investigar más a fondo, voy a parar. Esto no es correcto. Ahora están aquí y asustados, se están riendo de ella, tratando de convertirla en un chiste. Aplastar sus latas de cerveza llenas contra su cabeza se siente como una gran idea, y sí, siento la hipocresía en mi deseo de defender algo que estoy tratando de matar.

Miro más allá de ellos a Heather inquieta cambiando su peso de un pie al otro, abrazándose a sí misma contra la brisa del frío lago. Su cabello negro se ve muy fino a la luz de plata, hilos de tela de araña alrededor de su cara.

" _ **Vamos muchachos, salgamos de aquí. Heather se está poniendo nerviosa, y no hay nada allí de todos modos, además de arañas y ratones"**_. Empujo a los chicos para pasar entre ellos, pero Dagur y Patán me agarran por cada brazo. Me doy cuenta de que Eret ha vuelto para acompañar a Heather y le está hablando en voz baja, inclinándose y señalando hacia el coche esperando. Ella niega con la cabeza y da un paso hacia nosotros, pero él la sostiene y le impide seguir.

" _ **De ninguna manera nos vamos a ir sin mirar dentro"**_ , dice Dagur.

Él y Patán me dan la vuelta y caminan conmigo hacia la casa, como guardias escoltando a un preso, uno en cada hombro.

" _ **Está bien"**_. No discuto tanto como tal vez debería. Porque me gustaría obtener una vista más de cerca. Sólo que preferiría que ellos no estuvieran aquí cuando lo hiciera. Saludo con la mano a Heather para dejarle saber que todo está bien y me encojo de hombros para que los chicos me suelten.

Cuando mi pie toca el primer mohoso tablero de los escalones del porche casi puedo sentir a la casa contraerse, como si estuviera inspirando, despertando después de estar demasiado tiempo sin tocar. Subo los dos últimos escalones y me quedo de pie, solo, ante el gris oscuro de la puerta. Me gustaría tener una linterna o una vela. No puedo decir de qué color solía ser la casa. Desde la distancia parecía que alguna vez fue gris, la pintura descascarada eran astillas de gris cayendo al suelo, pero ahora que estaba más cerca parecían podridas y negras. Lo cual es imposible. Nadie pinta una casa negra.

Los altos ventanales a ambos lados de la puerta estaban apelmazados con tierra y polvo. Camino a la izquierda y froto mi palma contra el cristal en un círculo rápido. En el interior, la casa está casi vacía, a excepción de unas pocas piezas de muebles esparcidos. Hay un sofá en el centro de lo que debe haber sido una sala de estar, cubierto con una sábana blanca. Los restos de una lámpara de araña que cuelgan del techo.

A pesar de la oscuridad, puedo ver el interior con facilidad. Está iluminado con grises y azules que parecen venir de la nada. Hay algo extraño en la luz que no puedo procesar inicialmente, hasta que me doy cuenta de que nada arroja una sombra.

Un susurro que me hace recordar que Dagur y Patán están aquí. Empiezo a darme la vuelta para decirles que no es nada que no haya visto antes, y podríamos por favor volver a la fiesta, pero en el reflejo, en la ventana, veo que Dagur está sosteniendo un pedazo de tabla rota, apuntando a mi cráneo con los brazos levantados por encima de su cabeza... y tengo la sensación de que no voy a decir nada durante bastante tiempo.

Me despierto con el olor del polvo y la sensación de que la mayor parte de mi cabeza yace en pedazos en algún lugar detrás de mí. Entonces parpadeo. Cada respiración que tomo envía una pequeña nube gris sobre los envejecidos e irregulares pisos. Rodando sobre mi espalda, me doy cuenta de que mi cabeza está intacta, pero mi cerebro duele tanto que tengo que cerrar los ojos. No sé dónde estoy. No recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el hecho de que mi cerebro se siente como si estuviera dando vueltas suelto dentro de mi cráneo. Una imagen llega a mi cabeza: un patán Neanderthal balanceando una tabla. Las piezas del rompecabezas comienzan a encajar. Parpadeo de nuevo en la extraña luz gris.

La extraña luz gris. Mis ojos se abren. Estoy dentro de la casa.

Mi cerebro se sacude como un perro mojado y un millón de preguntas vuelan desde su pelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿En qué habitación me encuentro? ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí? Y, por supuesto, la más importante de todas: ¿Estos cabrones me dejaron aquí?

Mi última pregunta es contestada rápidamente por la voz de Dagur.

" _ **Ves, te dije que no lo maté"**_. Golpea con el dedo sobre el cristal y me giro hacia la ventana para ver su idiota sonrisa. Él dice algo estúpido acerca de cómo soy hombre muerto y que esto es lo que le sucede a los hombres que se meten con su propiedad. Ahí es cuando oigo a Heather gritar que va a llamar a la policía, preguntando con voz de pánico si por lo menos había despertado.

"¡Heather!" grito, luchando hasta ponerme de rodillas. "Estoy bien".

"¡Hipo!", grita de nuevo. "Estos idiotas… no lo sabía, lo juro."

Le creo. Me froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Mis dedos salen con un poco de sangre. En realidad, es una gran cantidad de sangre, pero no estoy preocupado, porque las heridas de la cabeza sangran como el agua de un grifo, incluso cuando la lesión es poco más que un corte de papel. Puse mi mano en el piso para empujarme hacia arriba y la sangre se mezcla con el polvo hasta formar una pasta arenosa rojiza.

Es demasiado pronto para levantarme. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Tengo que acostarme de nuevo. La sala está empezando a moverse por su cuenta.

" _ **Míralo. Está abajo de nuevo. Probablemente deberíamos sacarlo de aquí, hombre. Podría tener una conmoción cerebral o algo así."**_ Le decía Patán, quien ya parecía arrepentido.

" _ **Le pegué con una tabla, por supuesto que tiene una conmoción cerebral. No seas idiota."**_

Mira quién habla, me gustaría decir. Todo esto se siente muy surrealista, muy desconectado. Es casi como un sueño.

" _ **Vamos a dejarlo. Ya encontrará su propio camino de regreso."**_

" _ **Amigo, no podemos. Mírale la cabeza, está sangrando por todo el lugar."**_

Mientras Dagur y Patán argumentaban de ida y vuelta sobre si cuidarme o dejarme morir, me siento deslizar de vuelta hacia la oscuridad. Creo que esto realmente podría ser. De hecho, he sido asesinado por los vivos, bastante increíble.

Pero entonces oigo la voz de Patán e subiendo alrededor de cinco o más octavas. _**"¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Por todos los dioses!"**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ , Grita Dagur, su voz irritada y con pánico al mismo tiempo.

" _ **¡Las escaleras! ¡Mierda, mira las jodidas escaleras!"**_

Me fuerzo a abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza dos o más centímetros. Al principio no vi nada extraordinario en las escaleras. Son un poco estrechas, y la barandilla se ha roto en no menos de tres lugares. Pero entonces miro más allá.

Es ella. Está parpadeando como una imagen en una pantalla de un ordenador, un espectro oscuro tratando de abrirse camino fuera del vídeo a la realidad. Cuando su mano agarra el pasamanos se vuelve corpórea, y este se queja y cruje bajo la presión.

Sacudo la cabeza con suavidad. Todavía desorientado. Sé quién es, sé su nombre, pero no puedo descubrir por qué estoy aquí. Se me ocurre de pronto que estoy atrapado. No sé qué hacer. Puedo oír las repetidas oraciones de pánico de Patán y Dagur, mientras discuten sobre si deben o no correr o tratar de sacarme de la casa de alguna manera.

Astrid está descendiendo sobre mí, bajando las escaleras sin tomar pasos. Arrastra horriblemente los pies como si no pudiera utilizarlos en absoluto. Venas oscuras y de color púrpura cortan a través de su pálida piel blanca. Su pelo es un tono menos rubio, opaco casi grisáceo; y se mueve a través del aire como si estuviera suspendida en el agua, serpenteando detrás y a la deriva como juncos. Es la única cosa sobre ella que parece viva.

No lleva sus heridas de muerte como otros fantasmas lo hacen.

Ellos dicen que su garganta fue cortada, y la garganta de esta chica es larga y blanca. Pero está el vestido. Está húmedo y rojo, y en constante movimiento. Gotea sobre el suelo.

No me doy cuenta que me he deslizado hacia atrás contra la pared hasta que siento la presión fría contra mi espalda y hombro. No puedo apartar la vista de sus ojos. Son como gotas de agua, pero sin brillo, un azul oscuro y penetrante. Es imposible decir dónde está mirando, pero no soy tan tonto como para esperar que no pueda verme o no me haya visto. Es terrible. No grotesca, pero de otro mundo.

Mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho, y el dolor en mi cabeza es insoportable. Me dice que me acueste. Me dice que no puedo salir. No tengo la fuerza para luchar. Astrid me va a matar, y estoy sorprendido de darme cuenta de que preferiría ser asesinado por uno como ella, con su vestido hecho de sangre. Preferiría sucumbir en el infierno que tiene en mente para mí que irme en silencio en un hospital en algún lugar porque alguien me golpeó en la cabeza con una tabla.

Está cada vez más cerca. Mis ojos se están cerrando, pero puedo escuchar sus movimientos susurrando a través del aire. Puedo oír cada gota de sangre golpear el suelo.

Abro los ojos. Ella está de pie encima de mí, la diosa de la muerte, labios de pálidos y manos frías.

" _ **Astrid"**_. Mi boca se encrespa en una débil sonrisa.

Me mira, una cosa patética empujada contra su pared. Su ceño se frunce mientras flota. Y luego aparta la mirada hacia la ventana por encima de mi cabeza. Antes de que pueda moverme, sus brazos se disparan hacia delante y rompe el vidrio. Oigo a Dagur o a Patán, o a ambos gritando casi en mi oído. Más lejos, oigo a Heather.

Astrid ha arrastrado a Dagur a través de la ventana y dentro de la casa. Él está gritando y berreando como un animal atrapado, girando en su agarre y tratando de no mirarla a la cara. Su lucha no parece molestarle. Sus brazos tan inmóviles como el mármol.

" _ **Déjame ir"**_ , él balbucea. _**"Déjame ir, hombre, ¡Era sólo una broma! ¡Era sólo una broma!"**_

Ella lo pone sobre sus pies. Está sangrando de cortes en la cara y manos. Toma un paso hacia atrás. Astrid descubre sus dientes. Oigo mi voz que viene de otro lugar, diciéndole a ella que se detenga o simplemente gritar, y Dagur no tiene tiempo de gritar antes de que Astrid empuje sus manos dentro de su pecho, desgarrándole piel y músculo. Empuja los brazos hacia los lados, como si estuviera forzando su camino a través de una puerta cerrándose, y Dagur Berserk es destrozado por la mitad. Ambas mitades caen de rodillas, sacudiéndose y deslizándose como partes de insectos.

Los gritos de Patán vienen de más lejos. Un coche se pone en marcha. Estoy apartándome del caos que solía ser Dagur, tratando de no mirar a la mitad de su cuerpo que todavía está conectado con la cabeza. No quiero saber si todavía está vivo. No quiero saber si está viendo la otra mitad de su cuerpo contraerse.

Astrid está mirando hacia abajo, al cuerpo, con calma. Me mira durante un largo rato antes de volver su atención a Dagur. Cuando la puerta se abre, no parece darse cuenta, y entonces estoy siendo arrastrado por los hombros hacia atrás, sacado de la casa y lejos de la sangre, mis piernas golpeando los escalones del porche delantero. Cuando quien quiera que sea me deja ir, me deja caer demasiado pronto sobre mi cabeza, y ya no veo nada más.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Aquí termina este macabro capitulo.**

 _ **Y ni Astrid ni yo nos hacemos responsables por los daños psicológicos que se puedan presentar al terminar de leer el capitulo**_

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban que esto ocurriera? ¿Así fue como se imaginaban que sería Astrid? ¿O fue mejor?**

 **También espero que no se hayan encariñado con Dagur jajaja… Ustedes que piensan ¿Se merecían morir después de lo que le hizo a Hipo? ¿Realmente merecía morir de esta manera?**

 **¿Quién salvó a Hipo?**

 **Y la más importante. La pregunta que el mismo Hipo se hace y hará durante MUCHO TIEMPO… ¿Por qué Astrid no lo mató?**

 **Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…por ahora…**

 **Bueno, no los contendré más tiempo. A responder sus Reviews:**

 **Princesa Cenicienta:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Y espero que este haya tenido el mismo efecto =)**

 **Cris Haddock Flynn:** **Y aún hay cosas sobre su muerte que no se han dicho…Uppss…creo que no debí decir eso XD y claro, ya sabes que sí, con gusto te paso el PDF, solo debes recordarme porque soy muy olvidadiza. Eso sí, no me culpes si te haces Spoiler tu solita**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Aun hay cosas que aún no se han revelado… Astrid puede matar a muchos pero… Espero que su aparición fuera tal y como te lo imaginabas, o mejor y que no te haya causado mucho miedo XD**

 **Lady Aira H H** **:** **Tranquila jajaja…ya ves, no te hice esperar tanto =) Gracias por adorar la historia y por adorarme a mi =) me haces muy feliz. Y tienes razón, quería algo que fuera, no sé, distinto y llamativo… Y parece que si está funcionando**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_

 _ **Astrid y yo esperamos que hayan disfrutado de su…actuación XD ok no…**_

 _ **Espero que duerman bien esta noche…**_

 _ **-Y sueñen conmigo esta noche…-Astrid aparece de la nada**_

 _ **Si… buena suerte. Tal vez quieran dormir con una luz encendida. Yo lo hare**_

 _ **-Dulces sueños…-Astrid dice con una sonrisa malvada antes de desaparecer nuevamente…**_

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Lamento mucho la demora. Mis razones… ya las leerán al final jeje…**

 **No los detendré más. Que disfruten**

 _CAPITULO 8_

" _ **Oye. Oye, hombre, ¿estás despierto?"**_

Conozco aquella voz. No me gusta esa voz. Abro mis ojos, y ahí está su rostro, cerniéndose sobre mí.

" _ **Nos preocupaste por un rato. Probablemente no deberíamos haberte dejado dormir tanto tiempo. Probablemente deberíamos haberte llevado a un hospital, pero en realidad no se me ocurría nada que decir."**_

" _ **Estoy bien, Patapez."**_ Me estiro y me restriego los ojos, luego hago acopio de mi voluntad y me siento, sabiendo que mi mundo está a punto de nadar y salpicar tan fuerte que podría vomitar. De alguna manera, consigo balancear mis piernas hasta apoyarlas en el suelo.

" _ **¿Qué pasó?"**_

" _ **Cuéntame."**_ Él enciende un cigarrillo. Me gustaría que lo apagara. Por debajo de sus anteojos y pelo rubio él se parece a un niño de doce años que robó un paquete del bolso de su madre. _**"¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa Hofferson?"**_

" _ **¿Qué estabas haciendo siguiéndome**_?" le respondo, aceptando el vaso con agua que me ofrece.

" _ **Lo que dije que iba a hacer,"**_ contesta. _**"Sólo que nunca creí que iba a necesitar de tanta ayuda. NADIE entra en su casa.**_ " Sus ojos azules me miran detenidamente como si yo fuera alguna nueva clase de idiota.

" _ **Pues bien, no lo hice sólo caminé y caí dentro."**_

" _ **No te creo. No puedo creer que ellos hicieran eso, que te tiraran en la casa e intentaran matarte."**_

Miro alrededor. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es, pero el sol ha salido y estoy en una especie de tienda de antigüedades. Es desordenada, pero llena de cosas bonitas, no montones de trastos viejos que uno ve algunas veces en sitios más sórdidos. Aún huele a viejo.

Estoy sentado en un polvoriento sofá cerca de la parte trasera, con una almohada que está sobretodo saturada con mi sangre seca. Al menos espero que sea mi sangre seca y no haber dormido en algún harapo acribillado en hepatitis.

Miro a Patapez. Parece disgustado. Él odia al Ejército Vikingo; Sin duda le han estado fastidiando desde kindergarten. Un niño torpe y robusto como él, alguien que reclama ser psíquico y pasa su tiempo en polvorientas tiendas de curiosidades, fue probablemente el blanco favorito para los Swirlies* y Wedgies atómicos*. Pero son bromistas inofensivos. No creo que ellos estuvieran tratando de matarme. Sólo no la tomaron en serio. No creyeron las historias. Y ahora uno de ellos está muerto.

" _ **Mierda,"**_ digo en voz alta. Sabe Dios lo que va a ocurrirle a Astrid ahora. Dagur Berserk no fue un fugitivo o uno de los habituales transeúntes. Él fue uno de los atletas de la escuela, uno de los chicos del grupo, y Patán lo vio todo. Sólo puedo esperar que él esté demasiado asustado para ir a con la policía.

No es que la policía lograras detener a Astrid de todos modos. Si entrasen en esa casa, allí sólo habría más muertos. Tal vez ella no se mostraría en absoluto. Y además, Astrid es mía. Su imagen aparece en mi mente por un segundo, surge amenazante, pálida chorreando sangre. Pero mi cerebro herido no lo puede contener.

Miro a Patapez, quien todavía sigue fumando.

" _ **Gracias por sacarme,"**_ digo, y él asiente con la cabeza.

" _ **Yo no quería,"**_ me responde. _**"Digo, quise, pero el ver a Dagur como un bulto descuidado no me emocionó exactamente."**_ Da una bocanada a su cigarrillo. _**"Dioses. No puedo creer que él esté muerto. No puedo creer que ella lo mató."**_

" _ **¿Por qué no? Crees en ella."**_

" _ **Lo sé, pero nunca la había visto. Nadie ve a Astrid. Porque sí alguien ve a Astrid…"**_

" _ **No vive para contarlo,"**_ termino con desaliento.

Alzo mi mirada al escuchar el sonido de pasos sobre los frágiles entarimados.

Alguna persona vieja ha entrado, el tipo es un poco viejo con una barba rubia grisácea enroscada que termina en dos largas trenza (o al menos parecen tensas). Lleva una camiseta de un color amarillento muy gastada y un chaleco de cuero color café. Hay extraños tatuajes en la parte superior de sus antebrazos. No reconozco ninguno. Además cabe decir que le falta tanto su mano izquierda como su pierda derecha. Esta última remplazada por una pata de palo. **Extraño**.

" _ **Eres un maldito niño con suerte. Tengo que decir que esperé más de un asesino de fantasmas profesional."**_

Atrapo la bolsa de hielo que lanza a mi cabeza. Me sonríe con una cara como cuero y me mira detenidamente.

" _ **Tú eres el que le informó a Daisy."**_ Lo sé instantáneamente. _**"Pensé que era el viejito Patapez, aquí."**_

Una sonrisa es mi única respuesta. Pero es suficiente.

Thomas se aclara la voz. _**"Éste es mi abuelo, Bocón The Rude."**_

Tengo que reírme. _**"¿Por qué ustedes, los tipos godos usan siempre nombres extraños?"**_

" _ **Palabras fuertes viniendo de alguien que se hace llamar a si mismo Hipo Horrendo."**_

Él es un tipo viejo mordaz, e inmediatamente amable, con una voz que hacia recordar a una película en blanco y negro. No me dejo intimidar por el hecho de que él sabe quién soy. De hecho, estoy casi aliviado por eso. Estoy encantado de encontrarme a otro miembro de esta peculiar tierra, donde la gente conozca mi trabajo, sepa mi reputación, y sepa la reputación de mi padre. No vivo mi vida como un superhéroe. Necesito que la gente me indique la dirección correcta. Necesito a la gente que sepa quién soy en realidad. Solo que no demasiado. No sé por qué Patapez no me lo dijo cuándo me encontró por el cementerio. Tuvo que ser tan condenadamente críptico.

" _ **¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"**_ Patapez pregunta.

" _ **¿No puedes notarlo, chico psíquico?"**_

Él se encoge de hombros. _**"Te lo dije; No soy tan psíquico. Mi abuelo me dijo que venías y que debía cuidarme de ti. Puedo leer la mente algunas veces. No hoy. Tal vez es la contusión. Tal vez sólo no la necesito más. Viene y va."**_

" _ **De acuerdo. Esa mierda de adivinador del pensamiento me pone los pelos de punta."**_ Le echo un vistazo a Bocón. _**"¿Entonces, por qué envió por mí? ¿Y porque no envió a Daisy para que se reuniera conmigo en lugar de mandar a Mentok el Domador de Mentes?"**_ Señalo con la cabeza a Patapez e inmediatamente me maldigo a mí mismo por tratar de ser un listillo. Mi cabeza no está lo suficientemente saludable para comportarme como un sabelotodo.

" _ **Te quise aquí rápidamente,"**_ me explica encogiéndose de hombros. _**"Conocí a Daisy, y Daisy te conocía, personalmente. Me dijo que no te gustaba ser molestado. Pero todavía quise mantenerte vigilado. Asesino de fantasmas o no, eres simplemente un niño."**_

" _ **Bueno,"**_ respondo. _**"¿pero cuál es la prisa? ¿Astrid no ha estado aquí durante décadas?"**_

Bocón se apoya contra el mostrador de vidrio y niega con la cabeza. _**"Algo ha cambiado con Astrid. Ella está más enfadada estos días. Trabajo con los muertos, más de lo que tú lo estás en muchas formas. Los veo, y siento sus pensamientos, pienso en lo que ellos quieren. Ha sido así desde…"**_

Se encoge de hombros. Hay una historia allí. Pero es probablemente su mejor historia, y él no quiere contarla tan pronto.

Se frota sus sienes. _**"Puedo sentir cuándo ella mata. Siempre algún desafortunado se encuentra de pronto en su casa. Acostumbraba a no ser nada más que un picor entre mis omóplatos. Estos días es una torsión total de mis entrañas. Tal como eran las cosas, ella ni siquiera hubiera salido por ti. Ella está muerta hace mucho tiempo y no es ninguna tonta, sabe diferenciar entre las presas fáciles y los de fondo fiduciario. Pero se vuelve descuidada. Va a salir en las primeras planas. Y tú y yo sabemos que algunas cosas son mejor mantenerlas en secreto."**_

Él se sienta en un sillón de orejas y golpea ruidosamente su mano contra su rodilla. Escucho el chasquido de unas uñas sobre el piso y muy pronto un gordo perro labrador negro con nariz entrecana pone su cabeza en su regazo.

Recuerdo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Ella no fue nada a lo que esperé, aunque ahora que la he visto me cuesta trabajo recordar lo que realmente esperé. Tal vez creí que ella sería una chica triste, asustada que mataba por miedo y sufrimiento. Pensé que bajaría por la escalera en un vestido blanco con una mancha oscura en el cuello. Pensé que tendría dos sonrisas, una en su cara y otra en su cuello mojado y rojo. Pensé que ella me preguntaría por qué estaba en su casa, y luego se abalanzaría sobre mí con sus pequeños dientes como navajas.

En cambio, encuentro a un fantasma con la fuerza de una tormenta, ojos azules; oscuros como las profundidades del océano; y pálidas manos, no una persona muerta sino una diosa muerta. La idea me hace temblar un poco, pero decido culpar a la pérdida de sangre.

" _ **¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"**_ Bocón pregunta.

Miro hacia abajo en la bolsa de hielo que se derrite, teñida de rosado con mi sangre rehidratada. En primer lugar ir a casa, darme una ducha, e intentar evitar que mi mamá se descontrole y me cubra completamente con más esencia de romero.

Después regresar a la escuela, para tratar de controlar un poco los daños con Heather y el Ejército Vikingo. Probablemente ellos no vieron a Patapez sacarme; probablemente piensen que estoy muerto y tengan una reunión muy dramática en el acantilado para decidir qué hacer con Dagur y conmigo, cómo explicarlo. Sin duda Eret tiene algunas buenas sugerencias.

Y después de eso, es hora de volver a la casa. Porque he visto matar a Astrid. Y tengo que detenerla.

(…)

Tengo suerte con mamá. No se encuentra en casa cuando consigo llegar, y hay una nota en el mostrador de la cocina diciéndome que mi almuerzo está en una bolsa en el refrigerador. Ella no lo firma con un corazón u otra cosa, por lo que sé que está molesta porque estuve fuera toda la noche y no la llamé por teléfono. Más tarde pensaré en algo que decirle que no involucre estar ensangrentado e inconsciente.

No tengo suerte con Patapez, quien me llevó a casa y luego me siguió hasta los peldaños del porche. Cuando bajo por las escaleras después de una ducha, mi cabeza todavía late como si mi corazón hubiera decidido tomar una nueva residencia detrás de mis globos oculares, él está sentado en mi mesa de la cocina, estudiando cuidadosamente a Chimuelo.

" _ **Este no es un gato ordinario,"**_ Patapez dice a través de sus dientes. Está mirando fijamente en los ojos verdes de Chimuelo, los ojos verdes que parpadean en mí y parecen decir, _"éste tipo es un idiota"_. Su cola se mueve nerviosamente en la punta como un señuelo de pesca.

" _ **Por supuesto que no lo es."**_ Rebusco en el gabinete para masticar alguna aspirina, un hábito que adquirí después de leer a Stephen King en El Resplandor. _**"Él es el gato de una bruja."**_

Patapez rompe el contacto visual y me fulmina con la mirada. Sabe cuándo me estoy burlando de él. Le sonrío y le lanzo una lata de soda. La atrapa muy cerca de Chimuelo y el gato rechifla y se baja de un salto de la mesa, gruñendo con irritación mientras me pasa. Me agacho para acariciar su lomo y él me aporrea con su cola diciéndome que él quiere a este tipo desaliñado fuera de su casa.

" _ **¿Qué vas a hacer con Dagur?"**_ Los ojos de Patapez son grandes y redondos detrás de su lata de Coca-Cola.

" _ **Control de daños,"**_ respondo, porque no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. Tendría más opciones si no hubiese estado inconsciente toda la noche, pero esto se ha desbordado. Necesito encontrar a Heather. Necesito hablar con Eret. Necesito mantenerlos callados. _**"Así que probablemente debes llevarnos a la escuela ahora."**_

Él levanta sus cejas como si estuviera sorprendido que haya dejado de tratar de deshacerme de él.

" _ **¿Qué esperabas?"**_ le pregunto. _**"Estas dentro. Tú quisiste participar en esto, fuere lo que fuere, bueno, felicitaciones. No hay tiempo para pensarlo dos veces."**_

Patapez traga. A su favor, él no dice nada.

(…)

Cuando entramos en escuela, los vestíbulos estaban vacíos. Por un segundo pienso que seremos pillados, jodidos, que habrá alguna suerte de vigía siguiendo a Dagur detrás de cada puerta cerrada.

Es entonces que me doy cuenta que soy un idiota. Los pasillos están vacíos porque estamos a la mitad del tercer período.

Nos detenemos en nuestros respectivos casilleros y evadimos las preguntas de la itinerante de la facultad. No voy a clase. Solo vamos a esperar hasta el almuerzo, revoloteando cerca del casillero de Heather con la esperanza que ella esté aquí y no pálida y enferma acostada en casa. Pero aun si ella lo está, Patapez dice que sabe dónde vive.

Podemos detenernos allí más tarde. Si me da algo de suerte, no habrá hablado con sus padres aún.

Cuando suena la campana, esta me hace estremecer. No le hace nada bien a mi dolor de cabeza. Pero parpadeo con fuerza y miro atentamente a través del gentío, un flujo interminable de cuerpos humanos vestidos de manera semejante caminando a zancadas en los pasillos. Suspiro aliviado cuando veo a Heather. Se ve un poco pálida, como si ella hubiera estado llorado o vomitando, pero todavía está bien vestida y lleva sus libros. No tenía tan mal aspecto.

Una de las morenas de la última noche – no sé cuál, pero la llamaré Brutilda– salta hasta su codo y comienza a charlar sobre algo. La reacción de Heather es digna de un Oscar: Ladea su cabeza con la mirada atenta, pone sus ojos en blanco y se ríe, todo tan fácil y genuino. Entonces ella dice algo, algo divertido, y Brutilda gira y se marcha. La máscara de Heather se desliza otra vez.

Ella está menos de diez pies de su casillero cuando finalmente levanta su mirada, lo suficiente como para notar que estoy frente a ella. Sus ojos se amplían. Ella dice mi nombre fuerte antes de echar un vistazo alrededor y acercarse, como si no quisiera que la oigan.

" _ **Estás… vivo."**_ La forma en que ella se ahoga en la frase indica lo extraña que se siente al decirlo. Sus ojos se mueven de arriba abajo en mi cuerpo, como esperando que yo exude sangre o un hueso expuesto. _**"¿Cómo?"**_

Señalo con la cabeza hacia Patapez, quien se esconde a mi derecha. _**"Patapez me rescató."**_

Heather le da una mirada y le sonríe. No dice ninguna otra cosa. No me abraza, como pienso que ella podría hacerlo. El hecho que ella no lo hace por la razón que sea.

" _ **¿Dónde está Eret? ¿Y Patán?"**_ le pregunto. No pregunto si alguien más lo sabe. Es obvio por la conducta de los pasillos, la forma en que todo el mundo pasea charlando con normalidad, que nadie más lo sabe. Pero todavía necesitamos resolver las cosas. Aclarar nuestras historias.

" _ **No lo sé. No los veo hasta el almuerzo. No estoy segura a cuantas clases ellos asisten de todos modos."**_ Ella mira hacia abajo. Siente el deseo de hablar sobre Dagur. Decir algo que exprese como se siente, que él no era tan malo y no mereció lo que le sucedió. Ella se muerde los labios.

" _ **Necesitamos hablar con ellos. Todos juntos. Encuéntralos en el almuerzo y diles que estoy vivo. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarnos?"**_

Ella no contesta de inmediato, moviéndose alrededor. _**"Vamos, Heather, no me decepciones."**_

" _ **Los llevaré a la cancha de fútbol. Nadie la estará usando."**_

Asiento con la cabeza rápidamente y ella se va, echando un vistazo atrás una vez, como asegurándose que todavía estoy allí, que soy real y que no se ha vuelto loca. Noto que Patapez la sigue con la mirada como un perro sabueso muy triste, leal.

" _ **Hombre,"**_ le digo, y me dirijo hacia el gimnasio, para pasar por ello hasta la cancha de fútbol. _**"Ahora no es el momento."**_ Detrás de mí le oigo mascullar que siempre es el momento. Sonrío burlonamente por un momento antes de preguntarme qué voy a hacer para mantener a Eret y Patán con una correa.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Swirlies: Meterle la cabeza de alguien en el excusado mientras se echa agua.

Wedgies atómicos: Cuando le halan el calzón/calzoncillo a alguien tan duro que le lastima mucho en medio del trasero. Calzón chino.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Muy bien. Hasta aquí…**

 **Lamento haberlos mantenido esperando mucho tiempo, tuve algunos problemitas personales y de salud. ¡Pero ya he vuelto! =D**

 **¿Cómo vieron al nuevo personaje? Al gran Bocón jeje. ¿Les agrada? ¿No? Quiero leer sus opiniones: 3**

 **Bien…Hemos recibido tantos Reviews, que estoy tan feliz… Y bueno, ya los contestare ;)**

 **Princesa Cenicienta:** **Creo que todos nos imaginábamos a Astrid así =P pero, no se confíen… Las apariencias engañan jeje… Y bueno, el salvador de Hipo ya fue revelado XD pero las razones de Astrid…Ammm… Aun no es el momento =P**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado jeje… y dejado sin más palabras XD**

 **Cris Haddock Flynn** **: Jeje sabía que conseguiría dejarte ASI XD pero esa no será la única vez que Astrid cause problemas….uppss…lo dije =P y que bueno que lo recuerdas, ya mismo te paso el PDF**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Me alegra que te haya encantado jeje… Creo que todos nos preguntamos lo mismo sobre las acciones de Astrid. Eso, Ammm… pronto se aclarara =P**

 **Lady Aira H H:** **Me encantan tus Reviews, siempre me haces reír XD es cierto que fue algo cruel lo de Dagur pero… o era Dagur, o Hipo. Mejor Dagur que Hipo =P *pero a Hipo ni lo tocaron. Astrid, digo* y ¡vaya! Acertaste con respecto a Patapez =P eres una detective increíble jeje**

 **Clari:** **Ya actualice. Puedes ponerte de pie nuevamente hija mía XD ok no. Hare todo lo posible por subirlo a mi página de Facebook, no prometo nada pero lo hare. (El link de la página está en mi biografía).**

 **Guest:** **Me duele escuchar que te ha decepcionado T-T pero bueno, supongo que no se puede gustarle a todos jeje… Hipo, bueno… Ammm… hay que tomar en cuenta que Astrid lo vuelve loco, literalmente, XD ok no. Y bueno… no agradezcas jeje, más bien, gracias a ti (ustedes) por leerla**

 **Aileen:** **¡Al fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo con que Dagur se lo merecía! XD ok ya…me callo. Me alegra que te haya gustado jeje**

 **Ufff Okay. Vaya que eran muchos =P bueno.**

 **Pronto volveré con más. Y esta vez prometo no tardar tanto**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _CAPITULO 9_

Cuando Eret y Patán llegan al campo de fútbol, nos encuentran a Patapez y a mí acostados en las gradas, mirando el cielo. El día está soleado, suave, y cálido. La Madre Naturaleza no lleva luto por Dagur Berserk. La luz se siente fantástica en mi palpitante cabeza.

" _ **Por los dioses,"**_ uno de ellos dice, y luego hay un montón de improperios que no vale la pena repetir. La perorata finalmente termina con, _**"él realmente está vivo."**_

" _ **No gracias a ustedes, imbéciles."**_ Me incorporo. Patapez también lo hace, pero permanece ligeramente encorvado. Estos idiotas lo han pateado más de una vez.

" _ **Oye,"**_ Eret chasquea. _**"Nosotros no te hicimos nada, ¿entiendes?"**_

" _ **Mantén tu jodida boca cerrada,"**_ Patán agrega, señalándome con el dedo. Por un minuto no sé qué decir. No había pensado que viniera para tratar de callarme.

Sacudo las rodillas de mis vaqueros. Hay un poco de polvo en ellos desde donde me apoyé contra la parte inferior de la grada. _**"Ustedes no trataron de hacerme nada,"**_ digo honestamente. _**"Ustedes me llevaron a una casa porque querían asustarme. Ustedes no sabían que su amigo terminaría siendo destripado y desgarrado por la mitad."**_ Eso fue cruel. Lo admito. Patán se pone inmediatamente pálido. Los últimos momentos de Dagur aparecen detrás sus ojos. Por un segundo, me ablando, pero entonces mi palpitante cabeza me recuerda que ellos trataron de matarme.

Parado detrás de ellos pero en una grada más abajo, Heather se abraza a sí misma y aparta la mirada. Tal vez no debería estar tan enojado. ¿Pero qué, ella está burlándose de mí? Por supuesto que debería. No estoy muy contento con lo que le sucedió a Dagur. Nunca habría dejado que eso pasara si ellos no me hubiesen dejado inútil al golpearme la cabeza con un tablón.

" _ **¿Qué debemos decirle a la gente sobre Dagur?"**_ Heather pregunta. _**"Vendrán muchas preguntas. Todo el mundo lo vio dejar la fiesta con nosotros."**_

" _ **No les podemos decir la verdad,"**_ Eret dice tristemente.

" _ **¿Cuál es la verdad?"**_ Heather pregunta. _**"¿Qué sucedió en esa casa? ¿Se supone que debo realmente creer que Dagur fue asesinado por un fantasma? Hipo…"**_

Me encuentro directamente con sus ojos. _**"Yo lo vi."**_

" _ **Yo también lo vi,"**_ Patán agrega, luciendo como si fuera a vomitar.

Heather sacude la cabeza. _**"No es real. Hipo está vivo. Dagur también lo está. Todo esto es solo alguna jodida payasada que todos ustedes prepararon para vengarse de mí por romper con él."**_

" _ **No seas tan egocéntrica,"**_ dice Eret. _**"Vi sus brazos a través de la ventana. La vi jalarlo al interior. Oí a alguien gritar. Y luego vi la silueta de Dagur partida en dos."**_ Él me mira _ **. "¿Entonces, qué fue eso? ¿Qué estaba viviendo en esa casa?"**_

" _ **Era un vampiro, un hombre,"**_ Patán balbucea.

Idiota. Lo ignoro completamente. _**"Nada estaba viviendo en esa casa. Dagur fue asesinado por Astrid Hofferson."**_

" _ **De ninguna manera, hombre, de ninguna manera,"**_ Patán dice con creciente pánico, pero yo no tengo tiempo para sus negativas. Afortunadamente, tampoco Eret, quien le dice que se calle.

" _ **Le decimos a la policía que estuvimos paseando por un rato. Luego Dagur se enfureció con Heather e Hipo y salió del auto. Ninguno de nosotros lo pudo detener. Él dijo que iría caminando a su casa, y ya que no estaba tan lejos, no pensamos en ello. Cuando no apareció en la escuela hoy, nos imaginamos que tenía resaca."**_ Eret está determinado. Él puede pensar sobre sus pies, incluso cuando no quiere. _**"Tendremos que soportar unos pocos días o semanas de grupos de rescate. Nos cuestionarán un montón. Y luego se rendirán."**_

Eret está mirándome. No importa cuán imbécil fuera Dagur, él era amigo de Eret, y ahora Eret Hijo de Eret está deseando que yo desaparezca de la existencia. Si no hubiese nadie más observando, incluso podría intentarlo –golpeando sus talones junto tres veces o algo así.

Y tal vez él tiene razón. Tal vez es mi culpa. Pude haber encontrado otro camino hacia Astrid. Pero al diablo con eso. Dagur Berserk me golpeó detrás de la cabeza con un tablón y me tiró en una casa abandonada, todo porque hablé con su ex-novia. Él no merecía ser partido por la mitad, pero por lo menos, tuvo una patada en las bolas que vino a por él.

Patán está sujetando su cabeza con sus manos, hablando a solas sobre qué tan jodido está esto, que va a ser una pesadilla mentirle a los policías. Es más fácil para él enfocarse en el aspecto no-sobrenatural del problema. Es más fácil para la mayoría de las personas. Eso es lo que permite que cosas como Astrid permanezcan en secreto por mucho tiempo.

Eret lo empuja con el hombro. _**"¿Qué hacemos con ella?"**_ Eret pregunta. Por un segundo pienso que él está hablando de Heather.

" _ **Tú no puedes hacerle nada a ella,"**_ Patapez dice, hablando por primera vez en lo que se sentían como décadas, lo entiende antes que yo. _**"Ella está fuera de tu liga."**_

" _ **Ella mató a mi mejor amigo,"**_ Eret escupe. _**"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Nada?"**_

" _ **Sí,"**_ dice Patapez, y él da un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa ladeada que va a conseguirle unos puñetazos en la cara. _**"Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo."**_

Miro a Heather. Sus ojos están amplios y tristes, su cabello negro cae a través de ellos en rayas. Esto es tan emo como probablemente jamás ha visto.

" _ **Si ella es real,"**_ continúa, _**"entonces, probablemente deberíamos... No podemos sólo dejar que siga matando a las personas."**_

" _ **No lo haremos,"**_ le dice Patapez confortantemente. Me gustaría lanzarlo por las gradas. ¿No escuchó mi discurso de 'ahora no es el momento'?

" _ **Mira,"**_ digo. _**"No vamos a meternos en una camioneta verde e ir a por ella. Cualquiera que regrese a esa casa está muerto. Y a menos que quieran terminar desgarrados por la mitad y mirando una pila de sus propias tripas en el piso, se mantendrán alejados."**_ No quiero ser tan rudo con ellos, pero esto es un desastre. Alguien al que he involucrado está muerto, y ahora todos estos novatos quieren unírsele. No sé cómo he conseguido meterme en todo este desastre. He cagado las cosas tan rápido.

" _ **Voy a regresar,"**_ Eret dice. _**"Tengo que hacer algo."**_

" _ **Yo voy contigo,"**_ Heather agrega, y me mira como si me desafiara a tratar de detenerla. Ella, obviamente, había olvidado que yo estaba mirando la cara de una muerta entrecruzada con oscuras venas hace menos de veinticuatro horas. No soy impresionado por su rutina de galletita-enojada.

" _ **Ninguno de ustedes va a ninguna parte,"**_ digo, pero entonces me asombro a mí mismo. _**"No sin ser preparados."**_ Le doy un vistazo a Patapez, cuya boca está colgando ligeramente entreabierta. _**"Patapez tiene un abuelo. Un hombre algo espiritual. Bocón The Rude. Él sabe de Astrid. Necesitamos hablar con él primero, si vamos a hacer algo."**_ Golpeo a Patapez en el hombro y trato de juntar la expresión normal de su rostro.

" _ **¿De cualquier manera, cómo matas a algo así?"**_ Patán pregunta. _**"¿Atravesándole el corazón con una estaca?"**_

Me gustaría mencionar otra vez que Astrid no es un vampiro, pero esperaré hasta que él sugiera balas plata para empujarlo por las gradas.

" _ **No seas estúpido,"**_ Patapez se mofa _ **. "Ella ya está muerta. No la puedes matar. Tienes que desterrarla o algo así. Mi abuelo lo ha hecho un par de veces. Hay este gran hechizo, velas, hierbas y cosas así."**_ Patapez y yo compartimos una mirada. El chico se vuelve realmente útil de vez en cuando. _**"Los puedo llevar. Esta noche, si quieren."**_

Eret está mirando a Patapez, y luego a mí, y luego a Patapez otra vez. Patán parece como si deseara no tener que fingir ser un gran y fuerte idiota todo el tiempo, pero como sea, esa es la fama que él mismo se hizo. Heather simplemente se queda mirándome.

" _ **Bien,"**_ Eret dice finalmente. _**"Nos encontraremos después de la escuela."**_

" _ **Yo no puedo,"**_ digo rápidamente. _**"Cosas de mi mamá. Pero puedo estar en la tienda después."**_

Todos comienzan a bajar las gradas torpemente –la cuál es la única manera de bajar gradas. Patapez sonríe mientras se van.

" _ **Bastante bien, ¿eh?"**_ Él sonríe abiertamente. _**"¿Quién dice que no soy un psíquico?"**_

" _ **Probablemente sólo es intuición femenina,"**_ le respondo. _**"Sólo asegúrate de que tú y el Bocón les den una búsqueda sin sentido lo suficientemente convincente."**_

" _ **¿Dónde vas a estar?"**_ Él pregunta, pero no le respondo. Él sabe a dónde voy. Voy a estar con Astrid.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Chan chan chan chan… xD**

 **¿Ahora que harás Hipo? ¡Que intriga! U.U**

 **Bueno, ya no diré más tonterías…**

 **A responder sus Reviews:**

 **Lady Aira H H:** **Breve pero preciso xD pues, que te diré, que no te haya dicho antes xD gracias por leer, y vaya que SI eres una detective jeje… Con gusto te paso el PDF, solo debes visitar mi página (el link esta en mi biografía)**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Creo que no eres la única persona que quiere saberlo… pero descuida, pronto lo sabrán ;)**

 **Aileen:** **Bueno, ya vez, no fue tan difícil callarlos jeje**

 **Zel-Ol:** **Me alegra que te esté gustando jeje… Y pues, parece que ya tienen un plan. Bocón, Mmm... si, tenía planeado que fuera el amigo del padre de Hipo, pero, resulta que ese personaje casi no aparece, es demasiado serio y… en fin, no me agradaba para Bocón, en cambio el abuelo es más parlanchín, aparece más… es mas BOCON XD ya veré a quien dejo como el amigo…**

 **Cris Haddock Flynn** **: Jajaja… me has hecho reír demasiado con tu Review recuerda los últimos son los mejores XD ok no… y Amm el PDF ya te lo envié (en el chat grupal) pero te lo reenviare en privado jeje… Claro que tienes permiso de hacer tu dibujito jeje…y… Te regreso el saludo y me como las empanadas XD**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **me encanta leer tus Reviews jeje a mí también me sacas una boba sonrisa =) me alegra que te siga gustando**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **¡Hipo VS Astrid…Round 2!**

 **¿Quién gana?**

 _CAPITULO 10_

Estoy mirando la casa de Astrid de nuevo. La parte lógica de mi cerebro me dice que es sólo una casa. Que es lo que hay dentro, lo que la hace aterradora, lo que la hace peligrosa, que es imposible que se esté inclinando hacia mí como si me estuviera cazando a través del crecimiento excesivo de las hierbas. Es imposible que esté tratando de librarse de su base para tragarme entero. Pero parece que estuviera haciendo eso.

Detrás de mí, hay un pequeño siseo. Me volteo. Chimuelo está parado con sus patas delanteras en la puerta del lado del conductor del carro de mi mamá, mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

 _ **"Esto no es mentira, gato"**_ digo. No sé por qué mi mamá me hizo traerlo. No va a ser capaz de ayudarme. Cuando se trata de utilidad él es más como un detector de humo que como un perro de caza. Pero cuando llegué a casa después de la escuela, le dije a mi mamá a dónde iba y qué había pasado —excepto la parte en donde casi fui asesinado y uno de mis compañeros fue partido en dos— y ella debió adivinar que había algo más en la historia, porque estoy usando una fresca capa de aceite de romero en un triángulo en mi frente, y me hizo llevar al gato. A veces pienso que no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que hago aquí.

No dijo mucho. Siempre está allí, en la punta de su lengua, decirme que pare. Decirme que es peligroso, y que gente muere. Pero más morirían si no hiciera mi trabajo. Es el trabajo que mi papá empezó. Es para lo que nací, mi legado dejado por él, y esa es la verdadera razón por la que se queda callada. Ella creía en él. Sabía los riesgos, justo hasta el día en el que él fue asesinado. Asesinado por lo que pensaba que era solamente otro en una larga línea de fantasmas.

Saco el cuchillo de mi mochila y lo deslizo fuera. Mi padre dejó nuestra casa una tarde llevando este cuchillo, justo como lo hacía desde antes que yo naciera. Y nunca regresó. Algo se llevó lo mejor de él. La policía vino un día después, luego de que mi madre lo reportara como desaparecido. Dijeron que mi padre estaba muerto. Me escondí en las sombras mientras ellos cuestionaban a mi madre y eventualmente el detective susurró sus secretos: que el cuerpo de mi padre estaba cubierto de mordidas; que pedazos de él estaban perdidos.

Por meses la muerte horrible de mi padre invadió mis pensamientos. Me lo imaginaba en todas las maneras posibles. Soñaba con ello. Lo dibujaba en un papel con un lapicero negro y una crayola roja, pegaba figuras de esqueletos y sangre de cera. Mi madre trató de sanarme; cantando constantemente y dejando las luces encendidas, tratando de dejarme fuera de la oscuridad. Pero las visiones y las pesadillas no se detuvieron hasta el día en que levanté el cuchillo.

Nunca cogieron al asesino de mi padre, por supuesto. Porque el asesino de mi padre ya estaba muerto. Así que ya sé lo que debo hacer. Mirando a la casa de Astrid ahora, ya no tengo miedo, porque Astrid Hofferson no es mi final. Algún día, regresaré al lugar donde murió mi padre, y voy a arrastrar su cuchillo por la boca de la cosa que lo comió.

Tomo dos profundas respiraciones. Mi cuchillo se queda afuera; no hay necesidad de pretensión. Sé que ella está ahí adentro, y sabe que estoy yendo. Puedo sentirla observando. El gato me mira con ojos reflectantes desde el interior del auto, y puedo sentir esos ojos en mí también mientras me muevo por la entrada desmalezada hacia la puerta principal.

No pienso que haya habido una noche más tranquila. Sin aire, sin insectos, nada. El sonido de la grava debajo de mis zapatos es dolorosamente ruidoso. No tiene sentido tratar de ser cauteloso. Es como ser el primero en despertar en la mañana, cuando todo movimiento que haces es tan ruidoso como una sirena, sin importar cuán silencioso trates de ser. Quiero pisar muy fuerte los escalones del porche. Quiero romper uno, levantarlo y usarlo para tirar la puerta abajo. Pero eso sería grosero, y además, no necesito hacerlo. La puerta ya está abierta.

Una espeluznante luz gris se está filtrando sin emitir un sólo haz. Sólo se mezcla con el aire oscuro, como una niebla luminosa. Mis oídos se esfuerzan por escuchar algo; a lo lejos creo que oigo el bajo retumbar de un tren, y hay un chirrido como de cuero mientras aprieto la empuñadura de mi athame. Camino a través de la puerta y la cierro. No quiero darle la oportunidad a ningún fantasma por tirarla como en una película de terror barata.

El vestíbulo está vacío, la escalera también. El esqueleto de un candelabro en ruinas cuelga del techo sin destellar, y hay una mesa cubierta con una lámina de polvo que podría jurar que no estaba aquí anoche. Hay algo malo en esta casa. Algo aparte de la presencia que obviamente la atormenta.

 _ **"Astrid,"**_ digo, y mi voz rueda en el aire. La casa se la come sin un eco.

Miro a mi izquierda. El lugar donde Dagur Berserk murió está vacío salvo por una mancha oscura y aceitosa. No tengo idea de lo que Astrid ha hecho con el cuerpo, y honestamente, prefiero no pensarlo.

Nada se mueve, y no estoy de humor para esperar. De igual manera, no quiero enfrentarla en las escaleras. Tiene demasiada ventaja en ser tan fuerte como una diosa vikinga y muerta y todo. Me adentro en la casa, serpenteando mi camino cuidadosamente a través de los muebles dispersos y cubiertos de polvo. El pensamiento cruza mi mente, que ella puede estar echada esperando, que el sofá lleno de bultos no es para nada un sofá lleno de bultos, sino una chica muerta cubierta en venas. Estoy a punto de atravesar mi athame por él por precaución, cuando oigo algo arrastrando los pies. Me volteo.

 _ **"Dioses."**_

 _ **"¿Ya han pasado tres días?"**_ me pregunta el fantasma de Dagur Berserk. Está parado cerca de la ventana en la que fue arrastrado. Está en una pieza. Esbozo una sonrisa tentativa. La muerte, al parecer, lo ha hecho más ingenioso. Pero parte de mí sospecha que lo que estoy viendo en realidad no es para nada Dagur Berserk. Sólo es la mancha en el suelo, levantada por Astrid, hecha para caminar y hablar. Pero sólo en el caso de que no sea...

 _ **"Perdón. Por lo que te pasó. No se supone que pasara."**_

Dagur ladea su cabeza. _**"Nunca se supone que pase. O siempre se supone que pase. Lo que sea."**_ Sonríe. No sé si deba ser amistoso, o irónico, pero definitivamente es espeluznante. Especialmente cuando para abruptamente. _**"Está casa está mal. Una vez que estamos aquí nunca nos vamos. No debiste haber regresado."**_

 _ **"Tengo asuntos aquí,"**_ digo. Trato de ignorar la idea de que nunca podrá irse. Es demasiado terrible y demasiado injusto.

 _ **"¿Los mismos asuntos que yo tenía aquí?"**_ pregunta en un bajo gruñido. Antes de que pueda responder, está partido en dos por manos invisibles, una exacta repetición de su muerte. Tropiezo hacia atrás y mis rodillas chocan con una mesa o algo, no sé qué y tampoco me importa. El shock de verlo colapsar en dos horripilantes charcos húmedos de nuevo me hace pasar por alto los muebles. Me digo a mí mismo que fue un truco barato, y que he visto peores. Trato de reducir la velocidad de mi respiración. Luego, desde el piso, oigo la voz de Dagur de nuevo.

 _ **"Hey, Hipo."**_

Mis ojos viajan por el desastre para encontrar su cara, la cual está girada, todavía conectada con la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Ese es el lado que mantuvo la espina. Trago saliva y evito mirar las vértebras expuestas. El ojo de Dagur gira hacia mí.

 _ **"Sólo duele por un minuto,"**_ dice, y luego se hunde en el suelo, lentamente, como aceite en una toalla. Su ojo no se cierra cuando desaparece. Se queda mirando. Realmente hubiera podido vivir sin ese intercambio. Mientras continúo mirando el punto negro del suelo, me doy cuenta que estoy conteniendo la respiración. Me pregunto a cuánta gente Astrid ha matado en esta casa. Me pregunto si todavía todos ellos siguen aquí, caparazones de ellos, y si ella pudiera levantarlos como marionetas, arrastrando sus pies hacia mí en varios estados de descomposición.

 _Tenlo bajo control_. Ahora no es el momento para el pánico. Ahora es el momento de apretar mi cuchillo y darme cuenta, muy tarde, que algo está viniendo detrás de mí.

Hay un parpadeo de cabello rubio alrededor de mi hombro, dos o tres finos mechones de pelo llegando para atraerme más cerca. Giro y corto a través del aire, más o menos esperando que ella no esté ahí, que haya desaparecido en ese mismo instante. Pero no lo hizo. Permanece en el aire ante mí, medio pie encima del piso.

Vacilamos un segundo y nos miramos el uno al otro, mis ojos marrones estudiando directamente los suyos. Ella mediría 1.70 si estuviera en el suelo, pero como está flotando sobre 15 cm. casi tengo que mirar hacia arriba. Mi respiración parece fuerte dentro de mi cabeza. El sonido de su vestido chorreando es suave mientras cae la sangre al piso. ¿En qué se ha convertido desde que murió? ¿Qué poder encontró, qué ira, que le permitió ser más que un simple espectro, convertirse en un demonio de venganza?

El recorrido de mi cuchilla cortó las puntas de su cabello. Flotaron hacia abajo y ella las ve hundirse en las tablas del suelo, como lo hizo Dagur momentos atrás. Algo pasa a través de su frente, tensión, tristeza, y luego me mira y descubre sus dientes.

 _ **"¿Por qué has regresado?"**_ pregunta. Yo trago saliva. No sé qué decir. Puedo sentir cómo retrocedo, incluso, si me digo que no lo haga.

 _ **"Te di tu vida, empacada como un regalo."**_ La voz saliendo de su boca cavernosa es profunda y espantosa. Es el sonido de una voz sin aliento. _**"¿Pensaste que era fácil? ¿Quieres estar muerto?"**_

Hay algo esperanzado en la manera en que pregunta la última parte, algo que hace sus ojos más fúnebres. Ella echa un vistazo a mi cuchillo con un tic poco natural de su cabeza. Una mueca se apodera de su rostro; las expresiones pasan locamente, como ondas en un lago. Luego el aire alrededor de ella vacila y la diosa delante de mí ya no está. En su lugar está una chica pálida con cabello largo y con un leve resplandor casi imperceptible. Sus pies están firmemente plantados en el suelo. Miro abajo, hacia ella.

 _ **"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**_ pregunta; su voz ahora tiene un toque melodioso y pacifico; y cuando no respondo, _**"Tú sabes el mío. Yo salvé tu vida. ¿No es justo?"**_

 _ **"Mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo,"**_ me oigo decir, aunque esté pensando cuán barato es este truco, y uno estúpido. Si ella piensa que no la mataré estando en esta forma entonces está muy equivocada. Pero es un buen disfraz, le doy créditos por eso. La máscara que lleva tiene un rostro pensativo y suave, ojos azules como zafiros. Está usando un vestido blanco pasado de moda.

 _ **"Hipo Horrendo,"**_ repite.

 _ **"Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III,"**_ digo, aunque no sé por qué. _**"Todos me llaman Hipo**_."

 _ **"Has venido a matarme."**_ Ella camina alrededor de mí en un círculo amplio. La dejo llegar hasta mis hombros antes de que yo voltee también. No hay manera que la deje detrás de mi espalda. Puede ser dulce e inocente ahora, pero conozco la criatura que vendría estallando dada la oportunidad.

 _ **"Alguien ya ha hecho eso,"**_ digo. No le contaré historias lindas sobre cómo estoy aquí para dejarla en libertad. Sería una estafa, dejárselo con facilidad, tratando de que camine hacia ello. Y además, es una mentira. No tengo idea a dónde la estoy mandando, y no me importa. Sólo sé que es lejos de aquí, donde no pueda matar gente y hundirlas en esta casa olvidada por los Dioses.

 _ **"Alguien lo hizo, sí,"**_ dice ella, y luego su cabeza se tuerce y se ajusta de ida y vuelta. Por un segundo su cabello empieza a retorcerse de nuevo, como serpientes. _**"Pero tú no puedes."**_

Ella sabe que está muerta. Eso es interesante. La mayoría de ellos no lo sabe. La mayoría sólo están molestos y asustados, más como una huella de una emoción —de un momento horrible— que una emoción misma. Puedes hablar con algunos de ellos, pero usualmente piensan que eres otro, alguien de su pasado. Su conocimiento me tira de un golpe; uso mi lengua para pasar algo de tiempo.

 _ **"Cariño, mi padre y yo hemos puesto más fantasmas en el suelo de los que puedes contar."**_

 _ **"Nunca uno como yo."**_

Hay un tono en su voz cuando dice esto que no es orgullo, pero algo parecido. Orgullo teñido de amargura. Me quedo callado, porque prefiero que no sepa que está en lo cierto. Nunca he visto algo como Astrid. Su fuerza no tiene límites, al igual que su bolsa de trucos. No es cualquier fantasma que se arrastra con los pies, molesto por haber sido matado a tiros. Ella es la muerte misma, horrible y sin sentido, e incluso si está vestida de sangre y venas no puedo evitar mirar fijamente.

Pero no tengo miedo. Fuerte o no, todo lo que necesito es un buen ataque. No está fuera del alcance de mi athame, y si puedo llegar a ella, se desangrará como el resto.

 _ **"Tal vez deberías buscar a tu padre para que te ayude,"**_ dice. Aprieto mi athame.

 _ **"Mi padre está muerto."**_

Algo pasa a través de sus ojos. No puedo creer que sea remordimiento, o vergüenza, pero eso es lo que parece.

 _ **"Mi padre también murió, cuando era una niña,"**_ dice suavemente.

 _ **"Una tormenta en el lago."**_

No puedo dejarla seguir así. Puedo sentir algo ablandándose en mi pecho, dejando de gruñir, completamente a pesar de mí. Su fuerza hace a su vulnerabilidad más conmovedora. Debería estar más allá de esto. _**"Astrid,"**_ digo, y sus ojos se ajustan a los míos. Levanto el athame y el destello de ésta se refleja en sus ojos.

 _ **"Vete,"**_ ordena ella, reina de su castillo muerto. _**"No quiero matarte. Y parece que no lo tengo que hacer, por alguna razón. Así que vete."**_

Las preguntas saltan en mi cabeza por esto, pero obstinadamente planto mi pie. _**"No me iré hasta que estés fuera de esta casa y de regreso al suelo."**_

 _ **"Nunca estuve en el suelo,"**_ sisea a través de sus dientes. Sus pupilas crecen más oscuras, la oscuridad arremolinándose exteriormente hasta que todo lo blanco desaparece. Las venas se arrastran a través de su mejilla para encontrar cabida en sus sienes y en su garganta. La sangre burbujea de su piel y se derrama a lo largo de ella, una falda de barrido chorreando al piso.

Avanzo con mi cuchillo y ciento algo pesado conectarse con mi brazo antes de ser lanzado a la pared. Joder. Ni siquiera la vi moverse. Ella todavía permanece en el aire en el medio del cuarto en el que estaba. Mi hombro duele mucho en donde chocó con la pared. Mi brazo duele mucho en donde chocó con Astrid. Pero soy bastante cabeza dura, así que trepo y voy por ella de nuevo, yendo bajo esta vez, ni siquiera tratando de matarla sino tan sólo por un trozo de algo. En este punto, me conformaría con cabello.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy al otro lado de la habitación de nuevo. Patino a través de ésta sobre mi espalda. Creo que hay astillas en mi pantalón. Astrid continúa en el aire, mirándome con un creciente resentimiento. El sonido de su vestido chorreando en las tablas del piso me recuerda a un profesor que tuve quien golpeaba su sien lentamente cuando estaba realmente molesto por mi falta de estudio. Me paro de nuevo, ésta vez más lento. Espero que parezca más como que estoy planeando cuidadosamente mi siguiente movimiento y menos como que estoy en grandes cantidades de dolor, la cual es la verdadera razón. Ella no está tratando de matarme y está empezando a molestarme. Estoy siendo lanzado como un juguete de gato. Chimuelo encontraría esto hilarante. Me pregunto si puede ver desde el auto.

 _ **"Detén esto,"**_ dice ella en su voz cavernosa.

Corro hacia ella, y me agarra de las muñecas. Forcejeo, pero es como tratar de luchar con concreto.

 _ **"Sólo déjame matarte,"**_ murmuro en frustración. La rabia enciende sus ojos. Por un segundo pienso en el error que he cometido, que he olvidado lo que realmente es ella, y que voy a acabar igual que Dagur Berserk. Mi cuerpo se arruga, tratando de evitar ser partido en dos.

 _ **"Nunca te dejaría matarme,"**_ escupe, y me vuelve a empujar hacia la puerta.

 _ **"¿Por qué? ¿No crees que sería más tranquilo?"**_ pregunto. Me pregunto por millonésima vez por qué nunca puedo callar mi boca.

Ella me mira como si fuera un idiota. _**"¿Más tranquilo? ¿Después de lo que he hecho? ¿Tranquilidad, en una casa de chicos destrozados y desconocidos destripados?"**_ Jala mi cara muy cerca a la de ella. Sus ojos azules tormentosos son amplios. _**"No puedo dejar que me mates,"**_ dice, y luego grita, grita tan fuerte como para hacer palpitar mis tímpanos mientras me lanza a través de la puerta principal, pasando las escaleras rotas hasta la grava de la entrada.

 _ **"¡Nunca quise estar muerta!"**_

Golpeo el piso rodando y veo hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver la puerta cerrándose de golpe. La casa luce en calma y desocupada, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí en un millón de años. Pruebo cautelosamente mis miembros y encuentro que todos funcionan en orden. Luego me empujó hacia arriba con mis rodillas.

Ninguno de ellos quiso estar muerto alguna vez. No realmente. Ni siquiera los suicidas; cambiaron de parecer al último momento. Desearía poder decirle eso, y decirle ingeniosamente, para que no se sienta tan sola. Además me haría sentir menos idiota después de haber sido lanzado por todas partes como un secuaz anónimo en una película de James Bond. Qué buen asesino profesional de fantasmas soy.

Mientras camino al auto de mi mamá, trato de tenerlo de nuevo bajo control. Porque atraparé a Astrid, sin importar lo que ella piense. Porque nunca he fallado antes, y también porque en el momento que me dijo que no podía dejarme matarla, sonaba como que deseaba que pudiera hacerlo. Su conocimiento la hace especial en más de una manera. A diferencia de los otros, Astrid lo lamenta. Froto el dolor a lo largo de mi brazo izquierdo y sé que estaré cubierto de moretones. Por la fuerza no va a funcionar. Necesito un plan B.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Y la ganadora, por SEGUNDA OCACION, es… ¡Astrid!**

 **Ay Hipo. Espero que tu plan B sea mejor que el A y el A 2.0 XD**

 **Okay, ya, me cayó… Demasiadas tonterías =P**

 **Bueno, antes de responder sus Reviews, les tengo un pequeño aviso: A partir de ahora trataré de actualizar cada jueves… LISTO ese era todo el aviso XD**

 **Y ahora… ¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Princesa Cenicienta:** **Descuida, no hay problema, y bueno, como dije en mi aviso (XD) a partir de ahora si seré regular =P y bueno, también, creo que tod s ya vimos cómo le fue a Hipo con Astrid XD**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Pues, muerto y todo pero sigue apareciendo, ya veremos si Dagur se anima a aparecer de nuevo XD ok no… Creo que a Hipo no le fue muy bien, o tu qué piensas… Y me alegra que ya ser de tus escritores favoritos, gracias por eso =D (solo un detallito, soy mujer)**

 **Cris Haddock Flynn** **: Mmm… y yo me pregunto, ¿acaso esto fue lo que tú te imaginaste que haría?... bueno, y el dibujo, ya quiero verlo jeje… ¿Tamales? Yo quieroooo XD ah y ahora si te enviare el PDF =P**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Pues ahora si se animó a hablarle…y de paso… golpearlo un poquito jeje**

 **Aileen:** **Y vaya visita que le dio jeje ok un u.u espero que este cap. también te haya encantado jeje**

 **Sebas GG:** **¡Nuevo lector! Sii =D ok ya… me alegra que te esté gustando… espero que este cap. también haya sido de tu agrado. Y espero leerte más a menudo jeje**

 **Angela Magic:** **¡Otro nuevo lector! XD bueno, no entendí mucho tu Review, pero gracias por el =P**

 _ **Y a todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 _CAPITULO 11_

Mi mamá me deja dormir durante la mayor parte del día, y cuando finalmente me despierta es para decirme que está preparado un baño de hojas de té, lavanda y belladona. La belladona está allí para moderar mi comportamiento temerario, pero no lo rechazo. Me duele todo. Eso es lo que ser arrojado alrededor de una casa toda la noche por la diosa de la muerte, va a hacerte.

A medida que me sumerjo muy lentamente en la bañera, con una mueca en mi cara, me pongo a pensar en mi próximo movimiento. El quid de la cuestión es que estoy superado. Esto no ha sucedido muy a menudo, y nunca a este grado. Pero de vez en cuando, tengo que pedir ayuda. Echo mano a mi móvil en el mostrador del baño y marco a un viejo amigo. Un amigo por generaciones, en realidad. Él conoció a mi papá.

 _ **"Hipo Horrendo"**_ , dice cuando atiende. Yo hago una mueca. Él jamás me llama Hipo. Encuentra mi nombre completo demasiado divertido.

 _ **"Johan,"**_ le respondo, y lo imagino en el otro extremo de la línea, al otro lado del mundo, sentado en una casa típicamente Inglesa con vista a Hampstead Heath al norte de Londres.

 _ **"Ha pasado demasiado tiempo"**_ , dice, y puedo verlo cruzar o descruzar las piernas. Casi puedo oír el murmullo del tweed a través del teléfono. Johan es un clásico caballero Inglés, bordeando los cincuenta y cinco, con pelo negro en blanquecido por la edad y gafas. Es el tipo de hombre con un reloj de bolsillo y largos anaqueles de libros meticulosamente desempolvados que llegan del suelo al techo. Él solía empujarme en las escaleras rodantes cuando yo era un niño y quería que yo buscara algún raro volumen de poltergeists*, o hechizos vinculantes, o lo que sea. Mi familia y yo pasamos un verano con él mientras mi papá estaba cazando un fantasma que acechaba Whitechapel, una especie de aspirante a Jack el Destripador.

 _ **"Dime, Abadejo"**_ , dice. _**"¿Cuándo se prevé tu regreso a Londres? Hay un montón de cosas que asustan en la noche que te mantendrán ocupado. Varias universidades excelentes, todas encantadas hasta los topes."**_

 _ **"¿Has estado hablando con mi madre?"**_

Se ríe, pero por supuesto que lo hizo han permanecido cerca desde que mi padre murió. Él fue el... Supongo que mentor es la mejor palabra, de mi padre. Pero más que eso. Cuando papá fue asesinado, voló el mismo día. Nos sostuvo a mí y a mi madre juntos.

Ahora empieza a salirse sobre este rollo de cómo las aplicaciones universitarias van a tener que pasar el próximo año, y cómo soy realmente muy afortunado de que mi padre tomó precauciones para mis estudios y no tendré que perder el tiempo con los préstamos de estudiante y ese asunto. Realmente es una suerte, porque una beca para este trotamundos no son solamente cartas, pero lo interrumpo. Tengo asuntos más importantes y urgentes.

 _ **"Necesito ayuda. Me he metido en un lío totalmente difícil."**_

 _ **"¿Qué tipo de lío difícil?"**_

 _ **"Del tipo muerto."**_

 _ **"Por supuesto".**_

Él escucha mientras le hablo de Astrid. Entonces oigo el sonido familiar de rodar la escalera y su resoplido suave mientras se sube para alcanzar un libro.

 _ **"Ella no es ningún fantasma ordinario, eso parece cierto"**_ , dice.

 _ **"Lo sé. Algo la hizo más fuerte."**_

 _ **"¿La forma en que murió?"**_ Pregunta.

 _ **"No estoy seguro. Por lo que he oído, fue asesinada igual que tantos otros. Degollada. Pero ahora está rondando su antigua casa, matando a cualquiera que da un paso dentro, como una maldita araña."**_

 _ **"Lenguaje"**_ reprende.

 _ **"Lo siento."**_

 _ **"Ella ciertamente no es sólo un espectro cambiante"**_ , murmura, sobre todo para sí mismo. _**"Y su comportamiento es demasiado controlado y deliberado para un poltergeist"**_ Hace una pausa, y puedo escuchar las páginas siendo pasadas. _**"¿Estás en Berk, dices? ¿La casa no está asentada en un cementerio nativo?"**_

 _ **"No lo creo."**_

 _ **"Hmm".**_

Hay un par más de _Hmm_ antes que yo sugiera que simplemente quemaré la casa para ver qué pasa.

 _ **"Yo no recomendaría eso"**_ , dice con firmeza. _**"La casa podría ser la única cosa que la vincula a ella."**_

 _ **"O podría ser la fuente de su fortaleza."**_

 _ **"De hecho, podría ser. Pero esto requiere investigación."**_

 _ **"¿Qué tipo de investigación?"**_ Sé lo que va a decir. Él me va a decir que no sea un vago y salga allí y haga los preparativos. Va a decirme que mi padre nunca rehuyó de abrir un libro. Entonces él va a quejarse de los jóvenes de hoy. Si él supiera.

 _ **"Vas a tener que encontrar un proveedor de lo oculto."**_

 _ **"Huh?"**_

 _ **"A esta chica se la debe hacer renunciar a sus secretos. Algo le ha pasado, algo que le ha afectado y antes de poder exorcizar su espíritu en aquella casa, debes saber lo que es."**_

Eso no es lo que yo esperaba. Él quiere que yo haga un hechizo. No hago hechizos. Yo no soy una bruja.

 _ **"Entonces, ¿Para qué necesito un proveedor de ocultismo? Mamá es una proveedora de lo oculto."**_ Miro mis brazos bajo el agua. Mi piel está empezando a hormiguear, pero mis músculos se sienten frescos y puedo ver incluso a través del agua oscurecida que mis moretones se están desvaneciendo.

Mi mamá es una gran bruja de hierbas.

Johan se ríe entre dientes. _**"Bendice a tu querida madre, pero ella no es proveedora de ocultismo. Ella es una bruja blanca talentosa, pero ella no tiene ningún interés en lo que hay que hacer aquí. No es necesario un círculo de ramos de flores y aceite de crisantemo. Necesitas patas de pollo, un pentagrama de destierro, algún tipo de agua o espejo de adivinación, y un círculo de piedras consagradas."**_

 _ **"También necesito una bruja."**_

 _ **"Después de todos estos años, confío en que tienes los recursos para encontrar por lo menos eso."**_

Yo hago una mueca, pero dos personas me han venido a la mente. Patapez y Bocón The Rude.

 _ **"Déjame terminar de investigar esto, Abadejo, y voy a escribirte un correo electrónico en un día o dos con el ritual completo."**_

 _ **"Muy bien, Johan. Gracias."**_

 _ **"Por supuesto. ¿Y Abadejo?"**_

 _ **"¿Sí?"**_

 _ **"Mientras tanto, ve a la biblioteca y trata de averiguar lo que puedas acerca de la forma en que esta muchacha murió. El conocimiento es poder, ya lo sabes. "**_

Yo sonrío. _**"Trabajo preliminar. Correcto."**_ Cuelgo el teléfono. Él piensa que soy un instrumento contundente, nada más que manos, cuchilla y agilidad, pero la verdad es que he estado haciendo trabajo preliminar, haciendo la investigación, desde antes de empezar a usar el athame.

Después que mi padre fue asesinado, tenía preguntas. El problema era que nadie parecía tener ninguna respuesta. O, como yo sospechaba, nadie me quiso dar ninguna respuesta. Así que me puse a buscar por mi cuenta.

Johan y mi mamá hicieron las maletas y nos mudamos de la casa de Baton Rouge donde nos alojábamos en muy poco tiempo, pero no antes de que me las arreglara para hacer un viaje de regreso a la finca en ruinas donde mi padre encontró su fin.

Era una casa malditamente fea. Incluso enojado como estaba, yo no quería ir dentro. Si es posible para un objeto inanimado mirar ferozmente, y gruñir, entonces eso es exactamente lo que esta casa hizo. En mi mente de siete-años-de-edad, la vi tirar a un lado las vides. La vi limpiarse el musgo y desnudar sus dientes. La imaginación es una cosa maravillosa, ¿verdad?

Mi mamá y Johan habían despejado el lugar días antes, tirando las runas y encendiendo velas, asegurándose que mi papá estaba en reposo, asegurándose que los fantasmas se habían ido. Sin embargo, cuando me acerqué al porche me puse a llorar. Mi corazón me decía que mi padre estaba allí, que se había escondido de ellos para esperarme, y que en cualquier momento iba a abrir la puerta, sonriendo con esa enorme sonrisa, muerta. Sus ojos se habrían ido, y allí habría enormes heridas, en forma de medialuna, en los costados y los brazos. Esto suena estúpido, pero creo que me puse a llorar más cuando abrí la puerta y él no estaba allí.

Respiro profundamente, huelo el té y la lavanda. Me trae nuevamente dentro de mi cuerpo. Recordando aquel día, explorando esa casa, mi corazón late con fuerza en mis oídos. Del otro lado de la puerta encontré signos de lucha y aparté mi mirada. Quería respuestas pero no quería imaginar a mi papá golpeado hasta al infierno y de regreso. No quería pensar en él teniendo miedo. Pasé junto a la barandilla agrietada y me dirigí instintivamente a la chimenea. Las habitaciones olían a madera vieja, como a podredumbre. También estaba el aroma fresco de la sangre. No sé cómo sabía cómo olía la sangre, más de lo que sabía por qué caminé directamente a la chimenea.

No había nada en la chimenea, excepto décadas de carbón y ceniza. Y entonces lo vi. Sólo una esquina de la misma, negra como el carbón, pero diferente de alguna manera. Más suave. Era conspicua y ominosa. Estiré el brazo y lo saque de las cenizas: una cruz de color negro delgada, de unos diez centímetros de altura. Allí había una serpiente negra enroscada alrededor, cuidadosamente tejida con lo que supe al instante era pelo humano.

La certeza que sentí cuando agarré esa cruz fue la misma certeza que corrió a través de mí cuando tomé el cuchillo de mi padre siete años más tarde. Ese fue el momento en que yo supe a ciencia cierta. Fue entonces cuando supe que todo lo que corría por la sangre —la cosa mágica de mi padre, que le permitió cortar a través de la carne muerta y enviarla fuera de nuestro mundo— fluía por mis venas también.

Cuando les mostré la cruz a Johan y a mi madre, y les dije lo que había hecho, ellos estaban desesperados. Yo esperaba que me tranquilizaran, que me mecieran como un bebé y me preguntaran si me encontraba bien. En cambio, Johan agarró mis hombros.

 _ **"¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas allí!"**_ , gritó, y me sacudió tan fuerte que mis dientes resonaban juntos. Tomó la cruz de color negro de mí y nunca la volví a ver. Mi madre simplemente se mantuvo apartada y lloró. Yo había tenido miedo, Johan nunca me había hecho algo así antes. Siempre había sido un abuelo, furtivamente dándome dulces y guiñando un ojo, ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, papá acababa de ser asesinado, y yo estaba enojado. Le pregunté a Johan que era la cruz esa.

Él me miró con frialdad, y luego retiró la mano y la estrelló en mi cara con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo. Oí que mi mamá hacía una especie de quejido, pero no intervino.

Entonces, los dos salieron de la habitación y me dejaron allí.

Cuando me llamaron para la cena, estaban sonriendo y casuales, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Fue suficiente para asustarme en el silencio. Yo nunca lo traje de nuevo. Pero eso no significa que me hubiese olvidado, y durante los últimos diez años he estado leyendo y aprendiendo, siempre que podía. La cruz de color negro era un talismán vudú. No había comprendido el significado de la misma, o por qué estaba adornada con una serpiente hecha de pelo humano. Según la tradición, la serpiente sagrada se alimenta de sus víctimas comiéndolas enteras. Mi padre fue tomado en trozos.

El problema con esta investigación es que no puedo preguntar a la fuente más fiable que tengo. Me veo obligado a andar a hurtadillas y hablar en clave, para mantener a mamá y Johan en la oscuridad. También haciendo las cosas difíciles está que el vudú es alguna mierda desorganizada.

Todo el mundo parece que la práctica de manera diferente y analizarlo es malditamente casi imposible.

Me hago a la idea de preguntarle una vez más a Johan, después que este asunto con Astrid haya terminado. Soy mayor ahora, y con más experiencia. No sería lo mismo esta vez. Y así mientras pienso en eso, me sumerjo más en mi baño de té. Porque aún recuerdo la sensación de su mano a través de mi mejilla y la furia muda en sus ojos, y hace que todavía me sienta como si tuviera siete.

(…)

Después de vestirme, hago un llamado a Patapez y le pido que me recoja y me lleve a la tienda. Él está curioso, pero me las arreglo para mantenerlo a raya. Estas son cosas que tengo que decir a Bocón también, y no quiero tener que decirlo dos veces.

Me estoy preparando para una conferencia de mi madre acerca de faltar a la escuela y algunos interrogatorios sobre por qué tenía que llamar a Johan, que ella sin duda escuchó, pero cuando camino por las escaleras oigo voces. Dos voces femeninas. Una de ellas es mi madre. La otra es de Heather. Yo piso con fuerza por las escaleras y salen a la vista, uña y carne. Están sentadas en la sala de estar en sillas adyacentes, inclinándose entre sí y charlando con una bandeja de galletas entre ellas.

Una vez que ambos pies están en el nivel del suelo, dejan de hablar y sonríen hacia mí.

 _ **"Hey, Hipo"**_ , dice Heather.

 _ **"Hey, Heather. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**_

Ella busca a su alrededor y saca algo de su mochila. _**"Traje tu asignación de biología. Es tarea en parejas. Pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos"**_.

 _ **"Fue muy amable de ella, ¿no es así, Hipo?"**_ Dice mi madre. _**"No deseas quedarte retrasado en tu tercer día."**_

 _ **"Podríamos empezar a trabajar en ello ahora,"**_ Heather sugiere, ofreciendo el papel.

Me acerco y lo tomo de ella, clavando la mirada sobre él. No sé por qué es tarea en parejas. No es nada más que encontrar un montón de respuestas del libro de texto. Pero ella tiene razón. No debo atrasarme. No importa qué otras cosas importantes, como salvar vidas, dejo pasar.

 _ **"Esto fue realmente genial de tu parte"**_ , le digo, y lo digo en serio, a pesar de que existe algún otro motivo en juego aquí. Heather no da una mierda sobre biología. Me sorprendería si fue a clase ella misma. Heather recibió el encargo porque quería una excusa para hablar conmigo. Ella quiere respuestas.

Echo un vistazo a mi mamá, y ella me está dando esa mirada espeluznante una vez más. Ella está tratando de ver cómo los moretones se curan. Va a estar aliviada que llamé a Johan. Cuando llegué a casa ayer por la noche yo parecía medio muerto a golpes. Por un segundo pensé que iba a encerrarme en mi habitación y empaparme en aceite de romero. Pero mi mamá confía en mí. Ella entiende lo que tengo que hacer. Y estoy agradecido por ambas cosas.

Ruedo la asignación de biología y doy golpecitos en mi mano.

 _ **"Tal vez podamos trabajar en la biblioteca"**_ , le digo a Heather, y ella pone al hombro su bolsa y sonríe.

 _ **"Toma una galleta más para el camino, querida,"**_ dice mamá. Los dos tomamos una, Heather un poco vacilante, y va directo hacia la puerta.

 _ **"No tienes que comerla"**_ , le digo a Heather una vez que estamos en el porche. _**"Las galletas de anís de mamá son definitivamente un gusto adquirido."**_

Heather se ríe. _**"Yo tomé una allí y casi no pude hacerlo. Son como polvorientas gominolas negras"**_.

Yo sonrío. _**"No le digas a mi madre eso. Inventó la receta ella misma. Está totalmente orgullosa de ellas. Se supone que te traerá suerte o algo así."**_

 _ **"Tal vez debería comerla entonces."**_ Ella mira hacia abajo a lo largo de un minuto, luego levanta la vista y se queda mirando fijamente a mi mejilla. Sé que hay una larga racha de moretón negro a través del hueso. _**"Volviste a la casa sin nosotros."**_

" _ **Heather"**_.

 _ **"¿Estás loco? ¡Podrías haber sido asesinado!"**_

 _ **"Y si hubiéramos ido todos, todos habrían muerto. Escucha, sólo quédate con Patapez y su abuelo. Van a encontrar algo mejor. Mantén la calma."**_

Hay un definido frío en el viento, una visión preliminar del otoño, torciendo a través de mi cabello con dedos de agua helada. Mientras miro por la calle, veo el Tempo de Patapez pasando hacia nosotros completo con el reemplazo de la puerta y una pegatina en el parachoques de Willy Wonka. El chico se pasea con estilo, y eso me hace sonreír.

 _ **"¿Puedo encontrarme contigo en la biblioteca en una hora o algo así?"**_ Le pido a Heather.

Ella sigue mi mirada y ve a Patapez que se acercaba.

 _ **"Por supuesto que no. Quiero saber lo que está pasando. Si piensas por un minuto que creí algunas de esas tonterías que Bocón y Patapez trataron de decirnos la última noche... Yo no soy estúpida, Hipo. Conozco una desviación cuando la veo."**_

 _ **"Sé que no eres estúpida, Heather. Y si eres tan inteligente como creo que eres, te quedarás fuera de esto y nos vemos en la biblioteca en una hora."**_ Desciendo los escalones del porche y camino por la entrada de mi casa, haciendo un pequeño gesto rodante con los dedos para que Patapez no se detenga. Él se vuelve y desacelera lo suficiente como para que yo abra la puerta y salte dentro. Luego, manejamos lejos, dejando a Heather mirando fijamente detrás de nosotros.

 _ **"¿Qué estaba haciendo Heather en tu casa?"**_ , pregunta. No hay más que un poco de celos allí.

 _ **"Yo quería un masaje en la espalda y luego lo hicimos durante una hora"**_ , le digo, y luego le doy un puñetazo en el hombro. _**"Patapez. Vamos. Ella estaba dejando mi tarea de biología. Vamos a encontrarla en la biblioteca después de hablar con tu abuelo. Ahora dime lo que pasó con los chicos ayer por la noche."**_

 _ **"A ella realmente le gustas, sabes."**_

 _ **"Sí, bueno, tú la quieres mejor"**_ , le digo. _**"¿Y qué pasó?"**_ Él está tratando de creerme, que yo no estoy interesado en Heather y que soy suficiente amigo de él para respetar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Por extraño que parezca, estas dos cosas son ciertas.

Por último, suspira. _**"Los hemos llevado a una búsqueda real de ganso, justo como dijiste. Fue una explosión. En realidad los habíamos convencido que si ellos cuelgan sacos de azufre por encima de la cama, ella no sería capaz de atacarlos en su sueño."**_

 _ **"Dioses. No lo hagas demasiado irreal. Tenemos que mantenerlos ocupados."**_

 _ **"No te preocupes. Bocón puso un buen espectáculo. Evocó la llama azul e hizo un estado de trance falso y todo. Les dijo que trabajaría en un hechizo de destierro, pero tendrían que pasar la luz de la luna llena siguiente para terminarlo. ¿Piensas que tendremos tiempo suficiente?"**_

Por lo general yo diría que sí. Después de todo, no es una cuestión de localizar a Astrid. Sé exactamente dónde está.

 _ **"No estoy seguro"**_ , le contesto. _**"Volví ayer por la noche y ella pateó mi trasero por toda la habitación."**_

 _ **"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"**_

 _ **"Hablé con un amigo de mi papá. Dijo que tenemos que averiguar lo que le está dando toda esta extra resistencia. ¿Conoces alguna bruja?"**_

Él me mira de reojo. _**"¿No es una tu madre?"**_

 _ **"¿Conoces alguna bruja negra?"**_

Se retuerce un poco y luego se encoge de hombros. _**"Bueno, yo, supongo. No soy tan bueno, pero puedo echar barreras y hacer que los elementos trabajen para mí y esas cosas. Bocón es, pero no la practica más."**_ Él hace un giro a la izquierda y sube fuera de la tienda de antigüedades. A través de la ventana puedo ver al perro negro entrecano, la nariz contra el cristal y la cola golpeando contra el suelo.

Entramos y encontramos a Bocón de pie detrás del mostrador tasando un nuevo anillo, algo hermoso y de época con una piedra negra de gran tamaño.

 _ **"¿Sabes algo sobre hechizos artesanales y exorcismo?"**_ , pregunto.

 _ **"Claro"**_ , dice sin levantar la vista de su trabajo. Su perro negro ha terminado de dar la bienvenida a Patapez y se traslada a descansar pesadamente contra su muslo. _**"Este lugar era frecuentado como la mierda cuando lo compré. A veces todavía lo es. Las cosas llegan con sus propietarios todavía conectados, si sabes lo que quiero decir."**_

Miro alrededor de la tienda. Por supuesto. Las tiendas de antigüedades deben casi siempre tener un espectro o dos girando alrededor. Mi mirada cae sobre un espejo ovalado largo establecido en la parte posterior de un aparador de roble.

¿Cuántas caras se han contemplado en él? ¿Cuántos reflejos muertos esperan allí y susurran a los demás en la oscuridad?

 _ **"¿Me puedes conseguir algunos suministros?"**_ Pregunto.

 _ **"¿Qué clase?"**_

 _ **"Necesito patas de pollo, un círculo de piedras consagradas, un pentagrama de destierro, y una especie de cosita de adivinación."**_

Me da una mirada fea. _**"¿Cosita de adivinación? Suena muy técnico."**_

 _ **"No tengo los detalles aún, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes conseguirlos o no?"**_

Bocón se encoge de hombros. _**"Puedo enviar a Patapez abajo, al Superior, con una bolsa. Saca trece piedras del lago. No hay piedras más consagradas que esas. Las patas de pollo voy a tener que ordenarlas, y la cosita de adivinación, bueno, estoy apostando a que deseas un espejo de algún tipo, o tal vez un tazón de fuente de adivinación."**_

 _ **"Un tazón de adivinación ve el futuro"**_ , dice Patapez. _**"¿Qué iba a querer con eso?"**_

 _ **"Un tazón de adivinación ve lo que quieras ver"**_ , Bocón lo corrige. _**"En cuanto al pentagrama de destierro, yo creo que puede ser excesivo. Quemar incienso de protección, o algunas hierbas. Eso debería ser suficiente."**_

 _ **"¿Sabes con lo que estamos tratando aquí?, ¿no?"**_ , Pregunto. _**"Ella no es sólo un fantasma. Ella es un huracán. Excesivo está bien para mí."**_

 _ **"Escucha muchacho. De lo que estamos hablando no es más que una sesión espiritista inventada. Convocar a los fantasmas y enlazarlos en el círculo de piedras. Usa la taza adivinación para obtener sus respuestas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"**_

Asiento con la cabeza. Él lo hace parecer tan fácil. Pero para alguien que no hace hechizos y pasó la última noche siendo lanzado como una pelota de goma, esto va a ser malditamente casi imposible.

 _ **"Tengo un amigo en Londres haciendo los detalles. Voy a tener el encanto en unos pocos días. Yo podría necesitar algunos suministros más, dependiendo."**_

Bocón se encoge de hombros. _**"La mejor hora para hacer un hechizo vinculante es durante la luna menguante de todos modos"**_ , dice. _**"Eso te da una semana y media. Un montón de tiempo."**_ Él me mira de reojo y se ve un poco como su nieto. _**"Ella está consiguiendo lo mejor de ti, ¿no?"**_

 _ **"No por mucho tiempo."**_

(…)

La biblioteca pública no es tan impresionante a la vista, aunque supongo que me he echado a perder creciendo con mi padre y las colecciones de sus amigos de tomos polvorientos. Ésta, sin embargo, tiene una colección de historia local bastante decente, que es lo realmente importante. Ya que tenía que llegar a encontrar a Heather y resolver todo este asunto de la asignación de biología, puse a Patapez en la computadora, buscando a través de la base de datos en línea por cualquier registro de Astrid y su asesinato. Encuentro a Heather esperando en una mesa detrás de las estanterías.

 _ **"¿Qué está haciendo Patapez aquí?"**_ , pregunta mientras me siento.

 _ **"Investigando un papel."**_ Me encojo de hombros. _**"Entonces, ¿sobre qué es la asignación de biología?"**_

Ella sonríe burlonamente hacia mí. _**"Clasificación taxonómica"**_.

 _ **"Asqueroso. Y aburrido."**_

 _ **"Tenemos que hacer una tabla que va desde el phylum a las especies. Tenemos cangrejos ermitaños y pulpos."**_ Ella frunce el ceño. _**"¿Cuál es el plural de pulpo? ¿Es 'pulpos*'?"**_

 _ **"Creo que es pulpo"**_ , le digo, haciendo girar el libro de texto abierto hacia mí. Nosotros, bien podríamos empezar, aunque sea lo último que quiero hacer. Quiero estar obteniendo noticias impresas en mis dedos con Patapez, buscando nuestra chica asesinada. Lo puedo ver en la computadora desde donde estoy sentado, encorvado hacia la pantalla, haciendo clic lejos febrilmente con el ratón. Entonces él escribe algo en un trozo de papel y se levanta.

 _ **"Hipo"**_ Oigo decir a Heather, y por el tono de su voz ha estado hablando durante un rato. Puse mi mejor sonrisa encantadora.

 _ **"¿Hm?"**_

 _ **"He dicho, ¿quieres hacer el pulpo o el cangrejo ermitaño?"**_

 _ **"Pulpo"**_ , le digo. _**"Ellos son buenos con un poco de aceite de oliva y limón. Ligeramente fritos."**_

Heather hace una mueca. _**"Eso es repugnante."**_

 _ **"No, no lo es. Yo solía comer con mi papá todo el tiempo en Grecia."**_

 _ **"¿Has estado en Grecia?"**_

 _ **"Sí"**_ , digo, hablando distraídamente mientras que hojeo las páginas de invertebrados. _**"Hemos vivido allí durante unos meses cuando tenía unos cuatro años. No recuerdo mucho"**_.

 _ **"¿Tu papá viaja mucho? ¿Por trabajo o algo así?"**_

 _ **"Sí. O al menos lo hacía."**_

 _ **"¿Él no lo hace más?"**_

 _ **"Mi padre está muerto"**_ , le digo. No me gusta decirle a la gente esto. Nunca sé exactamente cómo mi voz va a sonar al decirlo, y no me gusta la afectada apariencia que obtienen en sus rostros cuando no saben qué decir de regreso. No miro a Heather. No dejo de leer acerca de diferentes géneros. Ella dice que lo siente, y pregunta cómo sucedió. Yo le digo que fue asesinado, y jadea.

Estas son las respuestas correctas. Yo debería ser tocado por su intento de ser simpática. No es su culpa que yo no lo esté. Es sólo que he visto estos rostros y oído estas exclamaciones durante demasiado tiempo. No hay nada sobre el asesinato de mi padre que no me ponga más enojado.

Se me ocurre de pronto que Astrid es mi último entrenamiento laboral. Ella es increíblemente fuerte. Es la cosa más difícil que puedo imaginar enfrentar. Si yo la derribo, voy a estar listo. Voy a estar listo para vengar a mi padre.

La idea me hace hacer una pausa. La idea de volver a Baton Rouge, volver a esa casa, siempre ha sido en su mayoría abstracta. Sólo una idea, un plan a largo plazo. Pienso que por toda mi investigación vudú, una parte de mí ha estado procrastinando. No han resultado particularmente eficaces, después de todo. Yo todavía no sé quién fue el que mató a mi padre. No sé si yo sería capaz de evocarlos, y estaría por mi cuenta.

Llevar a mamá está fuera de cuestión. No después de años de esconder libros y discretamente ciclar fuera de los sitios web cuando ella entraba en la habitación. Ella me encerraría de por vida si siquiera supiese que estaba pensando en ello.

Un golpecito en mi hombro me saca de mi aturdimiento. Patapez fija un periódico delante de mí, una cosa frágil, amarillento viejo que me sorprende que lo tengan fuera de un vidrio.

 _ **"Esto es lo que pude encontrar"**_ , dice, y ahí está, en primera página, bajo el titular que dice _'Chica encontrada asesinada'_.

Heather se levanta para tener una mejor vista. _**"¿Es eso?"**_

 _ **"Es ella"**_ , exclama emocionado Patapez. _**"No hay muchos otros artículos. La policía se quedó atónita. Ellos casi no interrogaron a nadie."**_ Tiene un periódico diferente en sus manos, él está hojeando a través de él. _**"El último es sólo su obituario: Astrid Hofferson, amada hija, fue puesta a descansar el jueves en el cementerio "Campo de Freyja*"**_.

 _ **"Pensé que estabas investigando un papel, Patapez,"**_ Heather comentó, y Patapez comenzó a farfullar y explicar. No me importa un ápice de lo que están diciendo. Estoy mirando su foto, una foto de una chica viviente, con la piel pálida pero rosada y el cabello largo y brillante. No está exactamente atreviéndose a sonreír, pero sus ojos son brillantes, curiosos y emocionados.

 _ **"Es una vergüenza"**_ , suspira Heather. _**"Ella era tan bonita."**_

Ella se inclina para tocar la cara de Astrid, y yo barro sus dedos lejos. Algo está pasando conmigo y no sé lo que es. Esta chica que estoy viendo es un monstruo, un asesino. Ésta chica por alguna razón, me perdonó la vida. Con mucho cuidado trazo lo largo de su cabello, que se sostiene con una trenza. Hay una sensación de calor en mi pecho, pero mi cabeza está muy fría. Creo que me puedo desmayar.

 _ **"Hey, hombre"**_ , dice Patapez, y sacude mi hombro un poco. _**"¿Qué pasa?"**_

 _ **"Uh"**_ , yo suelto una especie de gorgoteo, sin saber qué decirle, ni a mí mismo. Aparto la mirada para ganar tiempo, y veo algo que me hace apretar la mandíbula. Hay dos policías de pie en el mostrador de la biblioteca.

Decirle nada a Heather y Patapez sería una estupidez.

De modo instintivo, mirarían por encima del hombro y eso sería sospechoso como el infierno. Así que sólo espero, de manera discreta arrancando el obituario de Astrid del frágil periódico. Ignoro el silbido furioso de Heather de _**"¡No puedes hacer eso!"**_ Y lo pongo en el bolsillo.

A continuación, discretamente cubro el periódico con los libros y mochilas y apunto abajo a la imagen de un calamar.

 _ **"¿Alguna idea de dónde encaja?"**_ , Pregunto. Los dos están mirándome como si me hubiera disuelto. Que está bien porque el bibliotecario se ha vuelto y apuntó hacia nosotros. Los policías están empezando a hacer su camino de hacía a nuestra mesa, al igual que yo sabía que lo harían.

 _ **"¿De qué estás hablando?"**_ Heather pregunta.

 _ **"Estoy hablando del calamar"**_ , le digo suavemente. _**"Y estoy diciendo que te veas sorprendida, pero no muy sorprendida."**_

Antes de que ella pueda preguntar, el ruido de pisadas de dos hombres cargados con esposas, linternas y armas de cintura son lo suficientemente fuerte como para justificar dar la vuelta. No puedo ver su cara, pero espero que no se vea tan culpable, como mortificadamente culpable Patapez lo hace. Me apoyo en él y traga, recomponiéndose.

 _ **"Hola, chicos"**_ , el primer policía nos dice con una sonrisa. Es un tipo robusto, de amable aspecto, que es cerca de siete centímetros más bajo que yo y Heather. Él se encarga de esto mirando a Patapez directamente a los ojos. _**"¿Haciendo un poco de estudio?"**_

 _ **"S-sí,"**_ tartamudea Patapez. _**"¿Hay algo malo, oficial?"**_

El otro policía está husmeando en nuestra mesa, mirando los libros de texto abiertos. Es más alto que su compañero, y más delgado, con la nariz llena de poros y una barbilla pequeña de halcón. Él es un feo bicho, pero espero que no sea malicioso.

" _ **Soy el oficial Roebuck"**_ , anuncia amistosamente. _**"Este es el Oficial Davis. ¿Les importa si les hacemos algunas preguntas, chicos?"**_

Un encogimiento de hombros grupal pasa entre nosotros.

 _ **"¿Todos ustedes conocen un chico que se llama Dagur Berserk?"**_

 _ **"Sí"**_ , dice Heather.

 _ **"Sí,"**_ Patapez está de acuerdo.

 _ **"Un poco"**_ , le digo. _**"Sólo lo conocí hace unos días."**_ Maldita sea esto es desagradable. El sudor brota en mi frente y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Nunca he tenido que hacer esto antes. Nunca he tenido a nadie muerto.

 _ **"¿Sabían que ha desaparecido?"**_ Roebuck nos observa cuidadosamente a cada uno. Patapez sólo asiente con la cabeza, igual que yo.

 _ **"¿Lo han encontrado ya?"**_ Heather pregunta. _**"¿Está bien?"**_

 _ **"No, no lo hemos encontrado. Sin embargo, según testigos presenciales, dos de ustedes se encontraban entre la gente que lo vieron por última vez. ¿Te importaría decirnos qué pasó?"**_

 _ **"Dagur no quería quedarse en la fiesta"**_ , dice Heather fácilmente.

 _ **"Nos fuimos a pasar el rato en otro lugar, no sabíamos exactamente dónde. Eret Hijo de Eret estaba manejando. Estábamos volviendo por el camino secundario fuera de Berk. Bastante pronto se detuvo y Dagur salió."**_

 _ **"¿Él simplemente salió?"**_

 _ **"Él estaba molesto porque yo salí con Carmel"**_ , interrumpo.

" _ **Eret y Patán estaban tratando de hacer las paces, calmarlo, pero él no quiso ir a por ello. Dijo que iba caminando hasta su casa. Que quería estar solo."**_

 _ **"Estás consciente de que Dagur Berserk vivía al menos a dieciséis kilómetros de la zona en la que estamos hablando"**_ , dijo el oficial Roebuck.

 _ **"No, yo no sabía"**_ , le contesto.

 _ **"Tratamos de detenerlo,"**_ Heather empezó a hablar, _**"pero él no escuchaba. Así que nos fuimos. Yo pensé que sólo llamaría más tarde, e iríamos a recogerlo. Pero nunca lo hizo."**_ La facilidad de la mentira es preocupante, pero al menos explica claramente el sentimiento de culpa escrito en todos nuestros rostros. _**"¿Realmente está desaparecido?"**_ Heather pregunta estridentemente. _**"Yo pensé… yo esperaba que fuera sólo un rumor."**_

Ella lo vende para todos nosotros. Los policías visiblemente ablandados por su preocupación.

Roebuck nos dice que Eret y Patán los llevaron a donde dejamos fuera a Dagur, y que había un grupo de búsqueda comenzando. Preguntamos si podíamos ayudar, pero él nos ondea la mano como si fuese preferible dejar a los profesionales. En pocas horas la cara de Dagur debería estar pegada en todas las noticias. La ciudad entera se habrá movilizado en el bosque con linternas e impermeables, rastrillando en busca de rastros de él. Pero de alguna manera sé que no lo harán. Esto es todo lo que Dagur Berserk va a conseguir. Un incapaz equipo de búsqueda y unos pocos policías haciendo preguntas. No sé cómo lo sé. Algo en sus ojos, como si estuvieran caminando medio dormidos.

Como si ellos no pudieran esperar a terminar, por comidas calientes en el vientre y los pies en el sofá. Me pregunto si pueden sentir que hay algo más aquí de lo que pueden tratar con, si la muerte de Dagur está transmitiendo en una frecuencia baja de lo extraño e inexplicable, diciéndoles en un zumbido suave para que simplemente lo dejen solo.

Después de unos minutos más, los oficiales Roebuck y Davis dicen su adiós y nos hundimos de nuevo en nuestras sillas.

 _ **"Eso fue..."**_ Patapez comienza, y no termina.

Heather recibe una llamada en su móvil y la responde. Cuando se aparta para hablar oigo susurrar cosas como _"no sé"_ y _"Estoy segura que lo encontraran."_ Después de que ella cuelga su mirada es tensa.

 _ **"¿Todo bien?"**_ , Pregunto.

Sostiene su móvil en alto con una especie de indiferencia. _**"Brutilda"**_ , dice. _**"Ella está tratando de consolarme, me imagino. Pero no estoy de humor para una noche de cine de chicas, ¿sabes?"**_

 _ **"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"**_ Patapez pregunta suavemente, y Heather comienza a hojear a través de papeles.

 _ **"Me gustaría conseguir tener esta tarea de biología hecha, honestamente"**_ , dice ella, y yo asiento.

Debemos tener tiempo para algo de normalidad ahora. Debemos trabajar, estudiar y salir bien en nuestro examen el viernes. Porque puedo sentir el recorte de periódico en el bolsillo como si pesara mil kilos. Puedo sentir la foto de Astrid, mirando desde hace sesenta años, y no puedo evitar el deseo de protegerla, queriendo salvarla de convertirse en lo que ya es.

No creo que haya demasiado tiempo para la normalidad, más adelante.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Poltergeists:** Del alemán poltern (hacer ruido) y Geist (espíritu), es un supuesto fenómeno paranormal que engloba cualquier hecho perceptible, de naturaleza violenta e inexplicable inicialmente por la física, producido por una entidad o energía imperceptible.

*En inglés "pulpo" es octopus, ella pregunta si el plural es "octopuses", y él responde "octopi".

 **Campo de Freyja:** Este es un lugar que aparece en el juego de Resurgir de Mema… y, bueno, me gustó para la ocasión jeje

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¿Qué les pareció el nuevo integrante del elenco? XD al comienzo de esta idea pensé en poner a Bocón como el amigo de la familia… pero algo no me convencía y lo deje como el abuelo. Y vaya dilema en el que entré al no saber a quién dejar como el amigo XD pero al final, elegí a Johan. ¿Les gusta? O prefieren que hagamos un trueque xD que Bocón y Johan cambien de lugares…**

 **Por otro lado… ¿Qué le pasó exactamente a Astrid? ¿Quién la mató? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que se hizo tan fuerte?**

 **Y ahora, también algo muy intrigante. ¿Qué le pasó exactamente al padre de Hipo? ¿Quién mató a Estoico?**

 **Y la que de seguro los atormenta en este momento ¡¿Por qué demonios hago tantas preguntas?!**

 **Y como no sé las respuestas (ja, si claro)…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **The-rider-sel:** **Ya te echaba de menos jeje… la verdad es que Astrid si fue un poquito cruel… ya veremos cómo le va en el tercer encuentro a Hipo XD**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Lo malo es que parece que no entienden lo malo que puede ser jugar con Astrid XD ok no… ya veremos que se le ocurre a Hipo… conociéndolo, es muy probable que haga algo estúpido XD**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Interesante e intenso jeje… y eso que solo es el comienzo**

 **Aileen:** **¡Astrid sigue invicta! Esperemos que siga así jeje**

 **Maylu-liya:** **Me alegra que te nos unas jeje… eso es justo lo que quería: algo nuevo e inusual**

 **Cris Haddock Flynn** **: Hmmm me interesaría saber cuál es la otra cosa XD ¡yo quería tamales! DX pero las empanaditas también me gustan, claro que quiero… excepto el café, terminaría saltando como loca por toda la casa… nada lindo…. Y de nada por el PDF jeje**

 **Angela Magic:** **Me alegra que te esté gustando. Astrid "la diosa de la muerte" como la llamó Hipo… que hermoso jeje**

 **Lady Aira H H:** **Hmmm que te diré: "que se terminan juntos" "que se separan" "que Astrid mata a Hipo" "que Hipo destruye a Astrid"….Hmmm son muchas opciones. Mejor, mejor no digo nada… (Mis labios están cerrados) Ya veremos que ocurre…**

 **Bueno, nos leemos el próximo jueves, ahora si ya comenzaré a actualizar a la hora de antes. Estas dos últimas ocasiones fue por tiempo de sobra XD**

 **Ah, y si alguno de ustedes lee mi otro fic, ya mañana lo actualizaré (¡POR FIN!)**

 **Bueno, ya era todo jeje…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no publicar el jueves, y ayer. Recién regrese a la escuela y tenía mucho trabajo…**

 **Pero aquí esta, que lo disfruten…**

 ***En la mente* Y vaya que lo harán *Ríe malvadamente***

 _CAPITULO 12_

Despierto cubierto en sudor, he estado soñando, soñando con algo descansando sobre mí. Algo con dientes torcidos y dedos curvados. Algo con el aliento que huele como si hubiera estado comiendo personas por décadas sin cepillárselos. Mi corazón golpea mi pecho. Busco debajo de mi almohada la daga de mi papá, y por un segundo podría jurar que mis dedos se cierran alrededor de una cruz, una cruz enrollada con una serpiente áspera. Luego el mango de mi cuchillo está ahí, sano y salvo en su funda de cuero. Malditas pesadillas.

Mi corazón comienza a bajar. Mirando hacia el piso, veo a Chimuelo, quien me está mirando con la cola inflada. Me preguntó si él estaba durmiendo en mi pecho y lo catapulte lejos cuando desperté. No lo recuerdo, pero desearía hacerlo, porque sería graciosísimo.

Pienso en acostarme de vuelta, pero no. Está esa molesta, tensa sensación en todos mis músculos, y, aunque estoy cansado, lo que realmente quiero hacer es algo de atletismo. Hacer unos lanzamientos y correr un poco. Afuera, el viento debe estar soplando, porque esta vieja casa cruje y gime en sus cimientos, las tablas del suelo se mueven como fichas de dómino así que suenan como rápidos paso.

El reloj a mi lado marca las 3:47. Por un segundo tengo una laguna sobre qué día es. Pero es sábado. Así que al menos no tengo que levantarme para la escuela mañana. Las noches están comenzando a correr juntas. He tenido tal vez tres noches buenas de sueño desde que llegamos.

Salgo de la cama sin pensarlo y me pongo mis jeans y una camiseta, luego meto mi daga en mi bolsillo trasero y bajo las escaleras. Me detengo solo para ponerme los zapatos y tomar las llaves del auto de mi mamá de la mesa de café. Después, estoy manejando a través de calles oscuras bajo la luz de una luna creciente. Sé a dónde me dirijo, aunque no recuerdo haberlo decidido.

(…)

Estaciono al final de la entrada de la casa de Astrid y salgo del auto, aun sintiéndome como si estuviera mayormente sonámbulo. Nada de la tensión de la pesadilla se ha ido aún de mis extremidades. Ni siquiera escucho el sonido de mis propios pies en los escalones del destartalado porche, o ciento mis dedos cerrarse alrededor del pomo de la puerta. Luego entro, y caigo.

El vestíbulo se ha ido. En cambio caigo unos ocho pies de cara a una polvorienta, fría tierra. Unas respiraciones profundas llevan el viento de nuevo a mis pulmones y en un reflejo tiro mis piernas hacia arriba, sin pensar nada más que _¿qué carajo?_ Cuando mi cerebro se enciende de nuevo espero medio agachado y flexiono mis cuádriceps. Tengo suerte de tener ambas piernas aún funcionando, pero ¿dónde demonios estoy? Mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera por quedarse sin adrenalina. Donde sea que este, es oscuro, y apesta. Intento mantener mi respiración poco profunda para no entrar en pánico, y también para no aspirar mucho. Apesta a humedad y putrefacción. Muchas cosas han, o muerto aquí abajo o muerto en otra parte y han sido metidos aquí.

Ese pensamiento me hace buscar de nuevo mi cuchillo, mi filoso, cortador de gargantas y medida de seguridad, mientras miro alrededor. Reconozco la etérea luz gris de la casa; está filtrándose a través de lo que creo son las tablas del suelo. Ahora que mis ojos están ajustados, veo que las paredes y el piso son en parte mugre y parte roca áspera cortada. Mi mente hace un rápido repaso de mí, caminando a través de los escalones del porche y atravesando la puerta. ¿Cómo termine en el sótano?

" _ **¿Astrid?"**_ llamo suavemente, y el suelo tambalea bajo mis pies. Me posiciono contra una pared, pero la superficie bajo mi mano no es tierra. Es blanda. Y húmeda. Y está respirando.

El cuerpo de Dagur Berserk está medio sumergido en la pared. Yo estaba descansando mi mano en su estómago. Los ojos de Dagur están cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo. Su piel luce más oscura y flexible que antes. Se está pudriendo, y por la forma en que está situado en las rocas, me da la impresión de que la casa está lentamente tomándolo. Lo está digiriendo.

Me muevo lejos unos pasos.

Un suave sonido de algo arrastrándose obtiene mi atención y giro para ver una figura cojeando hacia mí, como si estuviera borracha, tambaleándose y sacudiéndose. El shock de no estar solo es momentáneamente eclipsado por la pesadez de mi estómago. Es un hombre, y huele a orina y alcohol. Está vestido con ropa sucia, un viejo abrigo hecho jirones y pantalones con hoyos en las rodillas. Antes de que pueda quitarme del camino, una mirada de miedo cruza su rostro. Su cuello gira alrededor de sus hombros como si fuera la tapa de una botella. Escucho el largo crujido de su médula espinal y se desploma en el suelo, a mis pies.

Me estoy comenzando a preguntar, si alguna vez me desperté. Luego, por alguna razón, la voz de mi padre brota entre mis orejas.

" _No temas a la oscuridad, Hipo. Sin embargo no dejes que te digan que todo lo que está ahí en la oscuridad está también en la luz. No es así."_

Gracias, papá. Sólo una de las muchas perlas de escalofriante sabiduría que tenías que impartir.

Pero tenía razón. Bueno, razón acerca de la última parte al menos. Mi sangre está bombeando y puedo sentir la vena yugular en mi cuello. Después oigo a Astrid hablar.

" _ **¿Ves lo que hago?"**_ pregunta, pero antes de que pueda contestar, me rodea con cuerpos, más de lo que puedo contar, esparcidos por el suelo como basura, y apilados hasta el techo, brazos y piernas arreglados en una grotesca trenza. El hedor es horrible. En el rabillo del ojo, veo uno moverse, pero cuando miro más de cerca veo que es el movimiento de insectos comiéndose el cuerpo, torciéndose bajo la piel y levantándose en imposibles pequeños aleteos. Solo una cosa en los cuerpos se mueve con su propio poder: Los ojos ruedan débilmente dentro y fuera de sus cabezas, cubiertos en moco y lechosos, como si estuvieran tratando ver lo que ocurre con ellos pero ya no tienen la energía.

" _ **Astrid,"**_ digo suavemente.

" _ **Estos no son los peores,"**_ sisea. Tiene que estar bromeando. A algunos de estos cuerpos les han hecho cosas horribles. Les faltan extremidades o todos sus dientes. Están cubiertos en sangre seca de cientos de costras sobre los cortes. Y muchos de ellos son jóvenes.

Rostros como el mío o más jóvenes, con sus mandíbulas arrancadas y moho en sus dientes. Cuando miro detrás de mí y me doy cuenta de que los ojos de Dagur se han abierto, sé que tengo que salir de aquí. Condenado cazador de fantasmas, a la mierda con el legado familiar. No me quedo un minuto más en una habitación llenándose de cuerpos.

No soy claustrofóbico, pero ahora mismo parece que tengo que decírmelo muy alto. Después veo lo que no tuve tiempo de ver antes. Hay una escalera, que guía al piso principal. No sé cómo me dirigió directamente al sótano, y no me importa. Solo quiero estar de nuevo en el hall. Y una vez que esté ahí arriba, quiero olvidar lo que reside bajo mis pies.

Voy hacia las escaleras, y ahí es cuando envía el agua, brotando y levantándose de todas partes—quebrando las paredes, filtrándose directamente del suelo. Es inmundo, es tanto lodo como líquido, y en un segundo está trepando hasta mi cintura. Comienzo a entrar en pánico cuando el cuerpo del holgazán con el cuello roto flota hacia mí. No quiero nadar con ellos. No quiero pensar en todo lo que está debajo del agua, y mi imaginación inventa algo realmente estúpido, como cuerpos desde el fondo de las pilas abriendo sus mandíbulas de repente y revolviéndose a lo largo del piso, apurándose para tomar mis piernas como cocodrilos. Empujo más allá del holgazán, flotando como una manzana agusanada, y me sorprende oír un pequeño gemido de mis labios. Me voy a atragantar.

Llego a la escalera justo cuando una pila de cuerpos se desplaza y colapsa con un chapuzón enfermizo.

" _ **Astrid, ¡detente!"**_ Toso, intentando mantener al agua verde fuera de mi boca. No creo que lo logre. Mis ropas están tan pesadas como en una pesadilla y estoy trepando los escalones en cámara lenta. Finalmente golpeo mi mano en suelo seco y me sacudo hacia el nivel del suelo.

El alivio dura casi medio segundo. Luego chillo como un pollo y me alejo de la puerta del sótano, esperando que agua y manos muertas vengan a arrastrarme de regreso. Pero el sótano está seco. La luz gris se derrama hacia abajo y puedo ver los escalones y unos pocos pies del suelo. Está todo seco. No hay nada ahí. Luce como cualquier bodega en la que puedas almacenar latas. Para hacerme sentir aún más estúpido, mis ropas tampoco están mojadas.

Demonios Astrid. Odio esa manipulación tiempo-espacio, alucinación, lo que sea. Nunca te acostumbras.

Me paro y sacudo mi camisa aunque no hay nada que sacudir, observando alrededor. Estoy en lo que solía ser la cocina. Hay un polvoriento horno negro y una mesa con tres sillas. Realmente me gustaría sentarme en una, pero los armarios empiezan a abrirse y cerrarse por sí solos, los cajones cerrándose de golpe y las paredes comienzan a sangrar. Golpeando puertas y rompiendo platos. Astrid está actuando como un poltergeist común. Que vergonzoso.

Una sensación de seguridad se instala en mi piel. Puedo manejar a un poltergeist. Me encojo de hombros y camino fuera de la cocina y hacia la sala de estar, donde el sofá con sabanas luce confortablemente familiar. Colapso sobre este con lo que espero luzca como una decente demostración de valentía. No importa que mis manos sigan temblando.

" _ **¡Vete!"**_ Astrid grita directamente desde arriba de mi hombro. Ojeo sobre la parte de atrás del sofá y ahí está, mi diosa de la muerte, su cabello serpenteando en una gran nube de humo, sus dientes rechinando lo suficiente para hacer sangrar a encías vivas. El impulso de saltar con mi daga en la mano hace latir a mi corazón a doble velocidad. Pero respiro hondo. Astrid no me mato antes. Y mi instinto tiene una corazonada de que ahora ella no quiere matarme. ¿Por qué más desperdiciaría tiempo en el show de luces cargado de cuerpos escaleras abajo? Le doy mi mejor sonrisa arrogante.

" _ **¿Qué si no lo hago?"**_ pregunto.

" _ **Viniste a matarme,"**_ gruñe, obviamente decidiendo ignorar mi pregunta. _**"Pero no puedes."**_

" _ **¿Qué parte de eso realmente te enoja?"**_ Sangre oscura se mueve a través de sus ojos y su piel. Ella es terrible, repugnante —una asesina. Y sospecho que estoy completamente seguro con ella.

" _ **Encontraré una manera, Astrid,"**_ Prometo. _**"Habrá una manera de matarte, de enviarte lejos."**_

" _ **No quiero irme,"**_ dice. Su forma completa aparece y la oscuridad se derrite en su interior, y parada frente a mí está Astrid Hofferson, la chica de la foto del periódico.

" _ **Pero merezco ser asesinada."**_

" _ **No lo hiciste una vez,"**_ digo, no exactamente en desacuerdo. Porque no creo que esos cuerpos escaleras abajo hayan sido solo creaciones de su imaginación. Creo que en alguna parte, Dagur Berserk está probablemente siendo devorado lentamente por las paredes de esta casa, aún si no puedo verlo.

Está sacudiendo sus brazos, abajo cerca de las muñecas en las que hay venas persistentemente negras. Las sacude más fuerte y cierra los ojos, y desaparecen. Me llama la atención que no estoy solamente mirando un fantasma. Estoy mirando un fantasma, y a algo que se le hizo a ese fantasma. Son dos cosas diferentes.

" _ **Tienes que luchar contra eso, ¿no?"**_ Digo suavemente. Sus ojos están sorprendidos.

" _ **Al principio, no podía luchar para nada. No era yo. Estaba loca, atrapada dentro, y esto era simplemente terror, haciendo cosas horribles mientras yo observaba, acurrucada en un rincón de nuestra mente."**_

Ladea la cabeza y el cabello cae suavemente sobre sus hombros. No puedo pensar en ellas como la misma persona. La diosa y esta chica. Me la imagino mirando por sus propios ojos como si no fueran nada más que ventanas, tranquila y con miedo en su vestido blanco.

" _ **Ahora nuestras pieles han crecido juntas,"**_ continua. _**"Soy ella. Soy eso."**_

" _ **No,"**_ digo, y en el minuto que lo digo, sé que es verdad. _**"La usas como una máscara. Puedes quitártela. Lo hiciste para perdonarme."**_ Me paro y camino alrededor del sofá. Luce tan frágil, comparada con lo que era, pero no retrocede, y no rompe el contacto visual. Ella no tiene miedo. Está triste, y curiosa, como la chica en la fotografía. Me pregunto cómo fue cuando estaba viva, si se reía fácilmente, si era lista. Es imposible pensar que mucho de esa chica permanece ahora, sesenta años y Dios sabe cuántas muertes después.

Luego recuerdo que estoy realmente molesto. Agito mi mano hacia la cocina y la puerta del sótano.

" _ **¿Qué demonios fue eso?"**_

" _ **Pensé que deberías saber con lo que estas lidiando."**_

" _ **¿Qué? ¿Una chica malcriada con un berrinche en la cocina?"**_

Estrecho mis ojos. _**"Estabas intentando asustarme. Esa triste pequeña pantalla se suponía debía enviarme corriendo por las colinas."**_

" _ **¿Triste pequeña pantalla?"**_ se burla de mí. _**"Apuesto que casi te haces encima."**_

Abro la boca e inmediatamente la cierro. Casi me hace reír, y aún me gustaría estar molesto. Solo que no literalmente. Oh mierda. Estoy riéndome.

Astrid parpadea y sonríe, fugazmente. Ella misma está intentando no reír.

" _ **Estaba…"**_ Se detiene. _**"Estaba enojada contigo."**_

" _ **¿Por qué?"**_ pregunto.

" _ **Por intentar matarme,"**_ dice, y luego ambos reímos.

" _ **Y después de que has tratado tan duro no matarme."**_ Sonrío. _ **"Supongo que debo haber parecido bastante grosero."**_ Estoy riendo con ella. Estamos teniendo una conversación. ¿Qué es esto, algún tipo de retorcido síndrome de Estocolmo?

" _ **¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Viniste a intentar matarme de nuevo?"**_

" _ **Por extraño que parezca, no. Yo… yo tuve un mal sueño. Necesitaba hablar con alguien."**_ Agito mi mano a través de mi cabello. Han pasado siglos desde que me sentí tan incómodo. Tal vez nunca me sentí así de incómodo.

" _ **Y supongo que pensé, bueno, Astrid debe estar despierta. Así que aquí estoy."**_

Resopla un poco, después arruga su frente.

" _ **¿Qué podría decirte? ¿De qué podríamos hablar? He estado fuera del mundo por tanto tiempo."**_

Me encojo de hombros. Las siguientes palabras salen de mi boca antes de que sepa que está pasando.

" _ **Bueno, realmente nunca estuve en el mundo en primer lugar, así que."**_ Aprieto mi mandíbula y miro hacia el piso. No puedo creer que esté siendo tan emo. Me estoy quejando con una chica que fue brutalmente asesinada a los dieciséis. Está atrapada en esta casa de cuerpos y yo tengo que ir a la escuela y ser un Vikingo; me toca comer los sándwiches asados de mantequilla de maní y queso de mi mamá y…

" _ **Caminas con los muertos,"**_ dice gentilmente. Sus ojos están iluminados y —no puedo creerlo— comprensiva.

" _ **Has caminado con nosotros desde…"**_

" _ **Desde que mi padre murió,"**_ digo. _**"Y antes de eso, él camino entre ustedes y lo seguí. La muerte es mi mundo. Todo lo demás, la escuela y los amigos, son solo cosas en el camino hacia mi próximo fantasma."**_

Nunca dije esto antes. Nunca me permití pensarlo por más de un segundo. Me he mantenido enfocado, y haciéndolo, me las he arreglado también para no pensar mucho en la vida, sobrevivir, no importa cuán duro mi madre presione para que me divierta, para que salga, para que aplique a universidades.

" _ **¿Nunca estuviste triste?"**_ pregunta.

" _ **No mucho. Tenía este poder superior, ¿sabes? Tenía este propósito."**_

Busco en mi bolsillo trasero y saco mi daga, extrayéndola de su cuero. La hoja brilla en la luz gris. Algo en mi sangre, la sangre de mi padre y en la de los suyos, lo hace más que un cuchillo.

" _ **Soy el único en el mundo que puede hacer esto. ¿No quiere decir eso que esto es lo que estoy destinado a hacer?"**_ Mientras las palabras dejan mi boca las resiento. Me han quitado todas las opciones. Astrid cruza sus pálidos brazos. La inclinación de su cabeza barre su cabello sobre su hombro y es extraño verlo ahí tendido, solo regular, hebras rubias. Estoy esperando a que se crispe, que se mueva en el aire en la invisible corriente.

" _ **No tener elección no parece justo,"**_ dice, como leyéndome la mente. _**"Pero tener todas las opciones no es realmente más fácil. Cuando estaba viva, nunca podía decidir lo que quería hacer, lo que me quería convertir. Amaba tomar fotografías; quería tomar fotos para los periódicos. Amaba cocinar; quería mudarme a Vancouver y abrir un restaurante. Tenía un millón de sueños diferentes pero ninguno de ellos era más fuerte que el resto. Al final probablemente me hubieran paralizado. Hubiera terminado aquí, dirigiendo la pensión."**_

" _ **No creo eso."**_ Parece como una gran fuerza, esta razonable chica que asesina con un chasquido. Hubiera dejado todo esto atrás, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

" _ **Honestamente no recuerdo,"**_ suspira. _**"No creo que fuera fuerte en vida. Ahora parece como que ame cada momento, que cada respiración fue encantador y fresco."**_ Junta sus manos cómicamente en su pecho y respira profundo por la nariz, luego sopla en una rabieta. _ **"Probablemente no fue así. De todos mis sueños y fantasías, no recuerdo haber sido… ¿cómo lo llamarías? Alegre."**_

Sonrío y ella también, después mete su cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto tan vivo y humano que me hace olvidar lo que iba a decir.

" _ **¿Qué estamos haciendo**_?" Pregunto. _**"Estas intentando que no te asesine, ¿no es así**_?" Astrid cruza sus brazos.

" _ **Considerando que no puedes matarme, creo que eso sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo."**_ Me río.

" _ **Estás muy confiada."**_

" _ **¿Lo estoy? Sé que no me has mostrado tus mejores movimientos, Hipo. Puedo sentir la tensión en tu hoja por retenerse. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? ¿Cuántas veces has luchado y ganado?"**_

" _ **Veintidós en los últimos tres años."**_ Digo con orgullo. Son más de los que mi padre nunca hizo en la misma cantidad de tiempo. Soy lo que llamarías un triunfador. Quería ser mejor de lo que él fue. Más rápido. Más intenso. Porque no quería terminar como él.

Sin mi cuchillo no soy nada especial, solamente un regular chico de diecisiete años con una construcción promedio tal vez un poco más en el lado delgado. Pero con la daga en mi mano pensarías que soy triple cinturón negro o algo. Mis movimientos son seguros, fuertes y rápidos. Tiene razón cuando dice que no ha visto lo mejor, y no sé porque será.

" _ **No quiero lastimarte, Astrid. Sabes eso, ¿no? No es nada personal."**_

" _ **Justo como yo no quería matar a toda esa gente pudriéndose en mi sótano."**_ Sonríe tristemente. Así que eran reales.

" _ **¿Qué te pasó?"**_ pregunto. _**"¿Qué te hizo hacer esto?"**_

" _ **No es de tu incumbencia,"**_ contesta.

" _ **Si me cuentas…"**_ Comienzo pero no termino. Si me cuenta, podré entenderla. Y una vez que lo haga, podré matarla.

Todo se está volviendo más complicado. Esta interrogante chica y el monstruo negro sin palabras son uno solo. No es justo. Cuando deslice mi cuchillo a través de ella, ¿las separare? ¿Astrid irá a un lugar y eso a otro? O ¿Astrid será aspirada por lo que sea que impedía al resto irse?

Pensé que había quitado esos pensamientos de mi mente hace tiempo. Mi padre siempre me dijo que no era nuestro trabajo juzgar, que sólo éramos el instrumento. Nuestra tarea era enviarlos lejos de los vivos. Sus ojos habían estado tan seguros cuando lo dijo. ¿Por qué no tengo esa clase de seguridad?

Alzo mi mano lentamente para tocar ese frío rostro, para rozar mis dedos a lo largo de sus mejillas, y me sorprende descubrir que son suaves, no hechas de mármol. Se queda paralizada, luego tímidamente levanta su mano para descansarla sobre la mía.

El hechizo es tan fuerte que cuando la puerta se abre y Heather pasa a través de ella, ninguno de los dos se mueve hasta que ella dice mi nombre.

" _ **¿Hipo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**_

" _ **Heather,"**_ digo bruscamente, y ahí está, su figura enmarcada en la puerta abierta. Tiene la mano en el pestillo y luce como si estuviera temblando. Da otro paso tentativo hacia la casa.

" _ **Heather, no te muevas,"**_ digo, pero está mirando fijo a Astrid, quien se aleja de mí, haciendo muecas y agarrándose la cabeza.

" _ **¿Eso es ella? ¿Es eso lo que asesino a Dagur?"**_

Chica estúpida, está viniendo más adentro de la casa. Astrid se está retirando tan rápido como puede en pies inestables, pero veo que sus ojos se han vuelto oscuros.

" _ **Astrid, no, ella no sabe,"**_ digo muy tarde.

Lo que sea que le permite a Astrid perdonarme es obviamente cosa de una vez. Se ha ido en un remolino de pelo opaco y sangre roja, pálida piel y dientes. Hay un momento de silencio y escuchamos el goteo, goteo, goteo de su vestido.

Y luego embiste, lista para empujar sus manos a las tripas de Heather.

Salto y la bloqueo, pensando en el minuto en que colapso contra esa fuerza de granito que soy un idiota. Pero me las arreglo para alterar su curso, y Heather salta a un lado. Es el lado equivocado. Ahora está más lejos de la puerta. Se me ocurre que algunas personas sólo tienen inteligencia en los libros. Heather es un gato doméstico y Astrid la hará su almuerzo si no hago algo. Mientras Astrid se agacha en el suelo, su rojo vestido fluye enfermizo en el suelo, su cabello y ojos salvajes, me precipito hacia Heather y me pongo en medio de ambas.

" _ **Hipo, ¿qué está haciendo?"**_ Heather pregunta, aterrada.

" _ **Cállate y ve hacia la puerta,"**_ chillo. Sostengo mi daga frente a nosotros aunque Astrid no tiene miedo. Cuando echa a correr, es por mi esta vez, y tomo su muñeca con mi mano libre, usando la otra para intentar mantenerla acorralada con mi cuchillo.

" _ **Astrid, ¡detén esto!"**_ Susurro, y el blanco vuelve a sus ojos. Sus dientes están oprimiéndose mientras escupe las palabras a través de ellos.

" _ **¡Llévatela de aquí!"**_ se queja. La empujo fuerte otra vez para tirarla de espaldas una vez más. Luego tomo a Heather y nos zambullimos a través de la puerta. No giramos hasta que bajamos los escalones del porche y estamos de vuelta en la tierra y el pasto. La puerta se ha cerrado y escucho a Astrid furiosa en el interior, rompiendo cosas y desgarrándolas.

" _ **Mi dios, ella es horrible,"**_ Heather susurra, enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro. La sujeto suavemente por un momento antes de liberarme y caminar de regreso a los escalones del porche.

" _ **¡Hipo! ¡Sal de ahí!,"**_ Hipo grita. Sé lo que piensa que vio, pero lo que vi fue a Astrid intentando detenerse.

Cuando mi pie toca el porche, el rostro de Astrid aparece en la ventana, sus dientes al descubierto y las venas resaltando contra la blanca piel. Golpea su mano contra el vidrio, haciéndolo sonar. Hay un aura oscura en sus ojos.

" _ **Astrid,"**_ Susurro. Voy hacia la ventana, pero antes de que pueda poner mi mano se aleja flotando y gira, deslizándose por la escalera, y desaparece.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¿Alguien más ha quedado en shock?**

 **Estoy muy segura de que esto no se lo esperaban XD**

 **O se preguntan: ¿Quién era la persona de la pesadilla de Hipo? ¿Será mujer u hombre? ¿Si será un fantasma? (que pregunta tan obvia) o también… ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS HACIA HEATHER AHÍ?!**

 **Esta última pregunta se responderá pronto…**

 **Bueno… ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Y** **ouDisloyalBastard** **:** **Gracias por leer, jeje, me alegra que te esté gustando. Y, bueno, yo leí este libro hace un par de meses y en cuando leí el prólogo me capturo, es asombroso *-* y, sobre la narrativa… Amm, no me gustaría llevarme todo el crédito, pues prácticamente es la versión en español del libro, yo solo le modifico algunas cosas, le ajusto algunas narraciones… se podría decir que es una mezcla de Kendare con DragoViking XD (aunque DragoViking no es muy notoria =P)**

 **Sebas GG:** **Jeje, mejor ni digo nada que yo pronto tendré ese tema XD y, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo del Raund 2 xD**

 **Cris Haddock Flynn** **: Y no solo es buena actuando, también arruinando momentos XD creo que quedó claro que Hipo siente cositas por Astrid… y…uppss ya lo corregí, no lo había notado *eso te pasa por jugar Rise Of Berk mientras adaptas los capítulos* -.- como sea… quiero rosquitas de esas que dijiste xD**

 **Aileen:** **Las cosas cambiaran de intensidad muy pronto jeje… y, está bien, Johan se queda =D**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	14. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Ahora si llegue puntual =D ¡Gracias profesor de Geometría Analítica por no dejar tanta tarea! \\(*-*)/**

 _CAPITULO 13_

Heather no dejaba de hablar mientras caminábamos, rápidamente, por el descuidado camino de entrada cubierto de grava de Astrid. Ella está haciendo un montón de preguntas a las que no presto atención. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que Astrid es una asesina. Sin embargo, Astrid no es mala. Astrid mata, pero no quiere matar. Ella no se parece a ningún otro fantasma al que me he enfrentado. Por supuesto, he oído hablar de fantasmas sensibles, esos que parecen saber que están muertos. De acuerdo con Johan son fuertes, pero rara vez hostiles. No sé qué hacer. Heather me agarra por el codo y me giro.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ Le pregunto.

" _ **¿Quieres decirme exactamente que estabas haciendo allí?"**_

" _ **No realmente."**_ Debo haber dormido más de lo que yo pensaba – eso o estuve hablando con Astrid más de lo que pensaba, porque las líneas de luz se están abriendo paso a través de las nubes bajas por el este. El sol es suave pero se siente fuerte en mis ojos. Algo que me provoca pestañear ante Heather, percatándome por primera vez que ella está realmente aquí.

" _ **Me has seguido,"**_ le digo. _**"¿Qué haces aquí?"**_

Ella cambia su peso frente a mí con incomodidad. _**"No podía dormir. Y quería ver si era verdad, así que fui a tu casa y te vi salir."**_

" _ **¿Querías ver si era verdad el qué?"**_

Ella me mira por debajo de sus pestañas, como si quisiera que lo averiguara por mí mismo, así ella no tiene que decirlo en voz alta, pero no me gusta este juego. Después de unos largos segundos de mi molesto silencio, ella suelta.

" _ **Hablé con Patapez. Él dice que tú…"**_ ella niega con la cabeza como si se sintiera estúpida por creer en él. Yo me siento más estúpido por confiar en Patapez. _**"Él dice que tú matas a los fantasmas. Como si fueses un caza fantasmas o algo así."**_

" _ **Yo no soy un caza fantasmas."**_

" _ **Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí adentro?"**_

" _ **Estaba hablando con Astrid."**_

" _ **¿Hablando con Astrid? ¡Ella mató a Dagur! ¡Podría haberte matado!"**_

" _ **No, ella no podía."**_ Di un vistazo a la casa. Me siento extraño hablando de ella tan cerca de su casa. No se siente bien.

" _ **¿De qué hablabas con ella?"**_ Heather pregunta

" _ **¿Siempre eres tan entrometida?"**_

" _ **¿Qué? ¿Cómo si esto fuera personal?"**_ Ella resopla.

" _ **Tal vez lo sea,"**_ le contesto. Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero dejar el coche de mi madre y que Heather me lleve a despertar a Patapez. Creo que voy a sacar el colchón debajo de él. Va a ser divertido verlo rebotar aturdido en su caja de resortes. _**"Escucha, vámonos de aquí, ¿bien? Sígueme a mi casa así puedes llevarme en tu auto a ver a Patapez. Te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo,"**_ agrego cuando me mira escéptica.

" _ **Está bien,"**_ dice.

" _ **Y Heather."**_

" _ **¿Sí?"**_

" _ **Nunca me vuelvas a llamar caza fantasmas, ¿de acuerdo?"**_ Ella me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. _**"Solo para que quede claro."**_

Pasa por mi lado para entrar en su coche, pero le agarro el brazo.

" _ **No le has mencionado a nadie más lo que te dijo Patapez, ¿verdad?"**_

Ella niega con la cabeza.

" _ **¿Ni siquiera a Brutilda ni a Katie?"**_

" _ **Le dije a Tilda que nos encontraríamos, así me cubre si mis padres la llaman. Les dije que me estaba quedando con ella."**_

" _ **¿Les dijiste que nos encontraríamos?"**_ pregunto. Ella me da una mirada resentida. Supongo que Heather Jones solo se encuentra con chicos en secreto por las noches debido a razones románticas. Paso mi mano bruscamente por mi cabello.

" _ **Por lo tanto, ¿qué se supone que debo decir en la escuela? ¿Qué nos besuqueamos?"**_ Creo que estoy parpadeando demasiado. Y mis hombros están inclinados, por lo que me siento más bajo que ella. Ella me mira, confundida.

" _ **No eres bueno en esto, ¿verdad?"**_

" _ **No he tenido mucha práctica, Heather"**_

Ella se ríe. Maldita sea, ella es realmente bonita. No es de extrañar que Patapez derramara todos mis secretos. Un bateo de sus pestañas probablemente lo derribó.

" _ **No te preocupes,"**_ dice ella. _**"Voy a hacer algo. Voy a decirles a todos que besas muy bien."**_

" _ **No me hagas ningún favor. Escucha, sólo sígueme a mi casa, ¿bueno?"**_

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se sube a su coche. Cuando me meto en el mío, presiono mi cabeza contra el volante hasta que suene la bocina. De esta manera la bocina ocultara mis gritos. ¿Por qué es tan duro este trabajo? ¿Es por Astrid? ¿O es algo más? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar a nadie en mi trabajo? Nunca antes había sido difícil. Aceptaban cualquier artículo de portada cursi que me inventaba, porque en el fondo no querían saber la verdad. Como Patán y Eret. Se tragaron el cuento de hadas de Patapez con bastante facilidad.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Patapez y Heather están en el juego. Y el juego, en esta ocasión, es mucho más peligroso.

(…)

" _ **¿Patapez no vive con sus padres?"**_

" _ **No lo creo,"**_ dice Heather. _**"Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Un conductor ebrio cruzó la señal. O al menos eso es lo que dicen en la escuela."**_ Ella se encoge de hombros. _**"Creo que vive con su abuelo. Un anciano un poco raro."**_

" _ **Bien."**_ Golpeo la puerta. No me importa si despierto a Bocón. El viejo buitre salado puede disfrutar la emoción. Pero después de trece largos golpes fuertes y grandes ruidos, la puerta se abrió y Patapez aparece, de pie delante de nosotros en una muy fea bata de baño verde.

" _ **¿Hipo?"**_ Susurra con una rana en su garganta. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es difícil estar enojado con él cuando se ve como un gran niño de cuatro años, con el pelo pegado a un lado y sus lentes torcidos.

Cuando se da cuenta de que Heather está de pie detrás de mí, se limpia rápidamente la saliva de las mejillas y trata de arreglarse el pelo. Sin éxito. _**"Uh, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"**_

" _ **Heather me siguió a la casa de Astrid,"**_ le digo con una sonrisa.

" _ **¿Quieres decirme por qué?"**_ Él está empezando a ruborizarse. No sé si es por qué se siente culpable o porque Heather está viéndolo en pijamas. De cualquier manera, se hizo a un lado y nos conduce a través de la casa débilmente iluminada hacia la cocina.

Todo el lugar huele a la pipa de hierbas de Bocón. Entonces lo veo, un gran y pesado cuerpo inclinado sobre la cafetera. Me da una taza antes de que yo pueda pedirla. Quejándose de nosotros, El abandona la cocina.

Mientras tanto Patapez, ha dejado de arrastrar los pies a nuestro alrededor y mira fijamente a Heather.

" _ **Ella trató de matarte,"**_ suelta, con ojos muy abiertos. _**"No puede dejar de pensar en la forma en que sus dedos estaban enganchados en tu estómago."**_

Heather parpadea. _**"¿Cómo sabes eso?"**_

" _ **No deberías hacer eso,"**_ le advierto a Patapez. _**"Eso hace que la gente se sienta incómoda. Violación a la intimidad, lo sabes."**_

" _ **Lo sé,"**_ dice él. _**"No puedo hacerlo muy a menudo,"**_ le dice a Heather. _**"Por lo general solo pasa cuando la gente tiene pensamientos fuertes o violentos, o siguen pensando en la misma cosa una y otra vez."**_ Él se ríe. _**"En tu caso, los tres."**_

" _ **¿Puedes leer la mente?"**_ Ella pregunta con incredulidad

" _ **Siéntate, Heather,"**_ le digo.

" _ **No, estoy bien,"**_ dice. _**"Estoy aprendiendo cosas interesantes sobre Berk en estos días."**_ Cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho.

" _ **Puedes leer la mente, hay algo allí en esa casa matando a mis exnovios, y tú…"**_

" _ **Mato fantasmas,"**_ termino por ella. _**"Con esto."**_ Saco mi athame y lo coloco sobre la mesa. _**"¿Qué más te dijo Patapez?"**_

" _ **Que tú padre también lo hacía,"**_ dijo ella. _**"Supuse que eso lo mató."**_

Le doy a Patapez una fuerte mirada.

" _ **Lo siento,"**_ dice sin poder hacer nada.

" _ **Está bien. Te sientes mal. Lo sé."**_ Le sonrío y él me mira con desesperación. Como si Heather no lo supiera ya. Tendría que estar ciega.

Suspiro. _**"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Es posible que puedas irte a casa y olvidarte de esto? ¿Hay alguna manera de que te puedas evitar formar algún arrebatado grupo de–––"**_ antes de que pueda terminar, me inclino hacia delante y doy un gemido entre mis manos. Heather toma mi lugar, y se ríe.

" _ **¿Un arrebatado grupo de caza fantasmas?"**_ pregunta.

" _ **Quiero ser Peter Venkman,"**_ dice Patapez.

" _ **Nadie va a ser nadie,"**_ espeto. _**"Nosotros no somos los caza fantasmas. Yo tengo el cuchillo, yo mato a los fantasmas y yo no me puedo tropezar contigo todo el tiempo. Además, es demasiado obvio que seas Peter Venkman."**_ Miro fijamente a Patapez. _**"Tú eres Egon."**_

" _ **Espera un minuto,"**_ dice Heather. _**"Todavía no llegamos a la última palabra. Dagur era mi amigo, o algo así."**_

" _ **Eso no significa que puedas ayudar. No se trata de venganza."**_

" _ **¿Entonces de qué se trata?"**_

" _ **Se trata de… detenerla."**_

" _ **Bueno, no has hecho exactamente un buen trabajo. Y por lo que vi, ni siquiera parece que lo estuvieras intentando."**_ Heather, levanta una ceja hacia mí. Esa mirada me estaba dando algún tipo de sensación en mi mejilla. Sagrada mierda, me estoy sonrojando.

" _ **Esto es estúpido,"**_ suelto. _**"Ella es fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tengo un plan."**_

" _ **Sí,"**_ dice Patapez, saliendo en mi defensa. _**"Hipo, lo tiene todo resuelto. Yo ya tengo las piedras del lago. Las he dejado bajo la luna hasta que se desvanezca. Las patas de pollo están ordenadas."**_

Hablar sobre hechizos me inquieta por alguna razón, como si hubiese algo que no esté encajando. Como si hubiese olvidado algo.

Alguien viene a través de la puerta sin llamar. Apenas lo noto, porque me hace sentir que he pasado por alto algo. Después de unos segundos de insistencia de mi cerebro, miro hacia arriba y veo a Eret Hijo de Eret.

Luce como si no hubiera dormido en días. Su respiración es pesada y su barbilla está baja hacia su pecho. Me pregunto si habrá estado bebiendo. Está sucio y tiene manchas de aceite en sus pantalones. El pobre lo está tomando mal. Está mirando hacia mi cuchillo sobre la mesa, así que lo tomo y lo deslizó en mi bolsillo trasero.

" _ **Sabía que había algo extraño en ti,"**_ dice. El olor de su aliento es setenta por ciento de cerveza. _**"De alguna manera, todo esto es tu culpa, ¿no? Desde que llegaste aquí, algo está mal. Dagur lo sabía. Es por eso que no te quería cerca de Heather."**_

" _ **Dagur no sabía nada,"**_ le digo con calma. _**"Lo que pasó fue un accidente."**_

" _ **El asesinato no es un accidente,"**_ murmura. _**"Deja de mentirme. Lo sea que estás haciendo, quiero entrar."**_

Doy un gemido. Nada está yendo bien. Bocón vuelve a la cocina y hace caso omiso de nosotros, en vez de eso, mira el café como si fuera lo más interesante

" _ **El círculo cada vez es más grande,"**_ es todo lo que dice, y el problema en el que no podía pensar encaja rápidamente.

" _ **Mierda,"**_ digo. Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás, así que estoy mirando hacia el techo.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ pregunta Patapez. _**"¿Qué pasa?"**_

" _ **El hechizo,"**_ le contesto. _**"El circulo. Tenemos que estar en la casa para lanzarlo."**_

" _ **¿Y, qué?"**_ dice Patapez. Heather, se levanta de inmediato, con su rostro abatido.

" _ **Que Heather entró en la casa esta mañana y Astrid casi se la come. La única persona que puede estar en la casa de manera segura soy yo, y no soy un brujo suficientemente fuerte como para invocar el círculo."**_

" _ **¿No podrías sostenerla el tiempo suficiente para invocarlo? Una vez que esté, estaríamos protegidos."**_

" _ **No,"**_ dice Heather. _**"No hay manera. Tendrías que haberlo visto esta mañana; ella lo aplastó como si fuera una mosca."**_

" _ **Gracias,"**_ resoplo.

" _ **Es cierto. Patapez nunca lo conseguirá. Y además, ¿no tendrías que concentrarte o algo así?"**_

Eret salta hacia delante y toma el brazo de Heather. _**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Fuiste a esa casa? ¿Estás loca? ¡Dagur me mataría si algo te pasara!"**_

Y entonces recuerda que Dagur está muerto.

" _ **Tenemos que encontrar una forma para invocar ese círculo y hacer ese hechizo,"**_ pienso en voz alta. _**"Ella nunca me dirá lo que realmente le pasó."**_

Finalmente Bocón habló. _**"Todo sucede por alguna razón, Hipo Horrendo. Tienes menos de una semana para averiguarlo."**_

Menos de una semana. Menos de una semana. No hay manera de que pueda convertirme en un brujo competente en menos de una semana, y no estoy seguro de conseguir ser más fuerte o ser más capaz de controlar a Astrid. Necesito respaldo. Tengo que llamar a Johan.

(…)

Estábamos parados alrededor de la entrada, después de habernos separado en la cocina. Es domingo, un perezoso y tranquilo domingo, es muy temprano, incluso para los feligreses. Heather y Eret se dirigen a sus coches. Ella dijo que lo seguiría a su casa, y pasarían con él un rato. Después de todo, ella era más cercana a él, y no podía imaginarse que Patán estuviera siendo un buen confort. Me imagino que tiene razón. Antes de irse, ella llevó a Patapez a un lado y le susurró por unos minutos. Mientras vemos a Heather y Eret irse, le pregunté a él de qué se trataba todo eso.

Se encogió de hombros. _**"Ella simplemente quería que supiera que estaba contenta con lo que le dije. Y esperaba que no estuvieras enojado conmigo por contarle, porque va a guardar el secreto. Ella solo quiere ayudar."**_ Y entonces el sigue y sigue, tratando de llamar la atención sobre la manera en que le tocó el brazo. Me gustaría no haberle preguntado, porque ahora no se calla.

" _ **Escucha,"**_ le digo. _**"Me alegra que Heather se fije en ti. Si juegas bien tus cartas, podrían tener una oportunidad. Eso sí, no invadas demasiado su mente. Ella se asusta bastante por eso."**_

" _ **Yo y Heather Jones,"**_ se burla, incluso mientras mira fijamente su coche. _**"En un millón de años tal vez. Lo más probable es que ella se termine conformando con Eret. Es inteligente, y alguien popular como ella. No es un mal tipo."**_ Patapez endereza sus gafas. Patapez tampoco es un mal tipo, y algún día tal vez él se dará cuenta de eso. Por ahora le digo que suba a ponerse algo de ropa.

Cuando se da vuelta y camina por la entrada, me doy cuenta de algo. Hay un camino circular cerca de la casa que se conecta al final del camino. En el centro del mismo hay un árbol blanco, un árbol de abedul. Y colgando de la rama más baja hay una cruz de color negro delgada.

" _ **Hey,"**_ lo llamo, y apunto al lugar. _**"¿Qué es eso?"**_

No es él quien responde. Bocón está de pie con sus pantuflas y su pantalón de pijamas azul, con una bata a cuadros atada alrededor de su amplio vientre. El atuendo parece ridículo en contraste con el trenzado de su barba, cubierta como un músico de rock, pero no estoy pensando en eso ahora.

" _ **Es una cruz del Papa Legba,"**_ dice simplemente.

" _ **¿Tú practicas vudú?"**_ le digo, y él se encoge de hombros en lo que creo es una afirmación. _**"Yo también."**_

Resopla en su taza de café. _**"No, no lo haces. Y tampoco deberías hacerlo."**_

Era una media mentira. Yo no practico. Aprendo. Y aquí hay una oportunidad de oro. _**"¿Por qué no debería?"**_ le pregunto.

" _ **Hijo, el vudú se trata de poder. Se trata de la energía dentro de ti y de que canalices poder. El poder te roba y el poder te quita tu maldita cena de pollo. Y tienes casi diez mil voltios atados a tu costados en ese pedazo de cuero."**_

Instintivamente toco el athame en mi bolsillo trasero.

" _ **Si fueras vudú y lo canalizaras, bueno, mirándote sería como ver una polilla volando directo a un exterminador de insectos. Estarías brillando, todo el tiempo."**_ El me mira de reojo. _**"Tal vez algún día pueda enseñarte."**_

" _ **Me gustaría,"**_ le digo mientras Patapez aparece en el porche con ropa limpia pero aún no combinan. Baja corriendo por el porche.

" _ **¿A dónde vamos?"**_ Pregunta.

" _ **A ver a Astrid,"**_ le digo. Se vuelve un poco verde. _**"Tengo que descubrir ese ritual, o dentro de una semana voy a estar mirando tu cabeza degollada y los órganos internos de Heather."**_ Patapez se vuelve aún más verde, le doy palmaditas en la espalda.

Le doy un vistazo a Bocón. Él nos mira por encima de su taza de café. Así que canalizar el poder del vudú. Él es un tipo interesante. Y me ha dado demasiado en que pensar como para dormir.

(…)

En el camino, paso por alto los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Mis ojos se sienten como papel lija, y mi cabeza da vueltas, aún después de haber tomado aquella taza descolorida de lo que Bocón llamaba café. Patapez está tranquilo todo el camino a casa de Astrid.

Probablemente está pensando en la sensación de la mano de Heather en su brazo. Si la vida fuera justa, Heather posaría sus ojos en él, vería que él está dispuesto de ser su esclavo, y estaría agradecido.

Ella lo vería de otra manera y ya no sería un esclavo, el sería solamente Patapez, y se alegrarían de tenerse el uno al otro. Pero la vida no es justa. Ella probablemente terminará con Eret, o con algún otro atleta, y Patapez sufriría en silencio.

" _ **No te quiero en ningún lugar cerca de la casa,"**_ le digo al salir y me aseguro de que no pierda su turno. _**"Puedes quedarte en el coche, o seguirme por la calzada. Pero ella probablemente esté inestable después de esta mañana, por lo que debes permanecer en el porche."**_

" _ **No tienes que decírmelo dos veces,"**_ resopla.

Cuando llegamos a la calzada, él decide quedarse en el coche. Así que camino solo. Cuando abro la puerta principal, miro hacia abajo para asegurarme de que voy a entrar en el vestíbulo y no a punto de caer de cara hacia una barcada de cadáveres.

" _ **¿Astrid?"**_ la llamo. _**"¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien?"**_

" _ **Eso es una pregunta tonta."**_

Ella acaba de salir de un cuarto en lo alto de las escaleras. Se apoya en la baranda, no la oscura diosa, sino la muchacha.

" _ **Estoy muerta. Ya no puedo estar mejor de lo que no estoy."**_

Sus ojos lucen abatidos. Se siente sola, culpable y atrapada. Ella se compadece de sí misma. Y no puedo decir que la culpo.

" _ **No pienso así para nada,"**_ digo francamente, y doy un paso hacia la escalera. _**"No quería ponerte en esa situación. Ella me siguió."**_

" _ **¿Está bien?"**_ Astrid pregunta en una curiosa voz aguda.

" _ **Sí."**_

" _ **Que bien. Creí que podría haberla lastimado. Y tiene una cara tan bonita."**_

Astrid no me estaba mirando. Estaba jugueteando con la madera del pasamano. Ella trata de conseguir que yo diga algo, pero no sé qué es.

" _ **Necesito que me digas que te pasó. Necesito que me digas como es que has muerto."**_

" _ **¿Por qué quieres hacerme recordar eso?"**_ ella pregunta suavemente.

" _ **Trato de entenderte, y tengo que saber por qué eres tan fuerte."**_ Comienzo a pensar en voz alta. _**"Por lo que sé de ello, tu asesinato no fue extraño u horroroso. Ni siquiera fue brutal. Así que no puedo entender por qué no sigues el camino. Tiene que haber algo…"**_ Cuando paro, Astrid me contempla con ojos amplios, indignados. _**"¿Qué?"**_

" _ **Comienzo a lamentar no haberte matado,"**_ dice ella. Mi cerebro privado del sueño, necesita un minuto para entender, pero luego me siento como un total asno. He estado alrededor de demasiada muerte. He visto tanta mierda enfermiza y retorcida que es tan fácil de decirlo como las canciones infantiles.

" _ **¿Cuánto es que sabes,"**_ ella pregunta, _**"sobre lo que me paso?"**_

Su voz es más suave, casi sometida. Hablar de asesinatos, escupir los hechos es algo que crecí haciéndolo. Sólo que ahora no sé cómo hacerlo. Con Astrid parada frente a mí, es más que solo palabras o cuadros en un libro. Cuando finalmente lo digo, lo hago rápidamente y de una vez, como sacar una curita.

" _ **Sé que fuiste asesinada en 1958, cuando tenías diecisiete años. Alguien cortó tu garganta. Estabas camino a un baile escolar."**_

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios pero no la sostiene. _**"Realmente quería ir,"**_ dice silenciosamente. _**"Iba a ser mi último baile. El primero y último."**_ Ella se mira hacia abajo y sostiene el dobladillo de su falda. _ **"Este era mi vestido."**_

No me parece demasiado, solo cámbialo a blanco con algunos cordones y cintas, ¿pero qué sé yo? No soy una chica, en primer lugar, y por otra parte no sé mucho de 1958. En ese entonces podría haber sido las rodillas de las abejas, como mi madre diría.

" _ **No es demasiado,"**_ dice ella leyendo mi pensamiento. _**"Uno de los huéspedes que teníamos en aquel momento era una costurera. María. De España. Yo creía que ella era muy exótica. Ella había tenido que abandonar una hija, solo un poco más joven que yo, cuando llegó aquí, le gustaba hablar conmigo. Ella tomó mis medidas y me ayudó a**_ _**cocerlo. Quería algo más elegante pero nunca fui buena costurera. Tengo dedos torpes,"**_ dice ella, levantándolos como si pudiera ver los líos que podían hacer.

" _ **Luces hermosa,"**_ digo, porque es lo primero que se viene a mi estúpida y vacía cabeza. Considero utilizar mi athame para cortar mi lengua. Probablemente no es lo que ella quería oír, y todo esto se vuelve peor. Mi voz no funciona. Soy un afortunado si esto no lo hizo Peter Brady y crack. _**"¿Por qué iba a ser tu último baile?"**_ pregunto rápidamente.

" _ **Iba a escaparme,"**_ dice ella. Sus ojos brillan en desafío justo como deberían lucir en ese entonces, y hay un fuego en ellos que me parece triste. Entonces algo pasa, y ella parece confundida. _**"No sé si lo hubiera hecho. Lo quería."**_

" _ **¿Por qué?"**_

" _ **Quise comenzar mi vida,"**_ ella explica. _**"Yo sabía que nunca sería nada si me quedaba aquí. Habría tenido que dirigir la pensión. Y estaba cansada de las peleas."**_

" _ **¿Peleas?"**_ Doy otro paso más cerca. Hay una trenza de cabello rubio que cae en sus hombros, la cual cae mientras se abraza. Es tan pálida y pequeña que apenas puedo imaginarla peleando con alguien. De cualquier manera, no con sus puños.

" _ **Yo no peleaba,"**_ dice. _**"Era ella. Contra él. Me estaba escondiendo, haciendo que ellos pensaran que yo era débil, porque eso era lo que ellos querían. Eso es lo que ella me dijo que mi padre había querido. Una muchacha tranquila y obediente. No una vagabunda. No una puta."**_

Respiro hondo. Preguntándome quién la llamó así, quién le diría así, pero ella ya no me escuchaba.

" _ **Él era un mentiroso. Un holgazán. Le juró amor a mi madre pero no era verdadero. Él dijo que se casaría con ella y después tendría todo lo demás."**_

No sé de quién estaba hablando pero puedo imaginarme qué era _'todo lo demás'_.

" _ **Eras tú,"**_ digo suavemente. _**"Eras tú lo que realmente obtendría después."**_

" _ **Él me… acorralaba, en la cocina, o por afuera. Estaba paralizada. Lo odiaba."**_

" _ **¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre?"**_

" _ **No podía…"**_ ella se detiene y comienza otra vez. _**"Pero no podía dejarlo. Iba a escaparme. Lo haría."**_ Su cara se vuelve blanca. Ni siquiera sus ojos están vivos. Ella solo mueve sus labios sin voz. El resto de ella ha vuelto dentro.

La alcanzo y toco su mejilla, fría como el hielo. _**"¿Fue él? ¿Fue él quien te mató? Te siguió esa noche y––"**_

Astrid mueve su cabeza adelante y atrás. _**"Es suficiente,"**_ dice ella en una voz que trata de ser dura.

" _ **Astrid, tengo que saberlo."**_

" _ **¿Por qué tienes que saberlo? ¿Qué pretendes?"**_ Ella pone su mano en su frente. _**"Apenas puedo recordarme. Todo es fangoso y sangrante."**_ Ella sacude su cabeza frustrada. _**"¡No hay nada que pueda decirte! Fui asesinada, todo se volvió negro y luego estaba aquí. Yo era esto, y maté, y maté, y no podía parar"**_. Suelta su aliento. _**"Ellos me hicieron algo, pero no sé qué. No sé cómo."**_

" _ **Ellos,"**_ digo con curiosidad, pero esto no lleva a ningún lado. Pude verla, literalmente, cerrarse, y en un par de minutos, podría estar parado aquí tratando de sostener a una muchacha con venas negras y un vestido goteante.

" _ **Hay un hechizo,"**_ digo. _**"Un hechizo que puede ayudarme a entender."**_

Ella se calma un poco y me mira como si estuviera loco. _**"¿Un hechizo?"**_ Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa. _**"¿Me crecerán alas de hadas y saltaré a través del fuego?"**_

" _ **¿De qué estás hablando?"**_

" _ **La magia no es real. Es lo que te hacen creer en supersticiones y viejas maldiciones en las lenguas de mis abuelas."**_

No puedo creer que ella ponga en duda la existencia de la magia cuando está parada aquí, muerta, frente a mí y hablando. Pero no tengo la oportunidad de convencerla, porque algo comienza a pasar, algo que se enrosca en su cerebro, y ella se mueve nerviosamente. Cuando parpadea, sus ojos están muy lejos.

" _ **¿Astrid?"**_

Su brazo sale disparado para mantenerme lejos. _**"No es nada."**_

La miro detenidamente más cerca. _**"Eso no fue nada. ¿Recordaste algo verdad? ¿Qué fue? ¡Dime!"**_

" _ **No, yo–– no fue nada. No lo sé."**_ Ella toca sus sienes. _**"No sé qué fue eso."**_

Esto no va a ser fácil. Esto va a ser condenadamente imposible si no consigo que me ayude. Un sentimiento pesado, desesperado se arrastra en mis agotados miembros. Parece que mis músculos comienzan a atrofiarse, y, para empezar, no tengo muchos músculos.

" _ **Por favor, Astrid,"**_ digo. _**"Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que nos dejes hacer el hechizo. Necesito que otras personas entren aquí conmigo."**_

" _ **No,"**_ dice ella. _**"¡Sin hechizo! ¡Y sin otras personas! Sabes lo que pasaría. No puedo controlarlo."**_

" _ **Puedes controlarlo conmigo. También puedes hacerlo con ellos."**_

" _ **No sé por qué no tengo que matarte. ¿Y a propósito, no crees que ya es suficiente? ¿Por qué estás pidiéndome más favores?"**_

" _ **Astrid, por favor. Al menos necesito a Patapez, y probablemente a Heather, la chica que conociste esta mañana"**_

Ella mira a los dedos de sus pies. Está triste, sé que lo está, el estúpido discurso de Bocón _'menos de una semana'_ suena en mis oídos, y no quiero que esto termine así. No puedo dejar que Astrid se quede otro mes, posiblemente recogiendo a más personas para su sótano. No importa que me guste hablar con ella. No importa que ella me guste. No importa que lo que pasó con ella no sea justo.

" _ **Deseo que te marches,"**_ dice suavemente, cuando levanta la mirada veo que está a punto de llorar, y mira sobre mi hombro hacia la puerta o tal vez a la ventana.

" _ **Tú sabes que no puedo,"**_ digo, reflejando sus palabras de hace unos momentos.

" _ **Tú me haces querer cosas que no puedo tener."**_

Antes de que pueda entender lo que eso significa ella comienza a bajar, hacia el sótano, donde sabe que no la seguiré.

(…)

Johan llama justo después de que Patapez me deja en casa.

" _ **Buenos días, Abadejo. Perdón por despertarte tan temprano un domingo."**_

" _ **Me he levantado hace horas, Johan. Ya con fuerza para trabajar."**_ Al otro lado del Atlántico, él está sonriéndome. Mientras entro a la casa, saludo con la cabeza a mi madre en señal de buenos días, quien está persiguiendo a Chimuelo por las escaleras y diciéndole que las ratas no son buenas para él.

" _ **Qué vergüenza,"**_ se ríe entre dientes Johan. _**"He estado esperando llamarte por horas, tratando de dejarte descansar. Qué dolor fue. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde por aquí, lo sabes. Pero creo que tengo la esencia para tu hechizo."**_

" _ **No sé si eso importará. Iba a llamarte más tarde. Hay un problema"**_

" _ **¿Qué clase de problema?"**_

" _ **La clase de que nadie puede entrar en la casa excepto yo, y no soy brujo."**_ Le digo un poco más sobre lo que ha pasado, pero por alguna razón excluyendo el hecho de que he estado teniendo largas conversaciones con Astrid en la noche. En la otra línea lo escucho chasquear la lengua. Estoy seguro de que también está limpiando sus gafas y frotando su barbilla.

" _ **¿Has sido completamente incapaz de someterla?"**_ Finalmente pregunta.

" _ **Completamente. Ella es Bruce Lee, Hulk, y Neo de The Matrix, todos en uno"**_

" _ **Sí. Gracias por las referencias completamente incomprensibles de la cultura popular."**_

Sonrío. Al menos, él sabe perfectamente bien quién es Bruce Lee.

" _ **Pero el hecho parece ser que debes hacer el hechizo. Algo sobre el modo en que esta muchacha murió le infunde un terrible poder. Solo es cuestión de encontrar los secretos. Recuerdo a un fantasma que le dio a tu padre algunos problemas en 1985. Por alguna razón era capaz de matar sin alguna vez ser corpóreo. Sólo después de tres sesiones de espiritismo y un viaje a la iglesia satánica en Italia descubrimos que la única cosa que le permitía permanecer en el plano terrenal era un hechizo hecho en un cáliz de piedra bastante ordinario. Tu padre lo rompió y así como así, ya no había fantasma. Será lo mismo para ti."**_ Una vez mi padre contó esa historia, y recuerdo que fue mucho más complicado que eso. Pero lo dejé pasar. De todos modos, él tiene razón. Cada fantasma tiene sus propios métodos, su propia bolsa de trucos. Tienen diferentes métodos y quieren diferentes cosas. Y cuando los mato, cada uno sigue su propio camino.

" _ **¿Qué hará exactamente este hechizo?"**_ pregunto.

" _ **Las piedras benditas forman un circulo protector. Después de ser invocadas, ella no tendrá ningún poder contra los que están dentro. El brujo que realice el ritual puede tomar cualquiera de las energías que poseen la casa y reflectarlas en una bola de cristal. La bola de cristal te mostrará lo que buscas. Por supuesto que no es tan simple como parece, hay algunas patas de pollo y una mezcla de hierbas con las que tu madre te puede ayudar, y luego algunos cantos. Voy a pasarte el texto por correo electrónico."**_

Él lo hace parecer tan fácil. ¿Cree que estoy exagerando? ¿No sabe lo difícil que es para mí aceptar que Astrid puede tomarme cada vez que ella quiera? ¿Me arrojaría como a un muñeco de trapo, me daría coscorrones y me haría calzón chino, y luego me mostraría el dedo medio y se reiría?

" _ **Eso no va a funcionar. No puedo invocar el círculo. Nunca he tenido habilidad para la brujería. Mamá te lo debió decir. Estropeé sus galletas Beltane* cada año hasta que tuve siete."**_

Se lo que él va a decirme. Él va a suspirar, a decirme que regrese a la biblioteca, y que comience a hacer preguntas a la gente de lo que pasó. Que trate de entender un asesinato que ha pasado hace más de cincuenta años. Y eso es lo que tendré que hacer. Porque no quiero poner en peligro a Patapez y a Heather

" _ **Hm"**_

" _ **Hm, ¿qué?"**_

" _ **Bueno, sólo estoy pensando en todos los rituales que he hecho en mis años de parapsicología y misticismo––"**_

Realmente puedo oír su cerebro en marcha. Él tiene algo, y comienzo a sentirme esperanzado. Sabía que él valía más que sólo puré con salchichas.

" _ **¿Dices que tienes unos adeptos a su disposición?"**_

" _ **¿Unos qué?"**_

" _ **Algunos hechiceros."**_

" _ **En realidad, tengo un brujo. Mi amigo Patapez."**_

En la línea de Johan, hay una toma de aliento seguido de una alegre pausa. Sé lo que el viejo pícaro piensa. Nunca antes me ha oído utilizar la palabra _'amigo'_. Se pondrá emocional.

" _ **No está muy avanzado."**_

" _ **Si tú confías en él, es todo lo que importa. Pero lo necesitarás más que él a ti. Tú y dos más. Cada uno debe representar una esquina del círculo. Invocarás el círculo, ves, y entrarás en la casa listo para trabajar."**_ Él hace una pausa para pensar un poco más. Está muy contento consigo mismo. _**"Atrapa a tu fantasma en el centro y estarás completamente a salvo. Conectarte con su energía hará el hechizo más fuerte y revelador. Esto podría debilitarla lo suficiente como para que termines el trabajo."**_

Trago con fuerza y siento el peso del cuchillo en mi bolsillo trasero. _**"Absolutamente,"**_ digo. Escucho durante más de diez minutos mientras él repasa los detalles, pensando todo el tiempo en Astrid y en lo que va a mostrarme. Al final de todo creo recordar la mayor parte de lo que se supone que debo hacer, pero todavía pido que él me envié por correo electrónico una copia de las indicaciones.

" _ **¿Ahora a quién podrías encontrar para completar el círculo? Aquellos que tengan una conexión con el fantasma son los mejores."**_

" _ **Tendré a este tipo, Eret, y mi amiga Heather,"**_ digo. _**"Y no digas nada. Sé que tengo algunos problemas para mantener a las personas lejos de mis asuntos."**_

Johan suspira. _**"Ah, Abadejo. No se suponía que esto te mantuviera solo. Tu padre tenía muchos amigos, y él tenía a tu madre, y a ti. Con el tiempo, tu círculo se hará más grande. No es nada de lo que tengas que avergonzarte."**_

Adquirir un círculo más grande. ¿Por qué sigue diciendo eso? Los círculos grandes son más personas con las que tropezarse. Tengo que irme de Berk. Lejos de este desastre y volver a mi rutina de moverse, cazar y matar.

Moverse, cazar, matar. Como enjabonar, enjuagar y repetir. Mi vida, estancada en una simple rutina. Me siento vacío y pesado al mismo tiempo. Pienso en lo que Astrid dijo, sobre desear lo que no puede tener. Tal vez entienda lo quiso decir.

Johan todavía hablaba.

" _ **Avísame si hay algo que necesites,"**_ él dice. _**"Aunque yo esté entre libros polvorientos y viejas historias lejos del océano. El verdadero trabajo es lo que tú harás."**_

" _ **Sí. Yo y mis amigos"**_

" _ **Sí. Maravilloso. Serán como los cuatro protagonistas de una película. Tú sabes cuál, la que tenía un súper-gigante malvavisco*."**_

Tienes que estar bromeando.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Beltane:** Son galletas tradicionales que, según la creencia, marcan la vuelta de la vitalidad, de la pasión.

 ***** La cita hace referencia a la película de los Cazafantasmas, específicamente la escena en donde el espíritu al que se enfrentan los protagonistas, el que puede tomar la forma de cualquier objeto que piense la gente, se transforma en el "Stay Puft Marshmallow Man", un personaje de una marca ficticia de malvaviscos.

 **Cada vez se revelan más cosas sobre el pasado de Astrid… Muy pronto lo conocerán por completo…**

 **No tengo nada más que decir XD así que…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **laloquita,co:** **Umm la verdad, si =P será el mismo final. No sé, en mi parecer, cambiarle el final a una historia que no me pertenece me parece un insulto… (¿Acaso ya has leído la historia?) El final es buenísimo, a mí me encanto y me dejo en shock y cambiarlo es algo que ni loca pensaría hacer XD**

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** **Bueno pues, tengo pensado agregarle mis propias ideas, porque, seamos honestos, en una historia siempre encontraras cosas con las que no estés de acuerdo o te guste agregarle ciertas cosas… pues esta no es la excepción, aun no sé cómo ni cuándo pero le agregaré mis cositas jeje… tal vez en uno o dos capítulos… Eso sí, no pienso modificar el rumbo de la historia, solo le agregaría ciertas cosas que me habrían gustado que se mencionaran o cosas así…**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Pues ahora ya sabemos que hacia ahí XD y… parece que Astrid ya le envió las indirectas a Hipo, pero, como es costumbre, él no lo ha notado**

 **Sebas GG:** **Pues no la regañó XD y tampoco a Patapez por bocón… esto lo esperaría de Bocón, pero de Patapez no XD**

 **Aileen:** **Y vaya que lo arruinó… pero habrán más momentos…**

 **Guest:** **Ya van varios que leen el original =D eso me alegra, y creo que a Kendare también =D me alegra que te esté gustando jeje (creo que digo esto todo el tiempo)**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	15. Capitulo 14

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Aquí DragoViking con un nuevo capítulo =D**

 **Espero lo disfruten…**

 **Un poquito de "Acción Estilo Hipo"**

 **Si acaso hay algún errorcito por ahí, discúlpenme. Adapté este capítulo en la escuela y no puse mucha atención XD**

 **Bueno, no los detendré más…**

 _CAPITULO 14_

Mi mamá y yo estamos sentados en su auto en el borde del estacionamiento escolar, observando autobuses llegando y descargando, derramando estudiantes en la acera para que corran por las puertas. Todo el proceso es como algo de una planta industrial—una fábrica de embotellamiento en reversa.

Le conté lo que Johan dijo y le pedí ayuda para la mezcla de hierbas, la cual dijo que haría. Noto que luce un poco débil. Hay oscuros, círculos rosados-purpuras bajo sus ojos, y su cabello está apagado. Usualmente brilla como una olla de cobre.

" _ **¿Estás bien, mamá?"**_

Sonríe y mira sobre mí. _**"Claro, chico. Solo estoy preocupada por ti, como siempre. Y Chimuelo. Me despertó anoche, saltando hacia la trampa del ático."**_

" _ **Demonios, Lo siento,"**_ digo. _**"Olvide subir y poner las trampas."**_

" _ **Está bien. Oí algo moviéndose arriba la semana pasada, y sonaba mucho más grande que una rata. ¿Pueden los mapaches meterse en los áticos?"**_

" _ **Tal vez sea solo un grupo de ratas,"**_ sugiero, y se encoge de hombros. _ **"Será mejor que consigas a alguien para que lo revise."**_

Suspira y golpetea en el volante. _**"Tal vez."**_ Se encoge de hombros.

Parece triste, y se me ocurre que no sé cómo le está yendo aquí. No la he ayudado mucho con la mudanza—no en la casa, no con nada. Apenas he estado ahí. Mirando el asiento trasero, veo una caja llena de velas encantadas de varios colores, listas para ser vendidas en una librería local. Normalmente las habría cargado por ella y enlazado las etiquetas adecuadas a lo largo con cordones de colores.

" _ **Johan dijo que has hecho algunos amigos,"**_ dice, observando la multitud escolar como si fuera capaz de escogerlos. Debía haber sabido que Johan hablaría. Es como un padre sustituto. No como un padrastro, exactamente—más como un padrino, o un caballo de mar que quiere meterme en su bolsa.

" _ **Sólo Patapez y Heather,"**_ digo. _**"Los que conociste antes."**_

" _ **Heather es una chica muy bonita,**_ " dice con ilusión.

" _ **Patapez parece pensar eso."**_

Suspira, después sonríe. _**"Bien. Le podría servir un toque femenino."**_

" _ **Mamá,"**_ gruño. _**"Asqueroso."**_

" _ **No esa clase de toque,"**_ se ríe. _**"Quiero decir que necesita alguien que lo limpie. Que lo haga pararse derecho. Ese chico es todo arrugas. Y huele como la pipa de un anciano."**_

Se revuelve en el asiento trasero por un segundo, y su mano vuelve llena de sobres.

" _ **Me estaba preguntando que le paso a mi correo,"**_ digo, ojeando entre ellos. Ya están abiertos. No me importa. Solo son pistas de fantasmas, nada personal. En el medio de la pila hay una larga carta de Daisy Bristol.

" _ **Daisy escribió,"**_ digo. _**"¿La leíste?"**_

" _ **Solo quería saber cómo te estaba yendo. Y contarte todo lo que le ha pasado en el último mes. Quiere que vayas a Nueva Orleans por algún espíritu de una bruja que anda merodeando alrededor de la base de un árbol. Supuestamente ella solía usar la cosa para sacrificios. No me gusto la forma en que hablo de ella."**_

Sonrío satisfecho. _**"No todas las brujas son buenas, Mamá."**_

" _ **Lo sé. Siento haber leído tu correo. Estabas demasiado concentrado para notarlo, de todas maneras; muchos de ellos solo reposaban en el escritorio. Quería entregártelo. Asegurarme de que no te estabas perdiendo nada importante."**_

" _ **¿Estaba?"**_

" _ **Un profesor en Montana quiere que vayas y caces a un Wendigo."**_

" _ **¿Quién soy? ¿Van Helsing?"**_

" _ **Dice que conoce al Doctor Barrows, de Holyoke."**_

Bufo. _**"El Doctor Barrows sabe que los monstruos no son reales."**_

Mi madre suspira. _**"¿Cómo sabemos que es real? Muchas de las cosas que has alejado pueden ser llamadas monstruos por alguien."**_

" _ **Si."**_ pongo la mano en la puerta. _**"¿Estás segura que puedes conseguir las hierbas que necesito?"**_

Asiente. _**"¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograr que te ayuden?"**_

Miro hacia la multitud. _**"Veremos."**_

 _ **(…)**_

Hoy los pasillos lucen como algo sacado de una película. Sabes, esas en las que el personaje principal camina en cámara lenta y el resto de la gente solamente se mueven rápidamente como manchas de diferentes pieles y ropas de colores. Atrape destellos de Heather y Eret en la multitud, pero Eret se estaba alejando de mí, y no pude obtener la atención de Heather. Nunca vi a Patapez, a pesar de ir a su casillero dos veces. Así que intento permanecer despierto durante geometría. No hago un buen trabajo. No deberían permitir enseñar matemática tan temprano.

A mitad de una clase de demostraciones, un rectángulo doblado de papel encuentra su camino hacia mi escritorio. Cuando lo abro veo una nota de Heidi, una bonita chica rubia que se sienta tres filas más atrás. Pregunta si necesito ayuda para estudiar. Y si quiero ir a ver la nueva película de Clive Owen. Guardo la nota dentro de mi libro de matemática como si la fuera a contestar más tarde. No lo haré, claro, y si pregunta por ella, le diré que me va bien por mi cuenta, y tal vez en otra ocasión. Tal vez pregunte de nuevo, dos o tres veces, pero después de eso entenderá la indirecta. Probablemente parece arrogante, pero no lo es. ¿Cuál es el punto de ver una película, de comenzar algo que no puedo terminar? No quiero extrañar a las personas, y no quiero que me extrañen.

Después de clases me deslizo hacia la puerta rápido y me pierdo en la multitud. Creo que escucho la voz de Heidi llamando mi nombre pero no giro. Hay trabajo por hacer.

El casillero de Eret es el más cercano. Él ya está ahí —como es usual—con Patán colgando de su cadera. Cuando me ve, sus ojos hacen esta cosa sospechosa de derecha a izquierda, como si creyera que no debemos ser vistos hablando.

" _ **¿Qué tal, Eret?"**_ pregunto. Inclino la cabeza hacia Patán, quien me da esta mirada de piedra como de mejor que tenga cuidado o me golpeara en cualquier minuto. Eret no dice nada. Solo mira en mi dirección y continua haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, cambiando los libros para su próxima clase. Me doy cuenta con una especie de sobresalto que Eret me odia. Nunca le guste, por lealtad a Dagur, y ahora me odia, por lo que pasó. No sé porque no lo descifre antes. Supongo que nunca les di mucha importancia a los vivos. En cualquier caso, me alegra decirle lo que tengo para decirle, sobre ser parte del hechizo. Le dará algún cierre.

" _ **Dijiste que querías participar. Aquí está tu oportunidad."**_

" _ **¿Qué oportunidad?"**_ pregunta. Sus ojos son fríos. Inteligentes y duros.

" _ **¿Puedes primero sacar a tu mono volador de aquí?"**_ Agito hacia Patán, pero ninguno se mueve. _**"Vamos a hacer un hechizo para aprisionar al fantasma. Reúnete conmigo en la tienda de Bocón después de la escuela."**_

" _ **Eres tan extraño, hombre,"**_ Patán escupe. _**"Trayendo esta mierda. Haciéndonos hablar con la policía."**_

No sé de qué se está quejando. Sí los policías fueron tan informales como fueron conmigo y Heather, ¿cuál es el gran problema? Y tenía que creer que lo fueron, porque yo estaba sobre ellos. La desaparición de Dagur le dio lugar solo a un pequeño grupo de búsqueda que peino las colinas por casi una semana. Hubo unos pocos artículos en los periódicos que rápidamente se salieron de la primera página.

Todos se están tragando la historia de que él huyó. Es lo esperado. Cuando las personas ven algo sobrenatural, lo racionalizan hacia abajo a la tierra. Los policías de Baton Rouge lo hicieron con la muerte de papá. Lo llamaron un caso aislado de extrema violencia, probablemente perpetrado por alguien viajando a través del estado. No importa que hubiera sido jodidamente comido. No importa que ningún humano pudiera haber hecho tales grandes mordidas.

" _ **Al menos los policías no piensan que tú estás involucrado,"**_ me oigo decir distraídamente. Eret cierra su casillero de golpe.

" _ **Eso no es lo que importa,"**_ dice en voz baja. Me mira duramente. _**"Más vale que esto no sea otra evasiva. Más vale que te aparezcas."**_

Mientras se alejan, Heather aparece sobre mi hombro.

" _ **¿Qué pasa con ellos?"**_ pregunta.

" _ **Aún están pensando en Dagur,"**_ Digo. _**"¿Hay algo extraño en eso?"**_

Suspira. _**"Solo que parece que somos los únicos. Pensé, después de que pasó, que estaría rodeada por una manada de personas haciendo un millón de preguntas. Pero ya ni siquiera Tilda y Katie preguntan. Están más interesadas en cómo van las cosas contigo, si somos un tema caliente y cuando voy a llevarte a las fiestas."**_ Observa la multitud que pasa. Muchas chicas sonríen y algunas la llaman y saludan, pero ninguna se acerca. Es como si estuviera usando repelente para personas.

" _ **Creo que se están como molestando,"**_ continua. _**"Porque no he querido pasar el rato últimamente. Es una mierda supongo. Son mis amigas. Pero... todo sobre lo que quiero hablar no puedo decírselos. Se sienten tan distantes, como si hubiera tocado algo que me quito el color. O tal vez ahora estoy en color y ellas están en blanco y negro."**_ Se gira hacia mí. _**"Somos parte del secreto, ¿no es así, Hipo? Y nos está sacando del mundo."**_

" _ **Esa es usualmente la forma en la que funciona,"**_ digo suavemente.

 _ **(…)**_

En la tienda después de la escuela, Patapez rebota detrás del mostrador—no en el que Bocón registra las ventas de lámparas de huracán y lavabos de porcelana—, sino el del fondo, equipado con frascos con cosas flotando en agua turbia, cristales cubiertos en trapos polvorientos, velas, y paquetes de hierbas.

Tras una inspección más cercana, noto que algunas de las velas son trabajo manual de mi mamá. Que astuto por parte de ella. Ni siquiera me dijo que se conocían.

" _ **Aquí,"**_ dice Patapez, y pone algo en mi cara que luce como un manojo de hojas. Luego me doy cuenta que son rostros que lucen como manojos de hojas. Después me doy cuenta que son patas de pollo secas.

" _ **Llegaron recién esta tarde."**_ Se las muestra a Heather, quien intenta mostrar una expresión que es más impresionada y menos de disgusto. Luego rebota detrás del mostrador otra vez y desaparece, revolviendo alrededor.

Heather se ríe entre dientes. _**"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Berk después de que todo esto termine, Hipo?"**_

La miró. Espero que no haya caído en su propia mentira a Tilda y Katie —que no esté atrapada en alguna fantasía de damisela en la que soy el gran malo cazador de fantasmas y ella constantemente necesita ser rescatada—. Pero no. Soy un estúpido por pensar eso. Ni siquiera me está mirando. Está mirando a Patapez.

" _ **No estoy seguro. Tal vez un tiempo."**_

" _ **Bien,"**_ dice, sonriendo. _**"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Patapez te va a extrañar cuando te vayas."**_

" _ **Tal vez tendrá a alguien más que le haga compañía,"**_ digo, y nos miramos el uno al otro. Hay una corriente en el aire por un segundo, un cierto entendimiento, y luego la puerta tintinea detrás de nosotros y sé que Eret está aquí. Ojala sin Patán.

Giro y los deseos son callados. Está solo. Y cubierto de enojo, por lo que se ve. Camina con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, mirando las antigüedades.

" _ **Entonces ¿cómo es la cosa con ese hechizo?"**_ pregunta, y sé que se siente incómodo usando la palabra _"hechizo."_ Esa palabra no pertenece a la boca de personas como él, arraigadas en la lógica y tan en sintonía con el mundo despierto y del trabajo.

" _ **Necesitamos cuatro personas para lanzar un círculo de aprisionamiento**_ ," explico. Patapez y Heather se reúnen alrededor. _**"Originalmente Patapez sólo iba lanzar un circulo de protección en la casa, pero dado que Astrid le haría trizas el rostro, se nos ocurrió el Plan B."**_

Eret asiente. _**"Entonces ¿qué hacemos?"**_

" _ **Ahora practicamos."**_

" _ **¿Practicamos?"**_

" _ **¿Quieres estropearla dentro de esa casa?"**_ pregunto, y Eret se calla.

Patapez me mira inexpresivamente hasta le doy un empujón con los ojos. Ahora este es su show. Le di una copia del hechizo para que la revisara. Él sabe lo que hay que hacer. Se sacude para despertarse y toma la copia escrita del hechizo del mostrador. Después camina alrededor de cada uno de nosotros, tomándonos por los hombros y posicionándonos donde necesitamos estar.

" _ **Hipo se para en el oeste, donde las cosas terminan. También porque en caso que esto no funcione él será el primero en la casa."**_ Me posiciona en el oeste. _**"Heather, tu eres el norte,"**_ dice, y con cuidado la lleva por los hombros. _**"Yo estoy en el este, donde las cosas comienzan. Eret, serás el sur."**_ Toma su lugar y lee el papel probablemente por centésima vez. _**"Invocaremos el círculo en la entrada, pondremos una formación de trece rocas, y tomaremos nuestras posiciones. Tendremos la poción de hierbas de la mamá de Hipo en bolsas alrededor de nuestros cuellos. Es una mezcla básica de hierbas protectoras. Las velas se encenderán en el este, a contra reloj. Y corearemos esto."**_ Le entrega el papel a Heather, quien lo lee, hace una cara, y se lo pasa a Eret.

" _ **¿Lo dices en serio?"**_

No discuto. El canto luce estúpido. Conozco palabras mágicas, sé que son reales, pero no sé por qué demonios tiene que ser tan afrutado a veces.

" _ **Corearemos continuamente mientras entramos a la casa. El círculo consagrado debería venir con nosotros, aunque dejemos las rocas detrás. Cargaré el tazón de adivinación. Cuando lleguemos adentro, llenaré el tazón y comenzaremos."**_

Heather mira abajo hacia el tazón, el cual es un plato brillante de plata.

" _ **¿Con que la llenaras?"**_ pregunta. _**"¿Agua bendita o algo?"**_

" _ **Probablemente Dasani*,"**_ Patapez responde.

" _ **Olvidaste la parte difícil,"**_ digo, y todos me miran. _**"Ya saben, la parte en la que tenemos que llevar a Astrid dentro del círculo y tirarle patas de pollo."**_

" _ **¿Es en serio?"**_ Eret gruñe otra vez.

" _ **No tiraremos las patas de pollo."**_ Patapez gira los ojos hacia nosotros. " _ **Las colocaremos cerca. Las patas de pollo tienen un efecto tranquilizador en los espíritus."**_

" _ **Bueno, esa no será la parte difícil,"**_ dice Eret. _**"La parte difícil será colocarla dentro de nuestro círculo humano."**_

" _ **Una vez que esté dentro, estaremos seguros. Seré capaz de llegar y usar el tazón de adivinación sin siquiera tener miedo. Pero no podemos romper el círculo. No hasta que el hechizo esté terminado y ella este débil. E incluso entonces probablemente deberíamos salir de ahí."**_

" _ **Genial,"**_ dice Eret. _**"Podemos practicar todo pero la cosa esa podría asesinarnos."**_

" _ **Es lo mejor que podemos hacer,"**_ digo. _**"Así que empecemos a corear."**_ Intento no pensar en lo amateurs que somos y lo tonto que es esto.

Bocón silba mientras camina alrededor de la tienda, ignorándonos completamente. La única cosa que delata que sabe lo que estamos haciendo es el hecho de que cambia el letrero en la puerta de la tienda de _"Abierto"_ a _"Cerrado."_

" _ **Espera un minuto,"**_ dice Eret. Patapez estaba por empezar a cantar, y la interrupción realmente lo saca de sus casillas. _**"¿Por qué saldremos de ahí después del hechizo? Estará débil, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no la matamos entonces?"**_

" _ **Ese es el plan,"**_ Heather responde. _**"¿No es así, Hipo?"**_

" _ **Si,"**_ digo. _**"Dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas. Ni siquiera sabemos si funcionara."**_ No estoy siendo terriblemente convincente. Creo que dije la mayor parte mientras me miraba los zapatos. Con la suerte que tengo, Eret es el único que lo nota. Da un paso atrás del círculo.

" _ **¡Hey! No puedes hacer eso durante el hechizo,"**_ Patapez chilla.

" _ **Cállate, fenómeno,"**_ Eret dice con desdén, y se me erizan los pelos. Me mira. _**"¿Por qué deberías ser tú? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu quien lo haga? Dagur era mi mejor amigo."**_

" _ **Tengo que ser yo,"**_ digo rotundamente.

" _ **¿Por qué?"**_

" _ **Porque soy el único que puede usar el cuchillo."**_

" _ **¿Qué hay de difícil en eso? Atacar y apuñalar, ¿cierto? Cualquier idiota podría hacerlo."**_

" _ **No funcionaria para ti,"**_ digo. _**"Para ti sería solo un cuchillo. Y solo un cuchillo no va a matar a Astrid."**_

" _ **No lo creo,"**_ dice, y planta sus pies.

Esto apesta. Necesito a Eret en esto, no solamente porque completa el círculo, sino porque parte de mi siente que se lo debo, como que debería estar involucrado. De todas las personas que conozco, a él Astrid le ha costado más. Entonces ¿Qué voy a hacer?

" _ **Llevaremos tu auto,"**_ digo. _**"Todos. Nos vamos. Ahora mismo."**_

 _ **(…)**_

Eret conduce sospechosamente conmigo en el asiento del pasajero. Heather y Patapez están atrás, y no tengo tiempo para ponderar qué tan sudorosas se están poniendo las palmas de Patapez. Necesito probarles—a todos ellos—que soy lo que digo ser. Que este es mi llamado, mi misión. Y tal vez, después de ser sólidamente golpeado por Astrid (si estoy o no permitiéndolo inconscientemente), necesito probármelo a mí mismo una vez más.

" _ **¿A dónde vamos?"**_ Eret pregunta.

" _ **Tu dime. Yo no soy ningún experto en Berk. Llévame a donde están los fantasmas."**_

Eret digiere esta información. Lame sus labios tensamente y observa a Heather en el espejo retrovisor. Aunque parece nervioso, puedo decir que ya tiene una buena idea de a dónde ir. Todos nos agarramos de algo mientras da un inesperado giro en U.

" _ **El policía,"**_ dice.

" _ **¿El policía?"**_ pregunta Heather. _**"No lo dices en serio. Eso no es real."**_

" _ **Hasta hace unas semanas, nada de esto era real,"**_ Eret replica.

Conducimos a través del pueblo, a través del distrito de ventas al por menor y dentro del industrial. El escenario cambia cada pocas cuadras, desde árboles maduros con follaje dorado y rojizo hasta los alumbrados públicos y letreros de plástico brillante, y finalmente hasta las vías del tren y duros edificios de cemento sin etiqueta. A mi lado, el rostro de Eret es sombrío y para nada curioso. No puede esperar a mostrarme lo que sea que tiene bajo la manga. Está esperando que falle la prueba, que estoy lleno de humo y espejos y mierda.

Detrás, en cambio, Patapez luce como un excitado Beagle* que no sabe que está siendo llevado al veterinario.

Tengo que admitir que yo mismo estoy un tanto emocionado. Ha habido pocas oportunidades para mostrar mi trabajo. No sé qué es lo que estoy esperando más: impresionar a Patapez, o empujar la expresión de suficiencia de Eret por su garganta. Claro que, Eret tiene que llegar primero.

El auto disminuye la velocidad casi hasta paso de tortuga. Eret está mirando los edificios a su izquierda. Algunos parecen almacenes, otros como complejos de apartamentos de poca renta que no han sido usados en un tiempo. Todos son de una descolorida piedra arenisca.

" _ **Ahí,"**_ dice, y murmura, _**"Creo,"**_ bajo su respiración.

Estacionamos en un callejón y salimos todos juntos. Ahora que está aquí, Eret parece un poco menos ansioso.

Saco mi Athame del bolso y la cuelgo sobre mi hombro, después le entrego el bolso a Patapez e indico a Eret que nos guíe. Nos lleva alrededor del frente del edificio y dos más abajo, hasta que llegamos a uno que luce como un apartamento antiguo. Hay ventanas de estilo residencial en la parte superior con paneles de vidrio y macetas de ventana sin usar. Echo un vistazo a lo largo de un costado y veo una escalera de incendios con los escalones colgando hacia abajo.

Pruebo la puerta delantera. No sé porque está abierta, pero lo está, lo cual es bueno. Hubiéramos dado una imagen muy visible si tuviéramos que calzar por el costado.

Cuando caminamos dentro del edificio, Eret señala para dirigirse a las escaleras. El lugar tiene ese olor a tapiado, ácido y sin usar, como si demasiadas personas diferentes hubieran vivido aquí y cada una dejo atrás un persistente olor que no se mezcla bien con los otros.

" _ **Así que,"**_ digo. _**"¿Alguien me va a contar hacia que estamos entrando?"**_

Eret no dice nada. Solo mira a Heather, que obedientemente habla.

" _ **Hace ocho años, hubo una situación de rehenes en el apartamento de arriba. Un trabajador del ferrocarril se volvió loco, encerró a su esposa e hija en el baño y comenzó a agitar un arma alrededor. Llamaron a la policía, y ellos enviaron a un negociador. No salió exactamente bien."**_

" _ **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**_

" _ **Ella quiere decir,"**_ Eret interviene, _**"que el negociador obtuvo un disparo en la columna, justo antes de que el perpetrador se disparara en la cabeza."**_

Intento digerir esta información y no burlarme de Eret usando la palabra _"perpetrador."_

" _ **La esposa e hija salieron bien,"**_ dice Heather. Suena nerviosa, pero excitada.

" _ **Entonces ¿cuál es la historia del fantasma?"**_ pregunto. _**"¿Están trayéndome a un apartamento con un trabajador ferroviario de gatillo fácil?"**_

" _ **No es el trabajador del ferrocarril,"**_ Heather responde. _**"Es el policía. Ha habido reportes de él en el edificio después de que murió. Las personas lo han visto a través de las ventanas y lo han oído hablando a alguien, intentando convencerlo de que no lo haga, dicen que una vez incluso hablo a un pequeño niño en la calle. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana y le grito, le dijo que se fuera de aquí. Lo asusto casi hasta la muerte."**_

" _ **Puede ser solo otra leyenda urbana,"**_ dice Patapez.

Pero en mi experiencia, usualmente no lo es. No sé lo que voy a encontrar cuando lleguemos a este apartamento. No sé si encontraremos algo, y si lo hacemos, no sé si debería matarlo. Después de todo, nadie menciono que el policía realmente haya lastimado a alguien, y siempre fue nuestra práctica dejar solos a los que son seguros, sin importar lo mucho que se lamenten y agiten sus cadenas.

Nuestra práctica. El Athame es un gran peso sobre mis hombros. Toda mi vida he conocido a este cuchillo. He visto a la hoja moverse a través de luz y aire, primero en la mano de mi padre y después en la mía. El poder en ella me canta—corre a través de mi brazo hacia mi pecho—. Por diecisiete años me ha mantenido seguro y me ha hecho fuerte.

 _El lazo de sangre_ , Johan siempre me dijo. _La sangre de tus ancestros forjo este Athame. Hombres de poder, desangraron a sus guerreros, para sacar a los espíritus. El Athame es de tu padre, y es tuyo, y ambos pertenecen a él._

Eso es lo que me dijo. Algunas veces con divertidos gestos y un poco de mímica. El cuchillo es mío, y lo amo, como amarías a cualquier fiel perro de caza. Hombres de poder, quienes quieran que fueron, pusieron la sangre de mis ancestros —la sangre de un guerrero— dentro de la hoja. Echa a los espíritus, pero no sé dónde. Johan y mi padre me enseñaron a nunca preguntar.

Estoy pensando tan fuerte en esto que no noto que los estoy guiando directamente al apartamento. La puerta ha sido dejada entreabierta y camino directo hacia la vacía sala. Nuestros pies golpean contra el suelo desnudo—lo que sea que quedo después de que las alfombras fueron levantadas. Luce como cartón. Me detengo tan rápido que Patapez choca contra mi espalda. Por un minuto, creo que el lugar está vacío.

Pero luego veo la negra figura acurrucada en el rincón, cerca de la ventana. Tiene las manos sobre su cabeza y se está meciendo de atrás a adelante, murmurándose a sí mismo.

" _ **Wow,"**_ Eret susurra. _**"No creí que hubiera alguien aquí."**_

" _ **No hay nadie aquí,"**_ digo, y los siento tensarse cuando entienden a lo que me refiero. No importa si esto es a lo que querían traerme. Verlo de verdad es un juego completamente diferente. Señalo que se queden atrás, y camino en un amplio arco alrededor del policía para tener una mejor visión. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos; luce aterrado. Está murmurando y chillando como una ardilla, todo sin sentido. Es perturbador pensar cuan cuerdo debió ser cuando estaba vivo. Saco mi Athame, no para amenazarlo solo para tenerla afuera, solo por si acaso.

Heather da un grito ahogado, y por alguna razón eso llama su atención.

Fija sus brillantes ojos en ella. _**"No lo hagas,"**_ sisea. Ella da un paso atrás.

" _ **Hola,"**_ digo suavemente, y no tengo respuesta. El policía tiene los ojos en Heather. Debe haber algo en ella. Tal vez le recuerda a las rehenes—la esposa y la hija.

Heather no sabe qué hacer. Su boca está abierta, el principio de una palabra atrapada en su garganta, y está mirando rápidamente del policía a mí y viceversa.

Siento un familiar agudizamiento. Así es como lo llamo: un agudizamiento. No es que comienzo a respirar más fuerte, o que mi corazón se acelera y golpea en mi pecho. Es más sutil que eso. Respiro más hondo y mi corazón late más fuerte.

Todo a mí alrededor se detiene, y todas las líneas son más nítidas y claras. Tiene que ver con confianza, y mi ventaja natural. Tiene que ver con mis dedos zumbando a medida que oprimen el mango de mi Athame.

Ni una vez tuve este sentimiento cuando fui contra Astrid.

Esto es lo que estaba extrañando, y tal vez Eret era una bendición en disfraz. Esto es lo que busco: esta ventaja, esta forma de vivir en la punta de mis pies. Puedo ver todo en un instante: que Patapez está genuinamente pensando en cómo proteger a Heather, y que Eret está intentando conseguir el valor para intentar algo él mismo, para probar que no soy el único que puede hacer esto.

Tal vez debería dejarlo. Dejar que el fantasma del policía le dé un susto y lo ponga en su lugar.

" _ **Por favor,"**_ dice Heather. _**"Solo cálmense. No quería venir aquí en primer lugar, y no soy quien piensas que soy. ¡No quiero lastimar a nadie!"**_

Y luego algo interesante pasa. Algo que no he visto antes. Los rasgos en la cara del policía cambian. Es casi imposible de ver, como recoger la corriente de un río en movimiento bajo la superficie. La nariz se ensancha. Los pómulos se desplazan hacia abajo. Los labios se hacen más delgados y los dientes cambian dentro de la boca. Todo esto pasa en dos o tres abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estoy mirando otro rostro.

" _ **Interesante,"**_ murmuro, y mi visión periférica registra a Patapez dándome una cara de ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?

" _ **Este fantasma no es solo el policía,"**_ explico. _**"Es ambos. El policía y el trabajador del ferrocarril, atrapados juntos en una forma."**_ Este es el obrero del ferrocarril, creo, y miro hacia abajo a sus manos justo cuando está levantando un arma a Heather.

Grita, y Patapez la toma y la empuja hacia abajo.

Eret no hace mucho. Solo comienza a decir, _**"Es solo un fantasma, es solo un fantasma"**_ una y otra vez muy alto, lo cual es bastante estúpido.

En cambio, yo, no titubeo. El peso de mi Athame se mueve fácilmente en mi palma, volteo la hoja para que no esté apuntando hacia adelante sino atrás; la estoy sosteniendo como lo hizo el tipo de Psicosis cuando estaba cortando a través de esa chica en la escena de la ducha. Pero no la estoy usando para cortar. El lado afilado de la hoja está hacia arriba, y mientras el fantasma alza el alma hacia mis amigos, saco mi brazo hacia el techo. El Athame conecta y rebana la mayor parte de su muñeca.

Aúlla y retrocede; yo también. El arma cae al piso sin un sonido. Es espeluznante, la visión de algo que debería hacer bulla y aun así no se escucha un susurro. Mira su mano, perplejo. Está colgando de un hilo de piel, pero no hay nada de sangre. Cuando se la arranca, se disuelve en humo: grasosos, tentáculos cancerosos. No creo que necesite decirle a nadie que no respire.

" _ **Así que, ¿eso es todo?"**_ Eret pregunta en una voz con pánico. _**"¡Pensé que se suponía que esa cosa lo mataría!"**_

" _ **No es una 'cosa,'"**_ digo de manera uniforme. _**"Es un hombre. Dos hombres. Y ya están muertos. Esto los envía a donde necesitan ir."**_

El fantasma viene por mí ahora. He obtenido su atención, y esquivo y me tiró atrás fácilmente, con tanta rapidez, que ninguno de sus intentos de golpearme ni siquiera se acerca. Desprendo más de su brazo cuando me agacho debajo de él, y el humo revolotea alrededor y desaparece en los disturbios que hizo mi cuerpo.

" _ **Cada fantasma se va de manera diferente,"**_ les digo. _**"Algunos mueren otra vez como si pensaran que siguen vivos."**_ Esquivo otro de sus ataques y aterrizo un codo en su nuca. _**"Otros se derriten en charcos de sangre. Otros explotan."**_ Miro atrás hacia mis amigos, a sus amplios ojos prestando atención extasiados. _**"Algunos dejan cosas detrás—cenizas, o manchas. Otros no."**_

" _ **Hipo,"**_ dice Patapez y señala detrás de mí, pero ya sé que el fantasma está en su camino de regreso. Lo eludo y cortó a través de su caja torácica. Cae en una rodilla.

" _ **Cada vez es diferente,"**_ digo. _**"Excepto por esto."**_ Miro directamente a Eret, listo para trabar. Es en ese momento que siento las manos del fantasma agarrar mis tobillos y tirarme de los pies. ¿Escuchaste eso? Ambas manos. Sin embargo recuerdo claramente cortar una de ellas. Esto me parece muy interesante justo antes de que mi cabeza golpee el suelo de madera.

El fantasma se lanza sobre mi garganta y apenas logro contenerlo. Observando las manos, una es diferente. Está ligeramente más bronceada, y tiene una forma totalmente diferente: dedos más largos, uñas irregulares. Escucho a Heather gritándoles a Patapez y Eret que deberían ayudarme, y eso es lo último que quiero. Requeriría quitarle la gracia a todo el asunto.

Aun así, mientras estoy rodando con la mandíbula apretada, intentando enfocar mi cuchillo hacia la garganta del tipo, deseo haber sido construido más con el físico de jugar fútbol de Eret. Mi flaqueza me hace ágil y rápido, y soy bastante fibroso, pero cuando se trata de esta cosa de cara a cara, sería agradable ser capaz de arrojar a alguien a través de la habitación.

" _ **Estoy bien,"**_ digo a Heather. _**"Solo lo estoy descifrando."**_ Las palabras salen en un tenso, poco convincente gruñido. Me están mirando, con los ojos bien amplios, y Eret da unos bruscos pasos hacia adelante.

" _ **¡Quédense atrás!"**_ Grito mientas me las arreglo para poner mi pie en el estómago del tipo. _**"Solo va a tomar un poco más,"**_ explico. _**"Hay dos tipos aquí dentro, ¿entienden?"**_ Mi respiración es más pesada. Algo de sudor se escurre por mi cabello. _**"No hay problema… solo quiere decir que tengo que hacer todo doble."**_

Al menos lo espero. Es la única cosa que puedo pensar intentar, y realmente se reduce a un desesperado rebana y cortar. Esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando sugerí que fuéramos a cazar. ¿Dónde están los simpáticos, fáciles fantasmas cuando los necesitas?

Me armo de valor y pateo fuerte con el pie, lanzando al policía/trabajador ferroviario lejos de mí. Trepando, consigo un mejor agarre del Athame y me reoriento. Él está listo para cargar, y cuando lo hace comienzo a rebanar y cortar como una procesadora humana. Espero que luzca más genial de como creo que se ve. Mi cabello y mis ropas se están moviendo en una brisa que no puedo sentir. Humo negro erupciona debajo de mí.

Antes de haber terminado—antes de que él esté terminado— puedo oír dos voces distintas, posándose una encima de la otra, como una sombría armonía. En medio de mi corte, me encuentro observando dos rostros ocupando el mismo espacio: dos juegos de dientes rechinantes, y un ojo azul, otro marrón. Estoy contento de haber sido capaz de hacer esto. El sentimiento incómodo y ambiguo que tenía cuando llegamos se ha ido. Si este fantasma alguna vez hirió a alguien o no, sin duda se había herido a él mismo, y a dónde sea que los estoy enviando tiene que ser mejor que esto, atrapado en la misma forma con la persona que odias, volviéndose loco uno al otro más y más con cada día, semana, con cada año que pasa.

Al final, estoy parado solo en el centro de la habitación, ondas de humo desvaneciéndose, y desapareciendo en el techo. Patapez, Heather y Eret están acurrucándose juntos, mirándome fijo. El policía y el trabajador ferroviario se han ido. También el arma.

" _ **Eso fue…"**_ es todo lo que Patapez puede murmurar.

" _ **Eso es lo que hago,"**_ Digo simplemente, y desearía estar menos sin aliento. _**"Así que no más discusiones."**_

 _ **(…)**_

Cuatro días después estoy sentado en la mesada de la cocina, observando a mi mamá lavar algunas raíces de aspecto gracioso, las cuales luego cepilla y pica para ser adheridas a las hierbas que usaremos alrededor de nuestro cuello esta noche.

Esta noche. Finalmente llego. Parece como si hubiera demorado eternamente, aun así desearía tener un día más. Me he encontrado en la entrada de Astrid cada noche, solo parado ahí, incapaz de pensar en nada que decir. Y cada noche ella viene a la ventana y me mira fijo. No he estado durmiendo mucho, aunque algo de eso es atribuible a las pesadillas.

Los sueños han empeorado desde que llegamos a Berk. El momento no podía ser peor. Estoy exhausto cuando no debería estarlo —cuando menos me puedo permitir estar exhausto—. No puedo recordar si mi papá tenía los sueños o no, pero aún si los tenía no me lo hubiera contado. Johan tampoco nunca menciono nada, y no he sacado el tema, porque ¿qué si solo soy yo? Significaría que soy más débil que mis ancestros. Que no soy tan fuerte como todos esperan que sea.

Es siempre el mismo sueño. Una figura inclinándose sobre mi rostro. Estoy asustado, pero también sé que esta figura está vinculada a mí. No me gusta. Creo que es mi padre. Pero no realmente mi padre. Mi padre ha seguido adelante. Mamá y Johan se aseguraron de eso; estuvieron rodeando la casa donde fue asesinado en Baton Rouge durante noches enteras, lanzando runas y quemando velas. Pero él se había marchado. No podía decir si mi mamá estaba feliz o decepcionada.

La observo ahora mientas se apresura a tijeretear y triturar las diferentes hierbas, midiéndolas, vertiéndolas de un tazón a su mortero. Sus manos son rápidas y limpias. Tuvo que esperar hasta el último minuto porque la hierba Cinco Dedos fue difícil de encontrar y tuvo que conseguirla por medio de un proveedor desconocido.

" _ **¿De todas maneras, qué es esta cosa?"**_ Pregunto, tomando un trozo de ello. Es deshidratado y marrón verdoso. Es como un trozo de heno.

" _ **Te protegerá del daño de cualquier dedo,"**_ dice distraídamente, luego mira hacia arriba. _**"Astrid tiene cinco dedos, ¿no?"**_

" _ **En cada mano,"**_ digo a la ligera, y dejo el pasto abajo.

" _ **Limpie nuevamente el Athame,"**_ dice mientras adhiere batidos de rebanadas de raíz de cólico, la cual me dice es útil para mantener a los enemigos a raya. _**"Lo necesitarás. Por lo que leí del hechizo, sacara mucho de ella. Serás capaz de terminar tu trabajo. Haz lo que viniste a hacer."**_

Noto que no está sonriendo. Aunque no he estado mucho por aquí, mi mamá me conoce. Sabe cuándo algo está mal, y usualmente tiene una muy buena idea de que es. Dice que es una cosa de mamá.

" _ **¿Qué está mal sobre esto, Hipo?"**_ pregunta. _**"¿Qué es diferente?"**_

" _ **Nada. Nada debería ser diferente. Ella es más peligrosa que cualquier fantasma que he visto. Tal vez incluso más que cualquiera que papá vio. Ella ha asesinado más; es más fuerte."**_ Miro hacia la pila de hierba Cinco Dedos. _**"Pero ella está más viva, también. No está confundida. No es algún cambiante, una cosa medio-existente que mata por miedo o rabia. Algo le hizo esto a ella, y lo sabe."**_

" _ **¿Cuánto sabe?"**_

" _ **Creo que sabe todo, solo que tiene miedo de contarme."**_

Mi mamá empuja algunos cabellos fuera de sus ojos. _**"Después de esta noche, sabrás a ciencia cierta."**_

Me empujo fuera del mostrador.

" _ **Creo que ya lo sé,"**_ digo con enojo. _**"Creo que sé quién la asesino."**_ No he sido capaz de dejar de pensar sobre ello. Sigo pensando en el hombre que la aterrorizo, esta joven chica, y quiero martillear su rostro. En una robótica voz, le cuento a mi mamá lo que Astrid me dijo. Cuando la observo, está con los ojos grandes.

" _ **Es terrible,"**_ dice.

" _ **Si."**_

" _ **Pero no puedes reescribir la historia."**_

Desearía poder hacerlo. Desearía que este cuchillo fuera bueno para algo más que muerte, que pudiera cortar a través del tiempo y caminar hacia esa casa, hacia esa cocina en la que está atrapada, y sacarla de allí. Me aseguraría de que tuviera el futuro que debió tener.

" _ **Ella no quiere asesinar personas, Hipo."**_

" _ **Lo sé. Entonces cómo puedo…"**_

" _ **Puedes porque tienes que,"**_ dice simplemente. _**"Puedes porque ella lo necesita."**_

Miro mi cuchillo, descansando en su frasco de sal. Algo que huele como caramelos negros impregna el aire. Mi mamá está picando otra hierba

" _ **¿Qué es eso?"**_

" _ **Estrella de anís."**_

" _ **¿Para qué es?"**_

Sonríe un poco. _**"Huele rico."**_

Respiro hondo. En menos de una hora todo estará listo, y Patapez me recogerá. Llevaré las pequeñas bolsas de terciopelo aseguradas con largas cadenas y las cuatro velas blancas de pilar infundidos con aceite esencial, y él tendrá el tazón de adivinación y su bolso de piedras. Y nosotros intentaremos asesinar a Astrid Hofferson.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Dasani:** Es una marca de agua producida por la Compañía Coca‐Cola que fue lanzada en 1999.

 **Beagle:** Son una raza de perros de tamaño pequeño a mediano. Con patas cortas y orejas largas y suaves.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡Hipo en acción! XD**

 **Ya muy pronto se sabrá cuál es exactamente el pasado de Astrid… ¡QUE EMOCION!**

 **Pero por ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Princesa Cenicienta:** **Ya te extrañaba jeje =D y me alegra que te haya gustado…**

 **Cris Haddock:** **¿Violada? Okay, bueno, cada quien comprende distinto… en mi caso, no era violación, solo intentos =P pero bueno… me alegra que te esté gustando… y… no me dejaste pastelitos T-T**

 **The-rider-sel:** **Bueno pues, Heather… Umm, no sabría decirte. Como puede que sí, puede que no XD y amor fantasmagórico… creo que no tarda en llegar. Ahora, el pasado de Astrid, tranquila para el siguiente capítulo llegará…**

 **Sebas GG:** **Perdón por lo de los nombres, hay ocasiones en las que se me pasan, ya los he corregido… pero igual lo siento. Soy algo cegatona xD y distraída…**

 **Aileen:** **Astrid sí que ha sufrido. Pero ya ha llegado su salvador. Tarde, pero llega =D**

 **Navid:** **Gracias por seguir la historia. Me alegra que te esté gustando… Espero seguir leyendo Reviews de tu parte…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	16. Capitulo 15

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **¡El momento ha llegado!**

 **Ahora, con ustedes…**

 **¡EL PASADO DE ASTRID!**

 _CAPITULO 15_

La casa está esperando. Todos de pie a mi alrededor en la entrada, están asustados de muerte por lo que hay dentro, pero yo estoy más aterrado por la propia casa. Sé que es tonto, pero no puedo evitar sentir como si estuviera viéndonos, y tal vez sonriendo, sonriendo a nuestros intentos infantiles para detenerla, riéndose hasta sus cimientos mientras nos movíamos como gallinas en su dirección.

El aire es frío. El aliento de Heather sale en pequeñas nubes calientes.

Ella lleva una chaqueta de pana gris oscuro y un pañuelo rojo de puntos suelto, enterrada dentro de la bufanda, está la bolsa de hierbas de mi madre. Eret se presentó con una chaqueta de deporte, por supuesto, y Patapez parece desaliñado como siempre en su destartalada chaqueta de camuflaje del ejército. Él y Eret están resoplando en la tierra, reorganizando las piedras del lago Superior en torno a nuestros pies en un círculo de un metro y medio.

Heather se acerca a mi lado mientras miro a la casa. Mi athame cuelga de mi hombro por su correa.

Lo guardaría en mi bolsillo más tarde. Heather olió su bolsa de hierbas.

" _ **Huele a regaliz"**_ , dice ella, y huele la mía para asegurarse de que son lo mismo.

" _ **Eso es muy inteligente por parte de tu mamá"**_ , dice Patapez detrás de nosotros.

" _ **No estaba en el hechizo, pero nunca está de más añadir un poco de suerte"**_

Heather le sonríe en la oscuridad brillante. _**"¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto?"**_

" _ **Mi abuelo"**_ , responde con orgullo, y le entrega una vela. Le da otra a Eret, y luego me da la mía.

" _ **¿Listos?"**_. Pregunta.

Miro a la luna. Está brillante y fría, y aún se ve llena para mí. Sin embargo, el calendario dice que es menguante, y a las personas se les paga para hacer calendarios, así que supongo que estamos listos.

El círculo de piedras está sólo a unos seis metros de la casa. Tomo mi lugar en el oeste y todo el mundo se mueve a tomar los de ellos. Patapez está tratando de equilibrar el cuenco de cristal en una mano mientras sostiene la vela con la otra. Puedo ver una botella de agua Dasani asomarse por su bolsillo.

" _ **¿Por qué no le das las patas de pollo a Heather?"**_ , le sugiero mientras trata de sostenerlas entre sus dedos anular y meñique. Ella extiende su mano con cautela, pero no demasiada.

No es tan femenina como yo pensaba que sería cuando la conocí.

" _ **¿Lo sienten?"**_ Patapez pregunta, sus ojos brillantes.

" _ **¿Sentir qué?"**_

" _ **Las energías se están moviendo"**_.

Eret mira a su alrededor con escepticismo. _**"Todo lo que siento es frío"**_ , dice.

" _ **Enciendan las velas, en sentido contra reloj desde el este"**_.

Cuatro pequeñas llamas se encienden e iluminan nuestros rostros y pechos, revelando expresiones que son en parte pregunta, parte temor, y parte sintiéndose estúpidos. Sólo Patapez no está perturbado. Apenas está con nosotros. Sus ojos están cerrados, y cuando habla, su voz es aproximadamente una octava más baja de lo habitual. Puedo ver que Heather está asustada, pero no dice nada.

" _ **Comiencen el cántico"**_ , nos comanda Patapez, y lo hacemos. No puedo creerlo, pero ninguno se equivoca.

El canto es en latín, cuatro palabras que se repiten una y otra vez. Suenan estúpidas en nuestras lenguas, pero cuanto más lo hacemos, menos estúpido se siente. Incluso Eret está cantando con todo su corazón.

" _ **No se detengan"**_ , dice Patapez, abriendo los ojos. _**"Movámonos hacia la casa. No rompan el círculo"**_.

Cuando nos movemos juntos siento el poder del hechizo. Nos siento a todos caminando, todas nuestras piernas, todos nuestros pies, unidos con un hilo invisible. Las llamas de las velas se mantienes firmes, sin parpadear, como fuego sólido. No puedo creer que Patapez esté haciendo todo esto, el bajo y torpe Patapez, escondiendo todo este poder dentro de una chaqueta de camuflaje. Vamos a la deriva sobre los escalones, y antes de que pueda pensar, estamos en su puerta.

La puerta se abre. Astrid nos mira.

" _ **Has venido a hacerlo"**_ , dice con tristeza. _**"Y deberías"**_.

Ella mira a los demás. _**"Sabes lo que pasa, cuando entran"**_ , advierte. _**"No puedo controlarlo"**_.

Quiero decirle que todo irá bien. Quiero pedirle que trate. Pero no puedo dejar de cantar.

" _ **Él dice que todo irá bien"**_ , dice Patapez detrás de mí, y mi voz casi se tambalea. _**"Él quiere que lo intentes. Te necesitamos en el interior del círculo. No te preocupes por nosotros. Estamos protegidos"**_.

Por una vez me alegro de que Patapez llegue a mi cabeza.

Astrid ve de él a mí y a mi otra vez, luego se desliza en silencio lejos de la puerta. Cruzo primero el umbral.

Sé cuándo los demás están dentro, no sólo porque nuestras piernas se mueven como una sola, sino porque Astrid comienza a cambiar.

Venas aparecen por sus brazos y cuello, serpenteando a través de su cara. Su cabello se vuelve opaco, liso y brillante. Sus ojos se muestras vacíos de un azul tan oscuro como el cielo nocturno. El vestido blanco se satura de sangre de color rojo brillante, y la luz de la luna rebota en él, haciendo que brille como plástico. Corre por sus piernas goteando en el suelo.

Detrás de mí, el círculo no duda. Estoy orgulloso de ellos, tal vez son los caza fantasmas, después de todo.

Las manos de Astrid están apretadas en puños con tanta fuerza que sangre negra comienza a filtrarse a través de sus dedos. Está haciendo lo que Patapez le pidió. Está tratando de controlarlo, tratando de controlar el impulso de rasgar la piel de sus gargantas, de arrancar sus brazos por sus hombros. Llevo el círculo hacia delante y ella aprieta los ojos cerrados. Nuestras piernas se mueven más rápido. Heather y yo giramos sobre nuestros talones, así que estamos frente a frente. El círculo se abre, dejando pasar a Astrid. Durante un minuto, Heather está obstruida por completo. Todo lo que veo es el cuerpo sangrante de Astrid. Entonces ella está dentro, y el círculo se cierra de nuevo.

Estamos justo a tiempo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para contenerse a sí misma en él, y ahora sus ojos y boca se abren en un grito ensordecedor. Corta el aire con los dedos en garras y siento el pie de Eret deslizarse hacia atrás, pero Heather piensa rápidamente y ubica las patas de pollo por debajo de donde se cierne Astrid. La fantasma se calma, ya no se mueve, pero nos considera a cada uno con odio mientras se retuerce lentamente.

" _ **El círculo está hecho"**_ , dice Patapez. _**"Está contenida"**_.

Se arrodilla y todos nos arrodillamos con él. Es extraña la sensación de que todas nuestras piernas son una sola. Coloca el cuenco de plata en el suelo y destapa la botella de Dasani.

" _ **Funciona tan bien como cualquier otra cosa"**_ , nos asegura. _**"Es limpia y clara y conductora. El necesitar agua bendita o agua de un manantial... es esnobismo"**_. El agua cae en el recipiente con un sonido cristalino, musical, y esperamos hasta que la superficie se calme.

" _ **Hipo"**_ , dice Patapez, y lo miro. Con un respingo me doy cuenta de que no ha dicho nada en voz alta. _**"El círculo nos une. Estamos dentro de la mente del otro. Dime lo que necesitas saber. Dime lo que tienes que ver"**_.

Todo esto es demasiado extraño. El hechizo es muy fuerte, me siento conectado a la tierra y alto como una cometa al mismo tiempo. Pero me siento arraigado. Me siento seguro.

 _Muéstrame lo que sucedió a Astrid_ , pensé con cuidado. _Muéstrame cómo fue asesinada, lo que le da este poder_.

Patapez cierra los ojos otra vez, y Astrid comienza a temblar en el aire, como si tuviera fiebre. La cabeza de Patapez cae. Por un segundo, creo que perdió el conocimiento y estamos en problemas, pero luego me doy cuenta de que está mirando fijamente al cuenco.

" _ **Oh"**_ , oigo susurrar a Heather.

El aire que nos rodea está cambiando. La casa a nuestro alrededor está cambiando. La extraña luz gris poco a poco se calienta, y las polvorientas sábanas se derriten de los muebles. Parpadeo. Estoy mirando a la casa de Astrid, de la forma en que debe haber sido cuando estaba viva.

Hay una alfombra de lana en el piso de la sala de estar, que está iluminada por faroles que hacen el aire amarillo. Detrás de nosotros, escuchamos la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero todavía estoy demasiado ocupado mirando los cambios, las fotos colgadas en las paredes y el bordado rojo oxidado en el sofá. Si miro más de cerca, puedo ver que en realidad no está tan bien, la araña tiene cristales empañados y desaparecidos, y hay un desgarro en el tejido de la mecedora.

Una figura se mueve por la habitación, una chica en una falda marrón y una blusa azul claro. Ella está llevando libros de texto. Su cabello recogido en una larga cola de caballo, rubia, asegurada con una cinta azul. Cuando se vuelve a un sonido en la escalera, veo su cara. Es Astrid.

Verla con vida es indescriptible. Una vez pensé que no podría quedar mucho de la chica viva dentro de lo que Astrid es ahora, pero me equivoqué. A medida que mira hacia el hombre en la escalera, sus ojos son familiares. Son duros y sabios.

Están irritados. Sé sin mirar que este es el hombre del que me habló; el hombre que iba a casarse con su madre.

" _ **¿Y qué aprendimos en la escuela hoy, querida Astrid?"**_ Su acento es tan fuerte que apenas puedo distinguir las palabras. Él baja las escaleras, y sus pasos son exasperantes, perezosos y confiados, muy llenos de su propio poder. Hay una leve cojera a su paso, pero no está realmente usando el bastón de madera que está llevando. Cuando camina a su alrededor, me recuerda a un tiburón en círculos. La mandíbula de Astrid se tensa.

Su mano sube por encima del hombro de ella y traza un dedo a través de la portada de su libro.

" _ **Más cosas que no necesitas"**_.

" _ **Mamá desea que me vaya bien"**_ , responde Astrid. Es la misma voz que conozco. Se da vuelta. No puedo ver, pero sé que lo está mirando a él.

" _ **Y así lo harás"**_. Sonríe. Tiene un rostro angular y buenos dientes. Tiene una barba incipiente en sus mejillas, y está empezando a quedarse calvo. Lleva lo que queda de su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás. _**"Chica lista"**_ , susurra, acercándole un dedo a la cara. Ella se sacude lejos y sube las escaleras, pero no parece que está huyendo. Parece con actitud.

 _Esa es mi chica_ , pienso, a continuación, recuerdo que estoy en el círculo. Me pregunto cuanto de mis pensamientos y sentimientos están pasando a través de la mente de Patapez. Dentro del círculo, escucho el goteo del vestido de Astrid y la siento estremecerse mientras la escena avanza.

Mantengo mis ojos en el hombre: el aspirante a padrastro de Astrid.

Él está sonriendo para sí, y cuando su puerta se cierra en el segundo piso, mete la mano en su camisa y saca un fajo de tela blanca. No sé lo que es hasta que se lo pone en su nariz. Es el vestido que cosió para el baile. El vestido en el que murió.

 _Jodido pervertido_ , Patapez piensa dentro de nuestras cabezas. Aprieto los puños. El impulso de correr hacia el hombre es abrumador, aunque sé que estoy viendo algo que ocurrió hace sesenta años. Lo estoy viendo como si estuviera siendo reproducido en un proyector.

No puedo cambiar nada de eso.

El tiempo avanza, la luz cambia. Las lámparas parecen cada vez más brillantes y figuras aparecen como manchas borrosas. Puedo oír las cosas, conversaciones apagadas y argumentos. Mis sentidos luchan por mantener el ritmo.

Hay una mujer al pie de las escaleras. Lleva un vestido negro intenso que parece debe ser áspero como el infierno, y su pelo recogido en un rígido moño. Está mirando hacia arriba en el segundo piso, así que no puedo ver su cara. Pero puedo ver que ella está sosteniendo el vestido blanco de Astrid en una mano, sacudiéndolo de arriba a abajo. En la otra, está sosteniendo una serie de cuentas de un rosario.

Siento más que escucho a Patapez oler. Sus mejillas se contrajeron, se enteró de algo.

 _Poder_ , él piensa. _El poder del negro_.

No sé lo que quiere decir. No tengo tiempo para preguntármelo.

" _ **¡Astrid!"**_ la mujer grita, y Astrid aparece, saliendo de la sala en la parte superior de las escaleras.

" _ **¿Sí, mamá?"**_

Su madre tiene el vestido en su puño. _**"¿Qué es esto?"**_

Astrid parece afectada. Su mano se vuela a la barandilla. _**"¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Cómo te enteraste?"**_

" _ **Estaba en su habitación"**_. Es él otra vez, saliendo de la cocina. _**"Le oí decir que estaba trabajando en ello. Lo encontré por su propio bien"**_.

" _ **¿Es cierto?"**_ Su madre demanda. _**"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"**_

" _ **Es para un baile, mamá"**_ , dice Astrid con rabia. _**"Un baile en la escuela"**_.

" _ **¿Esto?"**_ Su madre sostiene el vestido y lo extiende hacia fuera con las dos manos. _**"¿Esto es para bailar?"**_ Lo agita en el aire. _**"¡Puta! ¡No vas a ir a bailar! Niña mimada. ¡No vas a salir de esta casa!"**_

En la parte superior de las escaleras, escucho una suave y dulce voz. Una mujer de piel aceitunada con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza toma a Astrid por los hombros. Esta debía ser María, la costurera que era amiga de Astrid, que dejó a su hija atrás en España.

" _ **No se enoje, señora Hofferson"**_ , dice María con rapidez. _**"Yo le ayudé. Fue mi idea. Algo bonito"**_.

" _ **Tú"**_ , la señora Hofferson escupe. _**"Tú has hecho lo peor. Susurrando tú inmundicia española en los oídos de mi hija. Se ha vuelto obstinada desde que llegaste. Orgullosa. No voy a dejar que le susurres nunca más. ¡Quiero que te vayas de esta casa!"**_

" _ **¡No!"**_ Astrid gritó.

El hombre da un paso más cerca de su novia. _**"Malvina*"**_ , dice. _**"No necesitamos perder huéspedes"**_.

" _ **Silencio, Elías*"**_ , Malvina escupe. Estoy empezando a entender por qué Astrid no podía decirle a su madre lo que Elías buscaba.

La escena se acelera. Puedo sentir más que ver lo que está pasando. Malvina tira del vestido de Astrid y le ordena que lo queme. Ella le da una bofetada en la cara cuando trata de convencerla para que María se quede. Astrid está llorando, pero sólo la Astrid en la memoria. La verdadera Astrid está siseando mientras observa, la sangre negra hirviendo. Tengo ganas de hacer una mezcla de las dos.

El tiempo avanza, y mis ojos y oídos se fuerzan para seguir a María mientras se va, con sólo una maleta. Oigo a Astrid preguntar lo que va a hacer, pidiéndole que se quede cerca. Y entonces todas, menos una de las lámparas se apaga, y las ventanas exteriores se oscurecen.

Malvina y Elías están en la sala de estar. Malvina está tejiendo algo de hilo de color azul oscuro y Elías está leyendo el periódico, fumando una pipa. Se ven miserables, incluso en sus rutinas de placer de la tarde. Sus rostros flojos y aburridos, sus bocas en líneas finas, sombrías. No tengo ni idea de cómo fue el noviazgo, pero que tenía que ser tan interesante como mirar los bolos en TV. Mi mente se traslada a Astrid, todas nuestras mentes se mueven a Astrid, y como si la convocáramos, ella baja las escaleras.

Tengo la extraña sensación de querer apretar los ojos cerrados sin ser capaz de sacar algo.

Ella lleva el vestido blanco. Es el vestido en que morirá, pero no se ve igual ahora en ella como lo hacía entonces.

Esta chica, al pie de la escalera, con una bolsa de tela, viendo las expresiones de sorpresa y cada vez más de furia de Malvina y Elías, está increíblemente viva. Sus hombros están cuadrados y fuertes, y su cabello rubio cuelga en ondas por la espalda. Ella levanta la barbilla. Me gustaría poder ver sus ojos, porque sé que están tristes y triunfantes.

" _ **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"**_ Malvina demanda.

Ella está mirando a su hija con horror, como si no supiera quién es. El aire a su alrededor parece mecerse, y obtengo una bocanada del poder del que Patapez estaba hablando.

" _ **Voy a ir al baile"**_ , Astrid responde con calma. _**"Y no volveré a casa"**_.

" _ **No vas a ir a ningún baile"**_ , dice Malvina con acritud, levantándose de su silla como si estuviera acechando a su presa. _**"No vas a ir a ninguna parte con ese vestido repugnante"**_. Ella avanza hacia su hija, entrecerrando los ojos y tragando fuerte, como si estuviera enferma. _**"Te vistes de blanco como una novia, pero ¡Qué hombre te tomará después de que dejes que los colegiales levanten tus faldas!"**_ Ella levanta la cabeza hacia atrás como una víbora y escupe en la cara de Astrid. _**"Tu padre estaría avergonzado"**_.

Astrid no se mueve. Lo único que delata cualquier emoción es la subida y caída rápida de sus costillas.

" _ **Papá me amaba"**_ , dice en voz baja. _**"No sé por qué tú no"**_.

" _ **Las chicas malas son tan inútiles como estúpidas"**_ , dice Malvina con un gesto de su mano. No sé lo que quiere decir. Tal vez sólo es tonta. Creo que eso podría ser.

Hay bilis en mi garganta mientras veo y escucho. Nunca he escuchado a nadie hablar con su hijo de esta manera. Quiero llegar y agitarla hasta que ella consiga algo de sentido común. O por lo menos hasta que oigo romperse algo.

" _ **Ve arriba y quítatelo"**_ , son las órdenes de Malvina. _**"Y bájalo para quemarlo"**_.

Veo la mano de Astrid apretarse en su bolso. Todo lo que posee está en una pequeña tela de color marrón y atado con una cuerda.

" _ **No"**_ , responde ella con calma. _**"Me voy de aquí"**_.

Malvina se ríe. Es un sonido quebradizo, vibrante. Una luz oscura entra en sus ojos.

" _ **Elías"**_ , dice. _**"Lleva a mi hija a su habitación. Y sácala de este vestido"**_.

 _Dios mío_ , piensa Patapez. En la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Heather poner la mano sobre su boca. No quiero ver esto. No quiero saber esto. Si ese hombre la toca, voy a romper el círculo. No me importa si es sólo un recuerdo. No me importa si lo necesito saber. Voy a romper su cuello.

" _ **No, mamá"**_ , dice Astrid con miedo, pero cuando Elías se mueve hacia ella, se amplía su postura. _**"No dejaré que se me acerque"**_.

" _ **Yo seré tu padre pronto, Astrid"**_ , dice Elías. Las palabras me revolvieron el estómago. _**"Tienes que obedecerme"**_. Su lengua aparece entre sus labios con impaciencia. Detrás de mí oigo a mi Astrid, Astrid Vestida con sangre, comenzar a gruñir.

A medida que Elías avanza, Astrid se da vuelta y corre hacia la puerta, pero él la coge por el brazo y la gira, tan cerca que su pelo cae contra su rostro, tan cerca que ella debe ser capaz de sentir el denso calor de su aliento. Sus manos ya están buscando, arañando su vestido, y miro a Malvina sólo para ver una expresión terrible de odio satisfecho. Astrid se voltea y grita a través de sus dientes, balancea la cabeza hacia atrás y se conecta con la nariz de Elías, no lo suficiente para que sangre, pero lo suficiente para picar como una madre. Se las arregla para liberarse y se apresura hacia la cocina y la puerta de atrás.

" _ **¡No vas a salir de esta casa!"**_ Grita Malvina y la sigue, llegando a un puñado de cabellos de Astrid, tirando de ella hacia atrás. _**"¡Nunca, nunca vas a dejar esta casa!"**_

" _ **¡Lo haré!"**_ Astrid grita, empujando a su madre. Malvina cae frente a un aparador de madera grande y tropieza. Astrid la rodea, pero no ve a Elías, recuperándose cerca del pie de las escaleras. Quiero gritar para que se dé la vuelta. Quiero decirle que corra. Pero no importa lo que yo quiero. Todo esto ya ha ocurrido.

" _ **Perra"**_ , dice él en voz alta. Astrid salta. Él sostiene su nariz y comprueba si tiene sangre, mirándola. _**"Te alimentamos. Vestimos. ¡Y esta es tu gratitud!"**_ Él sostiene su mano abierta a pesar de que no hay nada en ella. Luego la golpea con fuerza en la cara y la agarra por los hombros, moviéndola y sacudiéndola, mientras le grita en un acento que no entiendo. Su pelo está volando y ella comenzó a llorar. Todo esto parece emocionante para Malvina, cuyos ojos brillan mientras lo ve.

Astrid no ha renunciado. Ella se defiende y carga hacia adelante, golpeando a Elías en la pared frente a la escalera.

Hay una jarra de cerámica en la cómoda al lado de ellos. Ella lo rompe contra el costado de su cabeza, haciéndole rugir y la deja ir. Malvina grita mientras corre hacia la puerta, y ahora hay tanto griterío que casi no puedo distinguir nada de ello. Elías ha abordado a Astrid y la tiene por la parte posterior de las piernas. Ella cae en el suelo del vestíbulo.

Sé que este es el momento incluso antes de que Malvina salga de la cocina con el cuchillo. Todos lo sabemos. Puedo sentirlos, Patapez, Heather, y Eret, sin poder respirar, con ganas de, más que cualquier otra cosa, poder cerrar los ojos, o gritar y ser efectivamente escuchados. Nunca han visto nada como esto. Ellos probablemente nunca hayan realmente pensado en algo así.

Miro a Astrid, de bruces en el suelo, aterrorizada, pero no lo suficientemente asustada. Puedo ver a esta chica, que lucha por escapar, no sólo de las manos de Elías, sino de todo, de esta casa asfixiante, de esta vida como un peso sobre los hombros, arrastrándola hacia abajo y plantándola en la tierra. Puedo ver a esta chica mientras su madre se inclina sobre ella con un cuchillo de cocina y nada más que ira en sus ojos. Cólera estúpida, ira sin fundamento, y luego la hoja está en su garganta, arrastrándose a través de la piel, abriendo una línea de color rojo oscuro. _Demasiado profundo_ , pienso, _muy profundo_. Escucho a Astrid gritar hasta que ya no puede.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 ***No supe que nombre ponerle a ambos, así que decidí dejarles los nombres originales de la historia**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAN!**

 **¿Se esperaron esto? Ay pero claro que no XD**

 **De todos los sospechosos… ¿Quién se habría imaginado que sería SU madre su ASECINA?**

 **Pero… ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Por qué el cambio en Astrid?**

 **Eso, mis lectores, se responderá la próxima semana ;)**

 **Por ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **The-rider-sel:** **Umm ¿matarla? No lo sé…como puede que sí, puede que no XD y descuida esta "pareja" aún tiene mucho que dar jeje**

 **Aileen:** **Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este haya tenido el mismo efecto jeje**

 **Navid:** **Se acercó y se quedó jeje… ¿Qué pasará después? No lo sé… naahh claro que lo se XD**

 **Sebas GG:** **¡Diablos! Otra vez…ya lo corregí DX espero que este no tenga algún error =P y…Amm, no, la historia en si es larga, si mi memoria no me falla son como 30 capítulos… así que, no te alteres que aún hay mucho por contar jeje**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Justo a tiempo para el nuevo capi jeje… me alegra que el anterior te gustara y… si ¡FOSA DE JABALIES! XD**

 **Esta vez fueron muy pocos Reviews…**

 **Peeeero, bueno… Un último aviso…**

 **Mañana estaré estrenando mi primer One-Shot, el cual será el comienzo de un nuevo fanfic. Solo quería invitarlos a leerlo jeje…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	17. Capitulo 16

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **La intriga termina…**

 **Continuemos con el pasado de Astrid…**

 **¡AL FIN SE REVELARÁ EL SECRETO!**

 _CAPITULO 16_

Detrás de mí oigo un ruido sordo, y me alejo de la escena, agradecido por la distracción. Dentro del círculo, Astrid ya no está flotando. Ha colapsado en el piso sobre sus manos y rodillas. Los mechones rubios de su cabello se sacuden. Su boca está abierta como si fuera a gemir, o llorar, pero no hay ningún sonido. Lágrimas grises entreveradas rodaron como agua color carbón por sus pálidas mejillas. Ella vio su propia garganta ser cortada. Se está viendo sangrar hasta morir, rojez empapando la casa y saturando su vestido de baile blanco. Todas estas cosas que no podía recordar dieron bofetadas en su cara. Está cada vez más débil.

Regreso de nuevo a la muerte de Astrid aunque no quiera. Malvina está desnudando el cuerpo y ladrando órdenes a Elías, quien huye a la cocina y regresa con lo que parece ser una manta áspera. Ella le dice que cubra el cuerpo, y él lo hace. Me doy cuenta que él no puede creer lo que ha pasado. Luego ella le dice que vaya arriba y le encuentre a Astrid otro vestido.

 _ **"¿Otro vestido? ¿Para qué?"**_ pregunta él, pero ella chasquea.

 _ **"¡Sólo ve!"**_ y se va correteando las escaleras tan rápido que se tropieza.

Malvina extiende el vestido de Astrid en el piso, tan cubierto de rojo que es difícil recordar que solía ser blanco. Luego va al armario del lado opuesto del cuarto y regresa sosteniendo velas y un bolso negro pequeño.

" _Ella es una bruja"_ , Patapez susurra mentalmente hacia mí. La maldición. Tiene perfecto sentido. Hemos debido saber que el asesino era una especie de brujo. Pero quizás nunca hubiéramos adivinado que fue su propia madre.

" _Mantén tus ojos bien abiertos"_ , le respondo a Patapez. _"Podría necesitar tu ayuda descifrando qué está pasando aquí"_.

" _Lo dudo"_ , dice, y supongo que yo también lo dudo, viendo a Malvina prender las velas y arrodillarse ante el vestido, su cuerpo se balancea mientras canta en susurros. Su voz es tierna, como nunca lo fue para Astrid en vida. Las velas aumentan su brillo. Levanta primero la de la izquierda, y luego la de la derecha. Cera negra se derrama sobre el tejido teñido. Luego escupe sobre él, tres veces. Su canto se hace más fuerte, pero no entiendo ninguna palabra. Empiezo a intentar captar algunas palabras para buscarlas después, y ahí es cuando lo escucho. Patapez. Está hablando suavemente en voz alta. Por un segundo no entiendo lo que dice. Abro mi boca para decirle que se calle, que estoy tratando de escuchar, antes de darme cuenta que está repitiendo sus cantos en español.

 _"Padre Hiisi, escúchame, vengo ante ti humildemente. Toma esta sangre, toma este poder. Retén a mi hija en esta casa. Aliméntala de sufrimiento, sangre, y muerte. Hiisi, Padre, dios del demonio, escucha mi oración. Toma esta sangre, toma este poder."_

Malvina cierra sus ojos, sostiene el cuchillo de cocina arriba, y lo pasa por las llamas de las velas. De forma imposible, se enciende, y luego, en un movimiento feroz, clava el cuchillo en el vestido y atraviesa las tablas de madera.

Elías ha venido a la parte superior de las escaleras, sosteniendo una franja limpia y blanca de tela -el vestido de reemplazo de Astrid. Él observa a Malvina horrorizado. Está claro que él no conocía esta parte de ella, y ahora que lo hace, nunca dirá algo en contra de ella, por puro temor.

La luz del fuego brilla por las tablas del piso, y Malvina mueve el cuchillo suavemente, metiendo el vestido ensangrentado debajo de la casa mientras canta. Cuando lo último de la tela desparece, empuja el resto del cuchillo dentro y la luz destella. El piso está cerrado. Malvina traga saliva, y dulcemente sopla las velas, de izquierda a derecha.

 _ **"Ahora nunca dejarás mi casa,"**_ susurra.

Nuestro hechizo está terminando. El rostro de Malvina se esfuma como la memoria de una pesadilla, volviéndose tan gris y marchito como la madera en la que asesinó a Astrid. El aire al rededor nuestro pierde color y siento nuestros miembros empezando a desenredarse.

Nos estamos separando, rompiendo el círculo. Oigo a Patapez, respirando fuerte. Oigo a Astrid también. No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Se siente irreal. No entiendo cómo Malvina pudo asesinar a Astrid.

 _ **"¿Cómo pudo?"**_ Heather pregunta suavemente, y todos nos miramos entre nosotros. _**"Fue terrible. Nunca quiero ver algo parecido de nuevo."**_ Sacude su cabeza. _**"¿Cómo pudo? Ella era su hija."**_

Miro a Astrid, todavía vestida en sangre y venas. Sus lágrimas teñidas de oscuro se han secado en su rostro; está demasiado exhausta para llorar.

 _ **"¿Ella sabía qué pasaría?"**_ le pregunto a Patapez. _**"¿Sabía en lo que la estaba convirtiendo?"**_

 _ **"No lo creo. O por lo menos, no exactamente. Cuando invocas a un demonio, no puedes pedir detalles específicos. Sólo haces el pedido, y él hace el resto."**_

 _ **"No me importa si ella sabía exactamente,"**_ gruñe Heather. _**"Fue asqueroso. Fue horrible."**_

Hay gotas de sudor en todas nuestras frentes. Eret no ha dicho nada.

Todos lucimos como si hubiéramos pasado por doce asaltos con un peso pesado.

 _ **"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"**_ pregunta Patapez, y parece que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer nada por el momento. Creo que dormirá por una semana.

Me volteo y me paro. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza.

 _ **"¡Hipo! ¡Cuidado!"**_

Heather me grita pero no es suficientemente rápida. Soy empujado desde atrás y como estoy, siento un peso muy familiar siendo jalado de mi bolsillo trasero. Cuando volteo, veo a Eret parado junto a Astrid. Está sosteniendo mi athame.

 _ **"Eret,"**_ empieza Patapez, pero Eret desenvaina mi cuchillo y lo gira en un amplio arco, haciendo que Patapez se escabulla con sus caderas para salir del camino.

 _ **"Es así como lo haces, ¿verdad?"**_ pregunta Eret en una voz salvaje.

Él mira la hoja del cuchillo y parpadea rápidamente. _**"Ella está débil; podemos hacerlo ahora,"**_ dice, casi a sí mismo.

 _ **"Eret, no lo hagas,"**_ dice Heather.

 _ **"¿Por qué no? ¡Esto es por lo que venimos!"**_

Heather me mira sin poder hacer nada. Es lo que vinimos a hacer. Pero luego de lo que todos vimos, y verla acostada allí, sé que no puedo.

 _ **"Dame mi cuchillo,"**_ digo calmadamente.

 _ **"Ella mató a Dagur,"**_ dice Eret. _**"Ella mató a Dagur."**_

Miro abajo hacia Astrid. Sus ojos azules están amplios y mirando para abajo, aunque no sé si es que están viendo algo. Está hundida sobre su cadera, demasiado débil para sostenerse parada. Sus brazos, los que sé por propia experiencia podrían aplastar ladrillos, se estremecen tratando de mantener su torso fuera del suelo. Nos las hemos manejado para reducir a este monstruo en una cáscara temblorosa, y si alguna vez habrá un momento seguro para matarla, es ahora.

Y Eret tiene razón. Ella mató a Dagur. Ha matado a docenas. Y lo hará de nuevo.

 _ **"Tú mataste a Dagur,"**_ Eret susurra y empieza a llorar. _**"Mataste a mi mejor amigo."**_ Y luego se mueve, apuñalando hacia abajo. Reacciono sin pensar.

Doy tumbos hacia adelante y lo agarro por debajo del brazo, deteniendo el golpe de ir directo a su espalda; en vez de eso rebota sobre sus costillas.

Astrid hace un pequeño lloriqueo y trata de arrastrarse. Las voces de Heather y Patapez están en mis oídos, gritándonos a ambos que paremos, pero seguimos luchando. Mostrando los dientes, Eret trata de apuñalarla de nuevo, cortando por el aire. Con las justas logro levantar un codo para golpear su barbilla. Él tropieza algunos pasos y cuando ataca lo golpeo en la cara, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacerlo pensar.

Se pasa por la boca el dorso de la mano. No intenta acercarse de nuevo. Mirando de mí hacia Astrid, sabe que no lo dejaré pasar.

 _ **"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"**_ pregunta. _**"¿Se supone que este es tu trabajo, no? Y ahora la tenemos ¿y no vas a hacer nada?"**_

 _ **"No sé lo que voy a hacer,"**_ digo honestamente. _**"Pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño. No podrías matarla, de todas maneras."**_

 _ **"¿Por qué no?"**_

 _ **"Porque no es sólo el cuchillo. Soy yo. Es mi lazo de sangre."**_

Eret se burla. _**"Está sangrando lo suficiente."**_

 _ **"No dije que el cuchillo no era especial. Pero el golpe mortal es mío. Lo que sea que permita eso, tú no lo tienes."**_

 _ **"Estás mintiendo,"**_ dice, y tal vez sea cierto. Nunca he visto usar mi cuchillo a alguien más. Nadie más que mi papá. Tal vez toda esa cosa sobre ser escogido y ser parte de una línea sagrada de cazadores de fantasmas era toda una mierda. Pero Eret lo cree. Empieza a alejarse, fuera de la casa.

 _ **"Dame mi cuchillo,"**_ digo de nuevo, viéndolo mientras me deja, el metal brillando en la extraña luz.

 _ **"Voy a matarla,"**_ promete Eret, luego se voltea y corre, llevándose mi athame. Algo dentro de mí gime, algo infantil y básico. Es como esa escena en El mago de Oz, cuando esa vieja arroja al perro a la canastilla de su bicicleta y se va. Mis pies me dicen que lo persiga, que le ataque y le golpee en la cabeza, agarrar mi cuchillo y nunca dejarlo fuera de mi vista. Pero Heather me habla.

 _ **"¿Estás seguro que él no puede matarla?"**_ pregunta.

Miro atrás. Ella está arrodillada en el suelo al lado de Astrid; ha tenido el valor de tocarla, de sostenerla por los hombros y mirar la herida que Eret le hizo. Se está filtrando sangre negra en un efecto extraño: el líquido negro se mezcla con la sangre que se mueve de su vestido, arremolinándose como tinta cayendo en agua roja.

 _ **"Está tan débil,"**_ susurra Heather. _**"Creo que está muy lastimada."**_

 _ **"¿No debería de estarlo?"**_ pregunta Patapez. _**"Ósea, no quiero ponerme del lado de Eret, ¿pero no es esa la razón por la estamos aquí? ¿No es ella todavía peligrosa?"**_

Las respuestas son sí, sí y sí. Sé eso, pero parece que no puedo pensar con claridad. La chica a mis pies está derrotada y mi cuchillo se fue y las escenas de _Cómo Asesinar a Tu Hija_ siguen en mi cabeza. Este lugar es donde ocurrió -este es el lugar donde su vida acabó, donde se convirtió en un monstruo, donde su madre pasó un cuchillo por su garganta y la maldijo a ella y a su vestido y…

Camino más allá al cuarto de estar, mirando las tablas del piso. Luego empiezo a pisar muy fuerte. Golpeando mi pie contra las tablas y saltando arriba y abajo, buscando un punto suelto. No está haciendo nada bueno. Soy un estúpido. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo.

 _ **"No es esa,"**_ dice Patapez. Está mirando el piso. Señala la tabla que está a mi izquierda.

 _ **"Es esa"**_ , dice. _**"Y necesitarás algo."**_ Se para y corre fuera de la puerta.

Pensé que ya no le quedaban fuerzas. El chico es sorprendente. Y malditamente útil, porque aproximadamente cuarenta segundos después está de regreso, sosteniendo una palanca y una llanta de hierro.

Juntos cortamos el suelo, al principio sin hacer una sola marca y luego agrietando lentamente la madera. Uso la palanca para levantar el final más suelto y caigo de rodillas. El hueco que hemos hecho es oscuro y profundo. No sé cómo está allí. Debería estar viendo vigas y el sótano, pero sólo hay oscuridad. Sólo un momento de vacilación, y mi mano está buscando en el hueco, sintiendo profundidades de frío.

Creo que estaba equivocado, que estaba estúpido de nuevo, y luego mis dedos frotaron contra ello.

El tejido se siente rígido y frío al tacto. Tal vez un poco húmedo. Lo saco del piso donde fue metido y sellado sesenta años atrás.

 _ **"El vestido,"**_ respira Heather. _**"¿Qué-?"**_

 _ **"No sé,"**_ digo honestamente. Camino hacia Astrid. No tengo idea qué efecto tendrá el vestido en ella, si tiene alguno. ¿La hará más fuerte? ¿La sanará? Si lo quemo, ¿ella se evaporará en aire fino? Probablemente Patapez tenga una mejor idea. Juntos, Bocón y él podrían probablemente saber la respuesta correcta, y si no pudieran, entonces Johan podría. Pero no tengo esa clase de tiempo. Me arrodillo y sostengo el tejido manchado ante sus ojos.

Por un segundo ella no hace nada. Luego se mueve con dificultad hacia mis pies. Muevo el vestido sangriento con ella, manteniéndolo al nivel de sus ojos. La oscuridad ha retrocedido: los ojos aclarados y curiosos de Astrid están ahí dentro de la cara monstruosa, y por alguna razón, eso es más desconcertante que nada. Mi mano está temblando. Ella está parada delante mío, sin flotar, sólo mirando el vestido, arrugado y rojo y desgastado en algunas partes.

Todavía sin saber lo que estoy haciendo, o lo que estoy intentando, lo tomo por el borde y lo deslizo sobre su oscura y retorcida cabeza. Algo pasa inmediatamente pero no sé qué. Una tensión entra en el aire, un frío. Es difícil de explicar, como si hubiera una brisa pero nada se está moviendo. Pongo el vestido viejo sobre el que sangra y retrocedo. Astrid cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente. Rayas de cera negra todavía se adhieren al tejido donde las velas gotearon durante la maldición.

 _ **"¿Qué está pasando?"**_ susurra Heather.

 _ **"No sé,"**_ responde Patapez por mí.

Mientras observamos, los vestidos empiezan a pelear entre ellos, derramando sangre y negrura y tratando de fusionarse. Los ojos de Astrid están cerrados. Sus manos forman puños. No sé lo que va a pasar, pero sea lo que sea, está pasando rápido. Cada vez que pestañeo abro mis ojos a un nuevo vestido: ahora blanco, ahora rojo, ahora ennegrecido y mezclado con sangre. Es aceite y pintura y cosas hundiéndose en arena. Y luego Astrid lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, y el vestido maldito se desmorona, estallando en polvo para caer a sus pies.

La diosa oscura se pone de pie mirándome. Cientos de volutas negras mueren en la brisa. Las venas retroceden de sus brazos y su cuello. Su vestido está blanco y sin manchas. La herida de mi cuchillo se ha ido.

Ella pone su mano en su mejilla incrédula y mira tímidamente de Heather hacia mí, y a Patapez, quien retrocede un paso. Luego voltea lentamente hacia la puerta abierta. Justo antes que camine a través de ella, mira encima de su hombro hacia mí y sonríe.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡ASTRID YA ES LIBRE!**

 **¿No es maravilloso?**

 **Ese Eret se está metiendo en SERIOS problemas…**

 **Bueno… ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Princesa Cenicienta:** **Si, yo tampoco me lo creí =P pero, pues… así fue…**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Wow, tranquila jeje… no eres la única que quiere matarlos XD pero ¡YO TE AYUDO! Iré por mis armas =D y luego arrojaremos sus restos a la… ¡FOSA DE JABALIES!**

 **The-rider-sel:** **Bueno, ya se reveló el porqué de su cambio… ¿te lo imaginabas? Porque yo no =P**

 **Navid:** **Has fila jajaja… ya son (somos) varios los que queremos matarlos XD**

 **Aileen:** **Si, ella la mató y no solo eso, le lanzó una maldición DX es triste, pero las historias tristes también tienen finales felices…**

 **Sebas GG:** **Jeje, la intriga y el suspenso son buenos =) y, creo que lo volví a usar XD**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	18. Capitulo 17

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Okay, la espera y la intriga han terminado…**

 **Aunque estoy segura de que terminaran en la misma situación XD**

 **Bueno, ya no diré más…**

 _CAPITULO 17_

¿Esto es lo que quería? Dejarla libre. He dejado que el fantasma al que se me fue encargado matar salga de su prisión. Ella camina suavemente a través de su porche, tocándose los pies en cada paso, mirando fijamente a la oscuridad. Ella es como cualquier animal salvaje fuera de una jaula: cautelosa y observadora. Las puntas de sus pies trazan la madera del torcido barandal como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa que alguna vez sintió. Y parte de mí está contento. Parte de mí sabe que ella nunca mereció nada de lo que le ocurrió, y yo quiero darle más que este arruinado porche. Quiero darle toda una vida… regresarle toda su vida, empezando por esta noche.

Otra parte de mí sabe que hay cuerpos en su sótano, almas que ella robó, y nada de esto fue su culpa tampoco. No le puedo devolver a Anna su vida porque su vida ya se terminó. Tal vez he cometido un enorme error.

" _ **Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí,"**_ dice Patapez quedamente.

Miro a Heather y ella asiente, así que camino hacia la puerta, tratando de mantenerme entre ellos y Astrid, aunque sin mi cuchillo no sé qué tan útil puedo ser. Cuando ella nos escucha ir directo hacia la puerta, se da la vuelta y me aprecia con una ceja arqueada.

" _ **Está bien,"**_ ella dice. _**"No los lastimaré ahora."**_

" _ **¿Estás segura?"**_ Pregunto.

Sus ojos van hacia Heather. Ella asiente. _**"Estoy segura."**_ Detrás de mí, Heather y Patapez exhalan y torpemente se apartan de mi sombra.

" _ **¿Estás bien?"**_ Pregunto.

Ella piensa por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. _**"Me siento… cuerda. ¿Es posible eso?"**_

" _ **Probablemente no por completo,"**_ Patapez barbulla, y lo codeo en las costillas. Pero Astrid se ríe. Una risa dulce y tranquila que me provoca sonreír estúpidamente al verla tan feliz.

" _ **Tú lo salvaste, la primera vez,"**_ ella dice, mirando Patapez cuidadosamente. _**"Te recuerdo. Tú lo sacaste."**_

" _ **De cualquier manera no creo que lo hubieses matado,"**_ Patapez contesta, pero un poco de color sube a sus mejillas. A él le gusta la idea de jugar al héroe. A él le gusta que la idea esté siendo señalada delante de Heather.

" _ **¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"**_ Heather pregunta. _**"¿Por qué no ibas a matar a Hipo? ¿Qué te hizo escoger a Dagur en vez de él?"**_

" _ **Dagur,"**_ Astrid dice suavemente. _**"No lo sé. Tal vez era porque ellos eran malvados. Sabía que ellos lo habían engañado. Sabía que fueron crueles. Tal vez sentí… lástima por él."**_

Bufo. _**"¿Lástima por mí? Yo podía haber manejado a esos tipos."**_

" _ **Te golpearon por detrás de la cabeza con un tablón de mi casa."**_ Astrid me vuelve a mirar con su ceja levantada.

" _ **Sigues diciendo 'tal vez',"**_ Patapez suelta. _**"¿No lo sabes con seguridad?"**_

" _ **No,"**_ Astrid responde. _**"No con seguridad. Pero me alegra,"**_ ella agrega, y sonríe. A ella le gustaría decir más, pero aparta la mirada, avergonzada o confundida, no puedo decir cuál.

" _ **Deberíamos irnos,"**_ digo. _**"Ese hechizo sacó bastante de nosotros. Todos podríamos necesitar algo de sueño."**_

" _ **¿Pero regresarás?"**_ Astrid me pregunta, como si pensara que nunca me volverá a ver. Veo en sus ojos una ternura indescriptible, no puedo mentirle, no puedo dejarla de ver. Sé que se supone que debía acabar con ella, pero simplemente no puedo…ya no…

Asiento. Regresaré. Para hacer qué, no lo sé. Sé que no puedo dejar que Eret se quede con mi cuchillo, y no estoy seguro de si ella está a salvo mientras él todavía lo tenga. Pero eso es estúpido, porque ¿quién dice que ella está a salvo si yo también lo tengo? Necesito dormir un poco. Necesito recuperar, reagrupar, y repensar todo.

" _ **Si no estoy en la casa,"**_ Astrid dice, _**"llámame. No estaré lejos."**_

La idea de que ella esté corriendo por Berk no me emociona. No sé de lo que es capaz, y los susurros desconfiados que me llegan de cada lado, dicen que sólo he sido embaucado. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso ahora mismo.

" _ **¿Esto fue una victoria?"**_ dice Patapez mientras vamos caminando por la calzada.

" _ **No lo sé,"**_ contesto, pero sin duda alguna no se siente como una. Mi Athame ha desaparecido. Astrid está libre. Y lo único que parece cierto en mi cabeza y mi corazón es que esto no ha terminado. Ya hay un vacío, no sólo en mi bolsillo trasero ni en mi hombro, sino en todas partes alrededor de mí. Me siento más débil, como que estoy saliendo de un millón de heridas. Ese pendejo tomó mi cuchillo.

"No sabía que podías hablar ese idioma, Patapez," dice Heather al lado de él.

Él le da una sonrisa torcida. _**"No puedo. Fue un maldito hechizo el que nos conseguiste, Hipo. Seguro que me gustaría conocer a tu proveedor."**_

" _ **Te lo presentaré en alguna ocasión,"**_ me oigo decir. Pero no por ahora. Johan es la última persona con quien quiero hablar, cuando acabo de perder el cuchillo. Mis tímpanos explotarían por todo el griterío. El Athame. El legado de mi padre. Tengo que conseguirlo de regreso, y pronto.

(…)

" _ **El Athame ha desaparecido. Tú lo perdiste. ¿Dónde está?"**_

Él me ha agarrado por la garganta, estrangulando las respuestas, golpeándome de vuelta a mi almohada.

" _ **¡Estúpido, estúpido, ESTÚPIDO!**_

Despierto bamboleándome, apareciendo sentado en mi cama como un robot violento y conmocionado. El cuarto está vacío. Por supuesto que está vacío; no seas estúpido. Usar la misma palabra en mí mismo me trae de vuelta al sueño. Estoy sólo medio despierto. El recuerdo de sus manos en mi garganta persiste. Todavía no puedo hablar. Hay demasiada tensión, allí y en mi pecho. Tomo una respiración profunda, y cuando exhalo sale irregular, casi como un sollozo. Mi cuerpo se siente lleno de espacios vacíos donde el peso del cuchillo debería estar. Mi corazón está martilleando.

¿Ese era mi padre? La idea me regresa a mis diez años, y la culpabilidad de un niño aumenta abruptamente en mi corazón. Pero no. No pudo haber sido él. La cosa en mi sueño tenía un acento criollo o cajún*, y mi padre creció con el acento neutral de Chicago, Illinois. Era simplemente otro sueño, como el resto, y por lo menos sabía de dónde venía este. No le toma mucho a un intérprete freudiano* percatarse de que me siento mal por perder el Athame.

Chimuelo salta sobre mi regazo. En la escasa luz de luna que atraviesa mi ventana puedo vislumbrar el óvalo verde de su iris. Él levanta una pata en mi pecho.

" _ **Sí,"**_ digo. El sonido de mi voz en la oscuridad es fuerte y también alta. Pero aleja el sueño. Fue tan vívido. Todavía puedo recordar el olor acre y amargo de algo parecido al humo.

Chimuelo maúlla.

" _ **No más dormir para Hipo Horrendo,"**_ estoy de acuerdo, levantándonos y dirigiéndonos escaleras abajo.

Cuando llego, pongo algo de café y coloco mi trasero en la mesa de la cocina. Mi mamá ha dejado afuera la jarra de sal para el Athame, junto con aceites y telas limpias para frotarlo, enjuagarlo y dejarlo como nuevo. Está allí en alguna parte. Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentirlo en las manos de alguien que nunca lo debería haber tocado. Comienzo a tener pensamientos asesinos sobre Eret Hijo de Eret.

Mi mamá baja más o menos tres horas después. Aún estoy sentado en la mesa y mirando fijamente la jarra mientras la luz aumenta en la cocina. Un par de veces mi cabeza golpea contra la madera y luego rebotaba hacia atrás otra vez, pero soy la mitad de una cafetera ahora, y me siento bien. Mamá está envuelta en su albornoz azul y su cabello se ve confortantemente crespo. La vista me calma inmediatamente, incluso mientras ella le da un vistazo a la jarra de sal vacía y le vuelve a poner la tapa. ¿Qué es lo que tiene la mirada de tu madre que hace que todo se sienta confortable y lleno de marionetas bailarinas?

" _ **Te robaste a mi gato,"**_ ella dice, sirviéndose una taza de café. Chimuelo debe sentir mi intranquilidad; él ha estado girando alrededor de mis pies, algo que usualmente sólo le hace a mi mamá.

" _ **Aquí, te lo devuelvo,"**_ le digo mientras ella llega a la mesa. Lo sostengo en alto. Él no deja de sisear hasta que ella lo coloca en su regazo.

" _ **¿No hubo suerte anoche?"**_ Ella pregunta, y asiente hacia la jarra vacía.

" _ **No exactamente,"**_ digo. _**"Hubo algo de suerte. Ambas clases de suerte."**_

Ella se sienta conmigo y escucha mientras le explico todo. Le digo todo lo que vimos, todo lo que aprendimos sobre Astrid, cómo rompí la maldición y la liberé. Termino con mi peor vergüenza: que perdí el Athame de papá. Apenas la puedo mirar cuando le digo esa última parte. Ella está tratando de controlar su expresión. No sé si eso significa que está molesta de que haya desaparecido o si significa que ella sabe lo que la pérdida de eso ha provocado en mí.

" _ **No creo que cometieses un error, Hipo."**_ ella dice gentilmente.

" _ **Pero el cuchillo."**_

" _ **Recuperaremos el cuchillo. Llamaré a la madre de ese niño, si tengo que."**_

Gimo. Ella acaba de cruzar la línea de mamá buena y confortante a Reina de los Inválidos.

" _ **Pero lo que hiciste,"**_ ella sigue. _ **"Con Astrid. No creo que fuese un error."**_

" _ **Era mi trabajo matarla."**_

" _ **¿Lo era? ¿O tu trabajo era detenerla?"**_ Ella se reclina en la mesa, acunando su taza de café entre sus manos. _**"Lo que tú haces –lo que tu papá hacía– nunca se trató de venganza. Nunca se trató de venganza, ni siquiera de volver a inclinar la balanza. Esa no es tu decisión."**_

Paso mi mano a través de mi cara. Mis ojos están demasiado cansados para ver bien. Mi cerebro está demasiado cansado para pensar bien.

" _ **Pero la detuviste, ¿cierto, Hipo?"**_

" _ **Sí,"**_ digo, pero no lo sé. Ocurrió tan rápido. ¿Realmente me deshice de la mitad oscura de Astrid, o simplemente permití que ella lo escondiera? Cierro mis ojos. _**"No lo sé. Creo que sí."**_

Mi mamá suspira. _**"Deja de beber este café."**_ Ella aleja mi taza. _**"Regresa la cama. Y luego regresa con Astrid y averigua en lo que se convirtió."**_

(…)

He visto un montón de cambios de estación. Cuándo no estás distraído por la escuela, los amigos y la película que saldrá la próxima semana, tienes tiempo para mirar los árboles.

El otoño de Berk es el más bonito de la mayoría. Hay mucho color. Muchos susurros. Pero también es más volátil. Un día es frío y húmedo, con una parte de nubes grises, y luego hay días como hoy, dónde el sol parece tan caluroso como si fuese Julio y la brisa es tan ligera que las hojas parecen brillar mientras se mueven entre ella.

He tomado el coche de mi mamá. Conduje hasta la casa de Astrid después de dejar a mamá haciendo algunas compras en el centro. Ella me dijo que conseguiría que un amigo la llevara a casa. Me alegró oír que ella había hecho algunos amigos. Para ella es muy fácil, al ser tan franca y tolerante. No como yo. Tampoco creo que le haya ido bien a mi papá, pero me encuentro con que realmente no puedo recordarlo, y eso me molesta, así que no esfuerzo demasiado mi cerebro. Prefiero creer que los recuerdos están allí, justo bajo la superficie, ya sea que estén o no realmente.

Mientras me acerco a la casa, creo ver una sombra moviéndose por el lado oeste. Parpadeo como si fuese un truco de mis demasiado cansados ojos… hasta que la sombra se vuelve blanca y muestra su piel pálida.

" _ **No he ido muy lejos,"**_ Astrid dice mientras voy llegando.

" _ **Te escondías de mí."**_

" _ **En ese momento no estaba segura de quién eras. Tengo que ser cuidadosa. No quiero ser vista por todo el mundo. Solo porque puedo salir de la casa ahora no significa que ya no estoy muerta."**_ Ella se encoge de hombros. Es tan franca. Debería estar dañada por todo esto, dañada más allá de la cordura. _**"Me alegro de que regresaras."**_

" _ **Necesito saber,"**_ digo. _**"Si todavía eres peligrosa."**_

" _ **Deberíamos entrar,"**_ dice, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Es extraño verla al aire libre, a la luz del sol, luciendo para todo el mundo como una chica que ha salido a recoger flores en una tarde brillante. Excepto que cualquiera que la mire con atención se percataría de que ella debería estar congelándose aquí afuera llevando simplemente ese vestido blanco.

Ella me lleva al interior de la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de ella como cualquier buena anfitriona. Algo en la casa también ha cambiado. La luz gris se ha ido. El sencillo brillo blanco del sol fluye a través de las ventanas, aunque con una obstrucción de suciedad en el cristal.

" _ **¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber, Hipo?"**_ Astrid pregunta. _**"¿Quieres saber si voy a matar a más personas? ¿O quieres saber si todavía puedo hacer esto?"**_ Ella levanta sus manos delante de su cara, y venas oscuras reptan hasta sus dedos. Sus ojos se vuelven oscuros y un vestido de sangre aparece a través del blanco, más violentamente que antes, salpicando gotitas por todas partes.

Salto hacia atrás. _**"¡Cielos, Astrid!"**_

Ella flota en el aire, hace un pequeño giro como si algo estuviese tocando su melodía favorita.

" _ **No es bonito, ¿cierto?"**_ Ella arruga su nariz. _**"No quedan espejos aquí, pero puedo verme en el cristal de la ventana cuando la luz de la luna sea lo suficientemente brillante."**_

" _ **Todavía eres así,"**_ digo, horrorizado. _**"Nada ha cambiado."**_

Cuando digo que nada ha cambiado, sus ojos se estrechan, pero luego exhala y trata de sonreírme. Realmente no funciona, debido a su aspecto de chica gótica rapada.

" _ **Hipo. ¿No lo ves? ¡Todo ha cambiado!"**_ Ella se deja caer al suelo, pero los ojos oscuros y el retorcido cabello permanecen. _**"No mataré a nadie. Nunca quise hacerlo. Pero lo que sea que esto es, es lo que yo soy. Pensé que era la maldición, y tal vez lo era, pero––"**_ Ella niega con la cabeza. _**"Tenía que tratar de hacer esto después de que se marcharon. Tenía que saber."**_ Ella me mira directo a los ojos. La profunda oscuridad se disipa, revelando a la otra Astrid que hay debajo. _**"La pelea ha terminado. Gané. Tú me hiciste ganar. Ya no soy dos mitades. Sé que debes pensar que es monstruoso. Pero me siento… fuerte. Me siento segura. Tal vez no me hago entender."**_

En realidad, es claramente fácil de entender. Para alguien que fue asesinado de la manera en que ella lo fue, sentirse seguro es probablemente la prioridad máxima.

" _ **Lo entiendo,"**_ digo suavemente. _**"La fuerza es lo que te mantiene. Al igual que yo. Cuando paso a través de un lugar embrujado con mi Athame en la mano, me siento fuerte. Intocable. Es embriagador. No sé si la mayoría de las personas alguna vez lo han sentido."**_ Cambio mi peso en los pies. _**"Y luego te conocí, y todo eso se fue a la mierda."**_

Ella se ríe.

" _ **Llegué todo grande y malo, y tú me usaste para un juego de baloncesto."**_ Sonrío abiertamente. _**"Haces que un tipo se sienta malditamente varonil."**_

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. _**"Eso me hizo sentir bastante varonil."**_ Su sonrisa vacila. _**"Hoy no lo traes contigo. Tu cuchillo. Siempre lo puedo sentir cuándo está cerca."**_

" _ **No. Eret lo tomó. Pero lo tendré de regreso. Era de mi padre; no voy a dejarlo."**_ Pero entonces pregunto. _**"¿Cómo es que lo sientes? ¿Qué sientes al respecto?"**_

" _ **La primera vez que te vi, no sabía lo que era. Era algo en mis oídos, algo en mi estómago, sólo un zumbido debajo de la música. Es poderoso. Y aunque sabía que eso me mataría, me atrajo de alguna manera. Luego cuando tu amigo me cortó––"**_

" _ **Él no es mi amigo,"**_ digo a través de mis dientes. _**"No realmente."**_

" _ **Me podía sentir desembocando hacia este. Comenzando a ir dondequiera que eso nos envía. Pero estaba mal. Tiene una voluntad propia. Quería estar en tu mano."**_

" _ **Así que no te habría matado,"**_ digo, aliviado. No quiero que Eret pueda usar mi cuchillo. No me importa lo infantil que suene. Es mi cuchillo.

Astrid da media vuelta, pensando. _**"No, me habría matado,"**_ ella dice seriamente. _**"Porque no sólo está atado a ti. Está atado a alguna otra cosa. Algo oscuro. Cuando estaba sangrando, pude oler algo. Me recordaba un poco a la tubería de Elías."**_

No sé de dónde proviene el poder del Athame, y Johan nunca me ha dicho, si él lo sabe. Pero si ese poder proviene de algo oscuro, pues que así sea. Lo uso para algo bueno. En cuanto al olor de la tubería de Elías…

" _ **Eso probablemente fue sólo algo de lo que estabas asustada después de verte siendo asesinada,"**_ le digo suavemente. _**"Tú sabes, como soñar con zombis justo después de ver La tierra de los Muertos."**_

" _ **¿Tierra de los muertos? ¿Es eso lo que tú sueñas?"**_ Ella pregunta. _**"¿Chicos que matan fantasmas para ganarse la vida?"**_

" _ **No. Yo sueño con pingüinos construyendo un puente. No preguntes por qué."**_

Ella sonríe y se coloca el cabello detrás de su oreja. Cuándo lo hace ciento un tirón en algún lugar profundo de mi pecho. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué vine aquí? Apenas puedo recordar.

En alguna parte de la casa, una puerta se cierra de golpe. Astrid salta. No creo haberla visto saltar antes. Su cabello se eleva y comienza a contorsionarse. Ella es como un gato arqueando la espalda y erizando su cola.

" _ **¿Qué fue eso?"**_ Pregunto.

Ella sacude la cabeza. No puedo decir si está avergonzada o asustada. Parece que ambos.

" _ **¿Recuerdas lo que te mostré en el sótano?"**_ Ella pregunta.

" _ **¿La torre de cadáveres? No, se deslizó de mi mente. ¿Estás de broma?"**_

Ella se ríe nerviosamente, un pequeño destello falso.

" _ **Todavía están aquí,"**_ ella susurra.

Mi estómago toma esta oportunidad para estrujarse, y mis pies se mueven sin mi permiso. La imagen de todos esos cadáveres sigue fresca en mi mente. En realidad, puedo oler el agua verde y la putrefacción. La idea de que ellos ahora vagan por la casa con voluntad propia –que es lo que ella está insinuando– no me hace feliz.

" _ **Supongo que ahora me están persiguiendo,"**_ ella dice suavemente. _**"Por eso es que salí. No me asustan,"**_ ella se apresura en agregar. _**"Pero no puedo soportar verlos."**_ Ella hace una pausa y cruza los brazos sobre su estómago, como si se abrazara a sí misma. _**"Sé lo que estás pensando."**_

¿En serio? Porque yo no.

" _ **Debería encerrarme aquí con ellos. Es mi culpa, después de todo."**_ Su voz no está malhumorada. Ella no está pidiéndome que esté de acuerdo. Sus ojos, enfocado en las tablas del suelo, son sinceros. _**"Deseo poder decirles que me gustaría traerlos de regreso."**_

" _ **¿Tendría importancia?"**_ Pregunto quedamente. _**"¿Tendría importancia para ti si Malvina dijese que lo sentía?"**_

Astrid niega con la cabeza. _**"Claro que no. Estoy siendo estúpida."**_ Ella mira a la derecha, sólo por un instante, pero sé que ella estaba mirando la tabla rota del piso en donde anoche sacamos su vestido. Ella parece casi asustada de eso. Tal vez debería traer a Patapez para sellarlo o algo así.

Mi mano se mueve. Reúno todas mis agallas y dejo mi mano llegar hasta su hombro. _**"No estás siendo estúpida. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, Astrid. Los exorcizaremos. Bocón sabrá cómo conseguir que sigan adelante."**_ ¿Todo el mundo merece algo de confort, no? Ahora ella está fuera; lo hecho está, y ella tiene que encontrar algún tipo de paz. Pero incluso ahora, los oscuros y perturbados recuerdos de lo que ha hecho pasan por detrás de sus ojos. ¿Cómo se supone que debe dejar pasar eso?

Decir que no se torture a sí misma lo empeoraría. No le puedo dar su absolución. Pero quiero hacerla olvidar, aunque sea por un rato. Ella fue inocente una vez, y me mata que nunca pueda volver a ser inocente.

" _ **Tienes que encontrar el camino de regreso al mundo ahora,"**_ digo gentilmente.

Astrid abre su boca para hablar, pero nunca sabré lo que iba a decir. La casa literalmente se tambalea, como si estuviese siendo levantada. Cuando se reacomoda, hay una momentánea sacudida, y en la vibración una figura aparece delante de nosotros. Lentamente aparece de la sombra hasta que queda allí, un cadáver pálido y calcáreo en el aire tranquilo.

" _ **Sólo quería dormir,"**_ él dice. Suena como si tuviese la boca llena de grava, pero viéndolo más de cerca me percato de que es porque todos sus dientes se han caído. Esto lo hace ver viejo, así como la piel decreciente, pero él no pudo haber tenido más de dieciocho. Simplemente otro fugitivo que tropezó en la casa equivocada.

" _ **Astrid,"**_ le digo, agarrando su brazo, pero ella no deja que la aparte. Ella se queda de pie sin inmutarse mientras él abre ampliamente sus brazos. La postura de Cristo lo empeora cuando la sangre comienza a escurrir a través de sus harapientas ropas, oscureciendo la tela por todas partes, en cada extremidad. Su cabeza pende y luego la mueve de un lado al otro salvajemente. Luego se queda rígido y grita.

El sonido de desgarre que escucho no es sólo su camisa. Los intestinos se desparraman en una grotesca cuerda y golpean el piso. Él comienza a caer hacia delante, hacia ella, y yo la sujeto y la jalo lo suficientemente fuerte hasta traerla hacia mi pecho. Cuando me pongo entre ella y él, otro cuerpo choca contra la pared, enviando polvo y astillas por todas partes. Este vuela a través del piso en pedazos esparcidos, con brazos y piernas harapientas. La cabeza se nos queda mirando mientras da vueltas por el suelo, pelando los dientes.

No estoy de humor para ver una ennegrecida y podrida lengua, así que envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de Astrid y la jalo a través del piso. Ella gime suavemente pero se dejar jalar, y nos lanzamos atravesando rápidamente la puerta hacia la seguridad de la luz del día. Por supuesto que cuando miramos hacia atrás no hay nadie allí. La casa sigue igual, no hay sangre en el piso, ni grietas en la pared.

Mirando fijamente a través de su puerta principal, Astrid parece miserable –culpable y aterrada. Ni siquiera lo pienso, simplemente la jalo y la aprieto más fuerte. Mi respiración se mueve rápidamente en su cabello. Sus puños tiemblan mientras agarra mi camisa.

" _ **No puedes quedarte aquí,"**_ le digo.

" _ **No hay ningún sitio al que pueda ir,"**_ ella contesta. _**"No es tan malo. No son tan fuertes. Una exhibición como esa, probablemente sólo puedan arreglarla una vez cada cierto tiempo. Tal vez."**_

" _ **No lo puedes decir en serio. ¿Qué pasa si se vuelven más fuertes?"**_

" _ **No sé qué podíamos haber esperado,"**_ ella dice, y se aparta, fuera de mi alcance. _**"De que todo esto vendría sin un precio."**_

Quiero argumentar, sólo que nada suena convincente, incluso en mi cabeza. Pero no puede ser así. Esto la volverá loca. No me importa lo que ella diga.

" _ **Iré a por Patapez y Bocón,"**_ digo. _**"Ellos sabrán qué hacer. Mírame,"**_ digo, levantando su barbilla. _**"No dejaré que esto se quede así. Lo prometo."**_

Si a ella le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer un gesto, ese sería un encogimiento de hombros. Para ella, esto es castigo justo. Pero la estremeció, y eso realmente le impide discutir. Cuando avanzo hacia mi coche, vacilo.

" _ **¿Estarás bien?"**_

Astrid me da una sonrisa torcida. _**"Estoy muerta. ¿Qué podría ocurrir?"**_ Aun así, tengo el presentimiento de que mientras no esté, ella va a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de la casa. Me marcho por la calzada.

" _ **¿Hipo?"**_

" _ **¿Sí?"**_

" _ **Me alegra de que regresaras. No estaba segura si lo harías."**_

Asiento y pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos. _**"No voy a ir a ninguna parte."**_

Dentro del coche, enciendo la radio a todo volumen. Eso es algo bueno de hacer, cuándo estás enfermo a morir del espeluznante silencio. Lo hago a menudo. Acabo de establecer mi ritmo con algo de los The Rolling Stones cuando un reportaje interrumpe la melodía de 'Paint it Black.'

" _ **El cuerpo fue encontrado justo al interior de las puertas del Cementerio Park View, y pudo haber sido víctima de un ritual satánico. La policía aún no puede hacer comentarios de la identidad de la víctima, sin embargo Canal 6 se ha enterado de que el crimen fue particularmente brutal. La víctima, un hombre a finales de sus cuarenta, parece haber sido desmembrado."**_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Cajún:** Acento descendiente de inmigrantes franceses en el estado norteamericano de Luisiana.

 **Freudiano:** Hace referencia a ser seguidor de Sigmund Freud un famoso médico neurólogo austriaco, padre del psicoanálisis siglo XX y en este caso refiriéndose a una de sus investigaciones más importantes: La interpretación de los sueños.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡MOMENTOS HICCSTRID! \\(*-*)/**

 **Díganme, ¿acaso no fue hermoso?**

 **Amor más imposible no puede existir XD**

 **Y…bueno, dejando al par de tortolos por un rato…**

 **¡ALGUIEN FUE ASESINADO! O.O**

 **Pero, ¿Quién es el asesino?... Será Astrid… o se tratará de alguien más…**

 **Las respuestas se tendrán la próxima semana…**

 **Por ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Sebas GG:** **Jeje bueno, creo que esta vez no se quedó muy… Emm intrigante xD**

 **Aileen:** **Y ahora Astrid disfruta de su libertad, pero… ¿de qué forma? Umm no lo sé xD**

 **Cris Haddock:** **Ya te extrañaba jeje… y claro que acepto los cupcakes**

 **Navid:** **Jaja me alegra que te fascinara encantara xD y pues Astrid ya disfruta de su libertad pero, bueno, ¿de qué forma? Eso, lo sabrán pronto =P**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Bueno pues, se podría decir que es el fin y comienzo de algo mucho más grande jeje… Y… ya no diré más**

 **Love and Cite:** **Me alegra que te guste jeje, y si, es algo así como Hiccstrid XD**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	19. Capitulo 18

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Okay, la espera y la intriga han terminado…**

 **Aunque estoy segura de que terminaran en la misma situación XD**

 **Bueno, ya no diré más…**

 _CAPITULO 18_

Las imágenes ante mi bien podían ser una película reproducida en silencio. Las luces de todas las patrullas destellaban en rojo y blanco, pero no había sirenas. La policía caminaba alrededor en monótonas chaquetas negras, sus barbillas cabizbajas y sombrías. Estaban tratando de mantener la calma, como si esto pasara todos los días, pero algunos de ellos se veían como si prefirieran estar por los arbustos tragándose sus rosquillas. Algunos utilizaban sus cuerpos para tapar la vista de las molestas cámaras. Y en algún lugar en el centro de todo esto estaba un cuerpo, despedazado.

Desearía poder acercarme más, para eso guardo un pase de prensa de repuesto en la guantera o tengo el dinero para tener algunos policías en mi bolcillo. Como están las cosas, me estoy tardando en los bordes de la muchedumbre de la prensa, atrás de la cinta amarilla.

No quiero creer que fue Astrid. Eso significaría que la muerte de ese hombre está en mis manos. No quiero creer eso porque significaría que ella es incurable, que no hay redención.

Con la muchedumbre mirando, la policía sale del parque con una camilla. Encima de esta, está una bolsa negra que normalmente debería tener la forma de un cuerpo pero en lugar de eso se ve como si estuviera llena de equipo para jugar hockey. Supongo que lo juntaron tan bien como ellos pudieron. Cuando la camilla pega en la curva, los restos se mueven, y vemos como uno de los miembros se cae de la bolsa, claramente separado del resto. La muchedumbre hace un ruido de repugnancia. Yo me abro a codazos el camino de regreso a mi coche.

 _ **(…)**_

Entro a su camino de entrada y me estaciono. Esta sorprendida de verme. Me acababa de ir hace menos de una hora. Como mis pies crujen encima de la grava no sé si el ruido viene del polvo, o de mis castañeantes dientes. La expresión de Astrid cambia de sorpresa a preocupación.

" _ **¿Hipo? ¿Qué pasa?"**_

" _ **Dímelo tu"**_. Estoy sorprendido de ver lo molesto que estoy. _**"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"**_

" _ **¿De qué estás hablando?"**_

Ella necesita convencerme. Ella necesita ser muy convincente.

" _ **Solo dime dónde estabas. ¿Qué hiciste?"**_

" _ **Nada"**_ dice ella. _**"me quede cerca de la casa. Probé mi fuerza. Yo…"**_ ella se detiene.

" _ **¿tú que Astrid?"**_ le exigí.

Su expresión se endurece. _**"Me escondí en mi habitación por un rato. Después de darme cuenta que los espíritus todavía estaban aquí"**_. La mirada en sus ojos es de resentimiento. Es de: ahí tienes ¿estás feliz? Mira.

" _ **¿Estás segura que no te fuiste? ¿Que no trataste de explorar de nuevo Berk, quizá ir abajo hacia el parque y, no lo sé, desmembrar a un pobre corredor?"**_

La expresión afligida en su cara hace que la furia escape a través de mis zapatos. Abro mi boca para corregir mi error, pero ¿Cómo explico porque estoy tan enojado? ¿Cómo explico que necesita darme una mejor coartada?

" _ **No puedo creer que me estas acusando"**_

" _ **Yo no puedo creer que tu no lo puedas creer"**_. Le reto. No sé porque no puedo dejar de ser tan combativo. _**"Vamos, la gente no es masacrada en esta ciudad a diario. Y la misma noche en que yo libero al más poderoso fantasma asesino en el hemisferio oeste, ¿alguien aparece y pierde sus manos y piernas? Es una maldita coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?"**_

" _ **Pero si es una coincidencia"**_ , ella insiste. Sus delicadas manos han formado una con sus puños.

" _ **¿No recuerdas que acaba de pasar?"**_ , gesticulo salvajemente hacia la casa. _**"Arrancar partes del cuerpo, es como tu MO"**_.

" _ **¿Qué es MO?"**_ pregunta

Yo sacudo mi cabeza. _**"¿No entiendes lo que esto significa? ¿No entiendes lo que tengo que hacer si continuas matando?"**_. Cuando ella no dice nada, mi enloquecida lengua continua. _**"Significa que tengo que tener un serio momento Old yeller*"**_ chasqueo.

En el momento que digo eso, me doy cuenta que no debí haberlo hecho. Fue estúpido y cruel, y ella atrapó la referencia. Claro que lo hizo. Old yeller fue hecho en 1955. Seguramente lo vio cuando salió en los cines. La mirada que me da es de impacto y dolor; yo no sé si alguna mirada me ha hecho sentir peor. Sin embargo, no puedo ofrecerle una disculpa. La idea de que ella probablemente es una asesina me retiene.

" _ **Yo no lo hice. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, ¡no puedo soportar lo que ya he hecho!"**_

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada más. Ni siquiera nos movemos. Astrid está muy molesta y hace un esfuerzo por no llorar. Mientras nos miramos uno al otro, algo dentro de mí está tratando de hacer encajar todo, tratando de poner todo en orden. Lo siento en mi mente y en mi pecho, como una pieza de rompecabezas que sabes que va en algún lugar y por eso sigues tratando de colocarlo poniéndolo en ángulos diferentes. Y entonces, solo así, encaja. Tan perfecto y completo que no puedes imaginar cómo es que no estaba ahí, tan solo hace unos segundos.

" _ **Lo siento"**_ me oigo a mí mismo susurrar. _**"es solo que... No sé qué está pasando"**_ Los ojos de Astrid se suavizan, y las obstinadas lágrimas comienzan a retroceder. La manera en que se para, la manera en que respira, sé que ella quiere acercarse. El conocimiento llena el aire entre nosotros y ninguno de los dos quiere respirar. No puedo creer esto. Yo nunca había sido este tipo.

" _ **Tú me salvaste, lo sabes"**_ dice Astrid finalmente. _**"tú me liberaste. Pero solo porque soy libre, no significa que yo pueda hacer las cosas esas"**_ … ella para. Quiere decir más, sé que quiere. Pero así como sé que quiere decir más, también sé que no lo hará.

Puedo ver que habla consigo misma mientas se acerca. La calma se posa sobre ella como una cobija. Cubre la melancolía y silencia cualquier deseo de algo diferente. Miles de argumentos suben hacia mi garganta, pero aprieto mis dientes sobre ellos.

No somos niños, ninguno de los dos. No creemos en cuentos de hadas. Y si lo hacemos ¿Quiénes seriamos? No el príncipe encantado y la bella durmiente. Yo hago que las victimas de asesinato se marchen y Astrid estira pieles hasta que se rasguen, rompe huesos en piezas cada vez más pequeñas como si fueran ramas verdes. Seguramente seriamos el extraño dragón y la loca hada. Lo sé. Pero aun así tengo que decírselo.

" _ **No es justo"**_

La boca de Astrid se tuerce en una sonrisa, debería ser amarga, debería ser burlona, pero no lo es.

" _ **Sabes lo que eres ¿no?"**_ pregunta _**"Eres mi salvación. Mi camino a la expiación. Para pagar por todo lo que he hecho"**_

Cuando me doy cuenta que es lo que quiere, se siente como si alguien me hubiera pateado en el pecho. No estoy sorprendido que ella este renuente a salir en citas y pararse de puntillas en los tulipanes, pero nunca me imaginé, después de todo esto, que quisiera ser enviada lejos.

" _ **Astrid"**_ le digo _**"no me pidas que haga esto"**_

Ella no contesta.

" _ **¿Para qué fue todo esto? ¿Por qué pelee? ¿Por qué hicimos el hechizo? Si tu solo te ibas a ir…"**_

" _ **Ve a recuperar tu cuchillo"**_ , contesta, y después se desvanece en el aire justo en frente de mí, de regreso al otro mundo donde no puedo seguirla.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Old Yeller:** Película de 1957. En español Fiel amigo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡MÁS MOMENTOS HICCSTRID! \\(*-*)/**

 **Y ya se, muy cortito, perdonen eso, esta semana ha sido muy dificil...**

 **Bueno, ya se dio entender que no fue Astrid, ¿o seguimos con la duda? Pero… ¿Quién es realmente el asesino? Bueno, pues muy pronto lo sabrán**

 **Astrid quiere que la eliminen *o* ¿Qué hará Hipo?... Muy pronto lo sabrán**

 **¿Cómo le hará para recuperar su cuchillo? También muy pronto lo sabrán…**

 **Pero por ahora…**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **Sebas GG:** **Okay, bueno, espero que esta vez no quedara tan intrigante =P y bueno, ¿Qué más? Oh… para que no estés con la duda, el tipo muerto no era nadie importante jeje… pero el asesino, ESE si es importante y…amm… si, ya corregí el nombre, lo estaba escribiendo entre clases y pues no puse mucha atención XD**

 **The-Rider-Sel:** **Bueno, parece que Astrid quiere algo más que su libertad XD y… el asesino… Pronto lo sabrán XD ñaca ñaca ñaca**

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** **Bueno pues el muertito no era nadie importante, pero su muerte y su asesino causaran MUUUUCHOOOS problemas… Pronto sabrás por qué**

 **Aileen:** **Y has acertado, no fue Astrid… pero, ¿Quién será? Umm… no diré nada…**

 **Navid:** **Bueno pues… Eret, Emm me parece que no XD ya sabrás de quien se trata**

 **Nube:** **Pero claro que adaptare también la segunda parte. Me alegra ver a un lector de la historia original =D y yo también no me esperaba ese final jeje**

 **Yina The darkness selatrop:** **Me alegra que te guste jeje… y, amm si te comunicas conmigo a través de mi página de Facebook (Furia Nocturna-DragoViking) te puedo pasar el libro por PDF, no sé dónde conseguirlo en físico**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Okay, la espera y la intriga han terminado…**

 **¡Ya se viene lo bueno!**

 **Hora de ver a Hipo en acción… otra vez XD y descubrir sus más oscuros secretos… ok no…**

 _CAPITULO 19_

Ya que Astrid ha sido liberada, no he sido capaz de dormir. Hay pesadillas infinitas y figuras oscuras gravitando sobre mi cama. El olor de humo dulce, persistente. El maullido del condenado gato en mi puerta del dormitorio. Algo tiene que hacerse. No tengo miedo de la oscuridad; siempre he dormido como un tronco, y he tenido más de mi parte de lugares oscuros y peligrosos. He visto la mayoría de las cosas por la que debería tener miedo en este mundo, y en verdad, lo peor de ellos es te hacen temer a la luz. Las cosas que tus ojos ven claramente y no pueden olvidar, son peores que las acurrucadas figuras oscuras dejadas a la imaginación. La imaginación tiene una memoria pobre; se escabulle y se vuelve borrosa. Los ojos recuerdan por mucho más tiempo.

¿Entonces por qué tengo escalofríos por un sueño? Porque se sintió auténtico. Y porque he estado allí por demasiado tiempo. Abro mis ojos y no veo nada, pero sé, sé, que si meto mi brazo debajo de mi cama, algún brazo putrefacto saldría disparado desde debajo y me arrastraría al infierno.

Intento culpar a Astrid de estas pesadillas, y luego intento no pensar en ella para nada. Olvidar la manera cómo terminó nuestra última conversación. Olvidar que ella me encomendó la tarea de recuperar mi athame y, después de que lo haga, matarla con eso. El aire abandona mis fosas nasales en un rápido bufido del mismo modo que pienso las palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

Así que no lo haré. No pensaré sobre eso, y haré de la dilación mi nuevo pasatiempo nacional.

Me duermo en medio de historia universal. Afortunadamente, el Sr. Banoff nunca se daría cuenta ni en un millón de años, porque me siento atrás y él está parado junto a la pizarra blanca lanzando peroratas sobre las Guerras Púnicas. Probablemente estaría realmente atento, si yo pudiese permanecer consciente durante el tiempo lo suficiente como para sintonizarme. Pero todo lo que obtengo es blah, cabeceo, un dedo en mi oreja, despertar bruscamente. Luego se repite. Cuando la campana timbra finalizando el período, me sacudo y parpadeo mis ojos una última vez, me levanto de mi escritorio y me dirijo hacia el casillero de Patapez.

Me apoyo contra la puerta al lado de la suya mientras él guarda sus libros dentro. Él evita mis ojos. Algo le molesta. Sus ropas están también mucho menos arrugadas de lo usual. Y se ven más limpias. Y hacen juego. Se está poniendo su mejor ropa para Heather.

" _ **¿Es gel lo que está en tu pelo?"**_ bromeo.

" _ **¿Cómo puedes estar tan alegre?"**_ pregunta. _**"¿no las has visto las noticias?"**_

" _ **¿De qué hablas?"**_ pregunto, tratando fingir inocencia. O ignorancia. O ambas.

" _ **Las noticias,"**_ susurra. Su voz es más baja. _**"El tipo en el parque. El desmembramiento."**_ Él echa un vistazo alrededor, pero nadie le presta atención, como siempre.

" _ **Piensas que fue Astrid,"**_ digo.

" _ **¿No lo crees tú?"**_ pregunta una voz en mi oreja.

Doy vueltas. Heather está sobre mi hombro derecho. Ella se muda al casillero al lado de Patapez, y puedo notar por la manera en que me miran que ya han discutido esto extensamente. Me siento atacado, y un poquito lastimado. Me han omitido del lazo. Me siento como un mocoso petulante, lo cual a su vez me disgusta mucho.

Heather sigue. _**"No puedes negar que es una coincidencia extrema."**_

" _ **No niego eso. Pero es una coincidencia. Ella no lo hizo."**_

" _ **¿Cómo lo sabes?"**_ ambos me preguntan, y no fue tan bonito.

" _ **Oye, Heather."**_

La conversación se detiene abruptamente cuando Katie se acerca con un grupo de chicas. A algunas no las conozco, pero dos o tres están en clases conmigo. Una de ellas, una morena bajita con cabello ondulado y pecas, me sonríe. Todas ignoran a Patapez completamente.

" _ **Hey, Katie"**_ Carmel le dice serenamente. _**"¿Qué sucede?"**_

" _ **¿No ayudaras con el baile de invierno? ¿O Sara, Tilda, Casey, y yo lo haremos por nuestra cuenta?"**_

" _ **¿Cómo que, 'echarles una mano'? Soy la presidenta de ese comité."**_ Heather se gira para mirar al resto de chicas, perpleja.

" _ **Bueno,"**_ Katie le responde mirándome directamente. _**"Eso fue antes que estuvieras tan ocupada."**_

Pienso que a Patapez y a mí nos gustaría irnos de una puñetera vez de aquí. Esto es más incómodo que hablar de Astrid. Pero Heather es una fuerza a ser temida.

" _ **Aw, Katie, ¿estás tratando de escenificar un golpe de Estado?"**_

Katie parpadea. _**"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo solamente preguntaba."**_

" _ **De acuerdo, relájate entonces. El evento no es hasta dentro de tres meses. Nos reuniremos el sábado."**_ Ella se da vuelta ligeramente en un claro y eficaz gesto despectivo.

Katie da una sonrisa avergonzada. Ella balbucea algunas palabras y le dice a Heather qué lindo suéter lleva antes de alejarse completamente.

" _ **¡Y asegúrense de tener dos ideas para las recaudaciones cada una!"**_ grita Heather. Ella mira atrás y a nosotros, y se encoge de hombros apologéticamente.

" _ **Wow,"**_ exclama Patapez. _**"Esas chicas son unas perras."**_

Los ojos de Heather se amplían; En ese entonces ella le da una gran sonrisa. _**"Por supuesto que lo somos. Pero no dejes que eso te distraiga."**_

Ella me mira. _**"Dinos qué pasa. ¿Cómo sabes que la asesina no fue Astrid?"**_

Lamento que Katie no se hubiera quedado más tiempo.

" _ **Lo sé,"**_ contesto. _**"He debido verla."**_

Se intercambian miradas astutas. Piensan que creo cualquier cosa. Tal vez lo hago, pero esto es una coincidencia extrema. De todos modos he tratado con fantasmas la mayor parte de mi vida. Debería tener el beneficio de la duda.

" _ **¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?"**_ me pregunta Patapez. _**"¿Y podemos tener una oportunidad? Sé que lo que le sucedió a ella fue terrible, pero ella ha hecho alguna mierda terrible, y tal vez sólo la deberíamos enviar… adondequiera que tú los envías. Tal vez sería lo mejor para todos."**_

Quedo algo impresionado por oír a Patapez hablar así, incluso no estoy de acuerdo. Pero esa clase de conversación le es incómodo. Él comienza a cambiar el peso de un pie al otro y empuja la montura de sus gafas oscuras sobre su nariz.

" _ **No,"**_ contesto rotundamente.

" _ **Hipo,"**_ comienza Heather. _**"no sabes si no lastimará a alguien más. Ella ha estado matando gente por cincuenta años. No es su culpa. Pero probablemente no es tan fácil cortar en seco la adicción."**_

La hacen sonar como a un lobo que ha probado sangre de pollo.

" _ **No,"**_ digo otra vez.

" _ **Hipo."**_

" _ **No. Dame tus razones, y tus sospechas. Pero Astrid no merece estar muerta. Y si pongo mi cuchillo en su vientre… "**_ Casi me atraganto al decirlo. _**"No sé dónde la enviaría."**_

" _ **Si consigues una prueba."**_

Ahora me pongo a la defensiva. _**"Mantente alejado de ella. Es mi negocio."**_

" _ **¿Tu negocio?"**_ interrumpe Heather. _**"No fue tu negocio cuando necesitaste nuestra ayuda. No eras solo tu quien estaba en peligro esa noche en esa casa. No tienes ningún derecho para dejarnos fuera ahora."**_

" _ **Lo sé,"**_ replico, y suspiro. No sé cómo explicarles. Lamento que no fuéramos todos más cercanos, que hubieran sido mis amigos más tiempo, entonces ellos podrían saber lo que yo trataba de decir sin tener que decirlo. O lamento que Patapez no fuese un mejor adivino. Tal vez él lo es, porque pone su mano en el brazo de Heather y susurra que me deberían dar algo de tiempo. Ella le mira como si me hubiera vuelto demente, pero retrocede un paso.

" _ **¿Eres siempre así con tus fantasmas?"**_ Él pregunta.

Clavo los ojos en el casillero detrás de él. _**"¿De qué hablas?"**_

Esos ojos sabios van en busca de mis secretos.

" _ **No sé,"**_ dice luego de un segundo. _**"¿Eres siempre así de… protector?"**_

Finalmente lo miro a los ojos. Hay una confesión en mi garganta aún en medio de las docenas de estudiantes que abarrotan los vestíbulos camino al tercer período. Puedo oír las chácharas de sus conversaciones mientras ellos van por ahí. Se ve casi normal, y se me ocurre que nunca he tenido una de esas conversaciones. Quejándose de maestros y preguntándose sobre qué hacer la noche del viernes. ¿Quién tiene tiempo? Me gustaría hablar con Patapez y Heather sobre esto. Me gustaría planificar una fiesta, o decidiendo cual DVD alquilar y a cuál casa ir a verlo.

" _ **Tal vez nos puedas contar todo esto más tarde,"**_ añade Patapez, y está allí en su voz. Él sabe. Me alegro. _**"sólo deberíamos enfocar nuestra atención en recuperar tu athame,"**_ sugiere. Asiento con la cabeza débilmente. ¿Qué es lo que mi papá solía decir? Saltar de la sartén al fuego. Él solía reírse con vivir una vida llena de trampas explosivas.

" _ **¿Alguno ha visto a Eret?"**_ les consulto.

" _ **He intentado llamarle unas veces, pero las ignora."**_ me informa Heather.

" _ **Voy a tener que confrontarlo."**_ digo con pesar. _**"Me agrada Eret, y sé qué debe estar furioso. Pero él no puede tener el cuchillo de mi papá. No hay remedio."**_

La campana timbra anunciando el inicio del tercer período. Los vestíbulos se han vaciado sin que nos diéramos cuenta y de repente nuestras voces son ruidosas. No podemos estar aquí en grupo; tarde o temprano algún monitor demasiado entusiasta nos perseguirá. Pero Patapez y yo tenemos tutoría, y no me siento con ganas de ir.

" _ **¿Quieres saltarte la clase?"**_ pregunta, leyendo mi mente – o tal vez únicamente es un adolescente común con buenas ideas.

" _ **Definitivamente. ¿Qué opinas, Heather?"**_

Ella se encoge de hombros y jala su chaqueta crema más apretada alrededor de sus hombros. _**"Tengo álgebra pero, ¿Quién necesita eso de todos modos? Además, no he perdido una sola clase aún."**_

" _ **Fenomenal. Vamos a buscar algo que comer."**_

" _ **¿Sushi Bowl?"**_ Patapez sugiere.

" _ **Pizza,"**_ Heather y yo decimos juntos, y él sonríe. Mientras caminamos por el vestíbulo, me siento aliviado. En menos de un minuto, estaremos fuera de esta escuela y en el aire frío de noviembre, y si alguien intenta detenernos fluiremos como un pájaro.

Y luego alguien golpea ligeramente mi hombro.

" _ **Oye."**_

Cuando doy vuelta todo lo que veo es un puño en mi cara – es decir, hasta que siento la picadura embotada multicolor que uno consigue cuándo alguien te golpea en la nariz. Me doblo y cierro mis ojos. Hay una humedad caliente y pegajosa en mis labios. Mi nariz sangra.

" _ **Eret, ¿qué estás haciendo?"**_ Oigo a Heather gritar, e inmediatamente Patapez se integra al grupo y Patán comienza a gruñir. Hay sonidos de una riña.

" _ **No lo defiendas,"**_ Eret le dice. _**"¿No viste las noticias? Ella mató a alguien."**_

Abro mis ojos. Eret me relumbra sobre el hombro de Patapez. Patán está listo a abalanzarse sobre a mí, cabello en punta y músculos marcando su camiseta, ansiando darle a Patapez un empujón tan pronto como su líder le dé la luz verde.

" _ **No fue ella."**_ Sorbo la sangre hacia mi garganta. Es salada y sabe cómo los viejos peniques. Limpio mi nariz con el dorso de la mano que deja un rastro rojo brillante.

" _ **No fue ella,"**_ él se mofa. _**"¿No escuchaste a los testigos? Dijeron que oyeron lamentos, y gruñidos, pero de una garganta humana. Dijeron que oyeron una voz hablando que no parecía humana en absoluto. Dijeron que el cuerpo estaba en seis pedazos. ¿Suena como alguien que conoces?"**_

" _ **Suena a muchos alguien,"**_ gruño. _**"Suena como a cualquier psicópata."**_ Salvo que esto no lo es... Y la voz hablando sin sonar humana hace los vellos en mi nuca se ericen.

" _ **Estas tan ciego,"**_ me dice. _**"Esto es tu culpa. Desde que llegaste aquí. Dagur, y ahora ese pobre tipo en el parque."**_ Él se detiene, mete la mano en su chaqueta, y saca mi cuchillo. Me apunta con él, acusándome. _**"¡Cumple con tu trabajo!"**_

¿Él es un idiota? Debe de estar trastornado, sacándola en medio de la escuela. Va a ser confiscada y él será enviado a visitar semanalmente al consejero o expulsado, y luego tendré que irrumpir en Dios sabe dónde para recuperarlo.

" _ **Dámelo,"**_ digo. Sueno extraño; Mi nariz ha dejado de sangrar pero puedo sentir el coágulo allí dentro. Si respiro a través de eso para hablar normalmente, me lo tragaré y el sangrado comenzara nuevamente.

" _ **¿Por qué?"**_ Eret pregunta. _**"Tú no lo usas. Entonces quizás lo usaré."**_ Él le tiende el cuchillo a Patapez. _**"¿Qué piensas que ocurrirá si hiero a alguien vivo? ¿Los envía al mismo lugar que envían a los muertos?"**_

" _ **Apártate de él,"**_ sisea Heather. Ella se desliza entre Patapez y el cuchillo.

" _ **¡Heather!"**_ Patapez la jala un paso.

" _ **Leal a él ahora, ¿Huh?"**_ Eret pregunta, y riza su labio como si él nunca hubiera visto algo más repugnante. _**"Cuando nunca fuiste leal con Dagur."**_

No me gusta hacia donde esto va. La verdad es, que no sé qué pasaría si el athame fuese usado en una persona viva. Que yo sepa, nunca ha sucedido. No quiero pensar en la herida que podría causar, que esto pudiese estirar la piel de Patapez en su cara y en consecuencia dejarle un agujero negro. Tengo que hacer algo, y algunas veces eso significa ser un imbécil.

" _ **Dagur era un idiota,"**_ le digo en voz alta. Esto lo sobresalta y se tranquiliza, que es lo que quise. _**"Él no mereció lealtad. Ni de Heather, ni tuya."**_

Toda su atención está en mí ahora. La hoja brilla intensamente bajo de las luces fluorescentes de la escuela. No quiero que mi piel estire sobre mi cara tampoco, pero soy curioso. Me pregunto si mi enlace al cuchillo, mi derecho de sangre, me protegería en cierta forma. Las probabilidades pesan en mi cabeza. ¿Debería correr? ¿Debería luchar para quitárselo?

Pero en lugar de mirarme furioso, Eret me sonríe.

" _ **Voy a matarla, sabes,"**_ él dice. _**"a tu dulce Astrid."**_

Mi dulce Astrid. ¿Soy tan transparente? Era obvio, todo el tiempo, ¿para todos menos para mí?

" _ **Ella no es más débil, idiota,"**_ escupo. _**"no pondrás acercarte ni a seis pies, con cuchillo mágico o no."**_

" _ **Ya lo veremos,"**_ contesta, y mi corazón se hunde cuando observo a mi athame, el athame de mi papá, desaparece dentro en la oscuridad de su chaqueta. Más que nada, yo quiero recuperarlo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien salga lastimado. Para enfatizar el punto, Patapez y Heather se acercan, poniéndose hombro a hombro dispuestos a detenerme.

" _ **No aquí,"**_ dice Patapez. _**"Lo recuperaremos, no te preocupes. Lo resolveremos."**_

" _ **Mejor lo hacemos rápido,"**_ digo, porque no sé si yo estaba diciendo la verdad en ese momento. Astrid cree que ella está destinada a morir. Ella sólo podría dejar a Eret entrar para ahorrarme el dolor de hacerlo yo mismo.

(…)

Decidimos desechar la pizza. De hecho, decidimos desechar el resto de día lectivo, y dirigirnos a mi casa. He convertido a Patapez y Heather en un excelente par de delincuentes. El viaje lo hago con Patapez en su auto mientras Carmel nos sigue atrás.

" _ **Entonces,"**_ él dice, luego se detiene y muerde su labio. Espero por el resto, pero él juguetea con las mangas de su sudadera gris, la cual es un poco larga y comienza a deshilacharse en los bordes.

" _ **Sabes sobre Astrid,"**_ le respondo haciéndoselo fácil. "Sabes lo que siento por ella."

Patapez asiente.

Paso mis dedos por mi pelo pero cae de nuevo sobre mis ojos. _**"¿Es por eso que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"**_ le pregunto. _**"¿O puedes oír en verdad lo que está pasando en mi cabeza?"**_

Patapez frunce su boca. _**"No fue ninguna de esas cosas. He estado intentando mantenerme apartado de tu cabeza desde que me lo pediste. Porque somos –"**_ él hace una pausa y me mira como una oveja, todo labio fruncido y miradas parpadeantes.

" _ **Porque somos amigos,"**_ respondo, y le doy un empujón en el brazo. _**"puedes decir eso, hombre. Somos amigos. Eres probablemente mi mejor amigo. Tú y Heather."**_

" _ **Sí,"**_ contesta Patapez. Ambos debemos usar la misma expresión: Un poco avergonzados, pero alegres. Él se aclara la voz. _**"Entonces, de todos modos. Yo lo sabía de ti y Astrid por la energía. Por el aura."**_

" _ **¿El aura?"**_

" _ **No es sólo una cosa mística. La mayoría de la gente probablemente pueda entender eso. Pero yo puedo verlo más claramente. Al principio pensé que era la forma en que te comportabas con todos los fantasmas. Tenías este tipo de brillo excitado cuando estabas hablando de ella, o especialmente cuando estabas cerca de la casa. Pero ahora lo tienes todo el tiempo."**_

Sonrío tranquilamente. Ella está conmigo todo el tiempo. Ahora me siento estúpido, por no verlo antes. Pero, hey; al menos tendremos esta extraña historia para contar, amor y muerte y sangre y asuntos con papá. Y mierda, soy el sueño húmedo de cualquier psiquiatra.

Patapez estaciona su auto en mi entrada. Heather, solo unos segundos detrás de nosotros, nos alcanza en la puerta delantera.

" _ **Solo tiren sus cosas en cualquier parte,"**_ digo mientras entramos. Nos deshacemos de nuestras chaquetas y echamos nuestras mochilas en el sofá. El repiqueteo de pequeños pies oscuros anuncia la llegada de Chimuelo, y se trepa al muslo de Heather para ser celebrado y acariciado.

Patapez le da una mirada, pero Heather mima al pequeño cuadrúpedo.

Los guío dentro de la cocina y se sientan en nuestra mesa redonda de roble. Me sumerjo en el refrigerador.

" _ **Hay pizzas congeladas, o hay un montón de comida de carne y queso aquí. Podría hacer algunos Hoagie Melts* en el horno."**_

" _ **Hoagie Melts,"**_ Patapez y Heather coinciden. Hay un breve momento de sonrisas y sonrojos. Murmuro bajo mi aliento sobre auras comenzando a brillar, y Patapez coge el repasador de la mesa y me lo arroja. Cerca de veinte minutos después estamos masticando algunos excelentes Hoagie Melts, y el vapor de la mía parece estar aflojando la sangre seca aún atorada en mi nariz.

" _ **¿Esto dejara un moretón?"**_ les pregunto. Patapez me mira con atención.

" _ **Nah,"**_ dice. _**"Eret no puede golpear por frijoles, supongo."**_

" _ **Bien,"**_ respondo. _**"Mi mamá se está cansando seriamente de hacer de doctora. Creo que ha hecho más hechizos de sanación en este viaje que en nuestros últimos doce viajes combinados."**_

" _ **Esto fue diferente para ti, ¿no es así?"**_ Heather pregunta entre mordiscos de pollo y Monterey Jack. _**"Astrid realmente te golpeó en un circuito."**_

Asiento. _**"Astrid, y tú, y Thomas. Nunca he enfrentado nada como ella. Y nunca he tenido que pedirle a civiles que se ocuparan de la caza conmigo."**_

" _ **Creo que es una señal,"**_ dice Patapez con la boca llena. _**"Creo que quiere decir que deberías quedarte. Darles un descanso a los fantasmas por un rato."**_

Doy una respiración profunda. Esta es probablemente la única vez en mi vida que podría estar tentado por eso. Recuerdo ser más joven, antes de que mi papá fuera asesinado, y pensar que tal vez fuera lindo si él lo dejara por un tiempo. Que tal vez fuera agradable permanecer en un lugar, y hace algunos amigos, y solo tenerlo para jugar al béisbol conmigo en una tarde de sábado en lugar de estar al teléfono con algún ocultista o enterrando su nariz en algún mohoso libro viejo. Pero todos los chicos se sienten así sobre sus padres y sus trabajos, no sólo aquellos cuyos padres son cazadores de fantasmas.

Ahora estoy teniendo ese sentimiento otra vez. Sería agradable quedarse en esta casa. Es acogedor y tiene una linda cocina. Y sería genial poder pasar el rato con Heather y Patapez, y Astrid. Podríamos graduarnos juntos, tal vez ir a universidades cercanas. Sería casi normal. Solo yo, mis mejores amigos, y mi chica muerta.

La idea es tan ridícula que bufó.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ pregunta Patapez.

" _ **No hay nadie más para hacer lo que yo hago,"**_ respondo. _**"Aún si Astrid no asesina más, otros fantasmas sí. Necesito recuperar mi cuchillo. Y tendré que volver a trabajar, eventualmente."**_

Patapez se ve cabizbajo. Heather se aclara la garganta.

" _ **Entonces, ¿Cómo recuperamos el cuchillo?"**_ ella pregunta.

" _ **Obviamente él no está de humor para solo entregarlo,"**_ dice Patapez de mala gana.

" _ **Sabes, mis padres son amigos de los padres de él,"**_ Heather sugiere. _**"Podría pedirles que nos ayuden, ya sabes, decirles que Eret robo alguna gran reliquia de la familia. No sería mentir."**_

" _ **No quiero responder demasiadas preguntas sobre porque mi gran herencia familiar luce como un cuchillo mortal,"**_ digo. _**"Además, no creo que los padres sean suficiente presión esta vez. Tendremos que robarlo."**_

" _ **¿Entrar y robarlo?"**_ pregunta Patapez. _**"Este loco."**_

" _ **No tan loco."**_ Heather se encoge de hombros. _**"Tengo las llaves de su casa. Mis padres son amigos de los suyos, ¿recuerdan? Tenemos llaves de la casa del otro en caso de que alguien se queda bloqueado afuera, o se pierda una llave, o alguien necesite chequear todo mientras el otro está fuera de la ciudad."**_

" _ **Que pintoresco,"**_ digo, y ella sonríe.

" _ **Mis padres tienen las llaves de medio vecindario. Todos se mueren por intercambiar con nosotros. Pero la familia de Eret es la única que tienen una copia de la nuestra."**_ Se encoge de hombros otra vez. _**"Algunas veces vale la pena tener a toda la ciudad hasta el culo. La mayoría de las veces es solo molesto."**_

Claro que Patapez y yo no tenemos idea de lo que quiere decir.

Nosotros crecimos con extraños padres brujos. Las personas no intercambiarían llaves con nosotros ni en un millón de años.

" _ **Así que ¿cuándo lo hacemos?"**_ pregunta Patapez.

" _ **Lo antes posible,"**_ digo. _**"En algún momento que no haya nadie. Durante el día. Temprano, justo después de que él parta para la escuela."**_

" _ **Pero probablemente tendrá el cuchillo con él,"**_ dice Patapez.

Heather saca su teléfono. _**"Comenzaré avisando que ha estado cargando un cuchillo alrededor de la escuela y que alguien debería reportarlo. Escuchará sobre eso antes de la mañana y no se arriesgará."**_

" _ **A menos que decida solo quedarse en casa,"**_ dice Patapez.

Le doy una mirada. _**"¿Has oído alguna vez el término 'Patapez Incrédulo'?"**_

" _ **No se aplica,"**_ responde con aire de suficiencia. _**"Eso se refiere a alguien siendo escéptico. Yo no soy escéptico. Yo soy pesimista."**_

" _ **Patapez,"**_ Heather canturrea. _**"No sabía que eras un cerebrito."**_ Sus dedos trabajando fervientemente en el teclado de su teléfono. Ya ha enviado tres mensajes y recibido dos de regreso.

" _ **Basta, ustedes dos,"**_ digo. _**"Vamos a ir mañana en la mañana. Supongo que perderemos el primer y segundo periodo, probablemente."**_

" _ **Eso está bien,"**_ dice Heather. _**"Esos fueron los dos periodos que hicimos hoy."**_

(…)

La mañana nos encuentra a mí y a Patapez acurrucados en su Tempo, estacionados a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Eret. Tenemos nuestras cabezas ocultas bajo nuestras sudaderas con capucha y nuestros ojos son furtivos. Lucimos exactamente como esperarías que se viera alguien si estuviera a minutos de cometer un gran crimen.

Eret vive en una de las más ricas, excelentemente-conservadas áreas de la ciudad. Claro que lo hace. Sus padres son amigos de los de Heather. Así es como tengo una copia de las llaves de su casa tintineando en mi bolsillo delantero. Pero desafortunadamente eso significa que habrá tal vez muchas esposas entrometidas o amas de llaves espiando por las ventanas para ver que estamos tramando.

" _ **¿Ya es hora?"**_ pregunta Patapez. _**"¿Qué hora es?"**_

" _ **No es el momento,"**_ digo, intentando sonar calmado, como que he hecho esto un millón de veces. Lo que no he hecho. _**"Heather aún no ha llamado."**_

Se calma por un segundo y toma una profunda respiración. Después se tensa y agacha la cabeza detrás del volante.

" _ **¡Creo que vi un jardinero!"**_ sisea.

Lo jalo hacia atrás por la capucha. _**"De ninguna manera. Los jardines están todos marrones por ahora. Tal vez sea alguien clasificando hojas. De todas maneras, no estamos sentados aquí con máscaras de esquí y guantes. No estamos haciendo nada malo."**_

" _ **Aún no."**_

" _ **Bueno, no actúes sospechoso."**_

Somos sólo nosotros dos. Entre el momento de la incubación del plan y el momento de la ejecución del plan, decidimos que Heather sería nuestra trampa. Ella iría a la escuela y se aseguraría que Eret estuviera ahí. Según ella, sus padres se marchan al trabajo mucho antes de que él parta a la escuela.

Heather objetó, diciendo que estábamos siento sexistas, que ella debería estar ahí en caso de que algo saliera mal, porque al menos ella tendría una excusa razonable para estar entrando un momento. Patapez no quería escuchar sobre eso. Él estaba intentando protegerla, pero viéndolo morder su labio inferior y saltar ante cada pequeño movimiento, creo que estaría mejor con Heather. Cuando mi teléfono comienza a vibrar, él temblaba como un gato asustado.

" _ **Es Heather,"**_ le digo mientras contesto.

" _ **Él no está aquí,"**_ dice ella en un susurro de pánico.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

" _ **Ninguno de ellos está. Patán se ha ido también."**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ pregunto de nuevo, pero escuché lo que ella dijo. Patapez está tirando de mi manga como un ansioso niño de escuela. _**"No fueron a la escuela,"**_ chasqueo. Berk debe estar maldito. Nada sale bien en este estúpido pueblo. Y ahora tengo a Heather preocupándose en mi oído y Patapez haciendo conjeturas en mí otro oído y hay demasiadas condenadas personas en este auto como para que pueda pensar correctamente.

" _ **¿Qué hacemos ahora?"**_ preguntan al mismo tiempo.

Astrid. ¿Qué hay de Astrid? Eret tiene la daga, y si se enteró del señuelo del truco de los mensajes de texto de Heather, quien sabe lo que puede haber decidido hacer. Es lo suficientemente listo como para llevar a cabo una doble traición; sé que lo es. Y, por las últimas semanas al menos, he sido lo suficientemente tonto como para caer en una. Podría estar riéndose de nosotros ahora mismo, imaginándonos saqueando su habitación mientras camina por la entrada de Astrid con mi cuchillo y su pelinegro lacayo tras él.

" _ **Conduce,"**_ gruño, y cuelgo a Heather. Tenemos que llegar a lo de Astrid, y rápido. Por lo que sé, ya podría ser muy tarde.

" _ **¿A dónde?"**_ pregunta Patapez, pero ya tiene el auto encendido y está girando alrededor de la cuadra, hacia el frente de la casa de Eret.

" _ **A la casa de Astrid."**_

" _ **No crees..."**_ Patapez comienza. _**"Tal vez solo se quedaron en casa. Tal vez están yendo a la escuela y solo van tarde."**_

Continúa hablando pero mis ojos notan algo cuando pasamos por la casa de Eret. Hay algo mal con las cortinas de una habitación del segundo piso. No es solo que están corridas cuando todas las otras ventanas están claras y abiertas. Es algo en la forma en la que están corridas. Parecen… desordenadas, de alguna manera. Como si hubieran sido arrojadas juntas.

" _ **Detente,"**_ digo. _**"Estaciona el auto."**_

" _ **¿Qué está pasando?"**_ pregunta Patapez, pero mantengo mis entrenados ojos en la ventana del segundo piso. Él está ahí, sé que está, y de repente estoy enfadado como el infierno. Suficiente de esta mierda. Voy a entrar y voy a recuperar mi cuchillo y Eret Hijo de Eret será mejor que se quede fuera de mi camino.

Estoy fuera incluso antes de que el auto se detenga. Patapez se revuelve tras de mí, buscando a tientas su cinturón de seguridad. Suena como si él medio se cae de la puerta del lado del conductor, pero sus familiares pisadas torpes me alcanzan y empieza a hacer un millón de preguntas.

" _ **¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?"**_

" _ **Voy a recuperar mi cuchillo,"**_ respondo. Recorrimos la entrada y llegamos a los escalones del porche. Empujo lejos la mano de Patapez cuando él va a golpear y uso en cambio la llave. Estoy de humor, y no quiero darle a Eret ninguna advertencia más de la que tengo que. Deja que intente mantenerlo lejos de mí. Deja que solo lo intente. Pero Patapez toma mis manos.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ chasqueo.

" _ **Usa estos al menos,"**_ dice, sosteniendo un par de guantes. Quiero decirle que ya no estamos entrando a robar, pero es más fácil solo ponérmelos que discutir. Se pone un par él mismo, y giro la llave en la cerradura y abro la puerta.

La única cosa buena de entrar en la casa es que la necesidad de tranquilidad evita que Patapez me empuje preguntas. Mi corazón está martillando contra mis costillas, silencioso pero insistente. Mis músculos están tensos y nerviosos. No es para nada como acosar un fantasma. No me siento seguro o fuerte. Me siento como un niño de cinco años en el borde de un laberinto después del anochecer.

El interior del lugar es agradable. Pisos de madera y gruesos tapetes alfombrados. El pasamano que guía hacia arriba luce como si hubiera sido tratado con pulidor de madera todos los días desde que fue tallado. Hay arte original en las paredes, y no del tipo raro moderno tampoco—ya sabes, la clase en la que algún delgado bastardo en New York declara a otro delgado bastardo un genio porque pinto "cuadrados rojos realmente feroces." Este arte es clásico, Francés-inspirado en paisajes y pequeños, sombreados retratos de mujeres en delicados vestidos de encaje. Mis ojos normalmente estarían más tiempo aquí. Johan me educo en apreciación del arte en V&A en Londres.

En cambio, le susurró a Patapez, "Vamos a tomar mi cuchillo y salir de aquí."

Guío el camino escaleras arriba y giro a la derecha en la cima, hacia la habitación con las cortinas corridas. Se me ocurre que podría estar completamente equivocado. Podría no ser una habitación para nada. Podría ser un almacenamiento, o una habitación de juego, o alguna otra habitación que tuviera concebiblemente sus cortinas cerradas. Pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Estoy frente a la puerta cerrada.

El mango gira con facilidad cuando pruebo y la puerta se abre parcialmente. Dentro está demasiado oscuro para ver bien, pero puedo distinguir la forma de una cama y, creo, una cómoda. La habitación está vacía. Patapez y yo nos deslizamos como viejos profesionales. Hasta ahora, muy bien. Tomo mi camino hacia el centro de la habitación. Mis ojos parpadean para activar mejor la visión nocturna.

" _ **Tal vez deberíamos intentar encender una lámpara o algo,"**_ Patapez susurra.

" _ **Quizás,"**_ respondo ausentemente. No estoy realmente prestando atención. Puedo ver un poco mejor ahora, y lo que estoy viendo, no me gusta.

Los cajones de la cómoda están abiertos. Hay ropas sobresaliendo de las pilas, como si hubieran sido revueltas en un apuro. Incluso la posición de la cama luce extraña. Está posicionada en un ángulo hacia la pared. Ha sido movida.

Girando en un círculo, veo que la puerta del armario está abierta, y un póster cerca de éste medio roto.

" _ **Alguien ha estado aquí antes,"**_ dice Patapez, dejando de lado el susurro.

Me doy cuenta que estoy sudando y seco mi frente con la parte trasera de mi guante. No tiene sentido. ¿Quién hubiera estado aquí antes? Quizás Eret tenía otros enemigos. Esa es una maldita coincidencia, pero desde luego, las coincidencias parecen estar sucediendo alrededor.

En la oscuridad, más o menos veo algo cerca del póster, algo en la pared. Parece como escritura. Me acerco hacia eso y mi pie golpea algo en el piso con un familiar ruido sordo. Sé lo que es incluso antes de decirle a Patapez que encienda la luz. Cuando el brillo inunda la habitación, ya he comenzado a retroceder, y vemos en medio de qué hemos estado parados.

Ambos están muertos. La cosa que golpeo mi pie fue el muslo de Patán—o lo que queda de él—y lo que pensé que era escritura en la pared es realmente largos y gruesos chorros de sangre. Oscura, sangre arterial en arcos. Patapez ha agarrado mi camiseta por detrás y está haciendo este sonido de pánico jadeando. Me libero gentilmente. Mi cabeza se siente desconectada y clínica. El instinto de investigar es más fuerte que la urgencia de correr.

El cuerpo de Eret está detrás de la cama. Está recostado en su espalda y sus ojos están abiertos. Uno de sus ojos es rojo, y al principio creo que todos los vasos habían estallado, pero solo es rojo de una salpicadura de sangre. La habitación a su alrededor está demolida. Las sabanas y mantas están desprendidas y están en una pila en los brazos de Eret. Aún está usando lo que asumo eran sus pijamas, solo un par de pantalones de franela y una camiseta. Patán estaba vestido. Estoy pensando estas cosas como la haría una persona de CSI, ordenándolas y tomando nota, para evitar pensar sobre lo que he notado desde el momento en que las luces se prendieron.

Las heridas. Hay heridas en ambos: brillantes, rojas, y todavía filtrándose. Medias lunas grandes, irregulares de ausente musculo y hueso. Reconocería estas heridas en cualquier lugar, aunque solo las he visto en mi imaginación. Tienen marcas de mordidas.

Algo los devoró.

Igual como devoró a mi padre.

" _ **¡Hipo!"**_ Patapez grita, y por el tono de su voz sé que ha dicho mi nombre algunas veces ya y no ha obtenido respuesta. _**"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"**_

Mis piernas están arraigadas. Parece que no puedo hacer nada, pero entonces él me tiene alrededor del pecho, sosteniendo mis brazos abajo y arrastrándome fuera. No es hasta que él golpea para apagar la luz y la escena en la habitación se vuelve negra me estremezco y empiezo a correr.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hoagie Melts:** Emparedado italiano derretido.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BUMMMMMM…. ¿a qué eso no se lo esperaban?**

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Eret y Patán merecían morir?**

 **¡¿QUIÉN ES SU ASESINO?! ¿Estará relacionado con la muerte del tipo del cementerio? ¿El asesino de Estoico volvió? ¿Hipo podrá enfrentarlo Y VENCERLO? ¿Recuperará su Athame? ¿Hago muchas preguntas? ¡¿CUÁNDO DEJARE DE MATARLOS CON TANTO SUSPENSO?!**

 **Todo eso y más lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos… ¡EXCEPTO LA SEGUNDA PREGUNTA! XD**

 **¡A responder sus Reviews!**

 **The-Rider-Sel:** Bueno, pues espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado, y si no, Bueno ya podrás hacerlo durante los próximos capítulos jeje

 **Sebas GG:** Pues creo que este capítulo lo compensa jeje, ya que es mucho más largo que el anterior. Aunque creo que esta vez la intriga sí que te matará, ¿o me equivoco?

 **Aileen:** Y ahora hay más problemas, ¿será Astrid realmente inocente? Eso pronto lo sabrás jeje

 **Guest:** Yo creo que es algo muy ansiado ese momento romántico jeje… pero por ahora solo habrá mucha intriga jeje… pero Shh, no reveles el secreto…

 **Navid:** Paciencia que pronto se descubrirá al asesino. ¡Y SERÁ ALGO INNESPERADO!

 **Cris Haddock:** ¡Yo quiero smuthie! *-* ya estas perdonada jeje…

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	21. Capitulo 20

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Muy bien, esto va para todos los que se mueres de intriga por saber la verdad…**

 **¡EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD HA LLEGADO!**

 **¡Ámenlo, reflexiónenlo, disfrútenlo y…NO ME MATEN!**

 **Ahhh y olvidé mencionar que son…**

 ** _¡ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS!_**

 _CAPITULO 20_

" _ **¿Qué hacemos?"**_

Eso era lo que Patapez seguía preguntando. Heather ha llamado dos veces, pero sigo ignorándola. ¿Qué hacemos? No tengo idea. Estoy sentado en silencio en el asiento del acompañante, mientras que Patapez conduce a ningún lugar en particular. Así es como debe sentirse la catatonia. Sin pensamientos de pánico corriendo en mi cabeza. No hago planes o evalúo. Aquí solo hay una repetición suave y rítmica. _Esta aquí. Esta aquí._

Uno de mis oídos capta la voz de Patapez. Está en el teléfono con alguien explicando lo que encontramos. Debe ser Heather. Ella debió haber renunciado conmigo e intenta con él, sabiendo que tendrá una respuesta.

" _ **No lo sé."**_ Dice él. **"Creo que se está volviendo loco. Creo que podría haber perdido."**

Mi rostro se mueve como si quisiera reaccionar a la altura del desafío, pero es lento, como salir de la Novocaína* con el dentista. Los pensamientos gotean en mi cerebro poco a poco. Eret y Patán están muertos. La cosa que se comió a mi padre. Patapez conduciendo a ningún lugar. Ninguno de los pensamientos corre unos contra otros. Ninguno tiene mucho sentido. Pero al menos no tengo miedo. Entonces, el grifo gotea más rápido, y Patapez grita mi nombre y me golpea en el brazo, haciendo que el agua regrese otra vez.

" _ **Llévame con Astrid"**_ le digo. Él se alivia. Por lo menos he dicho algo.

Por lo menos he hecho algún tipo de decisión, alguna orden ejecutiva.

" _ **Vamos a hacerlo"**_ le oigo decir en el teléfono. _**"Si. Vamos ahora. Reúnete con nosotros ahí. ¡No entres si no estamos allí primero!"**_

Él lo malentendió. ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? Él no sabe cómo murió mi padre. Él no sabe lo esto significa —que finalmente me atrapó. Se las ha arreglado para encontrarme, ahora cuando estoy prácticamente indefenso. Y yo ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando. Casi podía sonreír. El destino está jugando una broma de mal gusto.

Millas más allá era una imagen borrosa. Patapez está parloteando cosas alentadoras. Llega a la entrada de Astrid y sale. Mi puerta se abre unos segundos después y me lleva en un brazo.

" _ **Vamos, Hipo"**_ dice. Levanto la vista hacia él con gravedad. _**"¿Estás listo?"**_ pregunta. _**"¿Qué vas a hacer?"**_

No sé qué decir. El estado de shock está perdiendo su encanto. Quiero que mi cerebro vuelva. ¿No solo puede sacudirse como un perro y volver a trabajar?

Nuestros pies hacían crujir la grava fría. Mi respiración era visible en una pequeña nube luminosa. A mi derecha, las pequeñas nubes de Patapez se veían mucho más rápido, en resoplido nervioso.

" _ **¿Estás bien?"**_ pregunta. _**"Jamás he visto nada como eso antes. No puedo creer que ella– que sea—"**_ se detiene, se agacha. Está recordando, y si recuerda demasiado, o demasiado bien, podría vomitar. Extiendo un brazo para sostenerlo.

" _ **Tal vez debamos esperar por Heather."**_ Dice. Y luego me tira de regreso.

La puerta de Astrid se abrió. Ella sale al porche, suavemente, como un ciervo. Veo su vestido de primavera. Ella no hace ningún movimiento para abrigarse arriba, aunque el viento esté moviéndose a través de ella como hojas afiladas de hielo. Sus desnudos hombros muertos no podían sentirlo.

" _ **¿Lo tienes?"**_ pregunta ella. _**"¿Lo has encontrado?"**_

" _ **¿Tienes qué?"**_ susurra Patapez. _**"¿De qué está hablando?"**_

Sacudo mi cabeza como respuesta a los dos, y camino hasta los escalones del porche. Fui a la derecha más allá de ella, dentro de la casa y ella siguió.

" _ **¿Hipo?"**_ dice. _**"¿Qué pasa?"**_ sus dedos cepillaron mis brazos.

" _ **¡Atrás, demonio!"**_ chirrió Patapez. En realidad la empuja y se pone en medio de nosotros. Él está haciendo la ridícula cosa del signo de la cruz con sus dedos, pero no lo culpo por ello. Él está asustado. Yo también.

" _ **Patapez"**_ le digo. _**"No era ella."**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

" _ **Ella no lo hizo"**_

Lo miro con calma para que pueda ver que las garras del shock relajen su control. Regreso a mí mismo.

" _ **Y quita tus dedos"**_ agrego. _**"ella no es una vampiro, y aunque lo fuera, no creo que tu cruz haga algo."**_ Él deja caer las manos. El alivio relaja los músculos de su cara.

" _ **Están muertos."**_ Le digo a Astrid.

" _ **¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Y por qué no me vas a acusar otra vez?"**_

Patapez aclara su garganta.

" _ **Bueno él no, pero yo sí. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche y esta mañana?"**_

" _ **Estuve aquí"**_ responde ella, _**"Yo siempre estoy aquí"**_

Afuera escucho unos neumáticos. Heather ha llegado.

" _ **Eso estaba muy bien mientras estabas contenida."**_ Opuso Patapez. _**"Pero ahora que estás suelta y vas por todo el lugar ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué quedarte aquí, donde has estado atrapada durante cincuenta años?"**_ mira a su alrededor, nervioso, aunque la casa esté en silencio. No había indicación de espíritus furiosos. _**"Ni siquiera quiero estar aquí ahora."**_

Pasos golpean el porche y Heather irrumpe en la propiedad, de todas las cosa con un bate de béisbol de metal.

" _ **¡Vete al infierno lejos de ellos!"**_ grita de la parte posterior de sus pulmones, ella mueve la cosa en un amplio arco y golpea a Astrid en la cara. El efecto es algo así como golpear a Terminator con un tubo de plomo. Astrid solo mira con algo de sorpresa y luego con un tipo de insulto. Creo que veo a Heather tragar.

" _ **Todo está bien"**_ digo, y el bate baja una pulgada. _**"Ella no lo hizo".**_

" _ **¿Cómo lo sabes?"**_ pregunta Heather. Sus ojos brillan y sacude el bate en sus manos. Ella está corriendo en adrenalina y miedo.

" _ **¿Cómo sabe qué?"**_ exclama Astrid. _**"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué está pasando?"**_

" _ **Eret y Patán están muertos"**_. Le digo.

Astrid mira hacia abajo. Entonces, ella pregunta. _**"¿Quién es Patán?"**_

" _ **¿Podría alguien dejar de hacer tantas condenadas preguntas o alguien podría contestar, por lo menos?"**_ Menciona Patapez pero lo ignoro.

" _ **Él es uno de los chicos que ayudó a Dagur a engañarme, la noche de…"**_ hago una pausa. _**"Él era uno de los chicos de la ventana"**_

" _ **Oh."**_

Cuando hago un movimiento para seguir adelante, Patapez le dice todo a Astrid. Heather se encoge. Patapez la mira en tono de disculpa, pero sigue hablando. Astrid escucha y me mira.

" _ **¿Quién lo haría?"**_ Pregunta Heather con enojo. _**"¿has tocado algo? ¿Alguien te vio?"**_ ella mira de Patapez y a mí, y viceversa.

" _ **No. Estábamos con guantes, y no creo que moviéramos nada mientras estuvimos allí"**_ , responde Patapez. Incluso si sus voces son un poco rápidas, se van a centrar en aspectos prácticos, lo que hace que sea más fácil. Pero no puedo dejar que lo hagan. No entiendo lo que está pasando aquí y tenemos que averiguarlo. Tienen que saber todo, o todo lo que puedo soportar que contar.

" _ **Había mucha sangre"**_ , dice Patapez con voz débil. _**"¿Quién haría eso? ¿Por qué alguien...?"**_

" _ **No es un quién exactamente. Más bien un qué."**_ , le digo. De repente estoy cansado. La parte de atrás del sofá con sábanas empolvadas tiene un aspecto fantástico. Me apoyo en ella.

" _ **¿un 'qué'?"**_ pregunta Heather.

" _ **Sí. Una cosa. No una persona. Ya no es así. Es lo mismo que desmembró ese chico en el parque."**_ trago. _**"La marca de mordida probablemente fue retirada. Manteniendo las pruebas cerca del chaleco. Ellos no lo transmitieron. Es por eso que no lo supe antes"**_.

" _ **Marca de mordeduras"**_ , susurra Patapez, y sus ojos se abren. _**"¿Es que lo creo que era? No puede ser. Eran demasiado grandes; había grandes trozos arrancados."**_

" _ **Lo he visto antes"**_ , le digo. _**"Espera. No es cierto. Nunca lo he visto en realidad. Y no sé lo que está haciendo aquí y ahora, diez años después."**_

Heather está de brazos cruzados haciendo sonar la parte superior de su bate de aluminio contra el suelo, el sonido suena como un timbre de mal sintonizado a través de la casa vacía. Sin decir nada, Astrid pasa junto a ella y levanta el bate, entonces lo deja en el relleno del sofá.

" _ **Lo siento"**_ , susurra Astrid, y se encoge de hombros a Heather, que se cruza de brazos y se encoge de hombros de vuelta.

" _ **Está bien. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y... lo siento por, ya sabes, golpearte antes."**_

" _ **No me dolió."**_ Astrid está a mi lado. _**"Hipo. ¿Tú sabes qué es esa cosa?"**_

" _ **Cuando tenía siete años, mi padre se fue detrás de un fantasma en Baton Rouge, Louisiana."**_ Miro hacia el suelo, frente a los pies de Astrid. _**"Él nunca regresó. Lo atrapó."**_

Astrid pone su mano sobre mi brazo. _**"¿Él era un cazador de fantasmas, como tú?"**_ , dice ella.

" _ **Al igual que todos mis antepasados"**_ , le digo. " _ **Él era como yo y mejor que yo."**_ La idea del asesino de mi padre, aquí, hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza. No se suponía que sucediera de esta manera. Se suponía que debía ir tras él. Se suponía que debía estar listo, y tenía todas las armas, y se suponía que debía darle caza al suelo. _**"Y lo mataron de todos modos."**_

" _ **¿Cómo lo mataron?"**_ Astrid pregunta en voz baja.

" _ **No sé"**_ , le digo. Me tiemblan las manos. _**"Yo solía pensar que era porque él estaba distraído. O fue emboscado. Incluso tuve la idea de que el cuchillo había dejado de funcionar, que después de un cierto tiempo simplemente deja de hacerlo, cuando su número está para arriba. Pensé que tal vez era yo el que lo había hecho. Que yo lo maté sólo porque era cada vez mayor, y estaba listo para sustituirlo."**_

" _ **Eso no es cierto"**_ , dice Heather. _**"Eso es ridículo."**_

" _ **Sí, bueno, tal vez lo sea y tal vez no. Cuando eres un niño de siete años de edad y tu padre muere y su cuerpo parece que ha sido llevado a un bufet para los malditos tigres Siberianos, se te ocurre un montón de mierda ridícula."**_

" _ **¿Fue comido?"**_ Patapez pregunta.

" _ **Sí. Fue comido. Oí a la policía describirlo. Con grandes trozos de piel arrancados, igual que lo que les ocurrió Eret y Patapez."**_

" _ **Eso no significa necesariamente que sea lo mismo"**_ , Razona Heather. _**"Es una especie de coincidencia grande, ¿no? ¿Después de diez años?"**_

No digo nada. No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

" _ **Así que tal vez esto es algo diferente"**_ , sugiere Patapez.

" _ **No. Esto es todo. Es lo mismo, sé que es"**_.

" _ **Hipo"**_ , dice. _**"¿Cómo lo sabes?"**_

Lo miro de debajo de mi frente. _**"Hey. Puede que no sea un brujo, pero este trabajo temporal viene con algunos beneficios. Es lo único que sé, ¿de acuerdo? Y en mi experiencia, no está exactamente un barco lleno de fantasmas que comen carne"**_.

" _ **Astrid"**_ , dice Patapez suavemente. _**"¿Nunca has comido algo?"**_

Ella niega con la cabeza. _**"Nada"**_.

" _ **Además"**_ , agrego, _**"Yo iba a regresar por él. Siempre fue mi intención. Pero esta vez me iba a volver de verdad."**_ Echo un vistazo a Astrid. _**"Quiero decir, pensé que podría. Tan pronto como termine aquí. Tal vez lo sepa."**_

" _ **Esto viene después"**_ , dice Astrid ausente.

Me froto los ojos, pensando. Estoy exhausto. En serio, con el culo arrastrando. Que no tiene ningún sentido, porque me dormí como una roca ayer por la noche, quizá por primera vez en una semana.

Y entonces el clic.

" _ **Las pesadillas"**_ , le digo. _**"Ellas han estado peor desde que llegué aquí"**_.

" _ **¿Qué pesadillas?"**_ pregunta Patapez.

" _ **Pensé que eran sólo sueños. Alguien inclinado sobre mí. Pero todo este tiempo, debe haber sido como un presagio."**_

" _ **¿Cómo qué?"**_ pregunta Heather.

" _ **Como un psico-pompo o algo así. Sueños proféticos. Predecir los sueños. Una advertencia"**_. Esa voz grave, hacía eco fuera de la suciedad y pasa por el zumbido de una sierra. El acento, casi Cajún, casi caribeño. _**"Había un olor"**_ digo, arrugando mi nariz. _**"Algún tipo de humo dulce.**_ "

" _ **Hipo"**_ , dice Astrid. Suena alarmada. _**"Yo olí ese humo cuando Eret me cortó con tu Athame. Me dijiste entonces que probablemente era sólo un recuerdo de tabaco de la pipa de Elías. Pero ¿y si no lo fuera?"**_

" _ **No"**_ , le digo. Pero incluso mientras lo digo, recuerdo que una de mis pesadillas. _Has perdido la Athame_ , fue lo que la que la cosa dijo. _La perdiste_ , con esa voz que era como plantas en descomposición y hojas de afeitar. El miedo se arrastraba de mi espalda hasta mis fríos dedos. Mi cerebro está tratando de hacer una conexión, empujando con cuidado, dendritas buscando dendritas. Lo que mató a mi padre era vudú. Es gran parte de lo que siempre he sabido. ¿Y qué es el vudú, en esencia?

Hay algo ahí, es solo un poco de conocimiento fuera del alcance de la luz. Tiene que ver con algo que Bocón dijo.

Heather levanta la mano como si estuviera en clase.

" _ **La voz de la razón"**_ , dice. _**"Lo que sea que es esa cosa, y cualquiera que sea el enlace que pueda o no pueda tener el cuchillo, o Hipo, o al padre de Hipo, ha matado a al menos tres personas, y se ha comido a más de una de ellas. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"**_

La sala queda en silencio. No soy nada sin mi cuchillo. Por lo que sé, la cosa podría haberle quitado el cuchillo a Eret y ahora he hecho que Patapez y Heather se metieran en un lío descomunal.

" _ **No tengo mi cuchillo"**_ , murmuro.

" _ **No empieces con eso"**_ , dice Astrid. Ella se aleja de mí drásticamente. _**"Arturo sin Excalibur, todavía era Arturo"**_.

" _ **Sí,"**_ Heather entona. _**"Puede que no tengamos el athame, pero si no me equivoco, la tenemos a ella"**_ ella asiente hacia Astrid. _**"Y eso es algo. Eret y Patán están muertos. Nosotros sabemos lo que hicieron. Podemos ser los próximos. ¡Así que vayamos al maldito círculo de vagones y hagamos algo!"**_

(…)

Quince minutos después, todos estamos en el interior del Tempo. Los cuatro — Patapez y yo en la delantera, Heather y Astrid en la parte de atrás. ¿Por qué no tomamos el Audi de Heather mucho más espacioso, más confiables, y menos visible, que está más allá de mí? Porque eso es lo que pasa cuando se trama un plan en quince minutos.

Excepto que no es la gran parte de un plan, porque no sabemos muy bien lo que ha ocurrido. Quiero decir, tenemos corazonadas— yo tengo más que una corazonada— pero ¿cómo podemos hacer un plan cuando no sabemos qué cosa es, o lo que quiere?

Así que en lugar de preocuparnos por lo que no sabemos, vamos a buscar lo que haremos. Vamos a encontrar a mi athame. Vamos a seguirle la pista por arte de magia, que Patapez me asegura que puede hacer con la ayuda de Patapez.

Astrid insistió en venir, porque a pesar de todo lo que dijo de mí siendo como el Rey Arturo, creo que sabe que estoy bastante indefenso. Y no sé lo bien que ella sepa la leyenda, pero Arturo fue asesinado por un fantasma de su pasado que él no vio venir. No es exactamente la mejor comparación.

Antes de salir de la casa, hubo una breve discusión sobre quién de nosotros ocuparía una dulce coartada para cuando la policía descubriera a Eret y a Patán. Pero que fue rápidamente descartada. Porque, realmente, cuando te pueden o no comer en los próximos días ¿A quién demonios le importan las coartadas?

Tengo esta sensación extraña, elástica en los músculos. A pesar de todo lo que pasó… la muerte de Dagur, ver el asesinato de Astrid, el asesinato de Eret y Patán, y el conocimiento de que lo que mató a mi padre está aquí posiblemente tratando de matarme… me siento bien. No tiene sentido, lo sé. Todo está en mal estado. Y todavía me siento bien. Me siento casi seguro, con Patapez, Heather y Astrid.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, se me ocurre que debo decirle a mi madre. Si realmente es lo que mató a mi padre, ella debe saberlo.

" _ **Espera"**_ , digo después de que todos salimos. _**"Debo llamar a mi mamá"**_.

" _ **¿Por qué no te limitas a ir a por ella?"**_ , dice Patapez, dándome las llaves. _**"Ella podría ser capaz de ayudar. Podemos empezar sin ti."**_

" _ **Gracias"**_ , le digo, y entro en el asiento del conductor. _**"Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda."**_ La pierna pálida de serpiente de Astrid está sobre el asiento delantero y cae por sí misma.

" _ **Iré contigo."**_ Yo no voy a discutir. Podría usar la compañía. Me pongo el coche y conduzco. Astrid no hace más que mirar los árboles y los edificios al pasar. Supongo que el cambio de escenario debe ser interesante para ella, pero me gustaría que dijera algo.

" _ **¿Heather te hizo daño allá atrás?"**_ pregunto ente el ruido.

Ella sonríe. _**"No seas tonto"**_.

" _ **¿Has estado bien, en la casa?"**_

Hay una quietud en su cara que tiene que ser deliberada. Ella siempre tan tranquila, pero tengo la sensación de que su mente es una especie de tiburón, torciéndose y nadando, y todo lo que he visto es una porción de la aleta dorsal.

" _ **Ellos siguen mostrándome"**_ , dice ella con cuidado. _**"Pero siguen siendo débiles. Aparte de eso, he estado esperando."**_

" _ **¿Esperando qué?"**_ , Pregunto. No me juzgues. A veces, hacerme el tonto es el único movimiento que tengo. Por desgracia, Astrid no me sigue la corriente. Así que nos callamos, y en la punta de mi lengua están las palabras para decirle que no tengo que hacerlo. Tengo una vida muy extraña y ella encaja en ella.

En lugar de eso digo: _**"No tenía otra opción."**_

" _ **No importa".**_

" _ **¿Cómo no?"**_

" _ **No sé, pero no"**_ , responde ella. Atrapo su sonrisa por la esquina de mi ojo. _**"Me gustaría que no tuvieras que hacerte daño"**_ , dice.

" _ **¿Y tú?"**_

" _ **Por supuesto. Créeme, Hipo. Nunca quise ser tan trágica."**_

Mi casa está coronando la colina. Para mi alivio, el coche de mi madre se encuentra estacionado en el frente. Podría continuar esta conversación. Podría conseguir en un golpe, y podríamos argumentar. Pero no quiero. Quiero poner esto y centrarme en el problema en cuestión. Tal vez no tendría que lidiar con esto. Tal vez algo cambió.

Llego a la entrada de mi casa y salimos, pero a medida que subimos los escalones de porche, Astrid empieza a oler. Ella está entrecerrando los ojos como cuando le duele la cabeza.

" _ **Oh"**_ , le digo. _**"De acuerdo. Lo siento. Me olvidé del hechizo."**_ Me encojo de hombros débilmente. _**"Ya sabes, algunas hierbas y cantos y luego nada muertos a través de la puertas. Es más seguro."**_

Astrid se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la barandilla. _**"Entiendo"**_ , dice. _**"Ve a buscar a tu madre."**_

En el interior, oigo a mi madre tarareando alguna melodía que no sé, probablemente algo que ella inventó. La veo pasar por el arco en la cocina, sus calcetines se deslizan por la madera y el empate de su suéter arrastrando en el suelo. Me acerco y la sujeto.

" _ **¡Oye!"**_ , Dice con una mirada irritada. _**"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"**_

" _ **Tienes suerte de que sea yo y no Chimuelo"**_ , le digo. _**"O este suéter estaría en pedazos."**_

Resopla y se lo ata a la cintura donde pertenece. La cocina huele a flores y a caqui. Es un olor cálido de invierno. Ella está haciendo un nuevo lote de su BENDITO SEA EL POPURRÍ, al igual que lo hace cada año. Es muy vendido en el sitio web. Pero estoy postergando.

" _ **¿Y?"**_ , Pregunta. _**"¿No vas a decirme por qué no estás en la escuela?"**_

Tomo una respiración profunda. _**"Pasó algo."**_

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ Su tono es casi cansado, como si medio espera sólo este tipo de malas noticias. Es probable que siempre espere malas noticias de un tipo u otro sabiendo lo que hago. _**"¿Y bien?"**_

No sé cómo decirle esto. Ella podría reaccionar de forma exagerada. Pero, ¿existe tal cosa en esta situación? Ahora estoy mirando una muy preocupada y agitada cara de mamá.

" _ **Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, es mejor que lo escupas."**_

" _ **Mamá"**_ le digo. _**"Solo no te asustes."**_

" _ **¿Que no me asuste?"**_ Sus manos están en sus caderas ahora. _**"¿Qué está pasando? Estoy en un ambiente muy extraño aquí"**_ mantiene sus ojos en mí, asecha la cocina y enciende la TV.

" _ **Mamá"**_ , me lamento, pero es demasiado tarde. Cuando llego a la televisión de pie junto a ella, veo las luces intermitentes de la policía, y en la esquina, fotos de Eret y Patán. Así que la historia ya salió. Los policías y los periodistas inundaban el césped como las hormigas en una corteza de sándwich, preparadas para desmenuzarlo y llevarlo lejos para el consumo.

" _ **¿Qué es esto?"**_ Ella pone su mano a la boca. _**"Oh, Hipo ¿Sabías de esos chicos? Oh, qué horror. ¿Es por eso que estas fuera de la escuela? ¿La cerraron durante el día?"**_

Ella está tratando muy duro para no mirarme a la cara. Escupió esas preguntas civiles, pero ella sabe el resultado real. Y no puede ni siquiera consigo misma. Después de unos segundos más, apaga la TV y asiente con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de procesarlo.

" _ **Dime lo que pasó."**_

" _ **No sé muy bien cómo."**_

" _ **Intenta."**_

Yo también. Dejo fuera los detalles que puedan. A excepción de las mordeduras de las heridas. Cuando le digo acerca de ellas, ella sostiene a su respiración.

" _ **¿Crees que era el mismo?"**_ , Pregunta. _**"El que-"**_

" _ **Yo sé que fue. Lo puedo sentir."**_

" _ **Pero tú no lo sabes."**_

" _ **Mamá. Lo sé."**_ Estoy tratando de decir estas cosas con cuidado.

Sus labios se aprietan con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera son labios. Creo que ella puede llorar o algo así.

" _ **¿Estabas en esa casa? ¿Dónde está el athame?"**_

" _ **No sé. Simplemente, hay mantener la calma. Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda"**_.

Ella no dice nada. Tiene una mano sobre la cabeza y la otra en su cadera. Tiene la mirada perdida en la nada. Las arrugas poco profundas de la angustia han aparecido en su frente.

" _ **Ayuda"**_ , dice suavemente, y luego una vez más, sólo que más firme. _**"Ayuda"**_.

Yo podría haberla puesto en una especie de coma de sobrecarga.

" _ **Bueno"**_ , le digo suavemente. _**"Quédate aquí. Voy a manejarlo, mamá. Te lo prometo."**_

Astrid esperaba afuera y quién sabe lo que estará pasando al volver a la tienda de Bocón. Parece como si hubiera tomado horas en esta diligencia, pero no puede haber pasado más de veinte minutos.

" _ **Empaca tus cosas"**_.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_

" _ **Ya me has oído. Empaca tus cosas. En este mismo instante. Nos vamos."**_ Ella se abre paso entre mí y vuela por las escaleras, presumiblemente para empezar. La sigo con un gemido. No hay tiempo para ello. Ella va a tener que calmarse y quedarse. Ella puede empacar y tirar mis cosas en cajas. Ella puede cargarlo en un camión de mudanzas. Pero mi cuerpo no se va hasta el fantasma se haya ido.

" _ **Mamá"**_ , le digo, después que muevo el último suéter en mi habitación. _**"¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Yo no me voy."**_ Hago una pausa. Su eficacia es incomparable. Todos mis calcetines ya están fuera de mi cajón y los pone en una pila ordenada en mi tocador. Incluso los de rayas están a un lado.

 _ **"Nos vamos"**_ , dice sin perder el ritmo de su saqueo en mi habitación. _**"Si tengo que dejarte inconsciente y arrastrarte de esta casa, nos iremos."**_

" _ **Mamá, cálmate"**_.

" _ **No me digas que me calme."**_ Sus palabras fueron entregadas en un grito controlado, un grito directamente de la boca de su tenso estómago. Se detiene y se queda quieta con las manos en la mitad vacía de mis cajones. _**"Esa cosa mató a mi marido."**_

" _ **Mamá"**_

" _ **No te llevará a ti también"**_ Calcetines y calzoncillos empezaron a volar de nuevo. Me gustaría que no hubiera iniciado con el cajón de mi ropa interior.

" _ **Tengo que detenerlo"**_.

" _ **Que lo haga otro"**_ , rompió. _**"Debería haberlo dicho esto antes, debería haber dicho que no era tu deber o tu derecho de nacimiento o algo así, después de que tu padre murió. Otras personas pueden hacer esto."**_

" _ **No hay muchas otras personas"**_ , le digo. Esto me está volviendo loco. Yo sé que ella no está tratando, pero me siento como si hubiera deshonrado a mi papá. _**"Y esta vez no."**_

" _ **No tienes que hacerlo."**_

" _ **Yo lo elijo"**_ , digo. He perdido la batalla para mantener mi voz. _**"Si nos vamos, esto seguirá. Y si no lo mato, comerá gente. ¿No lo entiendes?"**_ Finalmente, le digo lo que siempre he mantenido en secreto. _**"Esto es lo que he esperado. Por lo que he entrenado. He estado investigando este fantasma desde que me enteré de la cruz del vudú en Baton Rouge."**_

Mi mamá golpea mis cajones cerrados. Sus mejillas son de color rojo y tiene los ojos húmedos y brillantes. Ella mira a su alrededor dispuesta a estrangularme.

" _ **Eso lo mató,"**_ , dice. _**"te puede matar también."**_

" _ **Gracias."**_ alzo mis manos. _**"Gracias por tu voto de confianza"**_.

" _ **Hipo…"**_

" _ **Espera. Cierra la boca."**_ No suelo decirle a mi madre que se calle. De hecho, no sé si alguna vez lo he hecho. Pero ella lo necesita. Porque algo en mi habitación no tiene sentido. Aquí hay algo que no debería estar aquí. Ella sigue mi mirada y quiero ver su reacción, porque yo no quiero ser el único viendo esto.

Mi cama esta de la forma en que la dejé. Las mantas están arrugadas y medio derribadas. La almohada tiene una huella de mi cabeza. Y asomando por debajo, se encuentra el mango de tallado de la athame de mi padre.

No debería ser. No puede ser. Lo que se supone que esta a kilómetros de distancia, oculto en el armario de Eret Hijo de Eret o en las manos del fantasma que lo asesinó. Pero me acerco a la cama y la puedo alcanzar, y la madera es suavemente familiar contra la palma de mi mano. Conecta los puntos.

 _ **"Mamá"**_ , le susurro, mirando el cuchillo. _**"Tenemos que salir de aquí. "**_

Ella sólo me parpadea, de pie inmóvil, y en el silencio de la casa hay un crujido irregular que no reconozco.

" _ **Hipo…"**_ , mi mamá respira. _**"La puerta del ático."**_

La puerta del ático. El sonido y la frase hacen que algo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza empiece a picar. Es algo que mi madre dijo acerca de los mapaches, algo en la forma en que Chimuelo se subió sobre mí el día que nos mudamos.

La tranquilidad está enferma: magnifica cada ruido, así que cuando oigo un raspado distinto, sé que lo que estoy escuchando es la escalera desplegable que se deslizó hacia el suelo en el pasillo.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Novocaína:** Polvo blanco derivado de la cocaína, que se emplea como anestésico.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **¡CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!**

 **Okay, Okay. Ya sé, soy muuuy mala por dejarlos con la intriga. ¡NO ME MATEN! Era muy largo como para continuar… Pero, miren el lado bueno… No sé cuál es el lado bueno XD**

 **Ok, ya… antes de que decidan matarme…**

 **Voy a responder sus Reviews**

 **Sebas GG:** ¿Seguro que fue en el capitulo anterior en el qué me pasé de la raya? ¿O en este? XD Ok, ya, merezco tu odio… Pero vale la pena jeje… qué puedo decir soy muy cruel, me gusta la crueldad *risa malvada*

 **Aileen:** Estas en lo correcto, y… Bueno, espero que este capítulo no te haya matado como creo que podría suceder con muchos jeje

 **Guest:** En eso tienes razón, son muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, pero en su momento todas y cada una se irán respondiendo, como hoy… ¿Tamales? ¡YO QUIERO!

 **Navid:** Espero hayas revivido para que así no te pierdas de este capítulo jajaja XD y también espero que te guste

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	22. Capitulo 21

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Okay, Okay, ya… aquí está el capítulo, no me maten XD**

 **Sujétense de sus asientos porque esto va a estar muy bueno jeje**

 ** _¡ÚLTIMOS CAPITULOS!_**

 _CAPITULO 21_

Me gustaría irme ahora, me gustaría muchísimo irme ahora. Tengo los pelos erizados en la nuca y mis dientes castañetearían si no estuviera apretándolos con fuerza. Dada la opción entre luchar o volar, elegiría tirarme de cabeza por la ventana con o sin cuchillo en la mano. En vez de eso me giro y me coloco más cerca de mi madre poniéndome entre ella y la puerta abierta. Pisadas golpean la escalera y mi corazón nunca ha golpeado tan fuerte. Mi nariz capta la esencia de un dulce humo. " _Quédate quieto"_ es lo que pienso, después de que esto acabe podría vomitar. Asumiendo, claro está, que siga vivo.

El ritmo de los pasos, el sonido de lo que sea que esté bajando de la escalera está haciendo que ambos, mi madre y yo, temblemos y sudemos de miedo. No podemos ser atrapados en este dormitorio. Cómo desearía que eso no fuera cierto, pero lo es. Tengo que lograr salir al pasillo e intentar que ambos lleguemos a la escalera antes de que lo que sea (que viene) bloquee nuestra fuga. Agarro su mano, ella sacude su cabeza violentamente pero la arrastro hacia delante avanzando poco a poco hacia la puerta, el athame tendido delante de nosotros como si fuera una antorcha.

" _Astrid. Astrid entra arremetiendo contra todo, Astrid ven y salva el día"_ pido mentalmente por su ayuda…pero eso es absurdo, Astrid está aislada en el maldito porche delantero.

Vale, un par de profundas respiraciones más y saldremos al pasillo; quizás tres. Cuando me muevo tengo una clara vista de la escalera del ático y también de la cosa que desciende por ella. No quiero estar viendo esto, todo el entrenamiento y todos esos fantasmas, todos los presentimientos viscerales y la capacidad se van por la ventana. Estoy mirando al asesino de mi padre, debería estar enfurecido, debería estar acechándolo pero en vez de eso estoy aterrado.

Está de espaldas a mí y la escalera está lo suficientemente lejos al este de las escaleras de forma que deberíamos ser capaces de llegar allí antes que él, siempre y cuando sigamos moviéndonos y en tanto que no se dé la vuelta y nos ataque. ¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas? Por otra parte no parece inclinado a hacerlo. Mientras nos deslizamos silenciosamente hacia las escaleras él ha alcanzado el suelo y se detiene para poner la escalera de vuelta arriba con un desvencijado empujón.

Me detengo en lo alto de las escaleras sujetando a mi madre para que baje primero. La figura en el pasillo no parece haber notado nuestra presencia, simplemente sigue balanceándose de atrás adelante dándome la espalda como si estuviese escuchando algún tipo de música apagada. Lleva puesto una chaqueta oscura y hecha a medida como una especie de chaqueta de traje larga. Podría ser negro grisáceo o incluso verde oscuro, no podría decirlo. En la parte alta de su cabeza hay un nido de rastas desprendiéndose, enredadas, enmarañadas y apelmazadas, así como medio podridas. No puedo verle la cara pero la piel de sus manos es gris y agrietada. Entre sus dedos está retorciendo lo que parece una larga y negra serpiente.

Le doy a mi madre un suave empujón para hacer que siga bajando las escaleras, si puede salir donde está Astrid estará a salvo. Estoy teniendo un pequeño arranque de valentía sólo una bocanada del viejo Hipo volviendo. Entonces cuando él se gira y me mira directamente me doy cuenta de que estoy lleno de mierda. Debería expresarlo de otro modo: honestamente no puedo decir que esté mirándome de lleno ya que uno nunca puede estar seguro de que algo está justo mirándole si los ojos de ese algo han sido cosidos; y están cosidos sin duda alguna. Son grandes, puntos entrecruzados de cordel negro sobre sus párpados, aun así tampoco hay duda de que puede verme.

Mi madre habla por los dos cuando deja salir un pequeño gañido _**"¡Oh!"**_

" _ **De nada"**_ dice con esa voz suya, la voz de mis pesadillas como mordiendo uñas enmohecidas.

" _ **No tengo nada que agradecerte"**_ escupo y ladea la cabeza.

No me preguntes cómo pero sé que está mirando fijamente mi cuchillo. Camina hacia nosotros con tranquilidad.

" _ **Entonces quizás debería daros las gracias yo"**_ dice con un acento marcado.

" _ **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**_ Le pregunto. _**"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, ¿Cómo conseguiste pasar la puerta?"**_

" _ **He estado aquí todo el tiempo"**_ dice. Tiene unos dientes blancos y brillantes, su boca no es más grande que la de cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo deja unas marcas tan gigantes?

Ahora está sonriendo, su mentón inclinado hacia arriba. Tiene una desgarbada forma de moverse, como la de todos los fantasmas, como si sus miembros estuvieran entumecidos o como si sus ligamentos estuvieran pudriéndose. No es hasta que se mueven para golpear cuando los ves de verdad. No me engañará.

" _ **Eso es imposible…"**_ digo _**"el hechizo te hubiese mantenido fuera"**_.

Y no hay forma de que hubiese estado durmiendo en la misma casa todo este tiempo con el asesino de mi padre, que haya estado un piso por encima de mí observando y escuchando.

" _ **Los hechizos para mantener fuera a la muerte no valen para nada si la muerte ya está dentro."**_ dice _**"Voy y vengo cuando me apetece, traigo de vuelta cosas que los estúpidos niños pierden y desde entonces he estado en el ático, comiendo gatos"**_.

He estado en el ático comiendo gatos. Miro más detalladamente a la serpiente negra que ha estado tejiendo entre sus dedos. Es la cola de Chimuelo.

"¡Hijo de…te has comido a mi gato!" grito y doy las gracias a Chimuelo por este último favor, por este encabronado subidón de adrenalina. De repente el silencio se llena con el sonido de un golpeteo. Astrid me ha oído gritar y está golpeando la puerta preguntando si estoy bien. La cabeza del fantasma se precipita alrededor como una serpiente en un movimiento poco natural y alarmante. Mi madre no sabe lo que está pasando, no sabía que Astrid estaba fuera así que empieza a aferrarse a mí sin saber de qué estar más asustada.

" _ **Hipo, ¿qué es eso?"**_ pregunta _**"¿Cómo vamos a salir?"**_

" _ **No te preocupes mamá,"**_ digo _**"no te asustes"**_

" _ **La chica a la que esperamos está justo fuera"**_ dice él y arrastra los pies hacia delante. Mi madre y yo bajamos un escalón, saco la mano y la coloco a través de la barandilla. El athame destella y la traigo al nivel de los ojos.

" _ **Mantente alejado de ella"**_

" _ **Ella es la razón por la que nosotros hemos venido"**_ suena un suave y ahogado crujido al moverse como si su cuerpo fuera una ilusión y él no fuese nada más que ropa vacía.

" _ **Nosotros no hemos venido por nada."**_ escupo _**"Yo vine a matar a un fantasma y voy a aprovechar mi oportunidad"**_.

Embisto hacia delante sintiendo mi hoja partir el aire, la punta de plata sólo rasgando los botones de la parte delantera.

" _ **¡Hipo, no!"**_ grita mi madre intentando arrastrarme de vuelta con un brazo. Necesita dejarlo ya, ¿qué cree que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Colocar elaboradas trampas usando ballestas, maderas contrachapadas y un ratón en una rueda? Esto es un cuerpo a cuerpo, esto es lo que sé. Mientras tanto Astrid martillea más fuerte la puerta, tiene que estar dándole una migraña el estar tan cerca.

" _ **Es para lo que estás aquí chico"**_ dice él entre dientes y hace un movimiento sobre mí.

Parece desganado, ha fallado el golpe por una milla, no creo que haya fallado por todo eso de "puntos sobre los ojos", sólo está jugando conmigo. Otra pista es que se está riendo.

" _ **Me pregunto cómo te irás."**_ digo _**"Me pregunto si te resecarás o si te derretirás"**_.

" _ **No haré ninguna de esas dos cosas"**_ dice sin parar de sonreír.

" _ **¿Y qué tal si amputo un brazo?"**_ pregunto mientras alcanzo de golpe las escaleras, mi cuchillo replegado y después cortando como un arco afilado.

No hace nada, se mantiene serio y se acerca repentinamente hasta nosotros. Me golpea en el pecho y mi madre y yo caemos rodando por las escaleras.

Duele, mucho pero por lo menos ya no se está riendo, de hecho creo que por fin he logrado cabrearle. Levanto a mi madre.

" _ **¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo roto?"**_ pregunto y ella mueve la cabeza _**"Ve a la puerta"**_.

Mientras va gateando yo me levanto. Él está bajando los escalones sin ninguna señal de aquella antigua rigidez fantasmal, está tan ágil como cualquier hombre joven y vivo.

" _ **Podrías simplemente evaporarte, ya sabes."**_ digo, ¿porque nunca he sido capaz de mantener mi maldita boca cerrada? _**"Pero personalmente espero que explotes"**_.

Coge un profundo respiro, luego otro y otro y no los deja salir. Su pecho se está hinchando como un globo, extendiendo su caja torácica. Puedo oír los tendones dentro preparados para romperse bruscamente. Entonces, antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, sus brazos están proyectados hacia mí y está justo en mi cara. Ha pasado tan rápido que apenas he podido verlo. Mi mano, la del cuchillo, está sujeta contra la pared y me tiene cogido por el cuello. Le estoy golpeando en el cuello y los hombros con mi otra mano pero es como un gatito golpeando el hilo.

Deja salir el aire extendiéndose a través de sus labios en un fino y dulce humo, pasando sobre mis ojos y entrando en mis orificios nasales, tan fuerte y empalagoso que mis rodillas se doblan. Por alguna parte detrás de mí siento la mano de mi madre, está gritando mi nombre y arrastrándome.

" _ **Me entregarás a la chica, o morirás."**_ , y me deja caer de vuelta en los brazos de mi madre. _**"El humo en tu cuerpo hará que te descompongas, tu mente se desaguará por tus orejas"**_.

No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar. Puedo respirar pero no mucho más y me siento lejos, entumecido. Puedo sentir a mi madre aullando e inclinada sobre mí mientras finalmente Astrid saca volando la puerta de las bisagras.

" _ **¿Por qué no me coges tú mismo?"**_ oigo que pregunta.

Astrid, mi fuerte y terrorífica Astrid. Quiero decirle que esté atenta, que esta cosa tiene trucos escondidos en sus podridas mangas pero no puedo, así que mi madre y yo nos acurrucamos entre este ruidoso encuentro de los espíritus más fuertes que jamás hemos visto.

" _ **Cruza el umbral preciosa chica"**_ dice él.

" _ **Cruza tú el mío"**_ le responde. Ella está presionando contra la barrera protectora del hechizo, su cabeza debe sentirse casi tan tirante como la mía. Un fino riachuelo de negra sangre gotea de su nariz y sobre sus labios. _**"Coge el cuchillo y ven cobarde."**_ grita Astrid _**"¡Sal y quítame esta correa!"**_

Él está furioso, sus ojos están en llamas y sus dientes rechinan. _**"Tu sangre en mi hoja o el chico se nos unirá por la mañana"**_.

Intento apretar el agarre de mi cuchillo, sólo que no puedo sentir mi mano. Astrid está gritando alguna otra cosa pero no sé qué es. Siento los oídos rellenos de algodón, no puedo oír nada más.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Ya sé, ya sé, ¡YA SÉ! Muy corto, muy intrigante, muy inesperado…**

 **¿Qué pasará? ¿Astrid se sacrificará? ¿O lo hará Hipo? ¿Vencerán al tipo malo? ¿Quieren matarme? ¿Si? ¡PUES HAGAN FILA!**

 **Una última pregunta, ¿alguien descubrió la identidad del tipo malo, el asesino de Estoico? ¿No? ¿Si? ¿Saben quién es?**

 **Sé que me odian y todo eso pero, para que vean que soy buena, si hay muchos Reviews les traeré el siguiente capítulo antes del jueves…**

 **Pero, por ahora…**

 **Responderé sus Reviews:**

 **The-rider-sel:** Pues ya viste que no le hicieron daño a Valka, pero si a Hipo, creo que me he pasado de intensidad jajaja… pero Bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior.

 **Sebas GG:** Deja me cubro, no quiero que me mates XD ya se lo que dirás, me pase de la raya…pero, ¿que se le va a hacer? Así soy =P

 **Aileen:** Y sospechaste bien, que mal que no te escucharan, de haberlo hecho tal vez habrían salido a tiempo XD

 **Navid:** Que bueno que si reviviste, ya estaba preocupada jajaja, ok no =P si, sé que soy mala, me gusta la crueldad, pero así soy XD espero que este capítulo no terminara matándote ahora si jeje

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	23. Capitulo 22

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Ya pueden respirar, al fin sabrán si Hipo está realmente bien…**

 **Y como no tengo más que decir, les dejo una bomba de impacto XD**

 ***K-BOOM***

 ** _¡PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO!_**

 _CAPITULO 22_

La sensación era algo así como permanecer mucho tiempo debajo del agua. Había gastado tontamente todo mi oxígeno, y a pesar de saber que la superficie estaba solo unas patadas más allá, apenas puedo conseguir llegar allí por el pánico sofocante. Pero mis ojos se abren en un mundo borroso y tomo ese primer aliento. No sé si estoy jadeando. Se siente como si fuera yo.

La cara que veo al despertar es la de Bocón, y está demasiado cerca. Instintivamente trato de hundirme donde sea que estoy tumbado con tal de mantener esa musgosa barba a una segura distancia. Su boca se está moviendo pero ningún sonido sale. Es totalmente silencioso, ningún zumbido o pitido. Mis oídos no han llegado a estar en línea todavía.

Bocón ha dado un paso atrás, gracias a los dioses, y está hablando con mi mamá. Entonces, de repente, Astrid está aquí, flotando a la vista, colocándose a mi lado en el suelo. Traté de voltear la cabeza para seguirla. Ella barre sus dedos en mi frente pero no dice nada. Hay alivio tirando de los bordes de sus labios.

Mi audición regresa extraña. Primero puedo oír sonidos apagados, y luego cuando finalmente se vuelven claros, no tienen sentido. Creo que mi cerebro se figuró que había sido arrancado aparte, y ahora está sacando fuera sus tentáculos lentamente, aferrándose a las terminaciones nerviosas y gritando a las brechas de la sinapsis, contento de encontrar todo ahí.

" _ **¿Qué está pasando?"**_ Pregunto, mi cerebro-tentáculo ha encontrado por fin mi lengua.

" _ **Hipo, hombre, pensé que eras una tostada"**_ Exclamó Patapez, apareciendo al lado de lo que ahora podía ver era el mismo sofá antiguo en el que me habían puesto cuando quedé noqueado esa primera noche con Astrid. Estoy en la tienda de Bocón.

" _ **Cuando te trajeron…"**_ dijo Patapez. No terminó, pero sé lo que quiere decir. Puse mi mano en su hombro y le regale una sacudida.

" _ **Estoy bien"**_ Digo, y me siento un poco con solo una mínima lucha. _**"He estado en peores líos**_."

De pie al otro lado de la habitación dándonos la espalda a todos, actuando como alguien que tiene mejores cosas que hacer, Bocón da un resoplido.

" _ **No lo creo"**_ Se da la vuelta. _**"Y no estás fuera de este 'lío' sin embargo. Has sido Obeahed*"**_

Patapez, Heather y yo hicimos eso que haces cuando alguien más está hablando en otro idioma: miramos a nuestro alrededor entre sí y luego dijimos: _**"¿Huh?"**_

" _ **Obeahed, chico"**_ Bocón contestó bruscamente. _**"Magia Vudú de indios occidentales. Eres más que afortunado de que pasé seis años en Anguilla, con Julián Baptiste. Ahora que fue un Obeahman real"**_

Estiré mis piernas y me senté recto. Excepto por un pequeño dolor en mi espalda y costado, además de la cosa escurridiza de la cabeza, me sentía bien.

" _ **¿He sido Obeahed por un Obeahman? ¿Es como lo de los Pitufos que dicen pitufo pitufeado todo el tiempo?"**_

" _ **No bromees Hipo"**_ dice mi madre. Ella luce horrible. Ha estado llorando. Odio eso. _**"Yo todavía no sé cómo entró a la casa"**_ dice _**"Siempre somos tan cuidadosos. Y el hechizo de barrera estaba funcionando. Astrid no pudo atravesarlo."**_

" _ **Fue un gran hechizo, Sra. Abadejo"**_ Responde Astrid suavemente. _**"Yo nunca podría haber atravesado ese umbral. No importa que tanto me hubiese esforzado"**_ Al decir esta última parte, sus iris se vuelven tres tonos más oscuros.

" _ **¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó después de que perdí el conocimiento o lo que sea?"**_ Me interesa ahora. El alivio de no estar muerto se ha desgastado.

" _ **Le dije que saliera y se enfrentara a mí. No aceptó. El solo sonrío con esa sonrisa horrible. Luego se fue. No había nada excepto humo"**_ Astrid se volvió a Bocón. _**"¿Qué es él?"**_

" _ **Él era un Obeahman. Que es ahora, no lo sé. Cualquier limitación quedó abandonada con su cuerpo. Ahora es solo una fuerza"**_

" _ **¿Qué es exactamente Obeahed?"**_ Heather pregunta. _**"¿Soy la única que no lo sé?"**_

" _ **Es solo otra palabra para vudú"**_ Digo, y Bocón golpea con el puño la esquina de madera del mostrador.

" _ **Sigues pensando eso cuando estas prácticamente muerto"**_

" _ **¿De qué estás hablando?"**_ Pregunto. Me lancé a mis pies, vacilante, y Astrid toma mi mano. Esta no es una conversación para tener acostado.

" _ **Obeah* es el vudú. Sin embargo, el vudú no es el Obeah. Vudú no es nada más que la brujería afro-caribeña. Sigue las mismas reglas que la magia que todos practicamos. Obeah no tiene reglas. El Vudú canaliza el poder. El Obeah es poder. Un Obeahman no canaliza poder, la tiene en sí mismo. Él se convierte en la fuente de energía"**_

" _ **Pero la cruz- encontré una cruz negra, como la tuya para Papa Legba"**_

Bocón agita su mano. _**"Probablemente empezó con el vudú. Él es algo más, mucho más ahora. Nos has metido en un mundo de mierda"**_

" _ **¿Qué quieres decir con que los he metido?"**_ Pregunto _**"No es como si lo llamara, 'Oye, tipo que mató a mi papa, ven a aterrorizarnos a mí y a mis amigos' "**_

" _ **Lo trajiste aquí"**_ Gruñó Bocón _**"Él ha estado contigo todo el tiempo"**_ Mira la daga en mi mano _**"Enganchando un paseo a ese maldito cuchillo"**_

No. No. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Se lo que está diciendo ahora, pero no puede ser verdad. La daga se siente pesada- más pesada que antes. El destello de su hoja en la esquina de mis ojos luce secreto y traidor. Él está diciendo que este Obeahman y mi daga están conectados.

Mi cerebro lucha incluso cuando sé que él está en lo correcto. ¿Por qué más él habría traído el cuchillo a mí? ¿Por qué mas Astrid olió humo cuando la cortó? Estaba atado a otra cosa, dijo ella. A algo oscuro. Solo pensé que era un cuchillo inherente de poder.

" _ **El mató a mi papa"**_ Me escucho decir.

" _ **Claro que lo hizo"**_ Bocón escupe _**"¿Cómo crees entonces que se conectó con la daga en primer lugar?"**_

No dije nada. Bocón me está dando una mirada de _'junta todas las piezas'_. Todos lo hemos conseguido en un momento u otro. Pero tuve momento difícil solo hace cinco minutos, por lo que merezco un poco de consideración.

" _ **Es por culpa de tu padre"**_ mi mama suspiró. Y luego, más al punto _**"Porque él se comió a tu papa"**_

" _ **La carne"**_ Dice Patapez, y sus ojos se iluminan. Mira a Bocón por aprobación y luego continúa. _**"Es un comedor de carne. La carne es su poder. Esencia. Cuando se comió a tu papá, el tomo el poder de tu padre para el mismo"**_ Miró a mi daga como si no la hubiese visto antes. _**"Lo que tu llamas tu atadura de sangre, Hipo. Ahora él tiene un enlace a ella. Ha sido su alimento."**_

" _ **No"**_ digo débilmente. Patapez me da esa indefensa expresión de disculpa, tratando de decirme que no lo he estado haciendo a propósito.

" _ **Esperen"**_ interrumpe Heather _**"¿Me están diciendo que esa cosa tiene trozos de Eret y Patán? ¿Qué las lleva colgadas consigo?"**_ Ella lucía horrorizada.

Miro hacia la daga. La había usado para mandar lejos a docenas de fantasmas. Sabía que Patapez y Bocón estaban en lo cierto.

¿Entonces donde diablos los había estado enviando? No quería pensar en eso. Las caras de los fantasmas que había matado relampaguearon en mis parpados cerrados. Vi sus expresiones, confundidos y enojados, llenos de dolor. Vi los aterrorizados ojos del autoestopista, tratando de llegar a casa de su novia. No puedo decir que pensaba ponerlos a descansar. Lo esperaba, pero no lo sabía. Pero aseguro que no quería hacer esto.

" _ **Es imposible"**_ digo finalmente _**"El cuchillo no puede estar atado a la muerte. Se supone que es para matarlos, no para alimentarlos"**_

" _ **Eso no es el Santo Grial en tus manos, chico"**_ dijo Bocón _**"Ese cuchillo fue forjado hace mucho tiempo con poderes olvidados. Solo porque lo uses para bien no significa que para eso está hecho. No significa que eso es todo lo que es capaz de hacer. Lo que sea que fue cuando tu padre lo usaba, ahora no lo es. Todo fantasma que has matado ha hecho a este más fuerte. Él es un comedor de carne. Un Obeahman. Es un colector de poder."**_

Las acusaciones me hacían querer ser un niño otra vez. ¿Por qué no estaba mi mami llamándolos grandes mentirosos? Con su modo serio de Pantalones de fuego. Pero mi mamá esta parada en silencio, escuchando todo esto y no estando en desacuerdo.

" _ **Estas diciendo que él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo"**_ Me sentía enfermo.

" _ **Estoy diciendo que la daga es como las cosas que tenemos en esta tienda. Ha estado con él."**_ Bocón mira sombríamente a Astrid. _**"Y ahora él la quiere a ella"**_

" _ **¿Por qué no hacerlo por sí mismo?"**_ Le pido con cansancio. _**"Es un comedor de carne ¿No? ¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda?"**_

" _ **Porque yo no soy carne"**_ dice Astrid _**"Si lo fuese estaría podrida"**_

" _ **Sin rodeos"**_ dice Heather _**"Pero ella tiene razón. Si los fantasmas fuesen actualmente carne, serían más como zombis, ¿No?"**_

Empiezo a dudar al lado de Astrid. La habitación está girando un poco y siento como su brazo rodea mi cintura.

" _ **¿Por qué importa todo esto, ahora mismo?"**_ Pregunta Astrid. _**"Hay algo para hacer. ¿Puede esta discusión esperar?"**_

Ella lo dijo por mi beneficio. Hay un borde de protección en su voz.

La miro agradecido, parada a mi lado en su vestido blanco de esperanza. Ella es pálida y delgada, pero no podría confundirla por débil. Para este Obeahman, ella debe lucir como la fiesta del siglo. Él la quiere para ser su gran premio de retirada.

" _ **Voy a matarlo"**_ Digo.

" _ **Vas a tener que hacerlo"**_ Dice Bocón. _**"Si quieres mantenerte vivo"**_ Eso no se escucha bien.

" _ **¿De qué estás hablando?"**_

" _ **Obeahed no es mi especialidad. Me tomaría más de seis años para hacerlo Pero incluso si lo fuera, no puedo quitar ese hechizo de ti. Solo puedo combatirlo y comprar tiempo, pero no mucho. Estarás muerto en la madrugada a no ser que hagas lo que él quiere. O al menos matarlo"**_

A mi lado, Astrid se tensa y mi mamá se pone una mano en la boca y empieza a llorar. Muerto en la madrugada. De acuerdo, entonces. No sentía nada, todavía, excepto por un leve zumbido, un cansancio por todo el cuerpo.

" _ **¿Qué me va a pasar exactamente?"**_ pregunto.

" _ **No lo sé"**_ replicó Bocón _**"Podría lucir natural, muerte humana, o podría tomar la forma de envenenamiento. De cualquier manera creo que puedes esperar que algunos de tus órganos colapsen en las próximas horas. A menos que lo mataran o la matara"**_ El asiente con la cabeza a Astrid y ella me aprieta la mano.

" _ **Ni siquiera pienses en eso"**_ Le digo a ella _**"No voy a hacer lo que él quiere. Y este fantasma suicida dramático está usando algo un poco débil"**_

Ella levanta la barbilla _**"No iba sugerir eso"**_ dice _**"Si me matan, solo lo haría más fuerte y luego iría a matarte de todos modos"**_

" _ **¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?"**_ pregunta Patapez.

No me gusta particularmente ser un líder. No tengo mucha práctica en eso, y estoy mucho más confortable arriesgando solo mi propia piel. Pero eso es todo. No hay tiempo para excusas o conjeturas. En las mil maneras que me imagine esto iba a establecerse, nunca lo imagine así. Sin embargo, es bueno no estar luchado solo.

Miro a Astrid. _**"Nosotros luchamos en nuestro propio territorio"**_ Le digo _**"Y vamos a cambiar la jugada"**_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Obeahed**_ : Se refiere a que fue hechizado. Obeah es una religión africana.

 _ **Obeah:**_ El Obeah es un tipo de shamanismo afro‐caribeño que trata del uso y del conocimiento de antiguos poderes oculto transmitidos de generación en generación por medio de historias contadas por los antepasados de una Orden Religiosa secreta. Esta Orden Religiosa fue practicada en una época remota y ha ido desapareciendo con el pasar del tiempo. La Obeah se practica en Jamaica y El Caribe.

 _ **Obeahman:**_ Un Obeahman es un shaman afro‐caribeño que practica el Obeah. Tiene conocimientos similares con respecto a otras prácticas como el vudú, la brujería, etc. Pero un verdadero Obeahman puede realizar estas prácticas sin correr riesgos de ser castigado por los Dioses. El Obeahman puede incluso alterar el orden natural de las cosas sin repercusiones. Es por ello que se dice que el Obeah es una practica muy, muy secreta, ya que al ser tan potente y atractiva, también es muy peligrosa. Y este conocimiento, en las manos equivocadas, puede ser mortal.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Otro capítulo muy corto, lo sé, pero entiendan, era necesario porque…**

 **¡PROXIMO JUEVES CAPITULO FINAL!**

 **Creo que este capítulo no fue muy intrigante (que mal :c) Pero lo mejor se ha dejado para el final, estoy segura de que el siguiente los dejará muy impresionados.**

 **Ahora, las preguntas jeje…**

 **¿Creen que Hipo se salve? ¿Lograran vencer a ese Obeahman? ¿Qué pasará con Astrid? ¡¿Qué ocurrirá con todos los fantasmas que Hipo mató en el pasado?!**

 **Todo eso y más será revelado en el siguiente y ULTIMO capitulo…**

 **Pero por ahora…**

 **Responderé sus Reviews:**

 **Navid:** ¿Drago? Mmm probablemente jeje… lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo… Y pues, pobre Chimuelo pero así pasa cuando sucede XD

 **Nube:** Yo también amo esta parte jeje… aunque el final es algo…Emm… mejor no diré nada =P

 **Esta vez hubo muy poquitos Reviews :C Ya ni porque se acerca el final… Pero bueno…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **Sin palabras… solo me queda decir…**

 ** _¡ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!_**

 _CAPITULO 23_

La operación más alocada que jamás haya visto. Conducimos en una pequeña caravana, un poco nerviosos, rellena de estropeados coches que dejaban un rastro oscuro por sus tubos de escape, preguntándonos si estábamos listos a hacer lo que sea que teníamos que hacer. Aún no he explicado el plan que básicamente se trata de un rope-a-dope. Pero sé que Bocón y Patapez sospechan lo que es.

La luz comienza a volverse dorada, cubriéndonos y preparándose para la puesta colorida del sol. Meter todo en los autos, nos había tomado una eternidad – teníamos la mitad de mercancía de la tienda oculta y apretujada en el Tempo de Patapez y la furgoneta Chevy de Bocón. No dejo de pensar en las tribus nativas nómadas, y cómo podían empacar con toda una civilización sólo para seguir a algún búfalo. ¿Cuándo es que los seres humanos comenzaron a adquirir tanta mierda?

Cuando llegamos a casa de Astrid, comenzamos a descargar, cargando con todo lo que podíamos. A este lugar me refería cuando dije 'nuestro propio territorio'. Mi propia casa se sentía contaminada, y la tienda estaba demasiado cerca al pueblo. Le mencioné el inquieto estado de los fantasmas a Bocón, pero él parece pensar que saldrán corriendo hacia una esquina oscura ante la presencia de tantos brujos. Iba a tomar eso.

Heather entro en su Audi, que ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, y saca todo lo que está dentro de su mochila, vaciándola para que pueda meter ramos de hierbas y botellas de aceite adentro. Me siento bien, hasta ahora. Todavía recuerdo lo qué Bocón dijo, acerca del Obeahed siendo cada vez peor. Hay un dolor formándose en mi cabeza, justamente entre mis ojos, pero eso debería de ser a causa de mi golpe contra la pared. Si teníamos suerte, estábamos acelerando la línea de tiempo lo suficiente como para que la batalla termine antes que el maleficio se convirtiera incluso en un factor. No estaba seguro de lo útil que sería mientras me retorcía de agonía.

Estoy tratando de mantener una actitud positiva, lo cual es extraño, ya que tiendo a darle muchas vueltas a las ideas. Debía de portarme como el líder de todo este asunto de prueba. Tenía que verme bien. Aparentar que tengo confianza. Porque mi madre esta tan preocupada al punto de llenarse de canas antes de tiempo, y Heather y Patapez lucen mucho más pálidos, incluso para ser canadienses.

" _ **¿Crees que nos encontrara aquí?"**_ Patapez pregunta mientras sacamos un saco de velas de su Tempo.

" _ **Creo que él siempre sabe dónde es que estoy"**_ , le digo. _**"O, al menos él siempre sabe dónde está el athame."**_

Él mira por encima de su hombro hacia Heather, quien aún está empacando botellas de aceite y frascos con objetos en su interior flotando.

" _ **Tal vez no debimos de haberlas traído,"**_ él dice. _**"Heather y tu madre, quiero decir. Tal vez deberíamos de enviarlas a algún lugar seguro."**_

" _ **No creo que exista ese lugar"**_ , le digo. _**"Pero podrías llevártelas, Patapez. Tú y Bocón podrían llevarlas a algún agujero en cualquier parte. Entre los dos, podrían dar algo de pelea."**_

" _ **¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay con Astrid?"**_

" _ **Pues bien, parece ser que él nos quiere."**_ Me encojo de hombros.

Él niega con la cabeza. _**"No iré a ningún lugar. Además, probablemente ellas estén más seguras aquí como en cualquier otro lugar. Podrían estar en medio del fuego cruzado pero al menos no están solas, siendo blancos fáciles."**_

Lo miro afectuosamente. La expresión que lleva es pura determinación. Patapez no es naturalmente valiente en absoluto. Lo que hace que su valentía sea aún más impresionante.

 _ **"Eres un buen amigo, Patapez."**_

Se ríe. _**"Sí, gracias. ¿Ahora quieres dejarme participar en este plan que se supone que evitará que nos coman?"**_

Sonrío y miro hacia atrás hacia los coches, donde Astrid está ayudando a mi madre con un brazo y llevando un six-pack de agua Dasani en el otro.

 _ **"Todo lo que necesito de ti y Bocón es una atadura cuando él llegue aquí,"**_ digo mientras continúo mirando. _**"Y si hay algo que puedas hacer para cebar la trampa, eso ayudaría también."**_

 _ **"Debería ser bastante fácil,"**_ responde. _**"Hay toneladas de hechizos de invocación utilizados para llamar energías, o para llamar a un aficionado. Tu mamá debe saber docenas. Sólo los alteraremos. Y podemos poner un poco de cuerda para la unión. Podríamos modificar la barrera de aceite de tu mamá también."**_ Tiene su entrecejo fruncido mientras divaga sobre los requisitos y los métodos.

 _ **"Debería funcionar,"**_ digo, aunque no tengo idea de la mayor parte de lo que dice.

 _ **"Sí,"**_ dice con escepticismo. _**"Ahora si tan sólo pudieras conseguirme 1.21 giga watts y un condensador de flujo, estaremos listos."**_

Me río. _**"Patapez el incrédulo. No seas tan negativo. Esto va a funcionar."**_

 _ **"¿Cómo lo sabes?"**_ pregunta.

 _ **"Porque tiene que hacerlo."**_ Trato de mantener mis ojos abiertos mientras mi cabeza realmente comienza a latir con fuerza.

 _ **(…)**_

Dos frentes son instalados en la casa, la cual no ha visto tanto movimiento desde... posiblemente nunca. En el nivel superior Patapez y Bocón están agitando una línea de incienso en polvo a lo largo de la parte superior de las escaleras. Bocón tiene su propio athame afuera, cortando el signo del pentagrama en el aire. No está cerca de ser tan atractivo como el mío, el cual lo tengo en su funda colgada de cuero, tirada sobre mi hombro y a través de mí pecho. He estado tratando de no pensar mucho sobre lo que Bocón y Patapez dijeron. Es sólo una cosa; no es algún artefacto inherentemente bueno o malo. No tiene voluntad propia. No he estado saltando alrededor y llamándolo mi Tesoro todos estos años. Y en cuanto al vínculo entre él y el Obeahman, seguro que para esta noche debía de estar roto.

Arriba, Bocón está susurrando y girando lentamente en un círculo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj. Patapez toma algo que parece una mano de madera con dedos estirados, y barre a lo largo de lo alto de las escaleras, luego la deja a un lado. Bocón ha terminado su canto; él asiente con la cabeza a Patapez, quien enciende un cerillo y lo suelta. Una línea de llama azul invade el piso superior y luego se va.

 _ **"Huele como a un concierto de Bob Marley aquí,"**_ digo mientras Patapez baja por las escaleras.

 _ **"Eso es el pachulí,"**_ responde.

 _ **"¿Qué hay de la escoba de dedos de madera?"**_

 _ **"Raíz de consuelda. Para una casa segura."**_ Él mira alrededor. Puedo ver el repaso mental corriendo detrás de su mirada.

 _ **"¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí arriba, de todos modos?"**_

 _ **"De ahí es donde haremos la atadura,"**_ dice, cabeceando hacia el segundo nivel. _**"Y es nuestra línea de defensa. Vamos a sellar todo el piso superior. En el peor de los casos, nos reagrupamos allí. Él no será capaz de acercarse a nosotros."**_ Suspira. _**"Así que supongo que será mejor que empiece a pentagramear las ventanas."**_

El segundo frente está haciendo un ruido en la cocina. Esas serían mi mamá, Heather, y Astrid. Astrid está ayudando a mi mamá a orientarse con una cocina de leña mientras trata de preparar pociones de protección. También cojo una bocanada de romero y aguas de curación de lavanda. Mi madre es del tipo de persona _'prepárate para lo peor, espera lo mejor'_. Depende de ella echar algo para atraerlo aquí a parte de mi rope-a-dope que espero sea suficiente.

No sé por qué estoy pensando en código. Todo esto de "mi plan". Incluso yo mismo estoy empezando a preguntarme a qué me estoy refiriendo. Un rope-a-dope es un engaño. Es una estrategia de boxeo famosa hecha por Ali. Les hace pensar que estás perdiendo. Atraparlos donde quieras. Y sacarlos. Entonces, ¿cuál es mi rope-a-dope? Matar a Astrid.

Supongo que debería de decírselo.

En la cocina, mi madre está picando una especie de hierba frondosa. Hay un tarro abierto de líquido verde en el mostrador que huele como a una mezcla de encurtidos y corteza de árbol. Astrid está revolviendo una olla en la estufa. Heather está husmeando por los alrededores de la puerta del sótano.

 _ **"¿Qué hay aquí abajo?"**_ pregunta ella, y la abre.

Astrid se tensa y me mira. ¿Qué es lo que podría encontrar allí abajo Heather si se atreviera a ir? ¿Cadáveres confundidos que se arrastran?

Probablemente no. El hostigamiento parece ser una manifestación de la propia culpa de Astrid. Si Heather encontrara algo, serían probablemente algunos débiles puntos fríos y que la puerta se cerrara misteriosamente en algunas ocasiones.

 _ **"Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos,"**_ digo, caminando para cerrarla. _**"Las cosas van muy bien arriba. ¿Cómo están aquí?"**_

Heather se encoge de hombros. _**"No soy de mucha ayuda. Es casi como cocinar, y yo no sé cocinar. Pero parece que les está yendo bien."**_ Arruga su nariz. _**"Está un poco lento."**_

 _ **"Nunca apresures una buena opción."**_ Mi madre sonríe. _**"Sería muy aburrido para ti. Y has sido de gran ayuda, Heather. Ella limpió los cristales."**_

Heather le sonríe, pero me echa una mirada. _**"Creo que voy a ayudar a Patapez y a Bocón."**_

Después de que se va, deseo que no se hubiera ido. Estando sólo yo, Astrid, y mi mamá aquí, el cuarto se siente extrañamente lleno. Hay cosas que se tienen que decir, pero no en frente de mi madre.

Astrid aclara su garganta. _**"Creo que esto se está disolviendo, Sra. Haddock,"**_ dice. _**"¿Necesita que haga algo más?"**_

Mi mamá me mira. _**"Ahora no, querida. Gracias."**_

Mientras caminamos a través de la sala de estar hacia el vestíbulo, Astrid inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a los acontecimientos del piso de arriba.

 **"No tienes idea de lo extraño que es,"** dice. _**"Tener gente en mi casa, y no querer destrozarlas en piezas diminutas."**_

 _ **"Pero eso es una mejora, ¿no?"**_

Ella arruga la nariz. _**"Eres... ¿qué fue lo que dijo Heather antes?"**_ Mira abajo, luego de nuevo hacia mí. _**"Un imbécil."**_

Me río. _**"Te estás poniendo al día."**_

Salimos al porche. Cierro mi chaqueta. Nunca me la quité; la casa no ha visto calor en medio siglo.

 _ **"Heather me cae bien,"**_ dice Astrid. _**"No lo hacía al principio."**_

 _ **"¿Por qué no?"**_

Ella se encoge de hombros. _**"Pensé que era tu novia."**_ sonríe.

" _ **Pero esa es una razón absurda para rechazar a alguien."**_

" _ **Sí, bueno. Creo que Heather y Patapez están en curso de colisión."**_ Nos apoyamos contra la casa, y siento la putrefacción en la baranda tras de mí. No se sienten seguros; el minuto que me apoyo es como si yo los sostuviera y no al revés.

El dolor en mi cabeza es más insistente. Parece el comienzo de un insoportable dolor de cabeza aunado al dolor en mi costado. Debería ver si alguien tiene alguna aspirina. Pero eso es estúpido. Si esto es místico, ¿qué demonios va a hacer una aspirina sobre eso?

" _ **Comienza a doler, ¿verdad?"**_ Ella me mira con preocupación. Supongo que no me di cuenta que estaba restregándome los ojos.

" _ **Estoy bien."**_

" _ **Tenemos que llegar hasta allí pronto."**_ Ella da un paso hacia la verja de hierro y regresa. _**"¿Cómo vas a traerlo? Cuéntame."**_

" _ **Voy a hacer lo que siempre has querido,"**_ digo.

Ella necesita un momento. Si es posible para una persona verse herida y agradecida a la vez, esa es la cara que ella hace.

" _ **No te emociones tanto. Solo voy a matarte un poco. Será más como un ritual de derramamiento de sangre."**_

Ella frunce el ceño. _**"¿Funcionará?"**_

" _ **Con todos los hechizos de invocación adicionales saliendo de esa cocina, creo que sí. Él debería ser como un perro de dibujos animados siguiendo el olor de un camión de hot dogs."**_

" _ **Esto me debilitará."**_

" _ **¿Cuánto?"**_

" _ **No lo sé."**_

Maldición. La verdad es, que ya no sabía nada. No quería lastimarla. Pero la sangre es la llave. El flujo de energía moviéndose a través de mi hoja de donde diablos venga lo atraería como el aullido de un lobo alfa. Cierro mis ojos. Un millón de cosas podrían salir mal, pero es demasiado tarde para pensar en otra cosa.

El dolor entre mis ojos me hace parpadear frecuentemente. Agota mi foco. No sé si estaré bastante bien para hacer los cortes si la preparación toma mucho más tiempo.

" _ **Hipo. Temo por ti."**_

Me río ahogadamente. _**"Eso es probablemente sabio."**_ Aprieto mis ojos cerrados. Esto ni siquiera es un dolor punzante. Sería mejor, algo con flujos y reflujos así podría recuperarme en los intermedios. Esto es constante y enloquecedor. No hay alivio.

Algo frio me toca la mejilla. Dedos suaves se deslizan hacia el pelo en mi frente, empujándolo atrás. Luego la siento rozar mi boca, tan cuidadosamente, y cuando abro mis ojos miro perdidamente hacia los suyos. Los cierro otra vez y la beso. _***(INTERRUPCION!... ¡AL FIN SE BESARON! \ (*-*)/ Ok ya… continúen)***_

Cuando termina – y no se termina por un rato – descansamos contra la casa con nuestras frentes juntas. Mis manos están en la parte pequeña baja de su espalda. Ella todavía acaricia mis sienes.

" _ **Nunca pensé que lograría hacer eso."**_ ella susurra.

" _ **Yo tampoco. Pensé que iba a matarte."**_

Astrid sonríe burlonamente. Ella piensa que nada ha cambiado. Estaba equivocada. Todo ha cambiado. Todo, desde que llegué a este pueblo. Y sé ahora que yo tenía que venir aquí.

Que en el momento que escuché su historia – la conexión que sentí, ese interés – tuvo un propósito.

No tengo miedo. A pesar del dolor abrasador entre mis ojos y el conocimiento de que algo viene por mí, algo que fácilmente podría arrancarme la pierna y hacerla reventar como un globo de agua, no tengo miedo. Ella está conmigo. Ella es mi propósito y nosotros vamos a salvarnos el uno al otro. Vamos a salvarlos a todos. Y después voy a convencerla para que ella se quede aquí. Conmigo.

Adentro, hay un pequeño estrépito. Creo que mamá dejo caer algo en la cocina. No es la gran cosa, pero hace a Astrid saltar y retirarse. Flexiono mi lado y respingo. Yo pienso que Obeahman ha comenzado a trabajar ablandando el bazo más temprano. ¿Dónde está el bazo de todos modos?

" _ **Hipo"**_ exclama Astrid. Ella vuelve a dejar que me apoye en ella.

" _ **No te vayas."**_ Digo.

" _ **No voy a ningún lado."**_

" _ **No te vayas, nunca."**_ bromeo, y ella me pone una cara como si pensase que yo necesito que me estrangulen. Ella me besa otra vez, y no dejo ir a su boca; la hago retorcerse y comienza a reír e intenta permanecer seria.

" _ **Ve y enfócate en esta noche."**_ me dice.

Enfocarme en esta noche. Pero el hecho que ella me besa mucho más fuerte dice mucho más.

 _ **(…)**_

Los preparativos han sido hechos. Estoy acostado boca arriba sobe el polvoriento sofá cubierto con una sábana, presionando una botella tibia de Dasani contra mi frente. Mis ojos están cerrados. El mundo se siente muchísimo más bonito en la oscuridad.

Bocón intentó hacer otra limpieza total, contrarrestar o cualquier cosa, pero no funcionó tan bien como la primera. Él masculló cánticos, haciendo funcionar la pequeña pirotecnia pequeña, luego embarduno mi cara y pecho con algo negro y ceniciento que olía como azufre. El dolor en mi lado disminuye y dejó de intentar arrancar mi caja torácica. El dolor en mi cabeza se reduce a un latido moderado, pero todavía es una mierda. Bocón luce preocupado, y decepcionado con los resultados. Me dice que habría funcionado mejor si hubiese tenido sangre fresca de pollo. Aunque me dolía, estaba contento de que él no tuviera acceso a un pollo vivo. Qué espectáculo que habría sido.

Recuerdo las palabras de Obeahman: Que mi mente sangraría por mis oídos o algo por el estilo. Espero que eso no fuera literal.

Mi mamá está sentada sobre el sofá cerca de mis pies. Su mano está en mi espinilla y ella la frota distraídamente. Ella todavía quiere huir. Cada uno de sus instintos le grita que debe vendarme y escapar. Pero ella es no sólo cualquier mamá. Ella es mi mamá. Por lo que ella se sienta, y se alista para luchar a mi lado.

" _ **Siento lo del gato."**_

" _ **Él fue nuestro gato."**_ ella contesta. _**"También lo siento."**_

" _ **Intentó advertirnos."**_ digo. _**"Debería haber escuchado a esa pequeña bola de pelos."**_ Pongo en el suelo la botella. _**"Yo realmente lo siento, Mamá. Voy a extrañarlo."**_

Ella asiente.

" _ **Quiero que vayas arriba antes de que algo comience."**_ le pido. Ella asiente nuevamente. Sabe que no puedo enfocarme si estoy preocupado por ella.

" _ **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?..."**_ pregunta. _**"Qué lo buscaste todo estos años. Qué pensabas ir tras él."**_

" _ **No quise que te preocuparas,"**_ respondo. Me siento algo estúpido. _**"¿Ves lo bien que resultó todo?"**_

Ella cepilla mi pelo de mis ojos. Odia que lo deje colgando en mi cara todo el tiempo. Veo preocupación en su cara y me mira más de cerca.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ le pregunto.

" _ **Tus ojos están amarillos."**_ Creo que ella va a llorar otra vez.

Del otro cuarto, oigo a Bocón maldecir.

" _ **Es tu hígado."**_ añade mi mamá suavemente. _**"Y tal vez tus riñones. Están fallando."**_

Bien, eso explica el sentimiento licuante en mi costado.

Estamos solos en la sala de estar. Todos los demás están dispersados en sus respectivas esquinas. Supongo que todos están sumidos en sus pensamientos, tal vez rezando un poco. Espero que Patapez y Heather tengan éxito en su relación. Afuera, un destello eléctrico llama mi atención.

" _ **¿No es un poco tarde para la temporada de relámpagos?"**_ pregunto.

Bocón contesta desde la puerta de la cocina donde revolotea. _**"No son relámpagos exactamente. Creo que nuestro "amigo" trabaja con algún tipo de energía."**_

" _ **Deberíamos de hacer el hechizo de convocación,"**_ dice mi mamá.

" _ **Yo iré a buscar a Patapez."**_ Me levanto con gran esfuerzo del sofá y subo la escalera silenciosamente. En lo alto, la voz de Heather llegar desde el interior de uno de los viejos cuartos de huéspedes.

" _ **No sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí."**_ Ella dice, y suena asustada, pero también algo sarcástica.

" _ **¿Qué quieres decir?"**_ Patapez contesta.

" _ **Vamos. Soy la maldita Reina de Graduación. Hipo se parece a Buffy la Caza Vampiros, y tú y tu abuelito, y su mamá son brujos, magos o lo que sea, y Astrid es… Astrid. ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? ¿Cuál es mi papel?"**_

" _ **¿No lo recuerdas?"**_ le pregunta Patapez. _**"Eres la voz de la razón. Piensas en las cosas que nosotros olvidamos."**_

" _Sí. Y creo que voy a matarme. Solo yo y mi bate de aluminio."_

" _ **No lo estas. No lo harás. Nada va a pasarte, Heather."**_

Sus voces se vuelven susurros. Me siento como un intruso pervertido escuchándolos a escondidas. No voy a interrumpir. Mamá y Bocón pueden hacer los hechizos por su cuenta. Dejo que Patapez tenga este momento. Así que retrocedo suavemente, bajo la escalera y salgo.

Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas después de que esto se haya acabado.

¿Asumir que todos lo logremos?, ¿qué sucederá? ¿Todo volverá a la forma que fue? ¿Se olvidará Heather con el tiempo de esta aventura conjunta? ¿Evitará a Patapez y volverá a ser el centro de Hooligan High School? Ella no haría eso, ¿verdad? Digo, ella realmente me comparó con Buffy la Cazadora de Vampiros. Mi opinión de ella es la más alta ahora mismo.

Cuando salgo al pórtico, jalando mi chaqueta más apretada, veo a Astrid sentarse sobre la verja de hierro con una pierna. Ella observa el cielo, y su cara iluminada por el relámpago muestra temor y preocupación.

" _ **Tiempo extraño."**_ dice.

" _ **Bocon dice que no es solo el tiempo."**_ le contesto, y ella reflexiona sobre eso.

" _ **Te ves un poco mejor."**_

" _ **Gracias."**_ No sé por qué, pero me siento tímido. Ahora no es realmente el momento para eso. Me acerco y pongo mis brazos en su cintura.

No hay calor en su cuerpo humano. Cuando pongo mi nariz en su pelo rubio, no hay perfume. Pero la puedo tocar, y he llegado a conocerla. Y, ella puede decir lo mismo de mí.

Percibo un soplo de algo sazonado. Elevamos nuestras miradas. De una de las habitaciones de arriba emana unos zarcillos delgados de humo perfumado, que no se difuminan con el viento, sino que en cambio se extiende como dedos etéreos llamando a algo.

El hechizo de convocación había comenzado.

" _ **¿Estás lista?"**_ le pregunto.

" _ **Siempre y nunca,"**_ ella dice suavemente. _**"¿No es lo que se dice?"**_

" _ **Sí,"**_ contesto en su cuello. _**"Eso es lo que ellos dicen."**_

 _ **(…)**_

" _ **¿Dónde debería de hacerlo?"**_

" _ **En algún lugar que parezca una herida mortal."**_

" _ **¿Por qué no en el interior de la muñeca? Es un clásico por una razón."**_

Astrid se sienta en medio del piso. La parte oculta de su pálido brazo nada ante mi visión de ponerla en peligro. Ambos estamos nerviosos, y las sugerencias que llegan desde el piso superior no ayudan.

" _ **No quiero lastimarte."**_ susurro.

" _ **No lo harás. No realmente."**_

Todo se vuelve oscuro, y la seca tormenta eléctrica se mueve cada vez más cerca de nuestra casa en la colina. Mi athame, normalmente tan seguro y estable, se estremece y temblorosamente corto el brazo de Astrid. Su sangre negra brota en una espesa línea, manchando su piel y goteando sobre las tablas polvorientas del piso en densas salpicaduras.

Mi cabeza me mata. Necesito permanecer lúcido. Mientras ambos observamos la piscina de sangre, la podemos sentir, una especie de aceleración en el aire; alguna fuerza intangible que hace que el vello en nuestros brazos y cuellos se contraigan y ericen.

" _ **Él está viniendo."**_ digo, lo suficientemente alto como para que puedan oírme desde donde están parados en el segundo nivel, observando sobre la baranda. _**"Mamá, entra en una de las habitaciones traseras. Tu trabajo está completo."**_ Ella no quiere irse, pero se va, y sin una palabra, aunque tiene una novela que vale la pena de preocupaciones y aliento asentada en su lengua.

" _ **Me siento enferma."**_ susurra Astrid. _**"Y me está tirando, como antes. ¿Cortaste muy profundo?"**_

Alcanzo su brazo. _**"No lo creo. No lo sé."**_ Está perdiendo sangre, que es lo que intentábamos, pero hay demasiada. ¿Cuánta sangre tiene una chica muerta?

" _ **Hipo."**_ dice Heather. Hay una alarma en su voz. No la miro. Miro hacia la puerta.

La niebla está viniendo desde fuera del porche, filtrándose a través de las grietas, moviéndose como una serpiente rastreadora por el suelo. No sé qué esperaba, pero no era esto. Creo que esperaba que volara la puerta de sus bisagras y se quedara de pie recortada contra la luz de la luna, algún tipo de espectro agresivo sin ojos.

La niebla hace círculos a nuestro alrededor. En toda nuestra gloria rope-a-dope, nos arrodillamos, exhaustos, luciendo derrotados. Excepto que Astrid realmente luce más muerta que lo usual. Este plan podría fallar.

Y entonces la niebla viene junta y estoy otra vez mirando fijo al Obeahman, quien mira de regreso con sus cosidos ojos.

Odio cuando no tienen ojos. Medias vacías o turbios glóbulos oculares u ojos que solo no están donde deberían—odio todo eso. Me espanta, y eso me enoja.

Sobre la cabeza, escucho los cantos comenzando, y el Obeahman ríe.

" _ **Átenme todo lo que quieran."**_ dice. _**"Tendré lo que vine a buscar."**_

" _ **Sellen la casa."**_ les grito a los de arriba. Me pongo de pie. _**"Espero que hayas venido por mi cuchillo en tus tripas."**_

" _ **Te estás volviendo inconveniente."**_ dice, pero no estoy pensando. Estoy luchando, arremetiendo, e intentando mantener el balance a través del palpitar en mi cabeza. Estoy azotando y girando contra la rigidez en mi costado y en mi pecho.

Él es rápido, y ridículamente ágil para algo sin ojos, pero finalmente llego. Mi cuerpo entero se tensa como un arco cuando siento mi cuchillo deslizarse en su costado.

Retrocede y pone una mano muerta en la herida. Mi triunfo tiene corta vida, antes de que sepa que ha ocurrido, él viene hacia adelante y me golpea contra la pared. No me doy cuenta que la he golpeado hasta que me estoy deslizando abajo.

" _ **¡Átenlo! ¡Debilítenlo!"**_ grito, pero mientras lo hago, se resbala hacia adelante como una buena-fea araña y levanta el sofá como si fuera inflable, luego lo lanza hacia mi equipo de mágicos-echadores en el segundo nivel. Gritan ante el impacto, pero no hay tiempo para preguntarse si están bien. Me toma por el hombro y me alza, después me taladra contra la pared.

Cuando escucho lo que suena como ramas rompiéndose, sé que en realidad son un montón de mis costillas. Tal vez toda la caja torácica.

" _ **Esta daga es nuestra."**_ dice en mi rostro, humo dulce saliendo de entre las rancias encías. _**"Es tanto tuya como mía ahora, y ¿Quién crees que es más fuerte?"**_ Sobre su hombro veo a Astrid, sus ojos se han vuelto oscuros y su cuerpo retorcido, cubierto en el vestido de sangre. La herida de su brazo ha crecido, y descansa en un aceitoso charco de dos pies de ancho. Está mirando el suelo con una expresión vacía. Arriba veo el sofá lanzado y un par de piernas atrapado debajo. Pruebo mi propia sangre en mi boca. Es difícil respirar.

Y después una Amazona sale de la nada. Heather ha saltado por las escaleras, a medio camino de la pared. Está gritando. El Obeahman gira justo a tiempo para atrapar un bate de aluminio en su rostro, y le hace más de lo que le hizo a Astrid, tal vez porque Heather está mucho más enfadada. Lo deja caer sobre sus rodillas, y ella golpea una y otra vez.

Y ella es la reina de graduación que pensaba que no haría nada.

No pierdo mi oportunidad. Clavo mi daga en su pierna y él aúlla, pero se las arregla para sacar su brazo y agarrar la pierna de Heather. Hay un sonido húmedo, y finalmente veo como es capaz de dar tan grandes mordiscos a las personas: tiene la mayor parte de su mandíbula desarticulada. Hunde sus dientes en el muslo de Heather.

" _ **¡Heather!"**_ Es Patapez, chillando mientras cojea por las escaleras hacia abajo. No llegará a ella a tiempo—no lo suficientemente pronto como mantener su pierna en una pieza—Así que me arrojo sobre el Obeahman, y mi cuchillo va hacia su mejilla. Vi caer toda su mandíbula, lo juro.

Heather está chillando y aferrándose a Patapez, quien está intentando alejarla del cocodrilo. Tuerzo mi cuchillo en su boca, esperando para bien que no esté cortándola en el proceso, y suelta su mordedura con un golpe húmedo. La casa entera tiembla con su furia.

Solo que no es su furia. Esta no es su casa. Y se está debilitando. Lo he abierto lo suficiente ahora que estamos luchando en un desorden descuidado. Se las ha arreglado para fijarme abajo mientras Patapez arrastra a Heather fuera del camino, así que él no ve lo que yo estoy viendo, que es un revoloteante y goteante vestido de sangre.

Desearía que si tuviera ojos, así podría ver la sorpresa en ellos cuando ella lo sujeta por detrás y lo lanza con un choque contra la barandilla. Mi Astrid se ha levantado de su charco, vestida para una pelea, con el cabello retorcido y venas negras.

La herida en su antebrazo aún está sangrando.

Ella no está muy bien.

En las escaleras, el Obeahman se pone lentamente de pie.

Se quita el polvo y enseña los dientes. No entiendo. Los cortes en su costado y su rostro, la herida en su pierna, ya no están sangrando.

" _ **¿Crees que puedes asesinarme con mi propio cuchillo?"**_ pregunta. _**"¡YO SOY DRAGO MANODURA! ¡EL MAS PODEROSO OBEAHMAN QUE EXISTE!"**_ Rugió.

Miro a Patapez, quien se ha sacado la chaqueta para atarla alrededor de la pierna de Heather. Si no puedo matarlo con mi daga, no sé qué hacer. Hay otras maneras de sacar a un fantasma, pero nadie aquí las conoce. Apenas puedo moverme. Mi pecho se siente como un manojo de ramas sueltas.

" _ **No es tu cuchillo."**_ Astrid responde. _**"No después de esta noche."**_ Me mira sobre su hombro y sonríe, solo un poco. _**"Se lo voy a devolver a su legítimo dueño."**_

" _ **Astrid…"**_ empiezo, pero no sé qué más decir. Mientras observo, mientras todos observamos, levanta su puño y golpea el suelo, enviando astillas y pedazos de madera rota hacia el techo. No sé qué está haciendo.

Y después noto el suave, brillo rojo, como brasas.

Hay sorpresa en el rostro de Astrid que cambia a un feliz alivio. La idea fue una jugada. Ella no sabía si algo ocurriría cuando abrió el agujero en el suelo. Pero ahora que ha ocurrido, ella enseña los dientes y curva sus dedos.

Drago sisea y ella se adelanta. Aun cuando está débil, ella no tiene igual. Intercambian golpes. Ella gira la cabeza solo para que el la golpee nuevamente.

Tengo que ayudarla. No importan los desgarros de mis propios huesos en mis pulmones. Me transporto a mí mismo sobre mi estómago.

Usando mi cuchillo como un pico de escalador de montaña, empujo y me rasguño a lo largo del suelo.

Mientras la casa cambia, miles de tablas y clavos oxidados gruñen fuera de tono. Y después están los sonidos que ellos hacen, chocando juntos, el ruido es lo suficientemente denso como para provocarme una mueca de dolor. Estoy asombrado de que no se quiebren en pedazos sangrantes.

" _ **¡Astrid!"**_ Mi voz es urgente pero débil. No estoy tomando suficiente aire. Están luchando uno contra el otro, muecas de tensión en sus rostros. Ella le hace una llave a la derecha y a la izquierda; él gruñe y mueve su cabeza hacia adelante. Ella tambalea hacia atrás y me ve, acercándome.

" _ **¡Hipo!"**_ grita a través de los dientes apretados. _**"¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Tienes que sacarlos a todos!"**_

" _ **No voy a dejarte."**_ grito de regreso. O al menos pienso que lo hago.

Mi adrenalina está bajando. Siento como que las luces están parpadeando dentro y fuera. Pero no voy a dejarla. _**"¡Astrid!"**_

Ella grita. Mientras su atención está en mí, el bastardo le había desbaratado su mandíbula, y ahora esta sujetado a su brazo, cavado como una serpiente. La visión de su sangre en sus labios me hace gritar. Empujo mis piernas debajo de mí y salto. Lo sujeto por el cabello e intento alejarlo de ella.

El tajo que hago en su rostro se agita grotescamente con cada movimiento. Lo corto otra vez y uso el cuchillo para sacarle los dientes, y juntos usamos todo lo que tenemos para derribarlo. Él golpea la escalera rota y cae, tendido y aturdido.

" _ **Hipo, tienes que irte ahora."**_ me dice. _**"Por favor."**_

Polvo está cayendo a nuestro alrededor. Ella le ha hecho algo a la casa, ha abierto ese agujero incendiándose en el suelo. Lo sé, y ahora no puede deshacerlo.

" _ **Vienes conmigo."**_ Tomo su brazo, pero tirar de ella es como intentar tirar una columna Griega. Patapez y Heather están llamándome cerca de la puerta, pero parece como cientos de milla de distancia. Ellos llegan afuera. Sus pasos martillean los escalones delanteros.

En el medio de todo esto, Astrid está calmada. Pone su mano contra mi rostro y besa mis labios cortamente. No sé por qué siento que esa será la última vez. _**"No me arrepiento de esto."**_ susurra. La mirada en sus ojos es tierna.

Después se endurece. Me aleja, me lanza por la habitación, hacia la salida. Ruedo, y siento el enfermo arrugue de mis costillas. Cuando mi cabeza se levanta, Astrid está avanzando hacia Drago, aún tumbado boca abajo donde lo arrojamos al pie de las escaleras. Lo sujeta de un brazo y una pierna. Comienza a agitarse cuando ella lo arrastra hacia el agujero en el piso.

Cuando él mira con sus cosidos ojos, tiene miedo. Él vierte golpes en el rostro y hombros de Astrid, pero sus golpes no lucen enojados ya. Lucen defensivos. Yendo hacia atrás, su pie encuentra el agujero y se sumerge, el brillo de la hoguera ilumina su cría.

" _ **Astrid!"**_ grito cuando la casa realmente ha comenzado a sacudirse. Pero no puedo levantarme. No puedo hacer nada más que mirarla hundirse lentamente, verla arrastrarlo mientras araña y rasguña e intenta liberarse.

Me arrojo encima y empieza a rasguñar otra vez. Tengo sabor a sangre y pánico. Las manos de Patapez están en mí. Está intentando sacarme, justo como lo hizo hace unas semanas, la primera vez que estuve en la casa. Pero eso se siente como hace años ahora, y está vez lucho contra él. Se rinde y corre por las escaleras, donde mi mamá está gritando por ayuda mientras la casa cruje. El polvo está haciendo más difícil observar, más difícil respirar.

 _Astrid, por favor mírame de nuevo_. Pero ella apenas es visible ya. Se ha hundido tan profundo que solo unas pocas hebras de cabello aún se retuercen sobre el suelo. Patapez está detrás, tirando y arrastrándome fuera de la casa. Le hago un corte con mi cuchillo, pero no era mi intención, aún con mi miedo. Cuando me empuja sobre los escalones delanteros del porche, mis costillas gritan mientras rebotan, y me gustaría acuchillarlo de verdad. Pero ya ha terminado. Se las ha arreglado para arrastrarme hacia nuestro pequeño grupo derrotado al borde del patio. Mi mamá está sujetando a Bocón, y Heather está cojeando en una pierna.

" _ **Suéltenme."**_ gruño, al menos pienso que gruño. No puedo decirlo. No puedo hablar bien.

" _ **¡Oh!"**_ dice alguien.

Me empujó hacia arriba para mirar la casa. Está llena de luces rojas. La casa entera late como un corazón, arrojando un brillo en el cielo nocturno. Después se derrumba con un enfermo estruendo, las paredes succionándose a ellas mismas y colapsando, enviando hongos de polvo y astillas voladoras y clavos.

Alguien me cubre, me protege de la explosión. Pero quería verla. Quería verla a ella, una última vez…

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Nuevamente sin palabras… la verdad este final me deja en shock cada vez que lo leo y esta no es la excepción…**

 **Ni ganas de hacerlos enojar me dan…**

 **Y como creo que la intriga matará a muchos y quiero ser buena…**

 **¡MAÑANA EL EPÍLOGO! Seguido de una sorpresa que tal vez algunos ya han de conocer…**

 **Pero por ahora…**

 **Responderé sus Reviews:**

 **Sebas G G:** Disculpas aceptadas jeje… yo también me extrañé de no haber sido tan cruel jajaja… no me fije que me salté un nombre =P lo corregiré ya mismo… Y amm, Astrid y Anna… realmente no, Anna tiene un físico distinto (cabello negro, ojos negros.). Pero lo de la apariencia fantasmagórica (las venas, la sangre.) eso si es similar.

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** Ya te extrañaba jeje… y no viene el final ¡YA FUE! XD… ¡FOSA DE JABALIES!

 **Nube:** Espero te haya gustado el final jeje… y que bueno que no encontraste la fila XD

 **Navid:** Shhhhh no digas nada sobre el infierno jeje… es secreto =P ¡pero yo también me muero de ganas por comenzarlo! =D

 **Aileen:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, realmente me hace muy feliz jeje… pero no estés triste, SI fue el final, pero mañana con el epilogo y la sorpresita la sonrisa te regresara jeje

 **The-rider-sel:** Pues no se murió jeje… ¡HIPO ES INMORTAL! *-* y vencieron a Drago, pero… ¡¿A QUE COSTO?! TT-TT neeeeeh ya verán que pasa después jeje…

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy…GRACIAS**_


	25. Epílogo

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de DreamWorks SKG, Dean DeBlois y Cressida Cowel.**

 **La historia pertenece a Kendare Blake.**

 ** _Basado en Anna Vestida de Sangre._**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia leve y moderada. Pero también violencia fuerte y sanguinaria. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION.**

 **No los interrumpiré ni aburriré… Nos leemos al final…**

 **¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

 _EPILOGO_

No pensarías que la gente creería que fuimos golpeados tan increíblemente, en tantas e interesantes formas, por el ataque de un oso. Sobre todo cuando Heather lucía una marca de mordedura que coincide con las heridas encontradas en una de las escenas de uno de los crímenes más horribles de la historia reciente. Pero nunca dejará de sorprenderme lo que la gente cree.

Un oso. Cierto. Un oso mordió a Heather en la pierna y yo fui arrojado detrás de un árbol después de heroicamente tratar de liberarla. También Bocón. También Patapez. Nadie, excepto Heather fue mordida, heridas por garras, y mi mamá estaba completamente ilesa, pero bueno, cosas así suceden.

Heather y yo estamos todavía en el hospital. Ella necesitaba puntos y tiene que someterse a recibir vacunas contra la rabia, lo que apesta, pero ese es el precio de nuestra coartada. Bocón y Patapez ni siquiera fueron admitidos. Estoy acostado en una cama con el pecho envuelto, tratando de respirar adecuadamente para no contraer neumonía. Me hicieron pruebas de sangre para revisar mis enzimas hepáticas, porque cuando me trajeron aquí todavía estaba de color plátano, pero no había daños. Todo estaba funcionando normalmente.

Mamá y Patapez vienen a visitarme en una rotación constante, y traen a Heather una vez al día para que podamos ver televisión juntos.

Nadie quiere decir que están aliviados que no fuera peor, o que todos tuvimos suerte, pero sé que eso es lo que están pensando. Piensan que podría haber sido mucho peor.

Tal vez sea así, pero no quiero oírlo. Y si eso es verdad, entonces tienen sólo una persona a quien agradecérselo.

Astrid.

Astrid nos mantuvo vivos. Se arrastró junto a Drago a sólo los Dioses saben dónde. Sigo pensando en que cosas podría haber hecho de otra manera. Trato de recordar si había otra manera en que podría haber resultado. Pero no me esfuerzo demasiado, porque ella se sacrificó, mi hermosa, estúpida niña, y no quiero que haya sido en vano.

Llaman a mi puerta. Echo un vistazo y veo a Patapez en la puerta. Presiono el botón de mi cama para sentarme y saludarlo.

" _ **Hey"**_ , dice, acercando una silla. _**"¿Vas a comerte tu Gelatina?"**_

" _ **Odio esa jodida Gelatina verde"**_ , le contesto, y se la acerco.

" _ **Yo la odio también. Sólo estaba preguntando."**_

Me río. _**"No hagas que me duelan las costillas, imbécil."**_

Él sonríe.

Me alegro de que esté bien. Luego se aclara la garganta.

" _ **Lo sentimos por ella, ¿Sabes?"**_ , dice. _**"Heather y yo. Como que nos gustaba, aunque era espeluznante, y sabemos que tú…"**_ se detiene y se aclara la garganta de nuevo.

Yo la amaba. Eso era lo que iba a decir. Eso era lo que todo el mundo supo antes que yo.

" _ **La casa estaba, como, una locura"**_ , dice. _**"Como algo salido del infierno…"**_. Sigue aclarándose la garganta. _**"Bocón y yo fuimos de nuevo, después, para ver si algo estaba todavía allí. Pero no había nada. Ni siquiera sobras de sus espíritus."**_

Trago. Debería alegrarme de que estén libres. Pero eso significa que ella realmente se ha ido. La injusticia de eso casi me ahoga por un segundo. Finalmente encuentro una chica con quien podría realmente estar, tal vez la única chica en el mundo, ¿Y estuve qué? ¿Dos meses con ella?

No fue suficiente. Después de todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar, todo lo que yo pasé, nos merecíamos más que eso.

O tal vez no. De todos modos, la vida no funciona así. No le importa lo que es justo o injusto. Sin embargo, estar sentado en esta cama de hospital me ha dado mucho tiempo para pensar. Últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas. Más que nada sobre puertas. Porque eso es esencialmente lo que Astrid hizo. Abrió una puerta, de aquí a otro lugar. Y las puertas se pueden hacer para abrirse en ambos sentidos, en mi experiencia.

" _ **¿Qué es tan gracioso?"**_

Miro a Patapez, sorprendido. Me doy cuenta que he empezado a sonreír. _**"Sólo la vida"**_ , le digo con un encogimiento de hombros. _ **"Y la muerte."**_

Patapez suspira y trata de sonreír. _**"Entonces, supongo que serás transferido pronto. Libre para hacer lo que sea que hagas. Tu mamá dijo algo acerca de un Wendigo."**_

Me río, y luego hago una mueca de dolor. Patapez se me une a medias. Él está haciendo lo posible por no hacerme sentir culpable por irme, hacer que parezca que no le importa de una u otra manera si me voy.

" _ **¿Dónde…?"**_ , Comienza, y me mira con cuidado, tratando de ser delicado. _**"¿Dónde crees que haya ido ella?"**_

Miro a mi amigo Patapez, a su rostro sincero y serio. _**"No lo sé"**_ , le digo en voz baja. Debe haber habido un brillo diabólico en mis ojos.

Guardo silencio por varios minutos y después concluyo.

" _ **Tal vez tú y Heather pueden ayudarme a averiguarlo."**_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

… **..**

 **¿Qué les diré?**

 **¿Les gustó el final?**

 **Calma, calma… ya sé que de seguro quieren lanzar la computadora por la ventana. ¡PERO NO LO HAGAN! Les tengo una sorpresa…**

 **Tal vez algunos ya lo sepan… Otros tal vez no, pero…**

 **¡ESTA HISTORIA TIENE SEGUNDA PARTE! *O***

 **Y obviamente se las traeré jeje…**

 **Su fecha de estreno está establecida entre el 27 de Noviembre y el 01 de Diciembre, no sé con exactitud cuando pueda comenzar.**

 **Ahora, necesito su ayuda jeje… Tengo varias opciones para el nombre de la segunda parte. Ustedes elijan:**

 **Astrid Desde El Infierno**

 **A través Del Infierno**

 **En El Infierno**

 **SIP, todas tienen que ver con el infierno ¿por qué? Eso me lo guardaré jeje…**

 **Voten a través de Reviews o, ingresen a mi página de Facebook Furia Nocturna-DragoViking y voten desde ahí ;)**

 **Y… no me pregunten de qué se tratará la segunda parte porque ¡NO LES DIRÉ!...Si, así es, la DragoViking malvada ha vuelto…**

 **Solo les diré, o les dejare lo siguiente. Piénsenlo y razónenlo ;)**

 **¿Qué pasaría realmente con Astrid y Drago? ¿A dónde se fueron? ¿Se quedará permanentemente Hipo en Berk? ¿Lograra reencontrarse con Astrid? ¿Qué oculta realmente el Athame?**

 **Y no diré más XD**

 **Ahora… para no alargarme más…**

 **Por última vez (en este fic)…Les dejo la respuesta a sus Reviews…**

 **The-rider-sel:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Drago merece eso y más… muajajajajaja… pero este no es el fin jeje… espero leer Reviews tuyos en la segunda parte…

 **Astrid Horrendos Hofferson:** Me alegra que te haya gustado jeje… y amm, eres una adivina ¡ACERTASTE! =D y sobre quien protegió a quien, eso no lo entendí =P Espero leer Reviews tuyos en la segunda parte jeje y…bueno, solo me queda una última cosa por decir. ¡FOSA DE JABALIES!

 **Sebas G G:** Yo pensé igual que tu cuando recién leí la historia =P y bueno, técnicamente Astrid ya estaba muerta XD ok ya, me calló… No te desanimes que hay más de esta historia y sé que también te haré enojar en varias ocasiones más jajaja…. Espero leer más Reviews tuyos en la segunda parte =)

 **No fueron muchos, a todos los que dejen Review a partir de ahora tratare de responderlos por PM, y para los que no tengan la cuenta registrada, veré si puedo responderlos en la primer publicación de la segunda parte. No me gusta dejar a nadie sin su respuesta: 3 (ya ven, no soy tan mala)**

 _ **Por último, quiero dar gracias a SEBAS GG, Astrid Horrendos Hofferson, Aileen, The-rider-sel, Navid, Nube, Guest, Cris Haddock por sus Reviews y constante apoyo en el transcurso de la historia. Así como también a UnbreakableWarrior, Lady Aira H H, Yina The darkness selatrop, Love and Cite, Princesa Cenicienta, , YouDisloyalBastard, Angela Magic, Maylu-liya, Zel-Ol, Clari, Love and Cute, Yop 3, Moer; que en su momento también dejaron algún Review y siguieron la historia.**_

 _ **También a The-rider-sel, nahisasuhias, , Irati 53, carolin93945460, Zel-Ol, YouDisloyalBastard, UnbreakableWarrior, SkyAquaCristal, SEBAS GG, Princesa Cenicienta, Meyrinberk, Mad Inspiration, Love and Cute, Lady Aira H H, Inesu-chan, FutuWalking, Cris Haddock, Coleccionista de fics, Cathrina Frankenstein, Astrid Horrendos Hofferson y Angela Magic por agregar la historia a sus favoritos.**_

 _ **Y por último a The-rider-sel, nahisasuhias, , carolin93945460, all-you-need-is-suag, YouDisloyalBastard, UnbreakableWarrior, SkyAquaCristal, SEBAS GG, Love and Cute, Lady Aira H H, GalyDann, FutuWalking, Cris Haddock, Cathrina Frankenstein, Astrid Horrendos Hofferson y Angela Magic por sus followers.**_

 _ **Y claro, también a todos esos lectores fantasma…**_

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy y siempre… ¡GRACIAS!**_


End file.
